Enséñame
by One Dark love
Summary: Reedición 2017 en proceso. Yaoi/Slash. DipBill-BillDip. Dipper se ve inmiscuido en los planes de su mayor enemigo, que llegó a él pidiendo su colaboración, motivo por el cual se ve atrapado en un extraño verano, lleno de rarezas. Jamás pensó con convivir con un demonio del sueño podría llevarle tantas cosas a la cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Despertó en el medio de una enorme cama, rodeada de plumas blancas y rojas, eternamente suaves, las sábanas blancas y color vino de la inmensa cama circular acariciaban su cuerpo con tiernos roces; estaba confundido, su vista apenas comenzaba a aclararse, reconoció los doseles abiertos de su cama, al parecer estaba en su habitación, una que recién había adaptado a sus nuevas necesidades.

Sentía la garganta raspar, carraspeo pestañeado en un intento por aclarar su vista, no entendía que había pasado en su cuerpo pues las sensaciones que le embargaban eran completamente distintas. Su mano rozó las delicadas y suaves mantas, encontrando repentinamente algo que no encajaba con él: había sentido, era un cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos, las plumas eran delicadas, el cosquilleo trepaba por sus brazos.

Algo con su vista no estaba bien, enfocaba de una forma distinta, las nubladas imágenes que lograba apreciar se movían de un lado a otro, mareándole, lentamente tomaban forma, dejando de ser nubarrones de colores.

Podía sentir algo rozando cerca de donde debería estar su ojo, era algo que emanaba destellos dorados, acompañado de lo que simulaba ser luz de día, el artificial brillo de una luz lila, amarilla y azulada, algo realmente extraño, parecía que una enorme pantalla simulaba el amanecer, librando de la oscuridad el interior de la pieza.

Intentó flotar, algo malo, verdaderamente terrible debía haber pasado para que él no recordase nada y peor aún, que terminase perdiendo la conciencia. Debía ser malo, algo terrible debía ocurrir. Posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, algo molestaba a los costados de está. Cerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo...? Los abrió de golpe, sintiéndose estúpido. Se acarició la cabeza entera, bajó apresurado sus manos, encontró el tacto suave de su cuello y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, siguió bajando y tenía un torso, encontró un torso y uno definido, bastante sensual a su parecer, tenía piernas torneadas y al bajar la mirada se encontró algo que sin duda le sacó una de sus más enormes sonrisas: tenía cinco deditos, los movió probando que estos seguían sus órdenes. Soltó una enorme carcajada al ponerse de pie. Sintió su torso de nuevo, delineando sus caderas. Mostró la blancura de sus dientes, riendo frenéticamente, estaba eufórico. Más que emocionado. Se acercó a unas de las paredes de las cuales parecía salir llamaradas rojas que de inmediato cedieron ante él. Sus pasos le hicieron parar en el centro del bosque de Gravity Falls, ese lugar del que no podía salir aun siendo alguien tan poderoso: en primer lugar él no estaría allí de no ser por el niño de cabellos alborotados con aquella gorra que no dejaba ni para dormir, pensó divertido, el "pino".

El motivo por su cambio, si bien le resultaba horrible poseer un cuerpo humano, aunque fuese propio, era su boleto de salida de ese maldito pueblo y una entrada segura a la _"cabaña del misterio"_ que era necesario para concluir su plan. Sonrió casi sinceramente ante la deliciosa idea de salir y buscar a quien en un principio tenía la culpa de que sus planes no resultasen como estaba planeado.

Caminaba torpemente, acostumbrado a flotar, realizaba equilibrio con los brazos, esas nuevas piernas pálidas que tenía eran más largas que las que antes poseía, cualquiera se hubiese reído al verle andar por primera vez en un cuerpo propio. El solo recuerdo de su pequeña forma original le causó una enorme sonrisa que no dudó en mostrar. Bajo sus pies sentía el calor de la tierra del bosque, una que otra planta que le cosquilleaba sus nuevos dedos. Paró tras un arbusto, encontrando extraña e irónicamente –como lugar civilizado más próximo al bosque –la cabaña del misterio, o como él lo conocía: el lugar donde pino y estrella fugaz se hospedaban hace... Unos cinco años... No lo sabía con exactitud. Hace tiempo que no visitaba el lugar, después de su último encuentro con el _pino_ no había vuelto, no tenía caso _"vengarse"_ si no estaba alguien que intentase detenerlo para hacer las cosas más entretenidas. O mejor dicho, no tenía sentido tratar de acercarse si se encontraba bloqueado el lugar para su paso, y si el único modo de entrar era teniendo en sus manos un libro que cierto _pino_ tenía en su poder... Se sintió terriblemente hastiado, quería el maldito diario de Dipper, no era bueno que ese niño tuviese algo tan poderoso en sus manos por cosas como aquellas...

Los verdes arbustos apenas cubrían a la altura de su cintura, a decir verdad eran bastante altos pero su estatura en ese nuevo cuerpo era mayor. Escuchó ruidos tras él, encontrándose al voltear con una criatura peluda, parecido a un ratón, hizo memoria pues esta tenía una cola larga y esponjosa.

-Hola roedor –Se inclinó ligeramente, apoyando sus nuevas manos sobre sus rodillas –más vale que te vayas porque no me gusta ser molestado –Alargó una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando a la criatura el brillo del ojo que mantenía descubierto, libre de sus dorados cabellos-

Escuchó un chillido por parte de la ardilla cuando el ojo oculto bajo sus dorados cabellos se tornó rojizo, acentuado por el color negro que rodeaba el iris, haciéndole brilla macabramente bajo esa sedosa cortina de cabellos dorados, y los tonos bermellón del iris. Las pestañas largas y densas de este no hacían más que enmarcar el macabro símbolo de su poder. Vio como el asustadizo animalillo corría en dirección lejana, trepando a uno de los pinos del lugar.

Soltó la carcajada más larga de la semana, al parecer ese día no hacía más que mejorar. Lentamente ambos ojos volvían a la normalidad, lo más normal que podían ser, uno de ellos, el izquierdo, dejaba atrás el apenas notable fulgor azuloso, recuperando el sedoso color miel, mientras que el derecho perdía los tonos macabros, volviendo a su color negro _"original"_.

-Y no regreses –Rozó con la punta de sus largos dedos su vientre plano, sentía una extraña sensación al reír, algo que no sucedía en su cuerpo original, un delicioso cosquilleo-

Giro la mirada a todos lados, acercando un paso hacia adelante, donde unas rocas de colores encerraban todo el perímetro alrededor de la cabaña del misterio, dejando dentro incluso el arbusto verde que en ese momento le cubría de la cintura para abajo. Se sorprendió al ver que este campo de fuerza oscilaba ante la punta de su pie que entraba, rozando las piedras de colores arena, pero de allí en más nada sucedía, soltó una gran carcajada cuando nada malo le sucedió: con anterioridad el campo creado especialmente para mantenerle lejos a él le había arrojado a los alrededores, haciéndole "impactar" contra cualquier objeto y habría sido doloroso de no ser porque en su forma original no sentía absolutamente nada y es que terminar atravesando cada objeto contundente le privaba de sentir muchas cosas.

La vibración en la punta de sus dedos lograba producirle cosquillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo en forma de ondas que llegaban desde la traslúcida capa blanca y brillante que oscilaba desde su contacto hasta su vientre.

-Bien hecho, Bill –Se felicitó así mismo alargando una sonrisa –

Entrecerró los ojos, satisfecho por como marchaban sus planes, acariciando el viento con sus manos, creó un movimiento circular con una de sus muñecas para dar paso a una forma oscura que flotaba amorfa frente a él, parecía agua de un color denso y oscuro pero que poseía tanto movimiento que parecía ligera cuan pluma de ave; aquello se acercó hasta su cuello, quedando cerca de él mientras se dividía en dos partes exactamente iguales, una marchó hasta rozar su cuello, volviéndose su siempre oscuro corbatín de moño negro que ya adornaba su forma poligonal mientras que la otra viajaba a su cabeza, tomando la forma elegante de un sombrerillo que desafiaba la gravedad sobre esa rubia y brillante cabellera.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a acercarse más a la _"Cabaña del misterio"_ para ir en busca de los dos diarios ocultos allí unas risitas bobas que escapaban de labios de algunas personas lograron llamar su atención, afinó el oído, girando la mirada al lado izquierdo, hacia el camino, el sonido de las carcajadas era un eco, estaban muy lejos aún pero podía percibirlas a la perfección; colocó su mano en su mentón, pensativo, segundos después sonrió ansioso al saber que seguramente se trataba de los mellizos Pines.

Se sentía tremendamente ansioso de verlos ya, quería entablar una conversación con ellos y si era posible reírse un rato de las expresiones de pánico que seguramente pondrían al verle.

Cubrió con la palma de su mano su ojo izquierdo, deslizando con cuidado el cabello rubio que cubría el derecho: este, que era de un color amarillento en la retina y mantenía una línea alargada como pupila, una muy oscura. El ojo adornado por largas pestañas osciló, tornándose de un azul eléctrico, como si despidiese ese color, parecían pequeñas llamaradas; pudo observar la llegada anticipada de tres adolescentes, una chica extraña, de baja estatura, que portaba lentillas, pelo oscuro, lacio, delgada, la otra era mucho más alta, un tanto robusta de pelo corto, castaña, a su lado una delgada castaña de cabellos largos ondulados realizaba aparición, todas corriendo en dirección a la tienda de regalos.

-¿Acaso este día no para de mejorar? –Se preguntó en un murmullo, sabía a la perfección quienes eran esas chicas-

Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus suaves labios, sus blancos dientes asomaban al ver quien llegaba junto a ellas, detrás de todas, mejor dicho; un temblor excitante recorría su cuerpo con la sola idea de poder ver cara a cara a _"Pine Tree"_ el _"niño"_ que para nada era un niño, se veía notablemente más alto, su castaño cabello ondulado centímetros más largo; su rosada lengua acarició sus labio superior apenas con la punta, un roce suave: ansiaba quitarle a ese niño el diario de las manos, con los otros dos en su posesión sería el mundo entero su reinado. El Mind Scape dejaría de ser un problema para él. _Ambición_ , ambición, la ambición era lo que llevaba a Cipher a desear una dimensión propia pero había más razones, ocultas tras esa gran excusa que llevaba por nombre _"ambición"_.

Dipper Pines, el castaño ondulado, el menor de los mellizos Pines, ese pobre chico llegaba cargado de cosas, encima de su espalda una mochila y en sus manos maletas, perfecto, el hospedaje comenzaba, verano, bendito el verano y lo que arrastra la marea hasta las oscuras manos de Bill Cipher…

-Un poco de ayuda no le haría daño –Mordió su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba sobre su semblante. Se permitió dejar escapar una risilla burlona, se sentía con suerte-

Todo marchaba con forme los planes de Cipher, agitó su cabello rubio, sacándose el sombrerillo negro de encima, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, se permitió arreglar tan perfecto cabello dorado, en su mirada determinación y anticipada victoria brillaban, cerró los ojos unos segundos, dubitativo de esperar allí o presentarse ante los mellizos y sus acompañantes. Había una cuestión pequeña que él no tomaba en cuenta y era que las formalidades entre humanos implicaban portar encima prendas que… simplemente no debía exhibir su cuerpo, por más sensual e irresistible que fuese, ante el público.

Pasaba sus delgados dedos entre sus cabellos, moviendo con completa parsimonia las fibras doradas, no tomaba en cuenta que hace apenas unos segundos tres pares de ojos le observaban atentamente, su ojo ambarino se encontró con algo peculiar, frente a él, a un par de metros, tres chicas de aparentes diecisiete años. No era raro verlas, ya esperaba la llegada de todos ellos, pero no esperaba encontrar miradas acosadoras sobre él.

Había esperado, seguro de sí, miradas de pánico, pero ellas no parecían reconocerles, por supuesto, eran las amigas de Estrella fugaz, no eran demasiado listas…

La melliza Pines se tocaba el rostro, totalmente ruborizada, impidiéndose apartar la mirada que se mantenía fija sobre él, sus labios ligeramente abiertos revelaban que el cerebro de la chica había dejado de funcionar apenas le vio, ¿Qué decir de la de oscuros cabellos azabache? Se mordía el labio inferior, analizándolo de arriba abajo y viceversa, la más alta de ellas, la chica castaña de pelo corto lo observaba con detenimiento, parecía que en cualquier momento se acercarían para permitirse ver con detenida adoración lo que el arbusto les impedía.

No comprendía aquella sensación pues nunca antes en su vida se había sentido incomodo con la mirada de alguien encima de él por tan largo lapso de tiempo, sim embargo, aquellas expresiones en rostros de las recen llegadas le ponía los pelos de punta. Tanto era su desconcierto que se vio obligado a ver de soslayo si observaban algo detrás de él pero, únicamente estaba él. Se encogió en un escalofrío que le erizó la piel, una nueva sensación, completamente extraña. Podía sentir el flujo de sangre agolpándose en por su rostro, sus pómulos se calentaban lentamente, un delicioso color rosado se apreciaba sobre sus pálidas mejillas y eso también era nuevo. Reacciones poco racionales de su cuerpo, pensó.

Los humanos le confundían, jamás en su larga vida se había sentido pequeño ante miradas acosadoras, de hecho le resultaban graciosas pero por alguna extraña razón dentro de ese cuerpo _"humano"_ no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cuando aquellas tres adolescentes prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada. Volteó el rostro en dirección apuesta a ellas, preguntándose qué demonios hacer. Nunca había lidiado con eso.

-Soy Candy –Murmuró la de cabellos oscuros, asiática, pudo adivinar. Su voz sonaba perdida, apenas y se entendía y es que estaba claramente embelesada con la imagen frente a ella-

-Mabel, soy, soy Ma…. –No logró concluir su nombre por segunda vez ya que sus castaños ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados ante la escena. Pasó su mano por su larga cabellera castaña, ocultando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-

El apuesto chico rubio les dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho; el acto fue realizado más que nada de manera instintiva, como buscando que esas miradas que caían y se fijaban sobre él dejasen de hacerlo, claro que sólo consiguió deleitar a las presentes con el tatuado detallado sobre su delgada espalda.

-Pero llámame esposa –Musitó por lo bajo la castaña de ondulados cabellos-

Cipher se erizó en indignación, esos títulos humanos no eran para él y ese sitio frente a esas humanas estaba sacándole de quicio ¿Qué debía hacer la gente para robar tres diarios?

-Chico soñado –Llamó con voz firme la más alta de todas, la chica robusta – ¿Estás desnudo? –Sus ojos brillaron ante la sola idea –a Grenda le gusta…

Encrespado, el ser místico estaba por replicar ante ellas, viéndoles de frente una vez más, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cuando un cuarto visitante se apareció ante ellos, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado al llevar las maletas de su melliza: Dipper Pines…

Velozmente los ojos del apuesto rubio cayeron sobre él, le analizó de pies a cabeza repentinamente interesado, se enderezó, mostrando por completo su similar altura.

Le parecía sumamente curiosa la imagen del chico humano. Era sorprendente lo mucho que los humanos cambiaban. Más importante aún, ese chico iba a llevarse a las humanas.

-Mabel, trata por lo menos de cargar tu bolso de…mano –El alto castaño se quedó mudo ante lo que veía-

Bill formó una suave e inconsciente sonrisa ladina cuando contempló por completo al menor de los Pines, la pubertad, la adolescencia y los años que dejaron de verse simplemente le habían sentado de maravilla: Su altura era muy similar, podría decirse que tenían la misma estatura, su cabello castaño un poco más largo que antes acariciaba con bondadosa coquetería su nuca, caía suavemente por su frente, cubriendo con descaro la llamativa marca de nacimiento, la osa mayor, su ancha espalda, su torso suavemente delineado por una camisa a cuadros, podía ver como la mangas de esta estaban dobladas hasta los codos, sus pantaloncillos cortos, a la rodilla, y siempre llevando una gorra, esta vez color café, como la que portaba el primer día de verano, _pino_ había regresado, solo que más maduro, mucho más…sexy, era todo un hombre y uno muy atractivo.

Pero los parámetros de belleza humana no eran de su interés, él esperaba ansioso a que ese chico gritase _"Bill Cipher"_ porque le consideraba al único capaz de reconocerlo, habiendo comprobado que su hermana se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas.

-¿Qué…? –Revisaba con una mirada atónita al apuesto rubio frente a él-

-¿Cómo te llamas? –La mayor de los mellizos jugaba con su propio cabello, viendo fijamente al atractivo rubio-

Este, desinteresado o mostrando que era inalcanzable, les dio la espalda, se sujetaba la cadera, viendo a sus espectadores por encima del hombro; observando de pies a cabeza al recién llegado alargó una brillante sonrisa ladina al notar como el chico frente a él se quedaba boquiabierto.

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo hablar con su melliza, y continuaba esperando la reacción del chico castaño.

Sí, la mandíbula de Dipper quería rozar el piso y no tenía mucho que ver que un sujeto se encontrase prácticamente desnudo frente a él, cubierto únicamente de la cintura para abajo con el arbusto que reposaba delante de él, era por el aspecto del joven: Su cabello era brillante, parecían rayos dorados que se escapaban del sol para decorar cada fibra de cabello, debía admitir que la forma en que un flequillo caía cuan delicada cascada sobre su ojo derecho era seductor, pudo ver en la parte trasera de su cabeza el asomo de unas fibras más oscuras, siguió el recorrido y encontró cerca de la nuca unos cabellos castaño claro, un gran cambio considerando el color dorado de su fleco, pero era perfectamente un contraste, como si el color se difuminara; bajó de su cabello a su rostro, encontrando unos ojos, al menos el que podía ver, ámbar, sinceramente era precioso, vio como unas largas pestañas oscuras, al parecer con el mismo efecto de su cabello, dejando la raíz oscura, se alzaban coquetas por el ojo que podía ver. Su rostro era delgado, de nariz respingada y semi redondeada en la punta, sus labios, sus labios rosados contrastaban a la perfección con su rostro claro, su piel aperlada era un manjar a su mirada.

Si alguien llegaba y veía la expresión de su rostro cualquiera diría que había pasado semanas sin comer y que frente a él se encontraba un delicioso caramelo…Siguió bajando, encontró sus hombros, sin signos de haber experimentado ejercicios físicos excesivos. Sus brazos y pecho... Sus ojos viajaron a su torso, recubierto de esa piel aperlada su torso se convirtió en un curioso lugar digno de admirar casi tanto como su bello rostro; era delgado, no en exceso. Los ojos oscuros del chico castaño oscilaban brillantes ante tal chico, era la tentación hecha hombre, quiso bajar la mirada y ver un poco más pero encontró en su camino un estorboso arbusto verde que le impedía continuar con la exploración.

No negaba que era homosexual pero tampoco lo afirmaba, simplemente… había que reconocer la belleza y él no tenía problema alguno con ello. Siempre había tenido una mente bastante abierta.

Sólo una pequeña pregunta vagaba por su mente _¿Quién es el rubio?_ No se preguntaba que hacía desnudo a la mitad del bosque ni nada por el estilo, él quería saber de quien se trataba.

Devolvió la mirada, estupefacto, al rostro del joven presente frente a él; le encontró con una mano en la cintura, sonriendo de lado, como si se burlase, al ver su ruborizado rostro. Pasó saliva nerviosamente, llevando la vista a muchos sitios, sin decidirse que hacer. Por una parte quería salir corriendo, por otra deseaba quedarse. Era inquietante como este le observaba por encima del hombro de forma socarrona.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda –Declaró con sedosa voz socarrona el apuesto rubio-

Su melliza tardó poco en reaccionar, asentía velozmente, tiempo después quiso comenzar a caminar para estar más cerca de él pero por primera vez Dipper fue rápido y se interpuso entre las chicas y el sensual rubio, primero que nada, porque estaba casi seguro que ese chico no llevaba nada encima…

-Espera Mabel –Pidió –no sabemos quién es –Susurró en una queja a la castaña-

-Por eso mismo debo, ejem, debemos ayudarle, podría estar en problemas, además… ¿Qué tiene de malo un nuevo…amigo? –La última palabra la dijo en tono pícaro-

Eso no le gustó nada al castaño, que frunció el ceño con un notable rubor en sus mejillas, eso sí que no, nadie iba a ligarse al extraño y atractivo rubio en su presencia, y menos su bonita hermana melliza que tenía más oportunidades que él, es…es decir, que sus amigas, de conseguir un novio.

-Si vamos a ayudarle primero que se ponga algo encima –Exigió en voz alta, esperando a que el _"extraño"_ escuchase fuerte y claro-

Aunque Bill estaba confundido, se encogió de hombros sonriendo socarronamente a las chicas frente a él, quienes no dudaron en dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Y será mejor que entren a la cabaña mientras ayudo a ese chico –Pidió viendo seriamente a la mayor –y hablo en serio Mabel…

Se ganó un bufido por parte de su hermana, que rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de responderle.

-bien, vamos chicas. Hey –Se acercó al oído del castaño frente a él para susurrar, viendo atenta al apuesto rubio –si lo dejas ir como sin nada estaré molesta…consigue su número de teléfono para mí…

Sin más, y más por fuerza que de ganas, las chicas se marcharon dejando a un nervioso castaño y a un atento rubio solos, mientras Dipper comenzaba a volverse un manojo de emociones contradictorias el apuesto rubio , que con anterioridad había vuelto a colocar su sombrero sobre su cabeza, terminó por sacarse de encima el elegante sombrero, mismo que no dudó en acariciar con la punta de sus dedos mientras lo sostenía con la mano contraria, fingía sacudirle un polvo inexistente con afán de llamar la atención del _"pino"._

Al parecer el nervioso humano no pensaba decir nada, le habría gustado leer su mente pero presentía que si lo hacía le daría _jaqueca,_ adivinaba que un tumulto de pensamientos asaltaba a ese, ahora, joven adulto.

-¿Qué te aqueja? ¿Vas a ayudarme? –Preguntó no queriendo ver al mellizo Pines, sabía que de hacerlo se reiría de su sonrojo y su expresión-

El menor de los mellizos siempre le había causado una curiosidad extraña, era muy inteligente y bastante creativo, algo sin duda que tenía en común con Stanford.

El castaño negó con la cabeza dignándose por fin a ver a ese atractivo sujeto frente a él. Se inclinó sobre una maleta color azul marino, de ella sacó una toalla blanca que entregó a este, sin atreverse a ver más allá de lo que el arbusto cubría, más, sin embargo tuvo que acercarse por lo que le fue imposible no apreciar esas caderas finas, desvió el rostro, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, al igual que la punta de su nariz.

-Toma –Dijo sin más-

Bill dejó salir una risita socarrona mientras tomaba la tela suave de manos del castaño, colocó la toalla sobre su cuello, no sabiendo donde más podía usarla, y habló.

-Lindo sonrojo –Aumentó la intensidad de su risilla burlona, sin llegar a convertirla en una carcajada-

El moreno se sintió nervioso y desconcertado, no esperaba aquello, de nuevo se sentía como cuando era un chico, hace mucho que no se ruborizaba de aquella forma. No entendía ¿A caso realmente ese lindo rubio le hablaba a él? Se sintió terriblemente estúpido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cómo luzco? –Flotó un par de centímetros del suelo mientras sostenía en su mano libre la toalla, dio vuelta sobre su propio eje que dejarle una vista casi completa a su espectador-

Por los segundos en los que el menor de los mellizos pines vio su espalda encontró un tatuaje, uno que abarcaba casi toda su espalda alta, era mejor dicho, como una marca de nacimiento pero no logró ver más pues de nuevo le tenía de frente, notó un parpadeo coqueto y burlón en esos ojos de largas pestañas negras.

-Fue difícil, quiero decir, invertí mucho tiempo y esfuerzo –Habló el tipo de socarrona voz-

¿Conocía al tipo acaso? No es que le molestase la confianza pero estaba seguro que incluso estando ebrio no se permitiría olvidar a semejante dios griego simplemente porque aquello seria pecado. Se dio un golpe mental cuando de nueva cuenta reparó en el escaso atuendo que llevaba el sujeto encima, por un instante pensó que se trataba de un... Stripper...  
Sí claro, ¿Un Stripper? ¿En Gravity Falls? Y además ¿Uno tan sexy? ¡Debía ser broma!

-Dime, pino ¿Que es un Stripper? –Dijo aquel rubio, sujetando su mentón con una de sus manos mientras se inclinaba sobre una mesa imaginaria, flotando apenas unos centímetros del piso mientras bajo su cuerpo ese arbusto enorme y frondoso seguía ocultando el resto de su cuerpo-

El chico castaño no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era una forma extraña en la que el otro sonreía, era como si se estuviese burlando de él y esa forma tan peculiar que poseía de hablar...; Solo había escuchado a alguien llamarle "pino" de aquella forma, exactamente igual. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando recapacitó, dándose cuenta –muy tarde a su parecer –de lo que sucedía.

¡¿Cipher?! ¡¿Era el isósceles flotante?! ¡¿Ese lindo chico era Cipher?! ¡¿De verdad?! Y fue cuando todas las ilusiones que comenzaba a crear se fueron por el caño, simplemente era imposible ver a Bill Cipher con ojos coquetos, se dio un golpe en la frente mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Bill? ¡¿En Serio?! –Cuestionó sintiéndose traicionado y algo molesto-

La sonrisa _inocente_ del ser demoniaco se lo dijo todo, sí, se trataba del _"Demonio de los sueños"_. Le vio poner sus manos tras su espalda, ocultando la blanca toalla que por alguna razón no se había puesto.

-¿Verdad que me veo grandioso? –Interrogó sonriente –pero no es lo mejor, espera –Señaló con ambas manos como si pidiera tiempo –vine por algo que tú tienes, vas ayudarme ¿No? Verás… yo necesito algo que está en tu poder y a cambio yo voy a darte algo muy…muy _especial_ –Ofreció haciendo brillar con llamaradas azul metálico su ojo oculto-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No tienes nada que yo quiera! –Le observó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño-

-Oh… ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Colocó sobre su cabeza su sombrerillo que desafiaba la gravedad, acomodó su largo flequillo dorado, lanzándolo hacia atrás en un movimiento agraciado-

El mellizo Pines le observaba con grandes ojos, se impedía pestañear, un ligero tic amenazaba con aparecer sobre su ojo izquierdo. Se aclaró la garganta para negar un par de veces buscando espabilar para recordarse que ese rubio era Bill Cipher.

-Así es, no tienes nada que yo quiera –Frunció el ceño el maduro mellizo-

Cipher colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, como si se burlara de él, soltó una suave risilla mientras negaba.

-Bueno –Alargó la última letra –si quieres que le pida ayuda a tu linda hermanita por mi está bien–Pestañeó inocentemente, llevando sus manos tras su espalda –dime pino ¿Qué harían tus padres si se enteran de que no cuidaste de ella? Estarían muy decepcionados ¿Verdad? ¿Te imaginas? Tu linda hermanita en manos de un _extraño_ –Hizo una mueca, fingiendo que en realidad le preocupaba, colocó su mano derecha frente a ambos –sería una verdadera pena si se tratara de mí…. –Sobre su mano una llamarada de fuego azul comenzó a brillar, dentro de ella se mostraba a su linda hermanita estrechando la mano de ese ser demoniaco-

-¡No te atrevas maldito! –Gruñó el castaño-

Una risa por lo bajo escapó de labios del rubio: Los humanos eran tan fáciles de convencer, y "Pino" seguía siendo un ingenuo a pesar de que ahora era todo un "adulto" por así decirlo, pobre, cuidando tanto de su ilusa hermana "mayor" aun cuando en realidad su plan fue engañarlo a él desde siempre _. Adorable_.

-Tranquilo –Le sonrió –yo no voy a hacerlo –Se encogió de hombros –pensaba más bien que ibas a ofrecerte para eso –Dijo pensativo, hablando con falso arrepentimiento –entonces ¿Quieres? –Extendió su mano –vamos, acércate –Pidió el ver al otro tan lejos de sí-

Pero por supuesto que Dipper no quería eso, iba a decirle que no, que se fuera al demonio pero justo en ese momento escuchó el emocionado grito de su melliza.

-¡Dipper! ¡El tío Stan dejará quedar al rubio hasta que esté mejor! –Sonrió ansiosa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cabaña-

Ambos veían a la chica, el rubio matizado, que tenía sus manos tras su espalda volvió la mirada al castaño, alargando una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias Mabel querida –Medio gritó sonriendo, aun viendo al mellizo con una mirada retadora-

Dejó salir una risita al ver enrojecer al castaño.

-Eres un…. –Frunció el ceño-

-Gracias por el hospedaje Pinte Tree –Asintió contento –te propondré algo, si me ayudas, dejaré tranquila a tu hermana ¿Qué dices? –Extendió su mano –lo haré solo contigo –Alargó la enorme sonrisa de sus labios – ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

El castaño se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿Qué planeaba hacer el lunático ese? ¿Y si aceptaba?

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó resignado, sin haber aceptado aun-

Una vibrante emoción le recorrió la espalda al demonio del sueño, ya se veía estrechando la mano de ese chico.

-Verás, perdí algo que necesito y creo que tú tienes ese algo y quiero que me ayudes a conseguirlo –Explicó acercándose lo más que el arbusto le permitía-

-¿Por qué precisamente yo? ¿Qué es eso que tengo? –Quiso saber, dudando si extender su mano o no hacerlo-

-Porque…eres un chico listo –Le sonrió elevando sus cejas, evadiendo la última pregunta–vamos ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cuál es el truco? –Se acercó un paso, desconfiado – ¿Piensas matarme mientras duermo? –Lo pensó unos segundos, avanzando un paso más-

El otro comenzó a reír en tono elevado, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, intentando mitigar su carcajada. La idea sonaba ridículamente tentadora.

-Claro que no Pino –Negó divertido –el truco es que no puedes decirle a nadie quien soy, es más, seamos amigos –Pestañeó con una sonrisa _inocente_ –sin trucos, solo quiero tu ayuda y tu silencio…

Alargó una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, el castaño suspiró frustrado, por un lado, podía decirle que no, contarle a su hermana e intentar sacar a ese isósceles de sus vidas de nuevo, aunque estaba el riesgo de pensar en qué podría hacerle a su familia el lunático de un solo ojo o en este caso el apuesto rubio, pero por otro estaba el golpeteo de sus hormonas que nublaba su entendimiento, razonar todo en menos de un minuto era un problema grande…

-Ha…yo –Iba a negarse cuando el rubio añadió-

-Toma en cuenta que si te niegas pediré ayuda a tu hermanita –Extendió su mano para él –vamos, solo debes ayudarme con algo que necesito –Movió lentamente su mano de arriba a abajo, recordándole que estaba extendida –además, en este cuerpo humano no puedo hacerle daño a nadie, no tienes de que preocuparte –Añadió inocente-

Aunque no fuese del todo cierto, esas palabras le dieron al castaño lo que faltaba para poder decir que sí.

-Pero después te irás –Dijo serio mientras extendía lentamente su mano –y no quiero que les hagas daño ¿Entiendes eso? A ninguno –Condicionó seriamente-

-¡Es un trato! –Asintió contento el rubio-

Su mano se vio envuelta en llamas azuladas, sus dedos rozaron con los del rubio, el castaño sintió una fría electricidad recorriendo desde sus dedos hasta su cuerpo entero cuando sus manos se estrecharon cerrando el trato.

-Bien –Sonrió el rubio –y ya que gracias a estrella fugaz puedo quedarme en la cabaña contigo voy a hacerlo –Sentenció-

Dio un paso al costado, la toalla yacía sobre el arbusto, iba a entrar por completo al campo de visión del castaño cuando este se percató de que no estaba usando lo que le pidió, la tomó rápidamente y la puso frente a su rostro para evitar que viera algo que no debía.

-Ponte esto –Pidió, su rostro enrojecía involuntariamente-

Se acercó al rubio por la espalda, desviaba su mirada nervioso, rodeó su cintura con la toalla blanca, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y un ligero temblor invadía sus manos, el desconcertado ser místico simplemente se dejó hacer, extrañado por la forma en que se comportaba el menor.

En poco se encontraban frente a la puerta de la cabaña, tras un suspiro pesado el castaño decidió llamar a la puerta. Uno de los ojos del ser mitológico comenzó a irradiar luz azul eléctrica, mantenía la mirada fija en un punto muerto, como si viese lo que sucedía, algo que extrañamente intrigó al moreno.

-Tu hermana dijo que estaba perdido en el bosque –Habló con aire ausente mientras continuaba inspeccionando-

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el castaño en un murmullo-

A pesar de esto el ser demoniaco no podía responder, estaba demasiado concentrado en ver las escenas anteriores, centrando su mente en ver el pasado; Los ojos del apuesto rubio se abrieron de par en par, mostrando veloces imágenes que surcaban dentro de sus hermosas orbes de colores diferentes, su ojo derecho, que se mantenía cubierto, brillaba con fulgor azul metálico.

-Y deberás pagarle a Stanley por mi estadía –Dijo al final-

Volvió en sí con un ligero dolor de cabeza que ignoró agitando su cabellera dorada, volvió la mirada al joven de ojos marrón, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios rosados.

-Es genial –Dejó salir una carcajada mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos su vientre plano –siento espasmos corporales –Suspiró cansado tras la inusual carcajada-

El mellizo Pines simplemente rodó los ojos, iba a ser un largo día, una larga semana y quizá unas largas vacaciones… ¡¿Por qué demonios aceptó de todas formas?! Oh, sí…estúpido iluminati con su sensual forma humana… se frotó el rostro en ansiedad.

Frente a la puerta apareció su melliza, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, dejó entrar a ambos chicos sin quitar una embabucada mirada de encima del apuesto rubio que solo estaba cubierto de la cintura para arriba abajo con una toalla blanca, cuando cruzaron a la sala su tío abuelo, Stanley, se quedó atónito al ver al semidesnudo chico: uno pensaría que cuando te dicen que encontraron a un pobre y _desahuciado_ chico en el bosque te imaginas a una manojo de nervios, heridas y girones de ropa entrando por la puerta no aun modelo noruego caminando con sus manos tras la espalda y con nada encima más que una toalla; como si hubiese leído su pensamiento el rubio se tiró sobre el cuello del menor de los Pines, rodeando con uno de sus brazos su hombro.

-Creo que no me siento nada bien –Murmuró fingiendo genuino cansancio-

-Tío Stan ¡Tanto sin vernos! ¡Llevaré al chico rubio a la habitación para que descanse! –Informó el mellizo con aire de nerviosismo-

-…de acuerdo –No muy confiado asintió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba al apuesto rubio-

-Oh…rayos me duele esta zona –Con su mano derecha acarició su estómago en una actuación de dolor no muy bien fingida ya que los sonidos sonaban monótonos –que no recuerdo como se llama –Murmuró pasando la mirada por encima de su propio estomago –y…cielos no puedo sentir mis barras de carne –Iba a agregar algo más mientras tocaba sus piernas, aun colgado de los hombros del mellizo-

-SGe llaman piernas –Masculló avergonzado Dipper-

Bastó para que con una mano cubriese la boca del "herido" rubio, la mirada de todos caía sobre ambos, mientras tanto, el ser demoniaco intentaba liberarse para seguir con una pésima actuación en donde las partes que conformaban el cuerpo humano eran renombradas al mejor estilo Bill Cipher, el mellizo castaño solamente supo sonreír nerviosamente.

-Tengan paciencia, se golpeó la cabeza cuando calló de un árbol –Llevó la mirada a varios sitios con nerviosismo, evitando la mirada de los presentes-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba corriendo escaleras arriba, sujetaba con una de sus manos la muñeca del rubio, demasiado fuerte como para dejar marcas entre tirones y caminatas veloces, por suerte para él, al ser místico esto no le representaba ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario…

Apenas llegaron arrojó, literalmente, al apuesto rubio dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta con fuerza innecesaria detrás de sí y se giró para ver a su invitado.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Quieres que te descubran, idiota?! –Gritó por lo bajo, empuñando sus manos a sus costados-

Frente a él, Bill simplemente se dedicaba a verle con una sonrisa, sujetaba su muñeca lastimaba, frotando con su mano la zona como si intentase reavivar las sensaciones anteriores, aunque a ojos del castaño parecía como si quisiese deshacerse del dolor. Motivo suficiente para suavizar su semblante.

-En ese cuerpo ¿Puedes sentir? –Cambió radicalmente la expresión de su rostro a una curiosa-

-Está claro –Respondió el de ojos desiguales emocionado –desde dolor hasta placer y todo lo de en medio –Asintió orgulloso de sí mismo, sonriendo con autosuficiencia –soy sensacional

Una mueca surcó los labios del castaño al pensar en ese hecho, rápidamente se olvidó de eso cuando se percató de como el rubio posaba sus manos cobre sus pálidas caderas e iniciaba una caminata de inspección por el lugar, como si analizara la habitación.

-Muy bien... –Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, girando su cabeza a varios lugares –supongo que este lugar para humanos es aceptable... –Realizó una mueca de desagrado, analizando la aun desordenada habitación –Ha, Pino ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –Fijó velozmente su mirada encima de la cama que estaba destinada para el chico de cabellos castaños – ¡Hey! Me gusta esta, se ve más decente que la otra –Sonrió con cinismo, asintiendo un par de veces-

Dipper solo supo suspirar con frustración cuando se percató de que este comenzaba a caminar por toda la habitación señalando lo que le gustaba y lo que no, cuando se percató de como caminaba encima de su cama dando un par de saltos para corroborar que era estable, se encorvó con pesar al percatarse de que así iniciaba todo…

Genial… y todo por Bill Cipher, todo porque ese isósceles quería, lo veía flotando alegremente sobre la que sería su cama, veía como sus labios se movían al hablar pero no lograba escucharlo.

-Por esa razón creo que todo esto de que los humanos tienen la capacidad de sentir es algo innecesario –Colocó una mano tras su nuca mientras se recostaba flotando sobre la cama, realizaba ademanes despreocupados con la otra-

-Para nosotros es importante Bill –Respondió en medio de un suspiro pesado el castaño-

Y pensar que él se esperaba algo mejor para esas vacaciones…

-¿En serio? –Enarcó una ceja sin dedicarse a ver al menor de los mellizos-

-Sí –Respondió simplemente-

-Entonces…. –Se sentó, levitando a unos centímetros de la cama –enséñame eso –Giró su intensa mirada a donde se encontraba el mellizo, llevó su mano derecha a ese mechón de largos cabellos dorados, retiró por unos segundos las finas hebras doradas para así poder ver al menor con ambos ojos-

-¿Qué te enseñe? –Repitió el mellizo confundido-

-Enséñame –Reiteró asintiendo lentamente mientras sonreía-

* * *

Hola n_n tengo nuevo fic que desde hace tiempo estaba planeando :D Gravity Falls, que bueno es escribir por primera vez en este fandom =w0 Me encanta el BillDip, yo creía que el mejor nombre para la pareja era _Bipper_ pero "Bipper" resultó ser el nombre que dio Mabel (En la serie) al resultado de que Bill esté en el cuerpo de Dipper, ¡¿Genial?! Tal vez :D

Sé que estoy a nada de terminar el resto de mis fics y que dejé uno iniciando pero es que este me inspira o3o Espero que les guste, este solo es el primer capi :3 se pondrá mejor lo presiento =3=

Me gustan los reviews :D me ayudan a continuar escribiendo, si tengo un error por allí no duden en decirme n_n

* * *

Reedición: 08/02/17


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nueva cuenta. Me olvidé de mencionar algunas cositas en el capítulo anterior, primero, Bill utilizará los apodos con los que llama a los personajes solo ocasionalmente, para esto también debo decir que estarán en inglés y español ya que me gusta –Gran justificación pequeña Nayi, nótese sarcasmo –ahora, a mí me parece que –por razones que el mismo Bill explicará para no hacerles más largo este espacio que estoy casi segura nadie leerá –considero que él puede ser un Suke, solo pienso eso y quería prevenirlos por si a alguno no le agrada esta posibilidad.

* * *

Ni bien había terminado de hablar con el rubio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando la presencia de las tres eufóricas jovencitas, que obviamente estaban allí para ver al lindo rubio matizado, rápidamente, y recordando que nadie debía saber que ese de allí era Bill Cipher, se tiró sobre él, obligándole a sentarse sobre la cama, si fue doloroso para el humano primerizo no le importó en ese momento y tampoco tomó en cuenta un pequeño gemido doloroso cuando se percató de su desnudez apenas separó levemente las piernas a causa del fuerte sentón, ante esto apartó la mirada a la puerta cubriendo rápidamente al sensual "extraño" hasta el cuello con suaves sábanas, aparentando que todo este tiempo le había estado cuidando.

Las chicas al parecer no se percataron de sus acciones y si lo hicieron prefirieron no indagar, en esos momentos era más importante tratar de acercarse al chico nuevo.

-debes reposar un poco –Dijo el castaño con falsa preocupación y entre dientes, podría verse como estrujaba al rubio con la mirada más resentida que podía tenerse-

Sus hombros temblaban, para él era difícil hacerle favores al molesto _"demonio de los sueños"_ aunque podía olvidarlo por unos segundos y dedicarse a verle en su forma humana…es decir, era, era más tolerable verle como otro humano… claro que era imposible ya que esas chicas difícilmente iban a dejar descansar al pobre humano primerizo.

-claro amigo –Sonrió ladino, acariciando con una de sus manos su precioso cabello dorado mientras lo colocaba sobre su ojo desigual, ocultándolo instintivamente de todas las intrusas-

Se arropó cómodamente, aflojando un poco su corbatín decidió poder a un lado su sombrerillo que desafiaba la gravedad; Una mirada de advertencia por parte del castaño le señaló sobre mantener un bajo perfil con las chicas. Al menos lo más bajo que ser un atractivo chico le permitía.

Velozmente las tres adolescentes se acercaron a la cama en donde reposaba ese apuesto chico, todas rodearon su cama mientras una sonrisa alargada y tímida sobre sus ruborizados rostros se extendía, sacaron a un lado a un celoso castaño que no supo sino cruzarse de brazos a los pies de la pieza, evadiendo la mirada socarrona del guapo muchacho de ojos desiguales, era tan molesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó inocentemente preocupada la chica asiática, acomodando las oscuras lentillas sobre sus ojos-

-por supuesto –Dio una hermosa sonrisa suave para todas, sus delgados dedos acariciaron los bordes de la manta-

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de labios de todas las presentes, ese chico era un sueño…o el amo de ellos…pensó Dipper con sorna, si esas pobres ilusas supieran que su chico amado no era otro que el pequeño isósceles flotante con complejo de crío.

-pero Pin… -Carraspeó haciéndose el desentendido ante el evidente desliz de sus palabras –Pines me dijo que debo guardar un poco de reposo antes de que me vaya a casa –Habló con voz sedosa –tu hermano me ha estado hablando de ti, Mabel, muchas gracias –Le dio una mirada dulcemente mentirosa a la castaña, volvió los ojos al castaño, como si le retase con la mirada, viéndole por el rabillo de sus ojos, por lo menos del que se permitía mostrarles –de verdad no todas las personas son tan amables como tú y tus amigas, son muy lindas, gracias –Susurró como si se encontrase genuinamente agradecido –desgraciadamente ahora mismo no puedo agradecer de una mejor manera…

Con lentitud sacó sus brazos de debajo de las sábanas, mostrando parte de su definido y rubio pecho.

La castaña se ruborizó, ese chico era…wow, mientras que sus amigas suspiraban enamoradizas, el castaño rodó los ojos con molestia: sí claro, Cipher era un presumido solo por ser atractivo, que tonto rubio, pensó con ligero deje de rabia, ¿Por qué se enojaba? ¡Claro! Le molestaba la forma de comportarse de ese sujeto, era tan odiosa…y que les coqueteara a las chicas era detestable.

-bien, bien, deben dejarlo descansar un momento, cuando se sienta mejor pueden verlo –Pidió el de cabellos morenos, acomodando los brazos a sus costados-

Caminó hacia su melliza y sus amigas, empujando a las tres chicas en dirección a la puerta mientras él avanzaba, siendo observado atentamente por el rubio, quien no dudó un segundo en acomodarse de nuevo bajo las mullidas sábanas, ellas en cambio no dejaban de sonreírle al invitado, viendo hacia atrás sin importarles que literalmente estuviesen siendo arrastradas por el castaño menor.

-pero aun no sé su nombre… -Se quejaba su hermana mayor dando un ligero golpe al piso con su pie-

-cierto –Apoyó la de cabellos oscuros – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El rubio tamborileó los dedos, aferrando las orillas de la manta en son de nerviosismo, se mantenía pensativo, llevando inquietamente sus ojos por las decoraciones de la manta hasta que respondió con una de sus más confiadas sonrisas.

-Phill –Respondió pasando la mirada al castaño, una mirada sugerente –me llamo Phill –Una suave sonrisa surcaba sus sonrosados labios mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas.

El castaño, quien por darle la espalda tuvo que voltear a verle terminó por dejar fuera a las chicas, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-que hermoso nombre –Escuchó medio gritar a la más alta de ellas, Grenda-

-¿Es enserio? –Cuestionó recostando su espalda contra la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho– ¿Phill? ¿No se te ocurrió otro nombre? Solo cambiaste la "B" por la "P" –se quejaba el de cabellos castaños dándose un ligero golpe en la frente –no puedo creerlo ¿Qué tan tontas las crees?

Una risa burlona escapó de labios del de piel aperlada, una de sus rubias cejas se enarcó socarrona mientras una mueca de resignación surcaba el rostro del mellizo menor.

El aludido se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado, la manta resbaló por su pecho al momento, se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, si el menor de los mellizos supiera de dónde sacó ese nombre no se quejaría solo de eso…

-¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡No es necesario que me esfuerce! Tu hermana está muy ocupada alagándome como para notar quien soy en realidad y sus amigas no me conocen, el secreto está a salvo –Sonrió confiado, colocó uno de sus delgados dedos sobre sus labios en señal de silencio-

Retiró de su rostro sus alargados cabellos dorados, esos que ocultaban la verdad, mostrando su hermoso ojo desigual de tonos ámbar y negros, el castaño se sentó a las orillas de la cama, quedando frente a él, su ceño mostraba seriedad, más no molestia, observaba atento cada fluido movimiento del demonio, quien sonreía con autosuficiencia, en un momento le vio cerrando esos ojos de largas pestañas. El castaño suspiró organizando sus ideas de mejor manera, debía hacer algo para que nadie notara lo extraño que era ese "Humano".

-no creo que dure mucho tiempo a salvo si vas por la vida así –Le señaló con ambas manos, recorriéndole con la mirada, solo esperaba tener paciencia-

Extrañado, el ser místico comenzó a recorrerse así mismo con los ojos, encontrando todo en perfecto estado, frunció el entrecejo curioso de saber qué era lo extraño que Pino veía en él porque a su parecer no era nada.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó no deseando quedarse con la duda-

Para un ser como él era importante salir de la ignorancia y si era posible deseaba saber todo, quizá fue por eso que pidió el castaño le enseñase más sobre los humanos y ese extraño valor que de repente le dio el chico a las emociones y sentimientos.

Una ceja castaña se enarcó en el rostro del moreno, ambos se vieron fijamente, una apenas visible sonrisa se formaba en labios del mellizo. Pareció que el tiempo corrió veloz cuando, después de una larga charla y una enorme discusión llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo y Bill accedió a utilizar la ropa que el mellizo estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

Pasaron unos minutos, bastante largos para el castaño, pues la verdad, y aunque no deseara admitirlo, estaba ansioso por ver como se le veía la ropa al demonio del sueño, supuso que le quedaría bien puesto que ambos tenían más o menos la misma estatura, aunque el ser demoniaco parecía tener un porte esbelto comparado consigo mismo –los años sí que habían hecho maravillas en propio cuerpo-.

Dentro del cuarto de baño el ser demoniaco se observaba así mismo de pies a cabeza en un espejo completo, observó su rostro, sus dedos se pasearon por sus mejillas, dos de ellos se desviaron a los sonrosados labios, mismo que acarició con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo la suave textura, acarició sus pómulos, su cabello, sus dedos se enredaban en las finas hebras doradas. Poco fue el tiempo para él cuando su mirada se desvió a su torso, se giró para poder apreciar su espalda, un círculo de invocación, parecido al suyo, más no por eso las escrituras eran las mismas, se encontraba alterado, con una nueva simbología y algunos escritos en lenguas antiguas.

Pudo ver un triángulo sobre hombro derecho, las marcas, el lugar de parecer solo tatuajes realizados por la mano del hombre, parecían una suave y natural marca de nacimiento y eso era, la marca era un producto o derivado del medio que fue utilizado para crear ese cuerpo. El tiempo pasó, llevó la mirada a las prendas que esperaban por él, colocadas sobre el lavabo, con una sonrisa las tomó, decidiendo vestirse.

.

.

.

Las puertas del baño se abrieron segundos después, permitiéndole al castaño, que permanecía de pie frente a esta, una completa visión del nuevo humano, al salir se dejó ver un guapo chico rubio con unos pantalones blancos que se amoldaban muy bien a sus caderas y piernas y su camisa amarilla delineaba su torso delgado con suavidad, eso no impedía que utilizara su corbatín de moño y su sombrerillo que desafiaba la gravedad, sin olvidar sus guantes negros y sus infaltables zapatos de vestir.

Boquiabierto, el castaño apartó la mirada ante la sonrisa alegre del que estaba frente a él, el rubio posó sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras señalaba atento cada una de las cosas que de las cuales no se había percatado que su nuevo cuerpo humano poseía, era lógico después de todo, pues apenas despertó fue en busca de _la cabaña del misterio_.

-en la espalda tengo una linda marca –Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo-

 _-"la vi, claro que sé de qué me hablas"_ –Pensó el mellizo recordando una escena completa de ese peculiar tatuado sobre su piel-

Conseguir realizar ese cuerpo le había costado más lágrimas, sudor y sangre, de lo que había creído y vaya que estaba hablando literalmente. Dipper sólo asintió viéndole con el rabillo del ojo mientras el rubio se ufanaba de perfecto espécimen humano, moviendo las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo y girando un par de veces, y hubiese continuado de no ser porque su estómago comenzó con una ya conocida petición de alimento que distrajo al humano primerizo.

-oh vaya –Llevó la mirada a su estómago –eso…eso ¿duele…? –Entrecerró los ojos desconfiado-

Primero que nada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado inconsciente así que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin alimentar ese cuerpo humano.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado: en las ocasiones en las que había poseído cuerpos humanos ajenos las sensaciones eran diferentes, no eran intensas, el dolor por ejemplo, causaba un cosquilleo tenue, y era divertido, en cambio esa ligera punzada en la boca de su estómago era un dolor tenue pero agudo, podía sentir un vacío creándose, uno que compararía con un hoyo negro que succiona todo a su paso…pareció perderse por unos segundos en ese pensamiento, a tal grado de haberse olvidado que el chico estaba hablándole.

-Bill –Llamó de nuevo el castaño, a saber cuentas veces había mencionado su nombre ya-

-es extraño –Masculló para sí mismo –es muy raro… -Una de sus manos se colocó sobre su mentón mientras desviaba la mirada pensativo-

-¿Qué es raro? –Preguntó el chico misterio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sonando más intrigado de lo que le habría gustado admitir-

-la sensación…se siente más fuerte… -Frunció el ceño inquieto, no iba a descarnar hasta salir de dudas y sólo había una forma –golpéame –Pidió llevando sus ojos desiguales al humano-

El mellizo retrocedió un paso, desconcertado, al parecer la petición le pilló desprevenido puesto que simplemente frunció el ceño incrédulo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pide aquello? Pero claro, se trataba de Bill…

-¿Qué haga qué? –Cuestionó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño-

-que me golpees, necesito saber cómo se siente el dolor en este cuerpo –Explicó acercándose un par de pasos al castaño. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ese chico sí que era lento-

-¿está bien…? –Preguntó dudoso, llevando una mirada desconfiada a varios sitios-

No era extraña "la sensación" lo que era extraño era que el demonio del sueño le pidiese golpearlo simplemente porque sí, eso era lo extraño. No muy confiado acercó la palma de su mano al rostro del otro, quien cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, instintivamente tal vez, y así lo hizo, golpeó con un bofetón el suave rostro del ser demoniaco, quien de inmediato llevó su mano a la mejilla herida.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele Pine Tree! ¡Te pedí que me golpearas no que me causaras una fuerte contusión! ¡Diablos! –Cerró uno de sus ojos mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por la mejilla herida-

-solo fue un golpe suave –Se encogió de hombros el castaño, sonriendo-

-¿Cuándo cambiaste los brazos de espagueti por esos músculos? –Preguntó frotando con suavidad la zona herida-

El mellizo desvió la mirada ligeramente ruborizado con el comentario del peculiar "humano" de ojos desiguales.

Al parecer el rostro de Bill, en ese cuerpo, era muy sensible puesto que de inmediato adquirió un tono rojizo y la temperatura comenzó a subir en su mejilla. Era un poco extraño que anteriormente el demonio hablase del dolor como algo divertido y en esos momentos dijese que era doloroso.

-debe ser porque entre este cuerpo y yo existe una conexión mayor… -Meditó unos segundos el ser demoniaco –como sea ¡Aliméntame! –Pidió alegre dando pasos un tanto torpes en dirección a la puerta –rayos, odio caminar… -Ignoró su mejilla rojiza-

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de labios del moreno, iba a ser un largo día, una larga semana o unas largas vacaciones, se repetía medio cerrando los ojos en son de cansancio, benditas sean las hormonas masculinas que se disparaban a niveles inesperados… Siguió al rubio y lo detuvo cuando notó como este, sin apuro alguno, comenzaba a flotar en lugar de usar las piernas, así que tomó su mano rápidamente, obligándole a tocar el suelo con los pies.

-tercera regla, no puedes levitar en casa a menos que seamos solo tú y yo –Advirtió el castaño viendo el rostro del otro como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Iba a dejarle ir pero entonces tonó ese sombrerillo que desafiaba la gravedad y lo tomó –y nada de sombreros flotantes –Advirtió en son de molestia-

-de acuerdo Pino –Colocó su mano lejos del alcance del moreno, suspiró con cansancio, ese humano era un amargado…-

-y no estas cumpliendo con la segunda, cubre tu ojo derecho –Pidió acomodando los rubios cabellos del demonio sobre este, pasando sus dedos con cuidado por las imperturbables hebras de seda dorada-

-que aburrido eres… -Rodó los ojos comenzando a cansarse de la paranoia del chico –pero bien…como sea…

En un solo chasquido poseía sobre su ojo demoniaco un suave triangulo, hecho del mismo material que sus guantes, que ocultaba a la perfección su ojo, más no por eso retiró sus finos cabellos dorados de ese sitio, mismos que el castaño tomó molestia de acomodar para él. Sería grosero de su parte…

.

.

.

Una vez en la cocina los ojos de todos caían sobre el apuesto rubio, no porque se viese sensualmente provocativo con la ropa del castaño ni por el repentino aire de misterio que otorgaba un parche triangular colocado sobre su ojo derecho, era porque estaba sentado a la mesa con un plato frente a él, repleto de panqueques bañados en jarabe de maple, y a su costado uno más lleno de fruta cortada en pequeños trozos, el plato más colorido del momento, del otro lado un gran vaso de zumo de manzana y frente a los platillos ya mencionados se encontraba uno más, con huevo, tocino y un par de tostadas sobre él; el humano primerizo se relamía los labios, su ojo dorado brillaba emocionado ante la deliciosa escena, parecía incluso un niño pequeño viendo por primera vez un caramelo, dudoso de su sabor pero ansioso por probar. Mientras comenzaba a comer, el resto simplemente se dedicaba a verle atento, sin tocar ni un poco sus propios platos de comida para el almuerzo.

Cielos, ni Grenda comía de esa manera cuando era menor. Pero nada iba a quitar el hecho de que hasta sus movimientos al comer eran gráciles, maldita perfección que emanaba de él…

-chico, recortaré la mitad de tu paga –Susurró el abuelo estafador cerca del oído de su sobrino, que se sentaba a su lado derecho –este chico come demasiado

Mientras el rubio comía despreocupado el castaño se vio así mismo dejando caer los hombros, iba a ser un largo verano… Una sonrisa de labios del rubio bastó para hacerle recordar que no sería por siempre, tal vez, y si el mundo no era malvado con él, esto terminaría en una semana o dos.

Los labios ligeramente humedecidos por jarabe de maple del rubio formaron una encantadora sonrisa para las presentes, que al parecer no retiraban la vista de él, que se sentaba en la cabecera libre de la mesa, fue suficiente para hacerlas enrojecer y obligarlas a apartar la mirada, quien seguía sin apartar la vista era el tío abuelo de ambos mellizos, que no llegaba a comprender cómo era posible que un chico de traza tan esbelta y hasta cierto punto atractiva, a su parecer, pudiese consumir esa enorme cantidad de alimento, se preguntó por unos segundos qué pensaría su hermano Stanford de ello.

-¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? –Preguntó el anciano, llevándose a la boca un trozo de tocino-

El ser demoniaco llevó la mirada al castaño en busca de su representación, como si fuese a hacerse cargo de él pero en su lugar habló rápidamente la castaña.

-bueno es obvio que aún no puede irse –Habló velozmente, sonriendo con nerviosismo mal disimulado. La sola idea de que ese chico soñado se fuese era inconcebible, no se iría a menos que ella se lo haya ligado antes – ¿Vieron lo torpe de su andar? –Preguntó señalando en todas direcciones y a todos con su cubierto-

Una risita burlona apareció en labios del mellizo moreno, sí, lo habían visto y fue gracioso verle sostenido de las paredes y luego colgarse a su cuello en busca de un mejor apoyo…, el rubio frunció el ceño, dentro de su boca un trozo de manzana era apenas mascado lentamente y con gracia mientras entrecerraba los ojos en advertencia al castaño.

-además, Dipper sufragará los gastos de su estadía –Añadió ella viendo en dirección a su tío-

-¡¿Qué?! –El rostro de sorpresa y negación del mellizo era todo un poema-

Fue turno del demonio de reír, cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos para mitigar la risotada socarrona que deseaba salir de ellos, habría sido una risita dulce si no se encontrara mofándose del mala ajeno, se ganó una fulminante mirada del mellizo a lo que atinó simplemente a encogerse de hombros y sonreír con picardía.

-y el rubio puede dormir en mi habitación –Pestañeó la melliza, coqueta en dirección al invitado-

-de eso nada –Habló por primera vez el adulto –aceptaré no pagarle a Dipper por la estadía del chico…

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño en incredulidad ¿Era acaso que él no tenía ni vo ni voto en ese lugar?-

-pero no dormirá contigo, se quedará con Dipper, es más seguro así Mabel –Lo último lo susurró sólo para ella –no quiero nada de eso que está entre los adolescentes de hoy, como embarazos precoces y esas cosas de moda –Explicó moviendo las manos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se dan cuenta que no piden mi aprobación?–Volvió a preguntar el castaño, moviendo sus manos frente a él-

-hey hombre, tranquilo –Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los sonrosados labios del rubio –ve el lado positivo ¡Vamos a divertirnos juntos! –Estaba por llevar un nuevo bocado a sus labios cuando escuchó la voz del gemelo restante-

Esa voz, la de sixser, fue como un golpe de recuerdos para él, así que de inmediato se puso de pie, olvidando a un lado su enorme almuerzo para ir en su encuentro, se acomodó sus largos cabellos rubios con aires gráciles y formales mientras reía burlón, al parecer el ratón de biblioteca olvidaba su escondrijo…

-Stanley –Habló el adulto que llegaba por el pasillo, concentrado en sus cosas, como por ejemplo el reloj en su muñeca derecha-

-Hola Stanford –Una linda sonrisa de dientes brillantes apareció en labios del rubio-

Los ojos del científico se abrieron de golpe, Stanford podía reconocer esa voz y forma de hablar en donde fuese, así que sin pensarlo saltó sobre el pobre chico rubio, tirándolo al piso ante la mirada petrificada de los presentes; el rubio terminó boca abajo mientras el mayor le obligaba a separar las piernas para ponerse sobre entre ellas, acomodando su cuerpo sobre él, sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, obligándole a estirarse más lo que esa incómoda posición le permitía, con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba entre dos de sus dedos el rostro del rubio, apretando esas suaves mejillas con sus dedos rasposos, le estaba forzando a girar la cabeza todo lo que podía, manteniendo su rostro sobre su mejilla izquierda mientras intentaba verle ya que sus largos cabellos dorados caían por uno de sus ojos, revelando su oscuro parche.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso duele amigo! –Se quejó el sorprendido rubio. Sopló sobre sus largos cabellos, buscando vanamente apartarlos de su rostro-

Intentaba ponerse de pie, moviendo sus piernas para lograr sacarse a Stanford de encima pero lo único que lograba era rozar las piernas del otro con las suyas y su espalda contra el pecho del mayor, se estaba lastimando así mismo, podía sentir agudas punzadas en sus muñecas y cómo sus mejillas eran apretadas entre dos dedos. En un momento sus caderas golpearon el vientre del mayor ante sus bruscos movimientos.

-¡Stanley corre por el desestabilizador de moléculas! –Gritó ignorando al rubio y sus constantes movimientos – ¡¿A quién le robaste el cuerpo esta vez?! –Pidió saber, apretando el agarre en sus muñecas mientras la extendía hacia adelante-

-¡Diablos! ¡Me duele! –Se quejó apretando los ojos-

Podía sentir la circulación de su sangre acortándose y el constante dolor que crecía y crecía, agudo, punzante.

La mirada atónita de todos los presentes se fijaba sobre el científico de la familia, que sometía a un "menor de edad" sobre el piso de la cocina mientras este se movía inquietamente, quejándose en constancia al forcejeo del otro hombre. El hermano del captor se golpeó la frente. De inmediato el castaño y el gemelo del científico se pusieron de pie, seguidos de las tres chicas.

-¡Tío Ford! –Se quejó la castaña enrojeciendo de vergüenza. Allí quedaba una oportunidad de cita tirada a la basura, todo su esfuerzo…-

-¡Tío! –Se acercó el castaño. Sin saber por qué se atrevió a renegar, su cuerpo se había movido sólo…-

-¡Auch! Oiga ya pare, eso me duele y mucho –Se retorció de nuevo. Suspiró de alivio al sentir como el agarre a sus muñecas lentamente se aflojaba-

Podía verse su rostro relajado, sus expresiones suaves, a pesar de que aún era forzado a mantenerle la mirada al adulto, quien continuaba encima de él, sin apartar sus manos de ese suave rostro que se empeñó en observar a detalle.

-esto me está dando miedo –Murmuró en voz alta, analizando con ojos atónitos la mirada fríamente analítica del humano-

Y era verdad, él sabía que Stanford era muy listo y debía admitir que había un poco de pánico en saber que este le podía echar a perder los planes.

Los ojos castaños del adulto se entrecerraron, esa mirada, ya la había visto en alguna parte y podía jurar que pertenecía a Bill Cipher, no estaba siendo paranoico…

Sacárselo de encima no fue fácil, pero con la ayuda de la castaña y del gemelo de Ford tampoco fue imposible. Sus muñecas ardían, había sido doloroso, maldecía la conexión entre su cuerpo y él.

Apenas el castaño mayor salió de encima de él se puso a gatas sobre el piso, después se sentó sobre sus tobillos para sacarse uno de los guantes con curiosa intriga pues una hormigueante sensación acompañaba a las punzadas agudas en sus muñecas, trepando sin apuro por sus dedos.

-oh lo siento tanto –Habló la castaña de largo cabello ondulado –mi tío no suele hacer eso –Soltó una risita nerviosa-

Ver las enrojecidas muñecas del rubio le causaba vergüenza, más que nada al saber quién era el causante.

-sí, sí suele hacerlo –Intervino el gemelo del aludido-

Con cuidado el rubio se puso de pie, al menos podía tomar ventaja de la pena de la chica y la consideración de Stanley. Frotó con cuidado la zona afectada, retirando casi al instante su mano.

-no hay problema –Se quejó sosteniendo su muñeca derecha-

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver lo que tenía esta, sus muñecas se teñían en un suave tono morado rojizo y eso le extraño y mucho, incluso podía decirse que le dio genuino miedo por la expresión insólita en su rostro, la castaña llevó una mirada molesta a su tío abuelo, el genio.

-vamos Phill, te ayudaré a curar eso –Susurró para el rubio-

La mayor de los mellizos se llevó al invitado a la sala, seguido del resto de los adolescentes, quienes decidieron darles privacidad a los adultos ante la mirada seria de uno de ellos para con el otro y el constante intercambio de miradas de reproche entre ellos…aunque esta opción no servía de mucho ya que podía escucharse todo por el poco modulado tono de voz que utilizaban al hablar.

-rayos Stanford, primero atacas a una anciana en Hallowine, golpeas a un pareja en San Valentín, tiraste café caliente sobre Linda Susan y ahora atacas aun pobre chico rubio ¡Esto está saliéndose de control! Analiza esto, no todos en el pueblo tienes porque estar poseídos por un _espíritu de la sabiduría_ a como tú gustes llamarle –Se quejó en voz alta-

-¡pero sonó igual que él! ¡Y no le digas _"Espíritu de la sabiduría"_! –Elevó su tono de voz el científico-

-¡Eso mismo dijiste del repartidor de pizza! ¡No olvides al cartero! ¡¿Debo seguir?! –Suspiró frustrado-

Dentro de la sala los adolescentes le sonreían incomodos al invitado, imposibilitados a sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos, Bill, por su parte, solo desviaba la mirada de la castaña, que se encontraba frente a él mientras vendaba sus muñecas, al castaño y del castaño al piso, diablos que era incomodo escuchar lo que decían pero también era gracioso, vaya que Stanford era inteligente pues esos arranques irracionales de agresividad creados por una paranoia aparente, todos y cada uno de ellos, habían sido causados ante intentos suyos de entrar a la cabaña, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el seis dedos…

-lamento eso –Susurró para hacer creíble un arrepentimiento que no sentía –no sabía que iba a causar problemas al saludar a tu otro tío, Dipper me dijo que estaría bien… -Una mirada sugerente fue enviada al mellizo-

Oh claro que lo sabía, es por eso que el mellizo cruzó los brazos molesto o quizá porque fue culpado de algo que no hizo y se ganó un peñetazo en el brazo por parte de su hermana y la mirada de reproche de sus amigas… si no fuera por el trato habría desenmascarado al rubio frente a su tío.

 _-"es por eso que te obligué a no decir nada"_ –Pensó el rubio, contento de poder escuchar el pensar del moreno-

-¿Quieres que se quede sin saber nada de él? –Se escuchó preguntar molesto al científico, desde la cocina-

-no te preocupes, si no puedes quedarte aquí Candy te aceptará en su casa –Mencionó ruborizada la chica asiática, señalándose así misma-

-¡No claro que no! ¡Eso no va a ser necesario porque…! –La mayor de los mellizos llevó la mirada a varios sitios, sin saber que hacer – ¡Yo voy a encargarme de eso! –Asintió velozmente –no tardo…

Sin permitir preguntas y dejando a Dipper encargado de los vendajes ella salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Tío Ford!

.

.

.

Sin saber cómo o porqué –tal vez los constantes gritos y ruegos de la niña –se le había permitido al rubio quedarse, eso sí, no sin antes de que Stanford lograra convencer a la familia de permitirle realizar un cuestionario al invitado, quien accedió gustoso, sin ganas de levantar más sospechas. Después de todo ya tenía todo el plan perfectamente elaborado dentro de su cabeza y la respuesta a cada pregunta que Stanford pudiera hacerle, desde mucho antes de poner un pie en la cabaña…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó serio, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-

Al parecer el hombre pensó una buena idea encerarse con él en la cocina, ambos solos, y allí estaba, sentado en el medio de este recinto mientras el hombre daba vueltas a su alrededor y caminaba frente a él, paseándose como un león enjaulado listo para atacar a lo que se moviera dentro de su jaula.

-Philip, señor –Respondió riendo a carcajadas internamente, aunque su exterior reflejaba una incómoda mirada tímida-

Eres un grandioso mentiroso y un genial actor, Bill Cipher, se felicitó internamente, palmeándose el hombro con alegría, después de todo, no era un triunfador por honesto…

-¿Philip? –Repitió el hombre deteniéndose frente a él –dime, Philip… ¿De dónde vienes? –Enarcó una ceja-

-eso depende, porque ahora mismo cabo de regresar de Europa pero yo nací en Noruega pero mi familia vivió en california un tiempo, aunque mi padre viene de Australia y mi madre es de Londres –Explicó pestañeando inocente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas-

-¿Por qué no estás con ellos? Según veo no tienes más de diecisiete –Preguntó sin fiarse demasiado de ese estereotipo de chico perfecto-

-porque… -Bajó la mira, ocultando una sonrisa socarrona-

Ante ojos del científico su acción no era precisamente para esto, era más bien como si con sus palabras hubiese tocado un tema sensible para el muchacho.

-papá y mamá enfrentaron un divorcio y para evitar que yo fuera parte de todo eso me enviaron de viaje por el mundo pero me equivoqué de vuelo en uno de mis viajes y decidí que podía darle una oportunidad a este sitio. Llegué aquí por accidente, comencé a buscar un lugar en donde hospedarme pero de camino allí me hablaron de un lugar turístico que quedaba lejos del pueblo y decidí seguirlo, cuando iba de camino unos sujetos robaron mis cosas, perdí en el bosque y fui atacado por unos extraños hombrecitos…, y ahora no encuentro manera de volver a casa… -Murmuró con falso pesar-

Aquel comentario sobrenatural llamó la atención del científico, quien creía en ello más que en cualquier otra cosa, quizá por eso decidió creer parte de esa muy bien elaborada historia.

Como era de esperarse, las chicas, Dipper y Stanley espiaban todo a través de la puerta cerrada, escuchando con atención cada palabra mientras sus cabezas se juntaban a la madera –Cada uno con un propósito distinto cabe mencionar-; Para Mabel y sus amigas –que escuchaban eso para saber si el adulto estaba tratando bien al lindo chico –esa historia no podía ser más triste, pobrecito del hermoso y sensual rubio, necesitaba un hombro donde llorar y los de ellas estaban más que disponibles, para Dipper –quien solo se encontraba allí por las ansias de saber que su tío no confirmara que ese chico rubio era Bill Cipher –aquello sonaba absurdo, estúpido demonio con complejo de dios y sus mentiras, para el tío abuelo de los mellizos, Stanley, toda esa historia pintaba bien, si le dejaban hospedarse quizá y le diesen una recompensa pues no todos los días conoces a un muchacho de padres ricos que viaja por el mundo.

Tras un suspiro de resignación y después de analizar el ojo visible del chico y corroborar que su pupila era perfectamente normal decidió dejarle en paz por el momento.

-una cosa más –Dijo antes de dejarle partir –dime ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo derecho? –Enarcó una ceja viendo por el rabillo del ojo al chico-

Esa era la única pregunta para la que Bill no se había preparado, llevó la mirada al rostro intrigado del mayor, realizó una pausa suave hasta que elevó ligeramente sonriendo suavemente y dijo.

-fue idea de Dipper –Se puso de pie mientras caminaba a la salida, con lentitud y esta vez de una forma más agraciada –es solo un accesorio…Fordside –Susurró la última palabra, burlón-

Sin más tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriendo esta por completo, rápidamente cayeron al piso varias personas…Todos los adolescentes, incluyendo extrañamente al hermano gemelo del autor de los diarios. Dios, esto era radical para el hombre de ciencia y muy gracioso para Bill, quien enarcó una ceja socarrón.

.

.

.

Después de eso y de unas cuentas excusas de todos los involucrados en el espionaje, el rubio acompañó a los castaños al interior de la tienda de regalos, en donde se ofreció a "ayudar" cosa que alegró por completo al anciano avaro ya que según sus palabras no iba a exigir un pago por ello, lo hacía por gusto y ya o para molestar un poco al castaño; aunque no hacía más que estar sentado sobre la barra en donde se encontraba la caja registradora, viendo a Dipper barrer y a Mabel limpiando las ventanas. Lo gratificante de eso es que se habían marchado las amigas de esta última y ya no se la pasaban sobre él, literalmente, aplastándolo en abrazos indeseados.

Todo parecía tranquilo ya que el _"signo de interrogación"_ y la chica pelirroja estaban para interferir y esperaba que nunca lo estuviesen… y era bueno porque aunque _"Signo de interrogación"_ era un grandioso peón se interponía en sus planes por cariño a Dipper y la familia Pines y la pelirroja no hacía más que atontar a Dipper –en un pasado, cabe mencionar –el punto es que todo eso afectaba al pequeño –o no tan pequeño –Pines y para él ese chico era necesario.

Las cosas se pusieron mejores para el anciano encargado de _"La cabaña del misterio"_ cuando un grupo de turistas llegó y encontraron sobre el mostrador al atractivo rubio matizado que descansaba de no haber hecho nada en todo el día, cruzando sus piernas con aires seductores.

-Sí, como pueden ver aquí nos divertimos –Sonrió el _señor misterio_ -

Después de haber mostrado a los turistas –en su mayoría chicas –como los monstruos más horribles frente a un espejo, todos reían a su son hasta que al entrar en la zona de regalos se encontraron con cierto rubio, que miraba despreocupado la punta de sus dedos, acariciando sus guantes con parsimonia.

-¿ese chico tan lindo también será parte de la exhibición? –Escuchó susurrar traviesamente a una de ellas- pequeños murmullos comenzaban a crearse entre las que serían las amigas de esta y entre muchas otras.

Una enorme sonrisa convenenciera se formó en el rostro del adulto, por dios que a ese chico iba a sacarle provecho sí o sí y si este no quería limpiar o hacer nada debería prestar su a poyo para con las chicas, convencerlas de que querían comprar sus artículos.

-y por aquí tenemos a mi seductor empleado que –Corrió de prisa a este, colocando con velocidad una gorra sobre su rubia cabeza, una blanca y negro que poseía en medio un signo de interrogación –además de ser soltero también se toma fotos si pagan –Se acercó al desconcertado rubio, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos-

Bill solo elevó sus ojos para poder ven encima de su cabeza, sentía como le zarandeaban y por consecuente la gorra terminó desarreglándose, terminando por cubrir parte de su rostro, aquella igual a la de Dipper, solo que en lugar de ser una combinación entre azul celeste y blanco era negro y blanco, poniendo en el lugar del pino un mono signo de interrogación.

-coopera si quieres quedarte –Susurró el hombre entre dientes, viendo atento a las mujeres del lugar-

Si anteriormente Bill se había mostrado desconcertado, con lo dicho por el anciano no hubo mayor duda, no quería marcharse, todavía no tenía lo que quería, además eso sumaría puntos a su favor, el demonio sonrió seductoramente a las doncellas mientras de un solo salto bajaba de la barra, colocó sus manos tras su espalda mientras hacía una coqueta reverencia para ellas.

-al señor Pines le encanta jugar –Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa adornaba su apuesto rostro –en realidad me encargo de mostrarles la tienda de…recuerdos –Dijo lo último en un tono sugerente, mirando a las chicas presentes –recientemente trajeron, como pueden ver –Señaló su cabeza, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios –Gorras misteriosas –Caminó a paso lento, con las manos tras su espalda, hacia las turistas-

Un suave rubor cubría el rostro de la mayoría de ellas, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a él, preguntando por cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle conversación a ese guapísimo rubio. Una ceja rubia se vio enarcada…En poco tiempo una organizada fila esperaba para pagar artículos que no deseaban con tal de hablar con ese lindo chico y con algo de suerte sacarle su número telefónico.

-y entonces… ¿Eres soltero? –Preguntó una morena, jugueteando con su cabello-

El rubio sonreía inocentemente, mostrando objetos al azar a esa señorita, ella solo asentía con la cabeza en señal de que iba a comprarlo.

-en realidad sí, soy soltero –Le obsequió una sonrisa coqueta. Sus manos se paseaban por varios artículos, revisando que todo estuviese en orden, aumentando precios…-

Ella le obsequió a él un puñado de billetes por cosas que realmente no estaba seguro de que recordase que compró, le pasó la cuenta mientras la distraía de la enorme cantidad escrita en ese pequeño papel de registro.

-la verdad las mujeres no son mi fuerte –Mencionó haciéndose el desdichado –puede que incluso sea un poco…tímido –Susurró con una coqueta sonrisa que desmentía sus palabras-

Un suspiro escapó de labios de ella mientras extendía sus manos hacia el chico, él depositó sobre ellas un montón de artículos, la chica iba a seguir preguntando más pero otra le empujó, poniéndose frente al rubio con una pila de objetos en manos.

-que amables son al comprar tantos artículos en mi primer día –Dijo fingiendo amabilidad pues sabía que él no recibiría paga y tampoco le importaba mucho –todo lo que compran ustedes va a ayudarme a mí –Regaló a todas una sonrisa dulce mientras se asomaba a la fila –son muy dulces…

Fue de esa manera cómo esas gorras y muchas cosas más terminaron por agotarse. Entre miradas coquetas, sonrisas, risitas y rubores.

-quien compre más se lleva gratis la gorra que lleva puesta el chico soñado –Sugirió el señor misterio –por veinte billetes más…

-¡Yo! –Gritaron varias de sus más atontadas compradoras-

-hormonas… -Masculló rodando los ojos el castaño-

Dipper sostenía una escoba entre sus manos, le resultaba molesto ver eso por parte de todas las chicas ¿Es que ninguna de ellas tenía otra cosa que hacer más que acosar a ese sensual demonio?

-sí…hormonas –Gruñó molesta su melliza –pero yo lo tengo en vivo y a todo color –Se consoló sonriendo-

-definitivamente…hormonas –Se apartó el mellizo-

Esas chicas y su hermana debían estar mal de la cabeza, después de todo ¿Qué puede tener Cipher? Además de una linda carita, unas muy bellas caderas, unos intrigantes ojos desiguales, esos cabellos dorados y el hecho de estar rodeado de misterio y al mismo tiempo de un toque infantil…

.

.

.

-fue un hermoso día, el color verde caía del cielo…literalmente, es decir ¿Vieron cómo le arrojaban los billetes a Phill? ¡Muchacho, eres mi estrella! De ahora en adelante trabajarás todos los días y en horario de trabajo usarás los artículos de la tienda, como las camisetas, gorras y la nueva mercancía que llegue vas a exhibirla –El viejo no podía sonar más alegre –no todo lo que brilla es oro pero el color de tu cabello no es por nada ¡Eres una mina de oro andante! –Sonreía contento Stanley-

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba el rostro del apuesto chico rubio, él era muy bueno persuadiendo a los humanos y al fin alguien lo reconocía…lástima que fuese un enemigo al que debía destruir. Qué triste…

-claro que sí señor Pines –Sonrió alegre, llevando sus manos tras su espalda-

-¿Hay acaso alguien más perfecto? Este chico –Señaló al rubio, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras lo meneaba contento, desordenando sus cabellos ante su zarandeo –me hace ganar una fortuna y no cobra ni un centavo…

-y es muy lindo y le habla a Mabel –Se sumó la castaña señalándose así misma-

Ambos rieron, frente al aludido yacía el mellizo, petrificado, el de piel nívea le obsequió una sonrisa socarrona, era muy fácil mantener contentos a los integrantes de la familia del paranoico Pino, solo faltaba Stanford Pines, su viejo amigo…

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, por desgracia durante el día Mabel no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con el atractivo rubio, ya lo haría mañana. Mientras tanto el castaño se encaminó a su habitación, que quedaba en la parte de arriba, la más sencilla, junto al ático, misma que compartía con el demonio, que caminaba tras él.

El rubio rápidamente llegó a la habitación, empujando suavemente al mellizo para entrar antes que él y corriendo se tiró sobre la cama del "niño" castaño, sonriendo alegremente. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo del parche triangular, mismo que quitó en el acto, retirando también sus dorados cabellos.

-fue un día genial –Comentó colocando sus manos tras su cabeza –fue divertido ¿Tú que dices, Pine Tree? –Volvió la mirada al mencionado, enarcando una de sus cejas-

El mellizo por su parte, se encontraba de pie a un lado de su cama, cruzaba los brazos con molestia, ¿Cómo había sido el día para él? Bueno… Mientras el rubio hacía prácticamente nada a él le había tocado acomodar la mercancía en los estantes, toda la que él desordenaba al coquetear con las clientes, había limpiado la tienda de regalos y las atracciones ya que Mabel tenía los ojos fijos en él y por si fuese poco había sido obligado a llevar cajas y cajas de mercancía desde la bodega hasta la tienda de regalos porque no eran suficientes ya que él las vendía todas ¡¿Qué cómo estaba?! ¡Agotado! Y no podía descansar porque un demonio isósceles del sueño ocupaba su cama.

-fue horrible, muero de cansancio y tú ocupas mi cama iluminati –Renegó desviando la mirada-

El ser demoniaco sintió al humano especialmente molesto. ¿Por qué…?

-oh vamos, mi cuerpo no quiere moverse –Se quejó suspirando-

-no puedes estar cansado de haber coqueteado todo el día –Se quejó rodando los ojos-

¿Estaba molesto por eso? O ¿Solo estaba cansado?

-eso no era coquetear, eso era persuadir –Dejó libre una risilla antes de aclarar-

Sin saber por qué el rostro del ser demoniaco se vio invadido por un suave color amarillento brillante que cubría sus mejillas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo, por instinto, y su cuerpo saltaba al sentir las pulsaciones rápidas del corazón del castaño, que se aceleraban conforme su irritación aumentaba. Era como si ese cuerpo humano que poseía dijese que le resultaba cómodo sentir el latir del corazón del castaño y le obligaba a dejar salir una diminuta parte demoniaca, coloreando sus mejillas de un peculiar amarillo en lugar del antaño rosado.

-no puedes andar por allí coqueteando a todo el mundo –Se quejó de nuevo el mortal-

-ya te dije que no es coquetear…es persuadir –Explicó extendiendo un hilo imaginario en ambas manos –te mostraré lo que es coquetear… -Susurró cantarinamente-

Se puso de pie lentamente, agazapado como si de un felino se tratase, uno que asechaba a su presa, la atenta y desconcertada mirada castaña logró sacarle una risita cargada de anticipación. Con lentitud se acercó al rostro del moreno, a centímetros de él pasó uno de sus largos dedos por el cuello de este, esperando a que aquella sensación de frialdad de sus dedos invadiese el cuerpo del chico, el rostro del mellizo se calentó de golpe al sentir vibrante en su cuerpo una sensación fría y al mismo tiempo cálida… estúpido Cipher…

Era sólo un juego para ambos, eso era, uno en donde él estaba usando trucos con su nuevo cuerpo humano que nadie más que sus amantes de turno deberían conocer…aunque no hubiese tenido alguno, una broma para molestar a Pine Tree pero entonces ¿Por qué sus mejillas se pintaban de dorado ante el intercambio de sensaciones? Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos ante el pequeño y poco notorio golpe de sus respiraciones, ansiosas y desiguales, después de aquella extraña conexión ambos retrocedieron de golpe ante la insólita sensación atrayente, era embriagante y eso asustó a ambos en demasía.

-eso es coquetear… -Explicó descolocado el demonio del sueño –así que no lo olvides…

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta volver a su anterior puesto, se sentó sobre la cama, confundido…

Dipper caminó hasta la que era la cama de Mabel, se sentó sobre ella y tragó saliva, un ya conocido calor inundaba su pecho augurando nada bueno probablemente, se llevó la mano al pecho, apretando esa zona en donde se encontraba su corazón, pidiendo que se calmase.

.

.

.

Al llegar la madrugada se incorporó lentamente de la cama en donde se mantenía dormido, volvió la mirada a varios sitios, especialmente a donde se encontraba el ya dormido castaño, pasaba de las dos de la madrugada y aun así él se negaba a cerrar los ojos, mejor dicho, no podía cerrarlos; colocó sus pies al costado de la cama, procurando no hacer rechinar esta ante el movimiento de su cuerpo, acarició la madera con sus pies desnudos, obligándose a no hacer ruido alguno se puso de pie sobre el piso. Con una de sus manos retiró las fibras doradas que ocultaban su ojo con rasgos demoniacos, colocó detrás de su oreja el largo flequillo, de inmediato este comenzó a emanar un intenso fulgor azul metálico mientras que el izquierdo se tornaba ambarino y su pupila se dilataba cuan ojo de felino.

A paso lento comenzó a caminar, cómo deseaba en esos momentos el poder flotar, podía, pero si lo hacía dejaría de ver por los pasillos en tiempo adelantado, como si caminase entre ellos y esa no era una opción, debía saber la ubicación del resto de los habitantes de ese lugar si quería mantenerse oculto y no ser descubierto. El que ese cuerpo humano le impidiese utilizar varios de sus poderes al mismo tiempo era un precio bajo por el fin deseado…

Observó de pies a cabeza al dormido mellizo, que cubría su cuerpo bajo sábanas azules, se acercó hasta él, observando su rostro adormilado, suspiró, si tan solo supiera él lo que estaba por quitarle… Se acercó a su rostro lentamente, pudo sentir la suave respiración del mellizo chocando contra su nariz, fría y cálida, era cómo una embriagante sensación que debía repetir a pesar de saber que no era del todo correcto, pudo sentir el agitado pulso cardiaco del moreno ante el chocar de sus respiraciones ¿Cómo evitarlo si la suya brincaba en respuesta? Eran cálidas y al mismo tiempo tan frías, una sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras se alejaba con lentitud, el estremecimiento en su cuerpo dictaba que bastaba por ese día.

Caminó hasta los pies de la cama del moreno, sintiéndose genuinamente renovado. Un baúl, solo una insignificante caja de madera ocultaba lo que deseaba quitarle al castaño, su diario, el número tres, no lo haría de no ser porque en manos de ese chico ese libro tomaba mucho poder; abrió la caja con cuidado, pero el chillar de las bisagras era insistente, no logró siquiera concluir cuando mordió su labio inferior ansioso, llevando una inquieta mirada al chico cuando le sintió moverse ligeramente, incluso dejó estática la tapa superior para tratar de abrirlo, esperó así unos segundos, arrodillado sobre el piso de madera mientras sus desnudas piernas soportaban su peso, suspiró nerviosamente, era la primera vez que se sentía a nada de ser pillado.

Su pupila se dilató al observar que, entre los tantos cuadernos, hojas de papel, bolígrafos y lápices se encontraba el diario número tres, el único objeto que hacía realmente peligroso al menor de los Pines, lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió genuinamente emocionado, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, ya solo faltaba enviar ese objeto al _Escape mental_ justo como se lo había recomendado...

Sin poder soportarlo corrió al baño, importando ya poco el ruido que hizo al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, animado abrazó contra su cuerpo el diario, el tacto frío de las tapas sobre esa camiseta llegaba a su piel aperlada, estaba contento realmente pues tener en sus manos el diario tres era bastante bueno. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el piso de madera del baño, acariciaba como si desease limpiarlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Colocó el libro sobre el piso y lo abrió, con uno de sus costados de metal pinchó su dedo índice, manchando ligeramente las páginas de color carmesí antes de trazar sobre él un círculo con su propia sangre, dolió más sin embargo eso no era importante en ese momento, su simbología fue dibujada, el círculo de invocación estaba completo era prácticamente una copia modificada del pentagrama con el que se le invocaba a él, agregando y quitando signos velozmente.

Una vez terminado concentró su mente, dejándola en blanco, era complicado utilizar sus habilidades en un cuerpo humano. Cerró los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en el centro del círculo, empujando a un costado el diario. Cuando el portal se abrió una profunda e interminable oscuridad escapaba de este, era pequeño, apenas y podría entrar el libro allí, pero representaba un significativo gasto energético que le pasaría más tarde la factura, se sintió cohibido pero de cualquier forma lo arrojó sin pensarlo, antes de que se cerrase.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle después de eso, fuertes punzadas en sus palíateles, negó un par de veces, repentinamente mareado, el círculo se borró velozmente, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, el portal se cerró de golpe, engullendo dentro de sí el diario, su herida sangrante sanó.

Al querer ponerse de pie cayó de inmediato, adolorido, cansado, su cuerpo humano le pedía un descanso, se sentía usado ante el fuerte despliegue de energía demoniaca, dolor, un intruso, era lo que su cuerpo le gritaba; un gemido escapó de sus labios, sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza, punzadas recorrían su interior.

Cada sensación era más fuerte en un cuerpo propio, no pudo ahogar un pequeño grito que salió de sus labios, estúpidos humanos, pero todo era por un bien mayor…se incorporó con dificultad, posando sus manos sobre el lavabo mientras por su ojo derecho tenues y delgados hilos rojizos escapaban cuan lágrimas.

Dentro de la habitación, el mellizo no paraba de moverse inquieto, una fuerte incomodidad había comenzado a invadirle, era como si un incipiente sueño de terror le invadiese y al mismo tiempo una sensación de angustia se centrara en su pecho.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe al escuchar un suave quejido en el baño, se sentó, su respiración ligeramente agitada, giró la mirada a varios lugares, instintivamente llevó la mirada a la cama en donde dormiría el rubio pero al no encontrarle allí cientos de ideas vagaron por su mente, corrió a dónde provenía el ruido, imaginándose cualquier cosa, al entrar sin haber pedido permiso antes, se encontró con un mareado demonio, que se sostenía del lavabo, respirando con lentitud, así que corrió a ayudarle sin pensarlo un poco, después de todo era otra persona…

-Bill ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el castaño – ¿Qué hacías en el baño a estas horas?

Una mirada cansada se topó con sus ojos, el ser demoniaco curvó una suave sonrisa para él mientras terminaba de incorporarse, dejando de lado su incipiente dolor de cabeza.

-es culpa de este cuerpo –Susurró –hace que me duela la cabeza –Explicó velozmente –llámame como gustes pero es asqueroso tener que tolerar estas estúpidas sensaciones…en mi forma original no podía sentir nada… no fuera del escape mental… -Mintió con tal de no revelarle nada importante al inteligente chico-

Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos lo notó sus brazos rodeaban al de piel pálida, había brindado su ayuda a Bill Cipher, no supo cómo o en qué momento pero se encontraba sentado al lado del rubio matizado, despejando su rostro de esos dorados cabellos matizados mientras explicaba para él algunas cosas que seguramente le ayudarían con esa y otras sensaciones…

Bill sabía que necesitaba una explicación a esa sensación y el que su cuerpo no reconociese su energía como suya…pero Dipper no podía ayudarle con eso y quienes podían seguramente le pedirían algo a cambio…

* * *

¡Cielos! ¡Mil y un gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dieron la bienvenida al fandom!

Responderé a sus comentarios :3 (estaba un tanto insegura de cómo llamar a los que no pusieron nombre ya que estoy casi segura que van a confundirse pero no quiero dejar un review sin responder)

 _ **Anónimo 1:**_ _¡Gracias por la bienvenida! En mi cabeza claro que es normal ver a un sensualon chiquillo de cabellos dorados ¡y que se quite la toalla! Hahaha #Billsexy también pienso que es completamente normal ver a un "modelo noruego" semidesnudo._

 _ **Anónimo 2:**_ _gracias, bueno con respecto a lo del fic Sonadow, pues como lo he dividido en varias partes planeo subir la segunda parte cuando termine o lleve más avanzado el de "niñero de mi rival (Sonadow)" que me está dando problemas por ahora y es que está pasando por una revisión y corrección de errores._

 _ **Shadifcream:**_ _¡A tomar fotos! Entre más sensuales mejor #BillCipher #BillSexy ## Me alegra saber que ha causado derrames nasales, ya puedo morir en paz –Inserte llanto dramático-_

 _ **Saory Namino Cipher**_ _ **:**_ _¡Gracias por la bienvenida! Me pareció un poco decepcionante que Mabel ocupara "Bipper" para algo que no fuese la pareja porque el nombre pinta genial, pero bueno. Yo también amo su forma "iluminati" es tan kawaii así que te apoyo en eso :D Los triángulos dominaran el mundo, lo sé._

Enseguida de este capítulo viene un pequeño extra, espero que no se llenen de este fic ya que espero que lo lean :3 es el primer extra de mi fic, es sólo eso, un extra con un poco de BillDip y bueno, está ambientado obviamente en ese fic, espero que les guste y recuerda!

 _"La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro, ¡A dios!"_

 _Bill Cipher_

 **One Dark Love…** ****


	3. EXTRA: 1

_**Extra #1: Bill, ¡¿Debo usar ropa?!**_

-si queremos que esto funcione –Casi se dio un golpe mental, evitó de sobremanera rodar los ojos, odiaba haber sido tan estúpido para aceptar un trato con ese sujeto –debes ocultar mejor algunas cosas… -Iba a continuar hablando pero se vio interrumpido bruscamente-

-¿Por ejemplo? … ¿No lo has notado? Soy perfecto así, es una muy buena combinación entre mi parte demoniaca y un cuerpo humano –Explicó pasando su mano frente a su propio rostro y torso como si deseara que el joven adulto fijase su vista en esas zonas-

-por ejemplo…algunos de tus rasgos demoniacos, Mabel es más lista de lo que te parece y sospechará –Refunfuñó antes de poner su mano sobre la del rubio para que dejase de moverla –debes ocultar mejor tu cuerpo, no puedes andar desnudo por allí –Enrojeció suavemente ante el recuerdo del sensual cuerpo humano del demonio-

-¿Qué debo ocultar? –Cuestionó realmente curioso el demonio, frunció ligeramente el ceño – ¿la ropa que llevan los humanos no son sólo accesorios? –Enarcó una ceja genuinamente sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que esto no fuese así-

Llevó sus manos a las suaves mantas y las levantó para poder observarse mejor así mismo de la cintura para abajo, vio sus piernas y pies desnudos, observó sus caderas y omitió por completo el mirar detalladamente sus genitales que eran cubiertos por la blanca toalla.

-oh, ya, ya entendí –Bajó la sábana, cubriéndose de nuevo-

En su cuello llevaba su corbatín pero sus manos y pies carecían de aquellos oscuros guantes y zapatos que se amoldaban a la perfección a él; en un chasquido ya llevaba puestos sus guantes oscuros que cubrían hasta sus codos, delineando suavemente sus brazos y cada uno de sus dedos como si quisieran unirse a estos, era una presión delicada y cómoda, como si no llevase nada encima, en sus piernas los zapatillos se ajustaban a su talla, subían por sus pantorrillas hasta llegar encima de la rodilla, perfectamente ajustado como una segunda piel, una vez se hubo "vestido" sonrió para el joven adulto.

-todo listo, rayos, había olvidado que los humanos son muy quisquillosos en cuanto a la vestimenta, no comprendo, cada grupo de humanos se viste de una manera diferente y por años han ido cambiando sus accesorios –Negó bufando, uno de sus largos mechones cayó sobre su rostro ante el movimiento, se vio obligado a soplar sobre él para que volviese a su lugar, ganando la fija mirada del menor de los mellizos-

Dipper pasó lentamente saliva, le pareció extraño que dijese estar listo cuando él podía ver su pecho desnudo, movió lentamente sus labios, observando fijamente el rostro y las acciones del ser demoniaco, sus rasgos finos, ese reverle cabello dorado que se negaba a seguir al resto del flequillo, que se encontraba detrás de la oreja del demonio, incluso, ante lo infantil que se veía soplando sobre ese cabello, había olvidado por unos segundos de quien se trataba, quizá fue ese momento de distracción lo que le llevó a mover lentamente su mano hacia el rostro del rubio, o simplemente la curiosidad de saber si esos cabellos eran tan suaves como prometían ser, no lo supo, pero entre sus dedos tomó el delgado mechón de fibras doradas y con lentitud lo colocó detrás de la oreja de su acompañante. Durante las acciones del mellizo Pines, en ningún momento, los ojos desiguales del ser demoniaco se retiraron de su rostro, que estaba cerca del suyo pues al parecer al _"chico misterio"_ le pareció buena idea inclinarse sobre él para acomodarle el cabello, el acto no le molestó, de hecho le parecía estúpidamente amable que le ayudasen con su aspecto.

Una vez que el mellizo volvió en sí se percató de sus acciones y se alejó carraspeando, retiró fugazmente la mirada de esos ojos de tonos diferentes para poder tranquilizar el repentino acelero de sus pulsaciones cardiacas, un suave rubor subió por sus mejillas, de nuevo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una escena que logró hacerle olvidar la anterior.

Bill Cipher se estaba incorporando sobre la cama, segundos después estaba de pie, semidesnudo y con pinta de estar a punto de realizar uno de los ya conocidos bailes exóticos con el escaso y sensual atuendo de esos guantes y zapatos, el corbatín de moño en su cuello y el sombrerito flotante que desafiaba la gravedad.

Se levantó de golpe y retrocedió un par de pasos ante lo que veía pues al parecer o el mundo estaba en su contra o tenía muy buena suerte ya que la toalla blanca se había aflojado ante tanto movimiento y esta resbaló lenta y maliciosamente sensual por las caderas delgadas del ser de piel aperlada; no sabía por qué pero todas las imágenes corrían por sus ojos en cámara lenta y como si no deseara perder detalle alguno de como las traviesas fibras comenzaron a acariciar, con una de las esquinas ,las piernas del ser demoniaco, sus labios se abrían lentamente, como embobados, como si se moviesen por sí solos, y finalmente ocurrió, la toalla terminó sobre la cama…pero él no vio más allá, cerró los ojos de golpe apenas presintió lo que sucedería.

El castaño giró lentamente la cabeza, obligándose así mismo evitar abrir los ojos, sentía la sangre agolparse violetamente en sus pómulos, estaba seguro que su rostro sonrojado era todo un poema, ¿Es que acaso para Bill estar vestido significaba llevar botines y guantes? O es que se había percatado de que esa forma humana le era atractiva y hacía aquello solo por molestarle, no estaba admitiendo nada, solo le parecía que había hecho un buen trabajo con esa forma, eso es todo…

-¡Rayos, Bill! –Medio gritó al momento de darle la espalda –ponte algo encima –Pidió casi en son de súplica-

-¡Demonios, Pino! ¡Ya lo hice! –El aludido cruzó los brazos antes de desviar la mirada, frunció el ceño –humanos idiotas que gritan antes de saber –Masculló por lo bajo –I hate (Lo odio) –Profundizó su ya fruncido ceño mientras se giraba-

Ambos se daban la espalda, de vez en cuando el rubio veía con el rabillo del ojo al castaño, que seguía dándole la espalda, mientras que murmullos inentendibles salían de labios del demonio de los sueños el mellizo respiraba ansioso, intentando devolver a la normalidad su acelerado pulso, sus orejas se pintaban de carmesí, casi podía verse el vapor caliente que emanaba de su cabeza.

-¡no solo eso! …debes ponerte ropa, Bill –Renegó molesto con su visitante-

Y tenía razón en enojarse con alguien que no sabía las leyes de la etiqueta humana pues estaba seguro era culpa del humano primerizo no saber la importancia de vestirse y también era su culpa que el tiempo haya cambiado en varios aspectos y sentidos su mente de antaño niño tímido, sí, de eso estaba seguro…

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Se defendió de inmediato el ser de otra dimensión –no dejaré de usar mi atuendo elegante solo para encajar en tu estúpida sociedad, me quedaré así y haz lo que quieras –Negó molesto-

Nadie, nunca, jamás, iba a obligar al gran y poderoso Bill Cipher a dejar a un lado sus formales accesorios que desde siempre había usado para pasar a ponerse encima esa ridícula ropa humana con esos horribles accesorios, por ejemplo los suéteres que aun portaba la hermana del castaño, o una camisa roja como la que se ponía él, nada de eso, a él le gustaba vestir formal y punto ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Al parecer sí.

-¡No te pido que lo dejes de usar! –Añadió. Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios –mira, debes usar ropa, si no quieres dejar de ponerte eso no lo hagas solo cúbrete más –Explicó perdiendo la paciencia-

Con eso bastó para el rubio, al fin llegaban a un acuerdo, se dejó caer de espalda, flotaba sobre la cama, simulando estar recostado, sus brazos colocados tras su cabeza.

-oh –Canturreó, una sonrisa ladina se formaba en sus sonrosados labios –podemos negociar eso, dime las razones exactas de porqué debería sumar accesorios innecesarios a mi atuendo y yo veré si te hago caso o no –Pestañeó sonriendo inocente-

-es el colmo –Masculló notablemente molesto el de cabellos castaños. Aunque no podía ver al otro, por su tono de voz sabía que estaba sonriendo –eso no me interesa ¡¿Qué gano yo con tratar de convencerte?!

El ser demoniaco pareció pensarlo solo un par de segundos antes de responder.

-oh, nada, sólo mantienes tu reputación de buen chico a salvo, tu familia no se entera de nuestro secretito –Enumeró insinuante –y evitas que tu hermana siga espiando cada cinco minutos…

¿Qué se creía el estereotipo de chico perfecto? ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerle condiciones para…? ¡¿Qué Mabel qué…?! Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos con ese último comentario.

-¿Qué dices de Mabel? –Preguntó-

Sin pensar en lo que hacía se dio la vuelta, encarando al semidesnudo chico;…vaya grata sorpresa, las piernas de este se cruzaban…cerró los ojos de golpe, de nueva cuenta, avergonzándose así mismo. Por poco veía algo que no debía ver.

-ponte bajo las sábanas –Pidió apretando los labios, su espalda se mantenía innecesariamente recta-

A este paso no solo sus mejillas iban a calentarse…

Obedeciendo de inmediato y esta vez sorprendentemente sin preguntar el rubio volvió a su puesto bajo las mantas de Dipper…no por eso dejó de extrañarle la forma tan curiosa en que el castaño se lo había pedido.

El joven adulto abrió los ojos de nuevo, con lentitud, encontrando al demonio sentado bajo las mantas, que cubrían solo de su cintura para abajo.

-bien, sin distracciones –Suspiró con alivio el castaño –ahora ¿Dices que Mabel espía cada cinco minutos? –Cuestionó extrañado-

-¿te lo tomas todo literal? –Preguntó rodando los ojos el rubio –no lo hace pero si quieres tiempo exacto han sido cuatro veces, la primera fue inmediatamente, cuando subimos a la habitación pero sus amigas se la llevaron para evitar que tu tío me culpara de su poca atención para con él, la segunda fue tres minutos y dos segundos después, con una duración de poco menos de diecisiete segundos, la tercera… -Fue interrumpido-

-no me lo tomo todo literal, está bien, ya no me digas el resto de eso –Desvió la mirada ligeramente molesto y avergonzado de su paranoia – ¿Está espiando ahora? –Preguntó para desviar el tema y saber si el terreno era seguro-

-de hecho no, yo te diré cuando lo haga, puedo escuchar el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies –Explicó restando importancia a esto-

-bien, si no queremos que ella te descubra debes, número uno, usar ropa –Sus ojos se encontraron severos, con los atentos ojos ambarinos del demonio –número dos, debes cubrir tus rasgos demoniacos, por ejemplo tu ojo derecho… -Fue interrumpido por el ser místico-

-sí, eso…no quiero hacerlo –Explicó tranquilo, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas cubiertas con la manta-

-pero debes hacerlo, de otro modo va a darse cuenta –Protestó su compañero, preguntándose en qué lio se había metido-

-no, es que no lo entiendes Pine Tree, esto es importante si yo hago eso… -Lo pensó unos segundos-

¿Cómo decirle al mellizo que al tenerlo al descubierto tendría la posibilidad de utilizar algunos de sus poderes que involucraban la visión?, después de todo era eso, "el ojo que todo lo ve" y si se lo decía estaba seguro de que el castaño simplemente le diría que no importaba.

-vamos Bill, por de tu parte –Pidió comenzando a exasperarse-

-es que… -Se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior cuando el castaño le interrumpió-

-solo debes cubrirlo… -Explicó suspirando por lo bajo, debía obligarse a ser paciente-

-eso es lo que no quiero, es como si yo te pidiera que dejes de escuchar los sonidos –Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras desviaba una molesta mirada del chico-

Dipper lo meditó olvidando que Cipher comenzaba a enojarse, si hacía eso ¿estaría privándole de uno de sus sentidos? Con eso en mente preguntó.

-¿por qué? –Quiso saber, ahora sonando curioso e intrigado-

Los ojos desiguales del de piel aperlada pararon de nuevo sobre él, lentamente sus brazos cayeron a los costados, se preguntó si debía decirle, después de todo no era un ser poderoso y triunfador por confiado pero decidió que el chico no representaba un problema, después de todo le tenía en sus manos.

-verás, un cuerpo humano está conformado de varios órganos que proporcionan algunos de sus sentidos, la piel proporciona el tacto, el oído la escucha, la lengua el gusto, la nariz o un complejo montón de pequeñas ramificaciones nerviosas, el olfato y el ojo la visión –Se reacomodó cruzando las piernas bajo las suaves mantas-

Aquello extrañó al castaño, Bill sí sabía cosas de los humanos ¿Entonces por qué quería que le enseñara? Si ya conocía las funciones de un cuerpo humano ¿Qué era lo que quería saber?

-así que este ojo –Colocó su mano enguantada sobre su ojo derecho, pidiendo al chico que se centrase en el izquierdo, el de pupila común de hermoso color ambarino, completamente normal –es perteneciente a este cuerpo humano que es cien por ciento mío –Añadió al observar el rostro de ligero miedo, preguntándose por el propietario de ese sensual cuerpo –no puedo ver nada más con él, con él veo las cosas a tu modo –Explicó ante la perpleja mirada del castaño-

Un ligero cosquilleo recorría el cuerpo de Dipper, era uno de esos momentos en donde la adrenalina o ansiedad comienza a invadirle los sentidos, era muy interesante lo que Bill le contaba y para alguien ansioso de respuestas como él era un tesoro poder intercambiar información con alguien como ese ser.

-y este de aquí –Con lentitud cubrió su ojo izquierdo para descubrir el derecho –con él veo todo a mi manera, _"el ojo que todo lo ve"_ necesitaba ocupar el lugar de uno de ellos, con él cubierto perderé la capacidad de ver todo lo que nadie más ve –Dijo pensativo-

No quería que eso sucediera, todo era por un bien mayor, se repitió conociendo la respuesta del humano. Si bien Bill tenía toda la razón no era momento para que el demonio fuese él mismo, por ese motivo dejó de pensarlo tan enserio y de darle tanta importancia a esa información para centrarse en lo que importaba en esos momentos: que nadie descubra a Bill...o que él le ayuda.

Dipper no se fiaba del rubio y de las locuras que pasaban por su cabeza, después de todo ya había tomado su cuerpo, ya había entrado en la mente de uno de sus tíos y si aceptó, quería convencerse a sí mismo, no era por lo embabucado que le había dejado con esa primera impresión, era simplemente que lo hacía por que dejase en paz a su familia, sí, eso era…

-eso no importa ahora, debemos hacerlo, sé que será incomodo al principio pero ve el lado amable, no durará mucho si terminamos con esto pronto –Dijo Dipper –además, puedes dejar de ocultarlo cuando estemos solos…

Bajó un poco la mirada ante aquello último. Los ojos desiguales del ser demoniaco se abrieron de par en par, genuinamente sorprendido ante la propuesta del mellizo: para algunos humanos era difícil adaptarse a cosas diferentes, como ese rasgo en él por ejemplo, por momentos creyó que el menor de los Pines iba a pedirle que lo ocultara siempre, vaya que no dejaba de sorprenderle. Sonrió.

-de acuerdo –Aceptó –pero ¿Con qué debo cubrirlo? –Quiso saber-

-eso entra en la segunda cosa a la que debes acceder –Una sonrisa se formaba en labios del moreno, al fin comenzaban a entenderse, que alivio –debes usar ropa y ese puede ser uno de tus accesorios ¿Qué dices?

Rápidamente el demonio del sueño comenzó a pensarlo y a unir puntos, conocía a humanos muy bien vestidos pero no podía andar por allí así ¿verdad? Simplemente le parecía incómodo.

-explícame ahora porque debo usar ropa –Exigió en tono curioso –conozco a los humanos desde que llegaron a este planeta y puedo asegurarte que tus antepasados no se vestían, los humanos comenzaron a vestirse por la necesidad de hacerlo, para cubrir el frío o protegerse de los fuertes rayos solares –Se recostó sobre la cama, permitiendo que el castaño se sentase junto a él –y yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de eso por el momento…

Muy bien, solo era eso, pudo deducir que Cipher solo estaba muy acostumbrado a su forma original, en la que no llevaba nada más que un par de cosas, así que resignado quiso explicarle.

-Bill, la sociedad ha cambiado y si no quieres andar por allí mostrando partes de tu cuerpo que no debes tienes que ponerte ropa encima –Aclaró –hay partes importantes que debes procurar ocultar ¿Entiendes? –Puntualizó moviendo sus manos ligeramente-

-aja ¿Ejemplos? –Acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, poniéndose cómodo-

El rostro del joven adulto se ruborizó, eso estaba saliéndose de sus manos, tener que enseñarle a Cipher algo así estaba siendo absurdo, era como explicarle a un niño pequeño pero si lo pensaba bien tenía algo de sentido, después de todo se supone vivía solo en una dimensión propia.

-los genitales –Apartó la mirada-

El relajado huésped abrió los ojos para ver de nuevo al humano, ahora todo tenía sentido… Procesó información unos segundos, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de él, y en ningún momento le pareció que fuese necesario ponerse ropa pero oh…ya no estaba en su forma poligonal, enrojeció tenuemente, tal vez era por eso que una parte instintiva en él le urgía a cubrirse de las miradas ansiosas de las chiquillas o solo le incomodaba ser observado con embobamiento, ¿Quién sabe?

-entiendo –Asintió lentamente –entonces ¿Está mal que no lleve ropa? –Preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas-

-podrían arrestarte por eso –Dijo el castaño –porque está mal que alguien más te vea sin ropa –Suspiró, por fin estaba haciendo entender al rubio-

El demonio pestañeó unos momentos pensando en eso, estaba mal que alguien más le viese desnudo… entonces ¡¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo?!

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Ahora estrella fugaz y sus amigas me vieron sin ropa! –Se sentó de golpe – ¿Qué pasará ahora? –Preguntó inquieto-

No era que tuviese miedo, es solo que los humanos eran una especie peculiar con sus tontas leyes humanas y cuando Dipper le mencionó que podrían arrestarle por eso literalmente se imaginó siendo llevado a una prisión, todo el progreso de sus planes echados a la basura, estúpidos humanos y sus estúpidas normas de etiqueta.

El humano no supo sino suspirar, era más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-nada, cielos –Se golpeó la frente –la cosa está así, no puedes andar sin ropa por la calle porque es exhibicionismo y te llevarán a prisión, no puedes desnudarte frente a las personas porque es imprudente, digamos que estamos todos en la sala y tú te quitas la ropa, es imprudente hacer eso, las únicas veces en las que una persona se muestra completamente desnuda ante otra es cuando se encuentra con su pareja o llevando acabo el acto sexual –Explicó tan rápido como su lengua se lo permitía, se sentía tonto explicándole eso a Cipher y era incómodo-

Pero a pesar de eso el chico de rubios cabellos entendió a la perfección.

-¿Sabes lo que es el acto sexual, no? –Quiso salir de dudas el mellizo-

-¡¿Me piensas idiota?! –Se defendió el ofendido ser demoniaco, frunciendo el sueño –he estudiado a los humanos y a las distintas especies que habitan y habitaron el planeta tierra. Es como el apareamiento de los peces, aves y reptiles –Explicó –pero lo que he notado es que los humanos, a diferencia del resto de los mamíferos, no mantiene un siclo reproductivo estable, es algo que no he llegado a comprender…

Y todo comenzó por querer enseñarle las razones de usar ropa…

-eso no puedo decírtelo yo –Ruborizado apartó el rostro-

-pero tu dijiste que me enseñarías… -Con una queja el demonio cruzó los brazos – ¿Oh eres un mentiroso Pine Tree?

-¡¿Quieres que te enseñe eso?! –Cuestionó incrédulo-

-quiero que resuelvas mis dudas sobre los humanos, dudas como esa aparecen en mi cabeza. Las hormigas se ayudan entre sí por el instinto de pertenencia a una misma colonia, son más unidas que los humanos, sin embargo, al momento en que una de ellas muere el resto sigue con su labor, si esto sucede en el mundo humano hay llanto y lágrimas –Movió las manos como si el simple hecho pareciera ridículo – ¿Por qué?

Un sonoro suspiro de alivio salió de labios del menor, al menos no era algo sumamente vergonzoso.

-de acuerdo, pero no ahora, vístete y ya veremos luego, porque primero debes explicarme qué es lo que supuestamente tengo yo que tú necesitas –Dijo el castaño de ojos marrón-

-¿Qué me pondré? –Pestañeó para él, sonriendo inocente mientras ignoraba la pregunta del otro-

Después de pensarlo unos segundos el castaño respondió.

-dije que podías utilizar tus "accesorios" pero ahora mismo no tenemos ropa que sea de tu agrado así que… ¿Por qué no te presto ropa mientras conseguimos una de tu gusto? –Se puso de pie lentamente sin alejar sus ojos que se mantenían fijos sobre los ojos ambarinos del chico-

Se mantenía inclinado sobre la cama, como si estuviese obligado a tener sus ojos fijos sobre ese par de ojos demoniacos, con lentitud dio un paso hacia atrás, Bill al parecer apartó la mirada después de unos segundos, sus ojos desiguales se abrieron de golpe ante el delicado brillo que comenzaba a aparecer en los castaños ojos del menor de los Pines, apartó la mirada, un tenue rubor amarillento trepaba por sus mejillas, como si su parte demoniaca quisiera salir a flote.

Dipper notó esto y sin darse cuenta una suave sonrisa surcó sus labios, se alejó y caminó directo a su maleta, en donde al abrirla tomó lo que le pareció sería del agrado del ser demoniaco. Pasaba con cuidado sus dedos por encima de la suave tela de una de sus camisas, una amarilla, supuso que estaría bien por el momento, tomó unos suaves pantalones blancos, apenado, recordó que debía darle ropa interior, le entregó unos boxers negros, suaves, de algodón. Con todo eso en sus manos se giró de nuevo a donde se encontraba el chico sentado.

Mientras el mellizo buscaba las prendas que iba a brindarle, Bill no dejaba de reprocharse el suave rubor amarillo que su parte demoniaca se permitió mostrarle al chico misterio, y lo peor de todo era que este no sabía ni siquiera lo que había hecho para ganarse ese pequeño gesto.

-aquí tienes ¿Sabes cómo ponértelo? –Preguntó al momento de poner sobre sus manos las prendas perfectamente dobladas-

-no soy idiota –Renegó el rubio sin poner sus ojos sobre las orbes marrones del otro-

Tomó las prendas de manos del humano y carraspeó al ver que este mantenía la mirada fija en él, comprendiendo esto Dipper se puso un par de pasos atrás para dar la espalda al rubio.

-el baño está allí, por si quieres vestirte con comodidad –Explicó señalando el nuevo baño propio que tenía su habitación-

* * *

¿Qué les parece mi primer extra? Contiene una cosilla importante o dos pero nada de relevancia, digo, que vaya a afectar en demasía al fic, espero que les haya gustado, originalmente estaba planeado como parte del capítulo pero luego me di cuenta que era muy largo y decidí hacerlo como un extra espero que les gustara ya que tal vez suba uno más como este (no ahora claro, en un futuro) Gracias por sus comentarios, los responderé en el capítulo siguiente ya que este solo fue un corto. Y recuerda!

 _"La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro, ¡A dios!"_

 _Bill Cipher_

 **One Dark Love…**


	4. Chapter 3

Había algo que rondaba en la cabeza de Dipper desde hace varios días, se preguntaba, ese día en especial, sobre la forma en que, desde hace tiempo, el rubio soportaba entre sus manos su cabeza o llevaba un par de dedos a su cien, siempre con expresión de hastío, malestar e incluso con dolor, pero cada vez que hacía un curioso hincapié en saber la razón este negaba, sonreía y evadía por completo el tema.

Él no era tonto, sabía que algo sucedía al demonio del sueño pero no estaba seguro del todo; se la pasaba días completos pegado con la mirada a la pared, pensando, dando vueltas a ese y otros tantos asuntos, creando ideas en su astuta cabeza castaña, quizá producto de su paranoia, quizá producto de la inminente verdad que se avecinaba y provocaba a su atento sentido heroico.

O tal vez sólo estaba siendo un entrometido y el ser demoniaco apenas y comenzaba a adaptarse a ese nuevo cuerpo humano que poseía, pero eso no era algo que él pudiera considerar porque era más sencillo creer que algo malo sucedía, porque una parte suya así lo decía y porque era lo único que podía esperar de Cipher.

Ese día pudo verlo sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas palmas de sus manos mientras sus brazos se apoyaban en la barra de la caja registradora, lo impresionante era que, a pesar de su condición, siguiese acudiendo al trabajo día tras día. Algo que sin duda alegraba a su tío abuelo Stanley.

Él se encontraba sosteniendo entre sus manos una vieja escoba, pasándola por encima del piso para sacar fuera el exceso de polvo acumulado dentro de la atracción turística de su tío, giró la mirada al rubio, que atendía con desgano a una alta mujer de pronunciadas curvas, a él eso no le interesaba, después de todo a él no le atraían mucho ese tipo de mujeres, claro, él era bisexual y lo había aceptado ya, el punto era ver lo increíble que resultaba que el dedicado Cipher no tuviese ya a sus pies a esa chica, que al parecer se estaba cansando de esperar su atención completa; podía notar que el rubio no estaba de humor y por sus muecas constantes escuchar la voz chillona de esa mujer le resultaba fastidioso y hasta cierto punto doloroso.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, eso y más se merecía por hacerse el "galán" continuó con lo suyo hasta que vio cómo la mujer se retiraba del lugar y el rubio dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la madera de la barra, completamente cansado, para su desgracia la tarde apenas caía, la acción le extrañó por supuesto, más no dijo nada, llevaba días pensando en buscar una respuesta en los diarios...

Pudo ver a lo lejos a nada más y nada menos a que a su tío Stanford, que no dejaba de observar al chico nuevo desde una distancia que se consideraría prudente, prudente claro que sí, a un par de metros tal vez, "oculto" detrás de los anaqueles de postales, siempre observando las acciones del "humano" y anotando en un cuadernillo que llevaba bajo el saco todo lo que veía, era perturbador de ver.

Si los clientes veían eso dirían que estaba acosando al pobre e indefenso chico de la máquina registradora y le acusarían de pedofilia pues ante el ojo humano él no era más que otro chico de menos de dieciocho, pero él sabía que su tío sospechaba de ese chico y que no iba a descansar hasta confirmar sus sospechas; secretamente se debatía entre dos emociones, pues estaba sumamente contento de saber que Stanford podría desenmascarar al demonio isósceles, pero por otro lado no quería que se diera cuenta de quién en realidad el atractivo joven. Rogaba en silencio que el instinto científico de su tío decidiera por él.

Algo que sin duda pudo molestarle fue cuando el rubio se percató de que había ganado la mirada de su tío el genio hace no más de dos minutos, pues levantó sólo la mirada, viendo al adulto con el rabillo del ojo mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares entre sus manos, una sonrisa se trazaba en sus labios, una que causó que un sentimiento se removiera dentro de él pues esa sonrisa distaba mucho de ser cómo las que le ofrecía a él, o a cualquiera en la cabaña y fuera de ella, esta era una suave curvatura en sus sonrosados labios, una mirada curiosa y ligeramente nostálgica, parecía ser la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en el demonio…

Y no era para él… llevó de soslayo la mirada a Stanford, sin dejar a aún lado sus actividades, que de momento se volvieron mecanizadas, quizá para apreciar su reacción, aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero le vio abrir los ojos de golpe, recorriendo con lentitud el semblante del chico, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave color rojizo, tal vez apenado por ser descubierto, se llevó una mano a la nuca y retrocedió un par de pasos, todo bajo su atenta mirada.

Una risita burlona escapó de labios del ser demoniaco, que levantó la cabeza curioso, observando cómo el científico caminaba atrás un par de pasos antes de darse media vuelta y salir de allí, una rubia ceja se enarcó divertida ante ese acto, y su sonrisa se alargó. Parecía como si por el momento el demonio hubiese dejado su cansancio y fatiga a un lado…

Dipper bajó la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y continuó limpiando, impetuosamente, con velocidad y sin ganas de realmente hacerlo.

La noche cayó de inmediato y el día había sido horrible, dentro de poco deseó salir de ese lugar, su cuerpo estaba cansado y él no quería continuar realizando un trabajo que no producía ninguna ganancia para él, caminaba por el pasillo, masajeando su nuca, cuando se encontró al ser demoniaco en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, estaba por preguntar que hacía allí, cuando la perspectiva pudo permitirle ver que frente a él se encontraba Stanford, acomodándose los lentes con un ligero toque nervioso mientras reía por lo bajo.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento –Pidió por lo bajo el ser demoniaco –pero me ha parecido sumamente interesante…en mi vida nunca me he topado con algo como eso, por esa razón me parece increíble lo que una mente como la suya puede lograr… -Fijó sus ambarinos ojos, al menos el que no se encontraba oculto bajo la cascada de cabellos dorados, sobre los marrones ojos de su compañero-

El castaño menor se quedó quieto unos segundos, atento a las palabras de su tío, que se llevaba una mano a la nuca, sonriendo con timidez para el audaz chico rubio, que se acercó un paso más a él.

-creo que no me molestaría –Accedió asintiendo lentamente –en realidad tampoco muchos se interesan por lo que hago…

A Dipper casi se le caía la mandíbula al piso cuando escuchó aquello, todo cobraba sentido, el idiota de rubios cabellos estaba metiéndose dentro de la cabeza de Ford, seduciéndolo con sus encantadores conocimientos, como había hecho con Mabel y Stanley, frunció el ceño al ver tan sonrientes a ambos, quiso por unos momentos interrumpirles y revelar la identidad del ser demoniaco.

-no se arrepentirá de aceptarse señor Stanford –Asintió con euforia el demonio del sueño-

Aquello produjo en Dipper un notable nudo en el estómago, y pensar que todo era culpa suya… No había visto a su tío tan contento como hasta el momento, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cocina, el rubio llevaba sus manos tras su espalda, caminando como ya se le había hecho costumbre, a paso elegante, deslizándose como si acariciaba el piso con sus pasos.

-verá, tengo varias teorías acerca del motivo por el cual este pueblo es una concentración de criaturas mitológicas, hablé con Dipper del tema y… -Pronto dejó de escucharles, sus voces se convertían en un eco lejano-

Encima de todo aquello el ser demoniaco le metía en sus sucios planes. No podía permitir que se quedase a solas con su tío…no permitiría que le lavara el cerebro como había hecho ya con los otros dos miembros de su familia…justo eso; Salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, entrando sin avisar, parecía como si su cuerpo reaccionara por voluntad propia.

Frente a él divisó al chico de rubios cabellos sentado sobre la mesa, sus piernas cruzadas con aires elegantes, observando desde arriba los planos que su tío le mostraba, este último manteniéndose de pie a su costado.

-me parece que esas variables están cambiadas, si quiere que funcione –Con su dedo índice acarició los planos, señalando la larga e indescifrable, ante sus ojos, ecuación.-

-Podemos agregar aquí un par más de unidades para aumentar su potencia y restar de este lado unas cuantas más para que todo coincida –Explicó sonriendo –de esta manera su ecuación dejará de ser errada y será aún mejor, para usted, su resultado…

-entiendo tu punto, quieres decir que si cambiamos los valores por… -Giró la mirada al chico de cabellos dorados-

-¿Por qué detenerse en un número…? –Enarcó una ceja viendo fijamente al adulto-

El sorprendido científico enarcó ambas cejas, desconcertado, pues aquella escena ya la había presenciado antes, y esa pregunta la había respondido con anterioridad también, lo cual llevó a él recuerdos no muy gratos, bajó la mirada a sus planos y tras pensarlo negó un par de veces. Aunque la idea sonaba fascinante.

-creo que eso no es posible –Mintió riendo por lo bajo-

-¡entonces hagamos que lo sea! –Comentó el rubio, captando de inmediato la mentira en las palabras del castaño-

Se marchó de allí, directo a su habitación, no soportaba seguir ante la presencia de Cipher ni de su tío Stanford, aunque este no supiese nada de lo que sucedía, estaba cansado de todo, de soportar a Cipher y de tenerlo en su hogar... pero tampoco podía dejar que se marchara… estaba confundido… lo único que le restaba era buscar su amado diario, el número tres…

.

.

.

Bill debía admitir que aquello lo había hecho por curiosidad, para revivir viejos tiempos, aunque no llevaba a él beneficios directos, sentía una ligera nostalgia recordar todos los planos en los que trabajaron juntos para elaborar el portal... Tal vez por eso quiso ayudar, por eso y para que dejara de desconfiar de él, después de todo a él de nada le servía un Stanford que iba tras sus pasos ¿Qué mejor manera de quitárselo de enemigo que haciéndose nuevamente su _"amigo"_?

Se retiró de la cocina con el pasar de unas largas horas que para él fueron escasas, recordar el brillante ingenio del humano era algo sumamente gratificante, al parecer el genio aun no le daría acceso directo a su laboratorio, que lástima… habría sido más sencillo así…

Caminó directo a la habitación que compartía con el mellizo y se adentró en ella, soñoliento, sintiendo un desgaste corporal que jamás en su vida había experimentado, sólo quizá con Dipper, cuando poseyó su cuerpo años atrás…

Todo sea por el bien mayor… se repetía.

Al entrar se encontró con una escena que no esperaría, Dipper se veía molesto, notablemente, pues fruncía al ceño ante la adormilada mirada del rubio, quien apenas le vio frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido. Se acercó a él con cuidado, sintiendo una terrible punzada en alguna zona su cabeza al verle tan molesto, siendo a su parecer él la razón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó dudoso, llevó una mano a su rubia cabeza mientras observaba confundido al único presente frente a él-

El severo ceño del chico se profundizó, apretando los puños a sus costados, se acercó un par de pasos a él, quedando ambos frente a la puerta, el castaño posó la palma de su mano izquierda en ella, cerrándola de golpe mientras se acercaba al rubio, acorralándole.

-eso estaba por preguntar –Dijo serio, su voz sonaba molesta a pesar de que esforzaba por relajarse, lo último que quería era armar una disputa y que su familia se enterara – _"me ha parecido sumamente interesante"… "No se arrepentirá de aceptarme"_ –Dijo imitando el tono de voz utilizado por él de antaño, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño – ¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Cipher? –Preguntó empuñando su mano sobre la puerta de madera-

Bill pareció pensarlo unos segundos, frunció el ceño notablemente ofendido ante el atrevimiento de un humano para con él, clavó la mirada en el de ojos castaños, ambas manos del joven adulto se posaban a lados de su cabeza, sin embargo no se sentía acorralado.

Una sensación excitante recorría su cuerpo, una que crecía desde su pecho hasta expandirse en ondas por cada lugar de su ser, al ver al castaño de aquella madera, resultaba sumamente hilarante.

-¿Nos estabas escuchando? No te noté Piney –Comentó con un toque irónico –vamos Pino, no me digas que estás celoso –Canturreó cruzando los brazos con aires de superioridad-

La expresión del moreno se relajó unos segundos, dubitativa, antes de endurecerse de nuevo. Apretó sus puños a ambos costados de la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Oh, no! –Riendo por lo bajo, el demonio fingió sorpresa, sonriendo con sorna para el otro –di en el clavo –Una carcajada escapó de sus labios-

La atenta mirada del humano permaneció sobre él, por unos segundos se había sentido un idiota, sus mejillas se habían pintado de un suave rosado hasta que recordó con quien estaba tratando, y se obligó a permanecer firme, haciéndole callar de golpe cuando su mano atrapó una de sus muñecas.

-ni sueñes con eso Cipher –Dijo notablemente molesto –no quiero que te acerques a Ford…te prohíbo que lo hagas –Aseveró su tono de voz ante la mirada divertida del ser demoniaco-

-¿Qué harás si no obedezco? –Preguntó en un susurro divertido, entrecerrando los ojos, sonriente-

Con su mano libre retiró sus largos cabellos dorados, obligándolo a esconderse detrás de su oreja, sin despegar por un momento la mirada del castaño.

Algo en el interior de Dipper vibró al ver su ojo desigual, expectante, analizándole con naturalidad, como si viese en él algo que le divertía, sin notarlo había suavizado sus facciones, llevó la mirada a los labios del demonio, observándolos por unos segundos, sus sonrosados labios curvados en una sonrisa que se burlaba de él…

-te lo advierto, sea lo que sea que estés planeando…no te dejaré… no permitiré que utilices a Ford como tu marioneta –Espetó con los ojos fijos en los contarios-

Bill cerró los ojos mientras negaba divertido, siendo por lo bajo, con su mano libre tocó el pecho del castaño con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

-oh Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree… -Sonrió elevando de nuevo la mirada –dime algo ¿Estás seguro de que no lo hice ya? ¿Conoces el motivo del odio de tu tío hacia mí? Responde… ¿Lo conoces? La respuesta –Realizó una pausa, en son juguetón –es claro que no, Fordside no te lo dirá, ni a ti ni a nadie…y eso, querido Pino, es algo con lo que deberás vivir… -Río de nuevo, negando divertido –mírate Pino…a veces pienso que te pareces a él…pero él tiene algo que tú no tienes…

Habría seguido hablando de no ser porque el castaño se aferró a su muñeca con fuerza innecesaria, cerró los ojos al sentir el punzante dolor trepando por su brazo, sus dedos cosquilleaban, era como si las manos del mellizo _quemaran…_

A pesar de que el demonio le había hecho dudar de su tío se recordó que era por esa misma razón, era un demonio, un ser diseñado para mentir y engañar a su beneficio, un monstruo…

-…dime, Bill ¿Dónde están mis diarios? –Preguntó con detenimiento, su expresión se había relajado a lo largo de esos segundos en los que se impidió así mismo respirar-

El tema había sido cambiado por completo, el ser místico abrió los ojos de nuevo, resistiendo el insistente cosquilleo que le asaltaba.

La piel se le erizó al rubio, la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido, sin embargo no se permitió flaquear ni un segundo, negó con lentitud, desorientado por la precocidad con la que el castaño le asaltaba con preguntas difíciles, más nunca lo suficiente como para echarse de cabeza al pozo él mismo.

-no sé de qué me hablas Pino –Se encogió de hombros mientras le veía, después llevó una mano a su cabeza, frotando su cien. Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos, quería que Dipper dejara de tocarlo de esa manera, _le resultaba más doloroso de lo que debería_ …-

La desconfianza adornaba el semblante completo del chico frente a él, quien apretaba los labios impotente, se reprochaba así mismo el haber aceptado algo de ese engañoso demonio y lo peor de todo era que no había recibido nada aun. Apretó los dientes.

-no juegues idiota, busqué los diarios y no encontré ninguno de ellos ¡¿Dónde están?! Estoy seguro de que los has tomado, la pregunta es ¿Para qué? –Se acercó un paso al rubio, invadiendo aún más su espacio en busca de respuestas sinceras-

La timidez del niño de doce años había quedado en eso mismo, en el pasado de ese pequeño niño de doce años, sus pasos eran firmes, al igual que su voz y sus movimientos. Se ganó una mirada suspicaz de parte de su huésped, aunque no se dio el tiempo adecuado para observar un destello de orgullo que cruzó por sus ambarinos ojos.

El ser demoniaco se dedicó a sonreír mientras negaba, al parecer divertido, logrando enfurecer aún más al ya cabreado castaño, parecía como si adorara aquel gesto para acabar con la paciencia del chico.

-haber Pinito –Canturreó la última palabra, susurrando en una risilla –dime tu maravillosa teoría ¡Sorpréndeme! –Dijo, abandonando con lentitud su socarrón tono de burla, remplazándolo con una se seriedad-

Dipper elevó la mirada viéndole desde arriba, por unos momentos se sintió flaquear al verle tan hastiado, como si el ser demoniaco de verdad no hubiese tenido nada que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de dos de los diarios pero entonces se recordó que ese sujeto frente a él no era otro que Bill Cipher, se obligó a no doblegarse, después de todo, ya no era aquel niño tímido que fue de antaño, ahora era todo un joven adulto que fácilmente tenía el dominio en sí.

-ahora entiendo qué es lo que necesitabas…necesitabas los diarios ¿No? Y los tomaste, tomaste los diarios pero dime, Cipher, ¿Con qué fin? ¿Para destruirnos? –Se acercó un paso mientras hablaba, serio y con dureza – ¿Para adueñarte de la cabaña? Dime Cipher –En pocos segundos su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno-

Una sonrisa ladeada adornó el apuesto rostro del adolescente de cabellos dorados, una chispa de orgullo adornaba sus ojos desiguales al verlas conclusiones que obtenía el castaño en, lo que a su parecer era, poco tiempo. Sin embargo, el chico no notó aquello y tomando entre sus mano el cuello de la camisa del ser demoniaco le obligó a borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro observándole con penetrante seriedad.

-habla –Ordenó furioso-

Dipper podría decir, que, muy en el fondo estaba ligeramente dolido, más que nada se sentía impotente porque de ser afirmativa la respuesta del demonio entonces era una situación que él pudo haber evitado y por su estupidez, ya no inocencia, no había declinado la propuesta del ser demoniaco desde un principio.

El demonio levantó ambas manos en señal de paz mientras una nueva sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, negó con lentitud, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos castaños; le parecía sumamente gracioso, por una parte estaba contento con las deducciones del chico, no esperaba menos de él, sabía de lo que era capaz, no muchos llegaban tan lejos con él, pero por otro se sentía desnudo ante la verdad. Se atrevió a hablar, encerrando en el fondo de su ser ambas emociones.

-no, creo, mi querido Pine Tree, que existen algunos factores que no has estado contemplando, entre ellos está el hecho de que no te has apartado de mí esta semana, y tu hermana mucho menos –Una risilla ladina escapó de sus labios con su último comentario-

Se ganó la ira duplicada de mellizo, que apretó sus ropas entre sus manos con mayor fuerza, atrayéndole aún más cerca de su rostro, siempre con claras intenciones de fulminarle, sin embargo, el demonio le observaba con rostro aún más excitado.

-y dime ¿Para qué necesitaría yo de tus diarios? mi querido Pino –Tomó entre sus manos la camisa del chico, acariciando los pliegues con ambos pulgares-

Acercó al mellizo un poco más hacia sí, obligándole a inclinarse sobre él unos centímetros, su respiración impactaba contra la del menor de los Pines, su embriagante aliento, cuando continuó hablando en apenas un susurro sereno.

-en gran medida soy yo el motivo de que esos libros hayan sido escritos, poseo el conocimiento de todos los secretos del universo…recuerda esto –Exigió viendo esos profundos ojos marrón –y recuérdalo muy bien –Susurraba con aires de recelo –si algo llegase a sucederle a Forside…o a tu familia…habrá sido solo culpa tuya…

El fruncido ceño del muchacho pasó a uno de sorpresa, sus ojos se ampliaron y sus cejas se enarcaron ante la dolorosa verdad, ante la realidad, el ser místico había logrado su cometido, hacer al castaño dudar de sí mismo, sintió cómo el agarre del muchacho se aflojaba sobre sus prendas de vestir, estando en ese estado le apartó de sí, viendo cómo se encontraba metido dentro de un inquebrantable estupor.

De nuevo una sonrisa se trazó en labios del ser demoniaco, una que no podía evitar alargar cada vez más, esa sonrisa cínica que mostraba sus dientes blancos; caminó con cuidado en dirección a la que fue la cama del chico, y se sentó sobre ella, dando la espalda al mellizo, que se mantenía estático en su mismo lugar.

Le habría encantado entrometerse dentro de su mente, hurgar en sus pensamientos, pero tenía cosas más importantes que molestar al inteligente chico…

Llevó su mirada a su lastimada muñeca, retiró de su brazo la camisa amarilla que la ocultaba, desabotonando la bocamanga para dejar a la vista el resultado de su forcejeo con Dipper; la única luz en el lugar provenía de una lámpara ubicada sobre la cómoda, una que le permitió ver las marcas de los dedos del castaño dibujados sobre su muñeca, a diferencia de las que habían sido realizadas hace tiempo por Stanford aquellas eran de un color oscuro, uno que le obligó a fruncir el ceño en confusión.

Deslizó dos de sus delgados dedos por esa zona, retirándolos casi al mismo tiempo, realizando una mueca dolorosa, los dedos del chico castaño se trazaban sobre su muñeca en tonos casi negros, las pequeñas ramificaciones de vasos sanguíneos que pasaban alrededor de la zona sobresalían en color negro, como si aquella zona estuviese infectada de un veneno mortal, uno que obligaba a su cuerpo a deteriorarse de una madera desconcertante.

Se resignó a olvidarlo, por el momento, cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se habría, supuso que el castaño se marchaba al bosque durante la noche, como hacía cada vez que algo le preocupaba…

.

.

.

No pasaron más de cuatro horas cuando se vio a sí mismo sudando sobre la cama, despertando de sobresalto con un horrible escalofrío caliente que le recorría el cuerpo entero, se sentía como si se estuviese quemando vivo, su rostro caliente, sus brazos, su cuerpo en sí se sentía cómo un trozo de pan caliente.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, su vista no enfocaba del todo bien y aquello le preocupó, negó un par de veces antes de incorporarse y obligarse así mismo a caminar, sin importar si despertaba al castaño, que al parecer había vuelto del bosque no hace mucho y se encontraba sobre la cama que fue alguna vez de su melliza…

Podía sentir como se ahogaba, su garganta le impedía el paso necesario de aire y sus pulmones reclamaba oxígeno…comenzó a hiperventilar sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el muro del baño, llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, pero aquello sólo le produjo más dolor, cómo si su mano cargada de voltios le estrujara el pecho, por instinto llevó la mirada a su mano, en donde la marca realizada por el castaño resaltaba en su pálida piel de porcelana.

-diablos –Masculló irritado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano libre-

No pudo resistirlo más, se tiró al piso y arrastró con él el espejo que reposaba sobre la pared, lo colocó frente a sí. Mantenía su brazo derecho alejado de cualquier otra extremidad de su cuerpo mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba el espejo, trazando con líquido vital runas antiguas.

.

.

.

Después de haber discutido con el ser demoniaco decidió que deseaba lo mejor para su familia, que estaba arrepentido de haberles puesto en peligro y que iba a hacer lo que fuera para remediar su mal, por esa razón volvió a la habitación que compartía con el ser demoniaco y se metió a la cama. Pensando en todo un nuevo y elaborado plan.

Dipper se mantenía cubierto con la sábana, pero en ningún momento había cerrado los ojos…

Estaba al tanto de cada una de las acciones del ser demoniaco, no pudo evitar acercarse al baño para dar seguimiento a su incipiente investigación.

-no lo soporto –Jadeaba el ser místico desde adentro del cuarto de baño-

-te ves terrible –Una fastidiaba voz resonó entonces-

El mellizo se sintió sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz profunda saliendo de labios de una persona completamente ajena a él, su intriga pedía saber con quién se encontraba hablando el ser demoniaco…

-eso no importa –La respiración del demonio se volvía lentamente a la normalidad –no soporto esto, ¿Qué está pasando? Creí que sabrías que hacer… es horrible y cada vez… -Fue interrumpido con brusquedad-

-Bill, nadie te dijo que tu idea fuese brillante –Replicó aquella voz masculina –…viste lo que sucedió con tus prototipos iniciales… quizá solo estás adaptándote a él… –Preguntó sereno, importándole poco el sufrimiento del ser demoniaco-

Dipper enarcó las cejas, escuchando atento cada palabra mientras realizaba nuevas teorías y notas mentales.

-esto es diferente, quizá los cálculos fueron errados, tal vez necesito realizar algunas modificaciones… -Una nueva interrupción se sumó-

-de eso no estoy seguro, sabes perfectamente, al igual que yo, que estarás bien, la anatomía humana tiene funciones distintas a las tuyas… -Dijo con voz sedosa –ahora, debo irme Bill, suerte con eso…no te preocupes, estarás bien, todos los humanos pasamos por ese tipo de cambios…y no es fácil –Su voz sonaba sonriente, aunque restaba importancia al ser demoniaco-

Todo quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de que una nueva voz retumbara dentro del recinto, susurrando por lo bajo, tan bajo que Dipper apenas y pudo distinguir unas cuantas palabras.

-tal vez se ponga peor… -Después de eso los tácitos murmullos bajaron su volumen, impidiéndole saber lo que decían –busca un inhibidor…

Susurró aquella suave voz, silenciosa y difícil de entender, sonaba a una voz masculina.

La habitación había quedado en penumbras y lo único que logró hacer que se alejara de allí fue el sonido de unos pasos pesados, supuso que Bill estaba por salir del cuarto de baño, sin pensarlo se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a la que fue la cama de su hermana, se recostó en ella, fingiendo que nada había sucedido; en cuanto escuchó el arrastrar de los pies del rubio supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Volteó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al ser demoniaco, que en ese momento parecía más muerto que vivo, pues unas notables ojeras se aventuraban bajo sus hermosos ojos desiguales, sintió lastima al escucharle quejándose antes de tirarse de nuevo sobre la cama, se olvidó de toda idea de compasión para ese horrible sujeto y se cubrió de pies a cabeza, evitando verle.

.

.

.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, su vista desenfocada le obligaba a mantenerse asido de algo fijo con tal de evitar tropezar con la nada. Nada bueno había resultado de utilizar al mismo tiempo una notable cantidad de energía demoniaca, podía sentir en sus pies el hormigueo incesante y caliente que trepaba por sus rodillas hasta sus piernas, en sus manos cientos de voltios fríos eran liberados, trepando sin piedad hasta su cabeza y agolpándose allí en ambos palíateles. Suspiró hastiado de tantas sensaciones repulsivas, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar como él deseaba, era de esperarse de un cuerpo humano…

La visión entre lugares distintos y abrir portales, combinados no eran ciertamente la manera más inteligente de utilizar _moderadamente_ su energía en ese poco adaptable cuerpo humano que si de por sí ya era un complejo mecanismo era poco moldeable a su energía oscura. El gasto energético de ambas habilidades no era algo significativo para él, de hecho era algo básico y más común que otra cosa, claro, estando en su poderosa y a veces poco intimidante, forma original pero en ese cuerpo…todo era diferente, incluso el pestañear por necesidad más que por gusto.

Tener que caminar sintiendo la gravedad de la tierra tirando de él, que fastidio era no poder levitar a su antojo, o que al chasquear sus dedos tuviese en sus manos lo que deseara y poder hacer con la realidad lo que le placía, podía hacerlo, pero no quería enfrentar las consecuencias que le supondrían. Dolor, agudo y penetrante dolor…

Cuatro después de que Dipper le encontrase en el baño y le ayudase a dormir sufría otro de esos "episodios" de mareo, y la familia comenzaba a notar que algo extraño le pasaba, y para empeorar las cosas ya no tenía al inteligente castaño para ayudarle pues habían discutido el día anterior; no era solo por cómo se sostenía de los objetos fijos, o incluso de las personas, de un momento a otro, el encargado de la cabaña del misterio incluso se preguntó si el chico estaba enfermo de algo pero este solo negaba. Tampoco notó, o mejor dicho, quiso restar importancia, al hecho de que Dipper se preguntaba constantemente por la chica pelirroja; había olvidado que no poseía una coartada para eso, siempre que el chico quería preguntarle a su tío sobre eso él cambiaba el tema y se llevaba al adulto lejos del castaño pero sabía que no podía simplemente evadir ese tema por siempre.

Era por eso que decidido se metió a la mente del estafador tío de Dipper, Stanley Pines y debía decir que crear falsos recuerdos en donde la pelirroja les decía a él y a Soos que se iría a otro país fue ciertamente un enorme problema, sí y uno muy grande ya que las consecuencias para eso fueron terribles para él, pero fue necesario, de lo contrario Dipper comenzaría a sospechar…

Y allí se encontraba, sosteniéndose de los muros del baño con tal de obligarse a no caer, pero siendo sinceros su desenfocada mirada y que el mundo a su alrededor girase borrosamente no le servía de nada. Nunca odio tanto su cuerpo…

No se arrepentía de mentirle a los Pines, después de todo estaba allí por una razón. Pero entonces ¿Por qué cuando veía a Dipper no podía evitar pensar en los diarios con cierto deje de arrepentimiento? Tal vez porque él tenía uno de los faltantes, quizá por la pelea de anoche…

Esa mañana logró mantenerse sobre sus pies hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con el mellizo Pines, muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos cuatro días, primero la habitación, que sospechosamente fue decorada, del lado del rubio, con demasiado color amarillo y negro para el gusto del mellizo, desde las sábanas amarillas, las almohadas negras, los estampados subliminales de triángulos en algunos de sus objetos, Dipper comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad era que el tipo quería mantener su identidad en secreto.

Ese día por ejemplo, miércoles, un día en que seguro no habría muchas personas en la cabaña del misterio, el aturdido rubio bajaba los escalones, lo último que deseaba era despertar la curiosidad de esa peculiar familia de castaños. Suspiró al entrar a la cocina, últimamente consumía demasiado alimento humano y parecía como si su cuerpo nunca recibiera lo suficiente, por más que comía. Decidió entrar a donde se encontraban los miembros de la familia sentados, se encontraba una silla vacía al lado del mellizo, supuso que para él así que se acercó. Un par de ojos castaños le advirtieron acerca de seguir caminando, era la helada mirada de Dipper, supuso que era justo que aun siguiese molesto con él, a pesar de aquello le sonrió.

-Buenos días –Saludó dando una tenue sonrisa, el dolor de cabeza y el mareo le estaban matando, más, se obligaba a guardar las apariencias-

Dipper notó lo forzado de su sonrisa pero decidió no tomarle importancia, él sólo quería que ese tipo saliese de sus vidas lo antes posible; Se encontraba molesto, muy enojado y quería creer que la razón era la desaparición de dos de sus diarios.

-buenos días –Saludó siempre contenta la castaña-

-¿Qué hay chico? –Preguntó retóricamente el anciano, tomando de su taza de café despreocupado-

-buenos días Phill –Saludó sonriendo el científico-

La edad parecía no pasar por encima de los gemelos, pues Bill los veía prácticamente iguales, suspiró al ver como Ford le veía, tomó asiento junto al mellizo, quien poseía su mirada clavada en él, desvió la mirada a su propio alimento, fruta, cereales, huevos, tocino, tostadas, jugo de uva, pareciera como si ya se hubiesen resignado a que cada comida de su parte era casi la misma cantidad que consumirían tres personas.

Sin embargo esta vez decidió colocar su antebrazo sobre la mesa, recostar su cabeza en ella y dedicarse a picotear la comida, lentamente, revolviendo los huevos estrellados con la punta de su cubierto hasta conseguir borrar la sonrisa hecha con tocino que estaba casi seguro Mabel había puesto para él, ahora, al hacer explotar el centro de los huevos parecía como si su desayuno llorase.

Su estómago pedía a gritos que se alejara de tantos olores de comida juntos, podía sentir los ojos del menor de los Pines sobre sí y eso, aunque sonase extraño, llegó a acusarle incomodidad; giró la mirada, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo mientras realizaba una mueca de asco ante los platillos servidos para él.

Y al parecer no sólo la castaña notó el poco interés del rubio hacia su desayuno, lo cual sí era raro considerando que este comía con efusividad todas y cada una de las comidas; Dipper pareció intrigado por esa nueva actitud, quien sabe, quizá algo pasaba con el demonio isósceles y seguro no era de conveniencia para él y su familia. Se negó a preguntar algo, dedicándose siempre a vigilarlo.

-¿No te gusta lo que cociné? –Preguntó la castaña, viendo atentamente al chico-

El rubio le sonrió forzosamente, si quería mantener su papel de niño bueno entonces debía portarse amable con todos, en especial con Stanford, y si podía entonces dibujaría una sonrisa en la melliza de Dipper.

-no es eso –Suspiró cansado, llevó la mirada a la comida-

De repente cada platillo le parecía menos apetitoso que el anterior, llevó la mirada a Stanley, que de un momento a otro también le veía, como si esperasen una respuesta, incluso Stanford le veía.

-es sólo que…estoy ansioso por trabajar –Dijo fingiendo efusividad –y no tengo apetito por ahora, tal vez cuando se bajen los ánimos –Mencionó bajando la mirada a la mesa-

Se puso de pie velozmente, evitando el mareo momentáneo que le golpeó, se sostuvo de la mesa mientras sonreía intentando ocultar ese estado extraño que comenzaba a azotarle.

-los espero en la tienda de regalos –Asintió mostrando una tenue sonrisa-

Apenas salió de la atónita vista de los miembros de la familia su expresión cambió a una hastiada, detestaba su condición física y lo peor era que no sabía que comenzaba a ocasionarla. Se sostuvo de uno de los muros del pasillo que se encontraba de camino a la cocina, la verdad no tenía ni una pizca de ansias por trabajar, de hecho, quería quedarse en cama todo el día pero estar sentado frente a la caja registradora sonaba más atractivo que seguir en presencia de los muchos aromas a comida, que repentinamente no le eran apetecibles.

Iba tan de prisa que no notó la expresión desconforme del mellizo menor…

-te odio cuerpo humano inútil –Frunció el ceño, casado, golpeando su propio estomago en un puñetazo suave –el fin justifica los medios –Susurró en un intento de darse ánimos así mismo-

Su abdomen se había hundido ante el pequeño puñetazo, respiró profundamente y contuvo el aire antes de dejarlo salir en un pesado jadeo; en menos de lo que pensó ya se encontraba dentro de la tienda de recuerdos, manteniéndose siempre de la barra que sostenía la caja registradora, se sentó sobre esta tras un pesado suspiro.

Decidió que podía con eso, era miércoles así que estaba seguro de que al lugar acudirían no más de algunas chicas y uno que otro turista, sólo eso así que decidió esperar al resto. Estaba acostumbrado que a Dipper no le era muy agradable sabiéndole vestido elegantemente, era muy llamativo según él y allí estaba, con un suéter blanco, pantalones negros y una camisa amarilla. Colocó sobre su cabeza una gorra negra, completamente negra, que resaltaba sus dorados cabellos, en el centro, pintado en amarillo podía ver un triángulo y dentro de él un signo de interrogación en blanco.

Se detuvo a repasar los pasos que tenía armados con gran anticipo para su plan, debía conseguir mantener fuera de sus asuntos al castaño, listo ¿De qué manera? Obligándolo a no decir a nadie que él era Bill Cipher: sabía que lo descubriría, ese niño, que ya no era para nada un niño, era más listo de lo que aparentaba y lo sabía, convenció a gran parte de la familia de que era de fiar, ganarse su confianza, faltaba Stanford pero si no lo lograba podía quedarse calmado porque lo único que le separaba de su meta era un solo diario que no estaba en su poder, no era que él lo necesitara, al contrario, sabía muchas más cosas de lo que registraban en esos libros, pero esos simples pedazos de hojas de papel amarillentas tomaban gran poder en manos apropiadas, las de Dipper…

Recostó la cabeza contra la enorme plancha de madera que simulaba ser una barra, su cabeza le estaba matando, sentía cómo la sangre se agolpaba en ambas sienes, haciendo que palpitasen dolorosamente. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento se vio rodeado del resto de los trabajadores del lugar, ambos mellizos y los gemelos, lo hizo sólo cuando sintió cómo una extraña vibración recorría su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el castaño se acercaba a él, cosa que le obligó a levantar la mirada haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen, comenzaba a relacionar su malestar con la cercanía de ese humano…aunque francamente sonaba absurdo.

Hace algunos días que las cosas entre ellos estaban extrañas, por ejemplo, cuando sus ojos se encontraban, creía que el castaño comenzaba a arrepentirse de permitirle llevar su ojo al descubierto cuando estuvieran los dos solos ya que apartaba la mirada al roce entre ambas miradas y aparentaba que en ningún momento se había mantenido viéndole, no es que le molestara, pues sabía de la estupidez humana y su temor a lo desconocido o repudio a lo diferente, era sólo un poco decepcionante considerando que comenzaba a creer especial al apuesto castaño, y la gota que había derramado el vaso fue aquella discusión.

Esa mañana, en la cual no muchos clientes se presentaron a la cabaña del misterio, el apuesto rubio se vio obligado a dejar su puesto, ante la mirada de la familia Pines, no por el hecho de ser forzado a limpiar con plumero y aspersor los productos que acumulaban una fina capa de polvo, era porque al estar limpiando cada objeto, parado frente a una escultura falsa de "masorcornio" llevó una mano a su cabeza, golpeteando con dos de sus dedos la cien izquierda, discutiendo internamente por el horripilante y agudo de dolor que le arribó.

Segundos después, que fueron como pasados en lentitud agobiante para el castaño, quien se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él, el rubio comenzó a perder el equilibrio y ante sus ojos marrones se desplomó sobre el piso, un golpe sordo y nada más que eso; no supo si sus acciones fueron mero instinto o si se vieron realizadas por una fuerza racional, sólo supo que en menos de unos segundos ya sostenía al inconsciente chico entre sus brazos y que analizaba con angustia su rostro entero. Era como si no hubiese estado a punto de golpearlo la noche anterior.

Poco después, y llevando en brazos al rubio matizado, podía verlo recostado sobre su cama, su rostro pálido, pero, esta vez con un extraño toque rojizo sobre la frente, orejas, nariz y mejillas, su temperatura corporal elevada en niveles exagerados, sus, antaño, rosados labios ligeramente paliduchos y con tenues líneas cruzando por ellos, parecía como si no hubiese bebido en varios días.

Dipper se atrapó a sí mismo observando con detenimiento sus facciones, su pálido y enrojecido rostro, por segundos deseó tocar su frente para comprobar su temperatura, pero no lo hizo, no sólo por encontrarse petrificado al ver su lento respirar si no por la compañía de su familia entera dentro de la habitación.

Su molestia aumentó al ver a su preocupado tío genio tocando con su mano la frente del rubio mientras le observaba con una expresión de genuina preocupación.

-trae compresas de agua fría Mabel, cariño, está hirviendo en fiebre –Dijo con voz ronca, llevando la mirada a la única chica del grupo-

-claro tío Ford –Respondió velozmente ella-

Dipper decidió marcharse de allí, llevándose consigo un mal sabor de boca, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, confundido, abandonó la habitación sin importarle la mirada extrañada de sus familiares. Decidió caminar por el bosque, llevando sobre su espalda una mochila, no planeaba volver en una gran fracción de tiempo…

El tiempo pasó, por fin el rubio había despertado, extrañado ante la forma borrosa en que veía todo, cómo en tonos negros y fosforescentes, siempre verdes, azules y de distintos tonos de naranja, agitó la cabeza, a la lejanía podía escuchar voces que le llamaban, tácitas y en un eco lastimoso, pudo distinguir que hablaban entre ellas; su vista comenzó a aclararse con lentitud, revelando ante él a ambos gemelos y a la melliza mayor.

A los pocos minutos una sensación de malestar arribó con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, que sintió una opresión en el pecho, sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a donde ese incipiente dolor punzaba.

No supo por qué razón esperaba encontrar a Dipper al despertar… sonaba estúpido.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud, parecía que marchaba en aumento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico? –Preguntó el genio, analizándole con la mirada-

Asintió sin ganas, no era como si realmente fuese verdad pues solo escuchar su voz ya era algo sumamente doloroso.

En poco solo la castaña estaba acompañándole, acosándole mejor dicho, cubriéndole de mantas y palabras de aliento, diciendo lo mucho que le importaba su bienestar pero era como si sólo lograse hacerle sentir peor, frunció el ceño tras una hora de tortura con aquella adolescente.

Se sentía tan mal, era como si su cuerpo le pidiese a gritos el silencio de esa mocosa, como si ella estuviera dañándole y todo su ser lo supiera, su propio cuerpo había actuado en defensa propia, mejor dicho, su instinto de auto preservación, más nunca lo notó porque cada vez que utilizaba su energía demoniaca una pequeña vibración fluía por sus venas, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba sintiéndose asaltado por tantas sensaciones que no notó aquel pequeño y sutil cambio en su energía.

Había lanzado, sin desearlo, una onda de oscuridad, imposible de detectar, dentro de la habitación entera, se extendía por cada rincón, expandiéndose mientras hacía a los pequeños insectos que volaban despreocupados por los aires, caer en menos tiempo del que se daban cuenta, removiéndose sobre el piso, los animalillos rastreros no tenían un mejor destino.

Era un uso práctico para la energía oscura, un que terminaba por intoxicar el cuerpo de cualquier criatura o ser vivo, incompatible, que se topase con ella, lo utilizaba sólo en caso de estar en verdadero peligro y era algo meramente instintivo pues nunca notó haberlo usado, ni en un pasado ni en ese momento.

La única persona que se encontraba a su lado en ese instante era Mabel, y ella, en poco tiempo se encontraba tambaleándose cerca de su cama, en sus manos llevaba un tazón de agua fría que dejó caer de inmediato.

-no me, no me siento bien… -Masculló antes de posar sus manos sobre el muro, en busca de apoyo –mi cabeza, mi cabeza va a estallar…

Era lo que sucedía cuando un cuerpo con energía distinta a la suya terminaba siendo intoxicado de aquella manera; No le extrañaba que en poco tiempo la melliza de Dipper perdiese el conocimiento…

Pero eso a él poco le importaba, estaba sumamente ocupado sintiéndose asquerosamente miserable sobre la cama que guardaba el aroma de Dipper…

* * *

¿Alguien más lloró con el final del Weirmageddon…? ¡¿Por qué Bill?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?! Me ha dado una crisis depresiva QwQ pobrecito de Bill y aunque considero que es un poco incoherente decir que pudieron encerrarle dentro de la mente de Stanley (ya que se supone él controla la realidad) supongo que no va a volver… (Perdona si aún no lo has visto y te he dado spoiler)

Ahora, en mi defensa, tuve bloqueo de escritor y más que nada por culpa del final de Gravity Falls, debieron verme…hehe…fue horrible…

En ese capi quise poner un poco de todo ya que, como premio por seguir siendo uno de mis fieles lectores y haber aceptado mis disculpas al leer con anterioridad este capítulo, alargué bastante la parte número tres :3 ¿Les gustaría un extra? No interfieren con el capítulo y me divierte escribirlos :3

Como pudieron notar puse un poco celoso a Dipper pero es más que nada porque era necesario, uwu lo era.

Comencé a poner un poco de la verdad sobre el pequeño misterio que envolverá a ese peculiar fic, seguro mis detectives lo descubren antes de que yo lo note y me tiran abajo la trama, hehe, no es broma creo que son capaces de ello…

 **¿Respondo a los reviews?** ¿Gustan? Claro que sí n_n pondré la respuesta a ambos comentarios (Los del capítulo y los del extra)

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** ¡Tienes invitación a visitarlo al trabajo cuando quieras! Pero sin tocar la mercancía porque es de Dipper hahaha, es broma, no te resistas ;). Te agradezco tus comentarios, la verdad es un honor escribir para personas como ustedes, tus reviews siempre son bien recibidos.

 **Shadifcream:** ¿Qué te digo? Bill es conocido por resplandecer sensualidad *Inserte imagen del sensual iluminati*

 **Shadifcream:** son pervertidos, claro que lo son pero ¿Quién tiene realmente la culpa? ¿Ellos o Bill por ser tan sexy? Piensa en eso…

 **EuronymousAarseth:** me alaga tu comentario, con respecto al Tomarco, lo cierto es que lo he pensado, dime, si escribo un fic Tomarco ¿Tendré lectores activos? (Pregunta retórica) me encanta la pareja, y la forma de ser de Tom representa un reto para mí así que no puedo irme de fanfiction sin ukearme a Marco, eso es un, voy a intentar realizar un fic de ambos y por dios que me esforzaré.

 **Anónimo:** hehe, si alguno de ustedes sabe inglés y le gustara ayudarme a traducirlo al inglés entonces sería grandioso porque yo apenas si sé lo básico (disculpen si su escritora le decepciona) y es la verdad. Si consigo a alguien que me ayude te prometo que lo traduzco.

 **Aria. pierrot:** gracias a ti por leer! Da las gracias a tu amiga si te ha gustado el fic, que bueno que lo hiciera porque así te diviertes leyendo como yo me divierto escribiendo.

 **Aria. pierrot:** intento que la lectura les sea lo más entretenida, me alegra que lo aprecies. En verdad que me resulta conmovedor leer sus comentarios y llevarme la grata sorpresa de saber que les ha encantado o que tienen dudad y desean que las responda porque en verdad les interesa saber.

Gracias por comentar! No saben lo gratificante que es saber que les gusta y mejor aun, enterarme de su opinión. No pensé que el fic fuera a tener una aceptación tan buena como la que está teniendo y eso en verdad me alaga. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. Me hacen realmente feliz. (wow! La nota final quedó más larga de lo que había planeado…pero en fin ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Seguro habrá alguien a quien le interese leerla) Nos vemos, en menos tiempo esta vez, promesa de escritora!

Recuerda!

" _La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro, ¡A dios!"_

 _Bill Cipher_

 **One Dark Love…** **  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Durante toda su caminata, ninguno de sus turbados pensamientos lograba aclararse, a pesar de que aquella caminata por el inmenso bosque era ciertamente con ese propósito, se sentía hundido en un profundo pozo lleno de arenas movedizas.

Colocó sus manos sobre las correas de su mochila, apretándolas sobre sus hombros; Era desesperante, primero y todo lo demás, era por culpa del demonio del sueño, no comprendía como había sido posible que él accediera tan pronto, no confiaba en él y aun así dormían en una misma habitación, no le daba ninguna señal de poder estar tranquilo a su lado y aun así él…

Suspiró abatido, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos, quizá solo debía salir con sus amigos…

Pero él no tenía muchos amigos en el pueblo…

Y Wendy, según dijo su tío Stan, se había ido hace tiempo a estudiar, lejos, muy lejos de Oregón; Se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿Quién iba a poder ayudarle a sentirse menos miserable? ¿Mabel? ¡Imposible! Ella estaba cegada por los demoniacos encantos del estereotípico chico rubio. Solo esperaba a que un milagro sucediera.

" _Dios mío, ayúdame a aclarar mi mente…"_

Citaba textualmente, avanzando a paso lento, emprendiendo un camino de retorno a la cabaña después de haber perdido un par de veces por el bosque, que ya no le era tan ajeno. No estaba evadiendo sus problemas, necesitaba pensar a solas, lejos de Bill.

.

.

.

Se sostuvo la cabeza unos segundos, revolviendo sobre su frente sus dorados cabellos, desde que despertó no hacía más que pensar, una y otra vez en las palabras de aquel sujeto _"busca un inhibidor"_ pero no lograba comprender del todo ¿Un inhibidor? ¿Para inhibir qué? ¿Su parte demoniaca acaso…?

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que aquello sonaba razonable se golpeó la frente, suspirando exasperado por no haber encontrado la respuesta a todo su dilema por cuenta propia o antes de que alguien se lo dijera, aunque, tampoco es como si el supiera lo que le sucedía.

De inmediato pensó en Stanford y el cabello de unicornio, que había utilizado, por su pureza quiso y sus propiedades mágicas quiso pensar, para alejarle de la cabaña con el campo de energía colorida, con todos esos otros materiales que no eran clave en aquel invento –El mercurio y las piedras lunares-. Si sus cálculos no eran errados ese era su inhibidor, pero cómo todo, eso tenía sus pros y sus contras, el primer contra de todo era el uso aún más limitado de su energía demoniaca, atrapado, como solo un humano con habilidades notorias…, pero todo era por el fin ¿no?

-ya no sé si eso de "el fin justifica los medios" es algo que sea cierto –Suspiró sentándose con lentitud-

No estaba seguro de que tan buena idea había sido tener un cuerpo propio pero tampoco tenía más opciones, poseer cuerpos humanos e intentar entrar en la cabaña era algo que no resultaba, porque esa persona no podía acercarse demasiado y porque Stanford siempre le pillaba y se veía obligado a abandonar ese cuerpo humano antes de lo planeado solo para que este mismo no confirmara sus sospechas sobre él.

Una vez incorporado, y que con desgano se dignase a topar la mirada sobre el piso pudo notar a la melliza del castaño tirada inmóvil, por lo que, al verla, abrió los perezosos ojos de golpe, apretando los labios en una fina y delgada línea, ella estaba pálida, inconsciente sobre el piso.

-oh no… –Frunció el ceño antes de incorporarse lo más rápido que el constante vértigo le permitía –si Pine Tree te ve así me culpará de nuevo –Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo inerte –pero ¡¿Por qué demonios te quedaste aquí?!

Escuchó de sus labios un corto balbuceo al que cualquier humano nunca jamás le hubiera encontrado sentido, pero él no era un humano ni nada por el estilo.

-olugnairt –Balbuceó meneando la cabeza a ambos lados de manera lenta-

Era como si fuera a comenzar a delirar. Bill no supo comparar aquello si no con el envenenamiento que los humanos utilizaban con las plagas, tales como los roedores, pues esa chica se movía como uno de esos animalillos, solo que ella deliraba inconsciente y él no quería estar allí cuando comenzara la fase final…

-diablos niña… -Frunció el ceño en desagrado, llevando la mirada a varios sitios, indeciso de qué hacer-

De inmediato reconoció la marca de energía que gritaba "Bill Cipher" por todas partes, era obvio que él sí era el culpable de aquello pero eso nunca lo notó, se preguntó unos momentos si lo que le pasaba a la castaña era por haber entrado con contacto con él en uno de sus arranques irracionalmente explosivos de su energía oscura. Tal vez sí, a juzgar por su estado.

Justo una idea pudo pasar por su cabeza, podría, solo quizá caminar hasta la habitación de uno de los gemelos, pedir ayuda para esa humana, porque no podía permitir que se muriera allí, Dipper seguro iba a culparle, como todo el cabeza dura que era, y volver; pero aquella idea la veía bastante lejana porque, primero que nada, su andar era torpe cuando veía doble a causa del mareo.

Se puso de pie antes de caminar tambaleándose por los pasillos, soportando su peso sobre los muros, llamando en voz apagada a alguno de los gemelos, pero era como si a estos se los hubiera tragado la maldita tierra.

-maldición Fordside… ¿Dónde demonios te metes cuando te necesitan? –Gruñó llevándose una mano a la cabeza –Señor Pines… –Detestaba tener que portarse como el niño bueno –Stanley…

Se sentó sobre el piso, su muñeca quemaba, se descubrió el brazo y pudo ver la marca de los dedos del mellizo, lo que le hizo sentir aun peor. Maldito cuerpo humano, estúpidamente frágil, tan inútil…aunque nunca antes había visto, en otro cuerpo humano, que por un apretón fuerte se colorearan esas zonas en tonos negros y con las pequeñas ramificaciones venosas tornándose oscuras…y parecía ponerse peor…

-diablos –Recostó la cabeza contra la madera-

Se puso a pensar, que si él podía conseguir cabello de unicornio entonces podía hacer algo con esa marca sobre su muñeca y algo más con la melliza de Dipper, en conclusión, podía ayudar al castaño si este le ayudaba a él.

Pero primero debía encontrar a Dipper. Maldijo mentalmente a los humanos, tan impulsivos, aunque decían tener el control de sus emociones…

.

.

.

Al volver, las cosas estaban demasiado silenciosas dentro de la cabaña, más de lo que a Dipper le habría gustado, no escuchaba por ningún lado ni la voz de Mabel ni la de ninguno de sus tíos, cielos, ni la voz molesta del rubio se podía escuchar por allí; tampoco era como si quisiera verle aun, o como si este pudiese hablar mucho después de cómo se veía cuando él se fue…

Un mal presentimiento se acrecentó en su pecho cuando llevó la mirada escaleras arriba con una sola imagen en la mente, la habitación que compartía con el ser místico.

-¿Mabel? –Llamó en un intento de tranquilizar esas sensaciones paranoicas que comenzaban a llenarle de nervios el cuerpo entero-

Caminó hasta llegar a la sala, en donde pudo encontrar a su tío Stanley que caminaba escaleras arriba, sosteniendo en sus manos un tazón lleno de agua, al verle se detuvo, su expresión de completa preocupación le alarmó demasiado.

-Tío Stan ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó. Creyó por unos momentos que se trataba de la extraña condición de Bill lo que le preocupaba al adulto, pero debía cerciorarse-

El adulto frunció el ceño sin saber bien cómo explicarle. Después de unos momentos, durante los cuales el castaño menor le observaba atento, respondió.

-tu hermana se puso mal –Respondió –creo que le sucedió lo mismo que al chico rubio –Frunció el ceño confundido –se encuentra en su habitación con Ford cuidándola.

-¡¿Mabel?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –No sabía que pensar, se quitó la mochila de encima de los hombros y la arrojó sobre el sofá-

-Ford te explicará mejor –Concertó viéndole fijo unos segundos-

Su tío se dispuso a guiarle, pero no pudo seguir avanzando. Unas manos de delgados dedos le cubrían la boca y le sostenían por su firme abdomen, dio un respingo cuando el dueño de esas manos le arrastró lejos de su tío, que hace unos segundos había pasado a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones.

Estaba a nada de golpear al sujeto que le apresaba pero entonces esas manos le soltaron permitiendo encontrarse cara a cara con Bill, que no llevaba puesto su parche sobre su ojo, permitiendo que se asomara por debajo de sus dorados cabellos.

-¿Qué demonios? –Iba a protestar, retrocediendo un paso apenas-

El demonio colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios contrarios, obligándole a callar mientras llevaba la mirada a los lados, verificando que estaban solos.

-ven conmigo –Pidió dando vuelta sobre sus talones, dispuesto a salir de allí-

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó el castaño, desconcertado –no, ¡No! Mabel está mal, debo ir con ella –Negó, realizando ademán de alejarse de él-

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el rubio apresó su muñeca entre sus dedos, tirando de ella con desespero al verle tan decidido a dejarle solo.

Bill comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, ese humano era tan cabeza dura ¿Qué no podía dejarse hacer una vez en su vida y seguirle sin protestar?

-yo sé que le sucede y tu presencia en esa habitación no la va a ayudar, será mejor que cierres la boca y me sigas el paso, si es que quieres que tu hermanita se aleje de la muerte –Su voz sonaba molesta, acompañando su ceño fruncido-

La expresión de desconcierto adornó el rostro del mellizo, que separó los labios, dispuesto a preguntar mil y un cosas que no le fueron permitidas cuando el demonio volvió a tirar de su muñeca, arrastrándole con él, fuera de la cabaña.

-te contaré todo después, ahora apresura ese paso –Ordenó-

-espera, si vamos a ir al bosque hay algunas cosas que debemos llevar –Dijo no muy seguro de seguir al ser demoniaco-

Este le soltó, pensando unos segundos en sus palabras, era claro que tenía razón, no podían ir y enfrentarse al bosque de Gravity Falls sin llevar nada en las manos, bueno él, en ese estado, no.

-bien, pero no demores…el tiempo corre –Resignado, liberó su muñeca, esperando a que fuese en busca de lo necesario-

.

.

.

Unos segundos después Dipper aminaba a paso lento con el demonio detrás de sí, ambos llevando sobre sus espaldas pequeñas mochilas que guardaban lo que, Dipper supuso, iban a necesitar para poder "sobrevivir" ese pequeño viaje a través del bosque. Tenía muchas dudas en su astuta cabeza castaña, mismas que quería que Bill respondiera, pero, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a asaltarle con sus preguntas.

-Bill ¿Qué le sucedió a Mabel? –Preguntó de un momento a otro, vacilante-

No estaba seguro de querer perdonar todavía al demonio, pero si necesitaba de su ayuda ¿Qué más daba?

Los ojos desiguales del ser místico le observaron de soslayo uno segundos, tiempo después aceleró el paso para estar la par con el humano, aspiró profundo, ordenando un poco sus ideas antes de conseguir mencionar algo.

-tu hermana es muy curiosa ¿Cierto? –Preguntó después de pensarlo unos momentos –imagino que se mete en este tipo de problemas a menudo – ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo esta vez con un tono de voz firme –creo que el haberse metido esta vez en lo que no le concernía le costó un precio elevado…

Los ojos oscuros del mellizo se detuvieron sobre él, intrigado y reconociendo que tenía razón, pero eso no respondía del todo su pregunta.

-tu hermana está intoxicada por haber tenido contacto con energía oscura… -explicó encontrando sus ojos desiguales con aquellos pozos avellanos –pero si podemos conseguir cabello de unicornio estará bien…

Dicho esto adelantó el paso para guiar al humano por el camino más corto al escondite de esos maravillosos animales.

Dipper le seguía de cerca, viendo su espalda y la parte trasera de su cabeza, descubriendo la diferencia de matices en sus cabellos rubios, su nuca paliducha que era acariciada por esos cabellos castaños claro.

Sorprendido, se preguntó si era cierto lo que estaba presenciando y Bill en realidad estaba llevándole a buscar cabello de unicornio para su melliza. Caminó a su par después de unos segundos, recorriéndole con la mirada de arriba abajo, apreciando su rostro pálido.

El aspecto del ser demoniaco no era nada bueno, sus cansados ojos con oscuras ojeras distaban mucho de poseer aquella mirada seductora y juguetona que llevaba siempre, sus labios dejaban de ser sonrosados para ser pálidos, su piel nívea adquiría un toque amarillento para nada saludable, lo peor de todo estaba oculto bajo sus dorados cabellos, pues tenía un atisbo de su ojo derecho, que mostraba signos ligeros de estar irritado, era como si la parte negra de la pupila se corriera por el iris.

-te ves terrible –Puntualizó el mellizo en busca de apartar un poco el tenso ambiente que se creaba alrededor de ambos. Pero no era exactamente lo que quería decirle-

El demonio se encorvó ligeramente, respirando con profundidad antes de curvar una sonrisa irónica y volver la mirada al castaño mientras apretaba la mandíbula con innecesaria fuerza.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó de manera retórica con un humor agrio –gracias, cielos Dipper, eres fantástico adulando personas, eso es justo lo que todo demonio del sueño con problemas desea escuchar, ahora, ¿Podrías dejar de joderme y ayudar con esto? Te lo agradezco –Suspiró de nuevo, llevándose una mano a la nuca-

Una sonrisa se trazó en el semblante del mellizo, una mezcla de varias sensaciones, un tanto apenado porque lo que decía el demonio era cierto, él era pésimo alagando gente y divertido, no se imaginaba bromeando con el rubio, sin embargo, allí estaba.

Ya no se sentía tan molesto, estaba resentido, pero no era igual que de antaño.

Bill se llevó ambas manos a las correas de su mochila. Su cuerpo entero le pedía a gritos no estar de pie, recostarse sobre una mullida cama y esperar a que el poco soportable malestar cesase pero en su lugar allí estaba, con el castaño a mitad del bosque buscando a los unicornios para poder obtener unos cuantos cabellos, diablos que se arrepentía de haber tenido la brillante idea de poseer su propio cuerpo humano.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Iluminati? –Preguntó el mellizo sin realmente querer saber la respuesta-

No era como si le disgustara el silencio, era que todos lo silenciosos con el ser demoniaco le resultaban incómodos y alarmantes; era como si pensara que cada vez que el demonio tenía tiempo para reflexionar se la pasaba maquinando una manera de hacerle daño a su familia, quizá estaba siendo paranoico, quizá no.

-pensaba en la forma más dolorosa de acabar contigo –Respondió restando importancia el demonio antes de avanzar un par más de pasos. Era solo para molestarle-

Había caminado rápido, tanto que no notó la mueca de disgusto por parte del menor de los Pines. El humano caminó tras él, preguntándose si eran ciertas sus palabras o si había leído su mente y lo hacía para que dejara de pensar así de él; esta última opción le hizo enrojecer… pronto se detuvieron en medio de la nada, observando que a su alrededor el bosque era mucho más colorido, despejado y con verdes pastizales bajo sus pies que el resto.

-sí, es aquí –Afirmó el ser demoniaco, llevando la mirada alrededor-

-este lugar del bosque no lo había visto antes –Dijo dedicándose a observar todo lo que les rodeaba-

-según tu tío Ford el lugar donde habitan los unicornios debe ser invocado por una serie de canticos antiguos dictados por una voz profunda –Explicó llevando la mirada a distintos lugares, como si buscara algo-

Caminó unos pasos hasta encontrar una gran roca libre de musgo, era escuchado atentamente por el castaño, que se acercó un par de pasos a él; Se sentó sobre la roca, sacándose la mochila de los hombros mientras la dejaba caer frente a sus pies, dedicó una mirada al mellizo y llevó de nuevo sus ojos a los objetos guardados en el bolso.

-¿Cómo podremos entrar? –Preguntó el mellizo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – ¿Tienes conocimiento de ese cantico? No, más importante ¿Quién cantará?

El demonio lo pensó unos segundos mientras revolvía las cosas dentro de la mochila, sacó de allí una afilada navaja que presentó al castaño.

-nadie tiene por qué hacerlo…pero sería divertido escucharte intentando imitar esos canticos –Comentó con sorna, poniéndose de pie –necesito que realices un corte en la palma de mi mano mientras yo trazo con tiza un pentagrama –Explicó caminando al centro del lugar, midiendo con sus brazos extendidos un diámetro –oh, por cierto, cada gota de sangre debe caer dentro del circulo que estaré dibujando ¿Comprendes?

Dipper solo asintió, no muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, después de todo, su tío nunca le informó de pactos de sangre para poder conseguir algo tan puro como los cabellos de un unicornio.

En pocos momentos ya estaba tomando la mano del rubio, dispuesto a rozar con el filo de su cuchilla su suave piel. Apenas colocó presión sobre la punta de la navaja vio brotar sangre espesa y oscura, dejando de ser carmesí para tornarse de ese rojizo color caoba…

-Bill –Levantó la mirada confundido, viendo al otro esparcir tiza hecha polvo, trazando una delgada línea-

Estaba desconcertado con esa imagen, la sangre no debía ser de ese color, tenía que ser roja no obtener un efecto café o violáceo, apartó su mano casi al instante, observando como la incrédula mirada del demonio caía sobre su propia piel, observando su sangre fluir cuan tinta; Apretó su mano en un puño, ocultándola contra su pecho.

-debes hacerlo tú… -Se puso de pie, ignorando al humano-

.

.

.

Después de presentar la escalofriante escena de Bill parado en el centro del pentagrama mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un fluorescente color azul eléctrico que, mentiría, si no dijera que a un a plena luz de día le erizaba la piel se encontraban parados frente a las puertas del santuario de los unicornios, dispuestos a entrar.

-Bill, en el diario del tío Ford dice que solo una persona pura de corazón puede obtener cabello de unicornio –Dijo dudoso de querer entrar –no creo que podamos conseguir siquiera un rizo de sus cabellos…no soy puro de corazón, y dudo que tú lo seas… -Le observó de arriba abajo, escudriñándole unos segundos ante la mirada reprobatoria del otro-

El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio, nadie iba a ir hacia él con ese cuento de "corazón puro" él sabía y conocía a la perfección todo sobre esos animales cuadrúpedos.

-conozco a los unicornios, no necesitamos de eso para obtener su cabello, aunque no tienes un buen historial con ellos gracias a tu hermana y sus amigas… pero ¡No importa! –Sonrió, olvidándose por unos segundos de su borroso mirar-

Bill caso podía saborear el sabor dulce que llevaría a su vida el alivio de poder tener en su muñeca enredados los finos cabellos de unicornio.

Y así lo hicieron, entraron, aunque no siendo recibidos de la forma en que Dipper esperada.

De inmediato se encontraron cara a cara con una hembra que les apuntaba con su afilado único cuerno, el mellizo juraría que les veía con odio, o mejor dicho, a Bill, ya que él se encontraba un par de pasos delante de él.

-Bill Cipher… -Habló entre dientes la hembra de coloridos cabellos –creí que jamás pisarías nuestras tierras de nuevo…vaya osadía la tuya al venir aquí después de lo que hiciste con aquel humano castaño –Apretó la mandíbula-

-oh, sí, sí –movió su mano restándole importancia a su asunto –por cierto Forside manda saludos –Sonrió socarrón –vamos, no estarás enojada aun por eso ¿Cierto? Era necesario ¡No seas rencorosa! Mejor, ya sé, mejor apunta a mi pecho con ese cuerno tuyo y dime que tan puro soy de corazón –Sugirió con una enorme sonrisa socarrona-

Se ganó un gruñido de parte de aquellas bestias de un solo cuerno, al parecer ninguno había notado la presencia del mellizo, quien ya se preguntaba si aún podría salir de allí.

-¿Quién es ese? Tiene un horrible parecido a la chica castaña de hace unos años… -Entrecerró los ojos la unicornio-

-Bill, no creo –Dijo el mellizo retrocediendo un par de pasos-

Sin embargo, el rubio, que estaba frente a esos animales, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, doblándolas hasta sus codos mientras dedicaba una mirada despectiva a aquellas hermosas criaturas.

-nada de eso Pine Tree –Habló con voz profunda –su nombre es Dipper Pines…

-¡Otro Pines! –Gritó desde el fondo uno de ellos

-tienes mucho cariño a esa familia o un odio muy profundo ¿No te parece, Cipher? –Preguntó despectiva la hembra frente a ellos-

Una carcajada amarga escapó de labios del aludido, mientras se acercaba un paso a la unicornio, rozando con la punta de su dedo su largo cuerno.

-Llámale Pino, hermano de Estrella fugaz, la niña castaña que te apaleo a ti a todo tu grupo de…el punto es que necesitamos unos rizos de tus cabellos ¿Comprendes? Son necesarios –Explicó con voz sedosa-

Por unos momentos el mellizo recordó con quien estaba tratando, su piel se había erizado al escuchar aquella espectral voz salir de la garganta del comúnmente alegre demonio del sueño; notó como los unicornios frente a él retrocedieron un paso, dejando a su líder firmemente parada frente al ser de energía oscura.

-a ti jamás te haría un favor Cipher –Habló firme la líder-

El ser demoniaco se sacó el otro guante, arrojó ambos al mellizo, que los atrapó sin comprender o por lo menos creer lo que estaba viendo.

-de acuerdo, ¿Saben? No me gusta mucho la violencia pero considerando que rechazaron mi bondad –Caminó un paso a los animales, elegantemente –como de antaño…al diablo las palabras…

Susurró antes de gritar con fuerza mientras corría velozmente a la líder de los unicornios, saltó sobre ella, a la vez que esta se movía contra él, el ser demoniaco aferró sus piernas al torso del animal, tomando con sus manos sus cabellos mientras esta saltaba y se movía en busca de sacárselo de encima.

-¡Dame tu cabello maldito ser inferior! –Gritó tirando de los cabellos de vivos colores-

.

.

.

Luego de un "violento" encuentro con los unicornios en donde él salió con más de un rasguño y Cipher, sorprendentemente con solo unos cuantos golpes, se sentaron fuera del santuario de los seres míticos, aspirando profundamente, cansados.

-auch –Se quejó adolorido el mellizo –no comprendo cómo fue posible que mi hermana pudiera con ellos a los doce y nosotros no pudiéramos corresponderles un solo golpe…

El otro se llevó las manos a la espalda, estirándose mientras emitía un gemido doloroso.

-para que te enteres, en ese entonces eran tres contra tres y…además, yo no apenas comienzo a adaptarme a este cuerpo humano –Dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, avergonzado –pero, logramos conseguir suficiente cabello de unicornio –Sonrió mostrándole el puñado de cabellos de hermosos colores-

Una sincera sonrisa adornó el semblante ligeramente bronceado de Dipper, quien, despeinado por las actividades anteriores, se dedicó a sacudirse el polvo de su camisa a cuadros. Observó atento a Bill, parecía haber recuperado un poco de su color natural, volviendo a ser el saludable aperlado que él conocía.

-¿Cómo sabías de esto, Bill? –Preguntó el mellizo, esta vez estando más calmado-

Parecía como si la tensión entre ambos estuviese desapareciendo con lo que, a ojos del castaño, parecía ser la ayuda del ser demoniaco para con su hermana. El rubio se reacomodó sobre el tronco del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, suspirando, debatiéndose internamente en si decirle la verdad o mentirle al mellizo.

-soy un demonio –Le vio por el rabillo del ojo, no era como si el humano se mereciese su sinceridad –no te lo olvides –Y sonrió escasamente, una sonrisa amarga-

Debía admitir que sentía algo de resentimiento hacia el castaño, pero no era un ser del todo rencoroso, había perdonado a sixer por romper su trato con lo relacionado a su anterior amistad…o quizá solo era que lo necesitaba aun en su juego.

La tarde caía sobre ellos, dibujando tonos naranjos por el lugar, tan tenues y vulnerables al amarillo del sol extinguiéndose.

El mellizo se sentía un tanto confundido, si bien el demonio del sueño no tenía ninguna responsabilidad en preocuparse por su hermana lo había hecho, la había ayudado, de una forma extraña, sí, pero lo había hecho, era lo importante… se sintió estúpido por unos momentos por haberle culpado de la desaparición de los diarios sin cuestionarse si Stanley o su propia hermana los habían tomado para cualquier cosa, y había discutido con él con la cabeza caliente…

Se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando la respiración repentinamente calmada del rubio, que se removía incómodo sobre su lugar, pasándose la mano por la frente en un par de ocasiones; No le tomó importancia a ese hecho y se decidió a hablar de nuevo, ignorando o mejor dicho, reconociendo que se merecía el antaño tono seco de la voz del ser místico.

-am…Bill –Llamó un tanto nervioso-

No se sentía con la cara de hablar con él con calma después de cómo le había tratado no hace mucho pero en su defensa el demonio del sueño no llevaba un muy buen historial con él y su familia.

El demonio estaba tentado a rodar los ojos fastidiado, sin embargo, nunca lo hizo, en cambio se pasó la mano por el rostro, sacando el parche negro que guardaba en el bolsillo, listo para colocárselo y regresar a la cabaña, sonrió apenas, quizá sin notarlo, llevando la mirada al frente, después de unos momentos llevó sus ojos al mellizo y con el semblante sereno extendió su mano derecha extendida hacia él, acto que desconcertó unos segundos al castaño, más por impulso y unos momentos más tarde aceptó.

-no es nada –Desvió la mirada al frente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

Dipper no supo por qué pero esa moribunda tarde se dedicó a delinear el perfil del ser demoniaco, y a observar sus ondulantes cabellos dorados que se mecían graciosos con el aire y…por unos segundos quiso no salir de ese momento de paz. No había agradecido como quería pero sin poder evitarlo sonrió, una suave curva en sus labios…

* * *

 _Yaoi al siguiente capi nwn_

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** Alguien debe morir OuO es broma ¬w¬ no te creas de eso ;). Claro que puedes ir a visitarlo! Solo permíteme que se mejore porque ahora mismo no se encuentra del todo bien, pero dejemos que se encuentre en condiciones óptimas y te pasas por la cabaña del misterio nwn. Tocar mercancía ¿He? ¬w¬ cree que no eres la única que piensa que ¡Hey! ¡Hay suficiente Bill para todas! …y para Dipper haha ^w^ desgraciadamente Dipper le enseñó a vestirse… ¬3¬

 **Greymi:** espero no decepcionarte ;) gracias

 **Greymi:** creo que no te he decepcionado. ¿Qué te digo? Bill observa a los humanos como nosotros observamos a las bacterias xD así es, a través de un microscopio y con curiosidad haha.

 **Greymi:** quizá es lo que le falta pero Dipper no se da cuenta de ello ¬3¬ quiero decir, es sexy y los sexys no pueden estar mucho tiempo en desuso ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende nuestro castaño? Pero bueno, ya aprenderá xD. Aunque en realidad es que su cuerpo humano no se adapta a sus poderes demoniacos. ¿Has visto lo que dicen de las posesiones demoniacas "reales"? deterioran el cuerpo humano porque nunca es apto para albergar energía de ese tipo, es esa la razón ;).

 **Guest:** como ya sabrás decidí dividir en varias partes el fic porque bueno es bastante grande. Entonces quisiera primero adelantar un poco más este fic antes de poder publicar la segunda parte de "A edad temprana"

Gracias por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos! Un beso para Saory Namino Cipher, que siempre me comenta! Gracias por tu apoyo :3

Gracias a todos por comentar! Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 5

Al llegar a la cabaña el ser demoniaco pidió tiempo de unos cuantos minutos para transformar aquellos cabellos de singulares colores en un accesorio humano, un pequeño brazalete, delgado, para la hermana del mellizo y, sin que este lo notara, hizo uno más para él.

-Pino –Habló entonces el ser demoniaco, llevando sus ojos al nombrado –si preguntan tus tíos nosotros fuimos al bosque a buscar zetas mágicas para preparar una poción, si Forside pregunta algo acerca de ello déjame hablar a mí ¿Entiendes? –Dijo mientras se adelantaba para caminar frente al mellizo-

-comprendo –Asintió no estando del todo complacido con la idea de tener que mentirle una vez más a su familia-

A veces se preguntaba porque demonios le sucedían cosas locas a él todo el tiempo.

¿Qué otra opción tenían? De cualquier forma ya les había mentido, no era como si una sola mentira más fuera a causar la gran diferencia ¿Cierto? Aunque, aún estaba presente en él la pregunta más importante que seguramente haría su tío ¿Qué le pasó a Mabel?

Caminó siguiéndole el paso al rubio; Una sensación de temor le recorría el cuerpo entero, quería demasiado a su hermana como para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se ocultaba detrás de esa puerta de caoba que escondía a su melliza. Al estar parados frente a la entrada de la habitación de su hermana unos murmullos llamaron la atención de ambos, sacándole a él de sus profundos pensamientos que auguraban lo peor.

-no lo entiendo Stanley –Hablaba sonando confundido el gemelo del nombrado –ella estaba perfectamente bien hasta que la dejamos a solas con ese chico rubio

-¿Insinúas que le hizo algo? –Preguntó abierto a cualquier posibilidad-

-no lo descartaría, quizá no voluntariamente…parece un buen tipo… ¿A dónde dices que fue Dipper? –Dijo esta vez hablando con voz más clara-

-no me lo dijo, dijo que vendría a ver a Mabel pero sin decir nada…

Incomodo por escuchar la conversación el castaño abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación con un semblante serio: se encontraba preocupado al ver el estado de su hermana, su rostro por demás pálido, olvidando su ligeramente bronceado color de piel, sus labios agrietados y carentes del rosa que los adornaba, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, como simples contracciones que le hacían mover sus dedos de forma rígida y antinatural; aterrado por la escena volvió la mirada al rubio, quien desvió sus ojos ambarinos, siendo uno de estos oculto por el parche negro, lejos de él.

-Dipper ¿Dónde estabas? –Sorprendido, el adulto genio se puso de pie, olvidando su puesto sobre la cama al lado de la melliza-

Un par de ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo al rubio, quien repentinamente había recuperado su aspecto saludable, exceptuando sus aun notorias ojeras, siendo esta vez más claras que de antaño. Extrañados y, queriendo respuestas, ambos gemelos observaron interrogantes al mellizo, esperando una explicación aun ante el estado de Mabel.

-fuimos al bosque a buscar…a buscar –No muy convencido de querer mentir, dio una mirada de soslayo al rubio, quien le observó sereno, impulsándole a seguir –zetas mágicas…para ayudar a Mabel, Phill…él me explicó y quise ayudar… -Se encogió de hombros, incómodo al mentirle a su tío-

No muy convencido y queriendo saber más, el científico castaño observó a ambos chicos intercaladamente, esperando ver un atisbo de mentira en las palabras de alguno de ellos, más, no fue así, por lo que entrecerró los ojos centrando su mirada en el chico rubio.

-señor Stanford… ¿Podría dejarnos a solas por un momento? –Preguntó observando a ambos adultos –no se preocupe…

Sin decir nada, pero sí observando atentos al chico rubio, ambos salieron, dejando a solas a los dos menores. Bill se pasó una mano entre los cabellos, frustrado al ver el estado de la chica castaña. No podía simplemente dejarla morir, la necesitaba para sus planes, Dipper la necesitaba…

-haber…antes que nada, necesito tomar toda esa energía oscura que infesta su cuerpo –Explicó en voz baja, murmurando casi solamente para sí. Se llevó una mano al mentón, sosteniéndola con la otra mientras evaluaba la situación-

Conocía demasiado a Stanford como para saber que les estaría espiando, junto a su gemelo, que era tan o más entrometido que el genio.

Dudó mucho al saber que la energía oscura no hacía más que expandirse por el cuerpo de la humana, debía tomarla y hacer que volviera a su propio cuerpo pero, si bien, al entrar en contacto con la pureza del ambiente rodeado de las criaturas mágicas su cuerpo se había estabilizado, temía que con aquel cambio brusco algo más sucediese y ese cuerpo humano que él poseía terminara por colapsar. Un pequeño error y todo se iría por la borda, se mordió el labio inferior con cuidado al saber que no tenía más opciones.

Exasperado, se sacó el parche del rostro, pensando mejor las cosas, maquinando en esa astuta cabeza suya un plan para que ambos salieran intactos de aquella. Sus ojos desiguales pararon sobre el castaño, que tomaba la mano de su hermana, pidiéndole con la mirada que se diese prisa pues ella no hacía más que empeorar.

Suspiró alborotándose los cabellos. Tomó asiento al otro lado de la cama, observando a la hermana de Dipper y seguidamente a él.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, estaba a nada de decirle que soltara la mano de su melliza si no deseaba agravar más las cosas, pero, la castaña permanecía en el mismo estado, era como si la marca de energía que emanaba del mellizo no alterara en lo absoluto su marca oscura, como si…como si armonizara con ella.

Se acercó un poco más, cubriendo con su cabello rubio su ojo ambarino, observando con detenimiento que ningún signo de alteración apareciera en la melliza del castaño.

Por primera vez estaba genuinamente impresionado, y se sintió estúpido al no haberse percatado de ello, y con muy buenos motivos no lo había notado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar mejor, tornando su ojo desigual azul eléctrico, como dentro del mellizo fluía con naturalidad un rastro dorado que brillaba con tenuidad en blanco, su rostro entero fue de impresión, atónito, tan distraído estaba que no se percató de como la mirada de Dipper se tornaba confusa al ver el embobamiento con el que este le veía.

-¿Qué tanto ves? Debes hacer algo, Mabel se pondrá mal –Sentenció frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

Pero el rubio no respondía, seguía observándole metido en un trance, con los ojos entornados en blanco, como dentro de su propio mundo, y así era, estaba pensando en cómo utilizarle para ayudar a su melliza, y a él si era posible.

Incómodo, Dipper se removió sobre la cama, desviando la mirada con la esperanza de que al volverla ya no tuviera los hermosos ojos desiguales del demonio sobre sí, a decir verdad le ponía bastante nervioso; cuando volvió a verle este seguía inexpresivo, observándole, así que optó por hacer lo que su tío Stanley hacía con el televisor cuando este se quedaba en shock, como en este caso Bill, y decidido, golpeó su frente.

-Bill –Llamó frunciendo el ceño – ¡deja de verme!

Al salir de su trance el rubio agitó la cabeza, sintiendo el escozor del golpe recorrer su frente, pero lo ignoró fijando los ojos sobre los del mellizo.

-¡Pino! –Medio gritó tomándole de los hombros, sacándole un gemido asustadizo al otro –pino ya sé cómo podemos –Se puso de pie, empujándole en el proceso, giró sobre sus talones, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, buscando que dejara de estorbar en su rostro –pero necesito algo que los conecte a ambos –Se llevó una mano a la frente, ahuyentando cualquier rastro de sus dorados cabellos. Murmuraba algunas cosas que no lograba escuchar el mellizo, y lo demás no tenía sentido para él, al menos no aún –podría hacerlo yo…pero sería arriesgado… -Suspiró observando de reojo al humano-

Con lentitud comenzó a doblar las mangas de su camisa hasta hacerlas llegar a sus codos, siguiendo atento con su mirada cada movimiento de confusión que tenía el rostro apuesto del castaño, seguido, procedió a explicar. Podía notar que el humano no estaba muy conforme con no comprender nada.

-necesitas tomar mi mano para que esto funcione, transferiré a ti la energía oscura que habita en ella, ella se recuperará y mientras utilice el brazalete de cabello de unicornio ese tipo de energía no podrá dañarla de nuevo ¿Alguna duda? –Preguntó viéndole de nuevo de frente-

Estaba esperando a que el mellizo dijera "¿Y no me dañará?" o algo parecido pero eso nunca llegó, aunque él sabía que no pasaría mucho con el castaño. Dipper negó con la cabeza, observando atento a su hermana.

-bien –Dicho esto tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los contarios-

Se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos, como pidiendo al otro perdón por el agarre entre sus manos, pero ambos, no hacían más que fortalecerlo, apartaron la mirada de encima del otro, el castaño con un ligero rubor carmesí sobre sus mejillas mientras que el rostro del ser demoniaco brillaba en un inusual color dorado, el demonio tomó con cuidado la muñeca de la melliza entre su mano, observó al castaño de soslayo.

-si sientes un cambio, por más ligero que sea, en tu cuerpo, me lo dirás –Ordenó-

Poco tiempo después centró su mente en una sola cosa, utilizar su cuerpo como conector entre la energía invasora en el cuerpo de Mabel y entre la energía tranquilizadora de Dipper.

Con el correr de los segundos una sensación de extraño placer recorría el cuerpo del castaño, una que cosquilleaba el brazo que sostenía el ser demoniaco, trepando por todo su ser, recorriéndole, pero no le dañaba, era, como aquella vez en que estrecharon sus manos, cuando, el fuego azul eléctrico no llegaba a lastimarlo pero producía en él un cosquilleo frío, aunque en esta ocasión era distinto, era difícil de explicar, se sentía invadido por el ser demoniaco, como cuando poseyó su cuerpo, pero era diferente, se sentía…era…inexplicable. Podía notarlo en su brazo y en la unión de sus manos que comenzaba a brillar en delgados hilos de luz azulada, pudo verlo al observar mejor, como pequeños hilos color aperlado recibían las ondulantes hebras de luz de aspecto metálico y las atrapaban, arrastrándolas hacia sí en una danza delicada y al mismo tiempo necesitado.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos avellanos al percatarse de ello, quiso apartar su mano de golpe pero el fuerte agarre del ser demoniaco se lo impidió, recordándole que tenía un deber que cumplir cuando fijó una mirada de reproche sobre él, permitiéndole observar sus ojos brillantes en color azul eléctrico, al menos uno de ellos, mientras que el otro poseía una pupila alargada.

Rápidamente intentó explicar el motivo de su irracional deseo de soltarle, era solamente que le era extraño y por un reflejo quiso alejarse.

-se siente raro –Murmuró observando la unión entre sus manos –se ve raro…

-¿Te hace daño? –Preguntó llevando la mirada a la castaña, observando como ligeramente el tono violáceo abandonaba sus labios-

-no es eso –Se apresuró a responder Dipper, aferrándose al agarre entre ellos –es que esto no lo había sentido nunca…me hace sentir…diferente –Frunció el ceño confundido-

Las mejillas del ser demoniaco se tornaron de un fuerte y brillante color dorado, que iluminaba su rostro especialmente esa incipiente noche. Frunció los labios en una fina línea, tensándose al escuchar eso de labios del humano, inmediatamente un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió por completo, haciéndole encogerse sobre su sitio sobre la cama: una pequeña dosis de energía del mellizo se había adentrado en su cuerpo al distraerse por aquella milésima de segundos y eso, nunca, jamás, le había sucedido antes.

Su piel se erizó, pudo sentir la piel de Dipper erizarse, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, puso sentir como el cuerpo del mellizo temblaba, y quiso apartarse, retirar se mano de golpe, como aquella vez en donde, al acercarse demasiado el aroma del mellizo le invadió de una forma tan íntima que le asustó, pero esto era diferente, se le escapaba que estaban haciéndolo por Mabel.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos, la energía danzante entre sus manos se escapaba ligeramente, mostrando como estas se enredaban como si de hilos se tratase, combinándose para después terminar juntas dentro del cuerpo del mellizo.

El rubio, al observar que no producía daño alguno en el castaño decidió que podría deshacerse del exceso de energía demoniaca que se acumulaba en su cuerpo humano, aunque supusiera algo más entre ellos dos, recorrió la anatomía del humano con pequeñas y sutiles pulsaciones oscuras, provenientes de su cuerpo y no del de su hermana, siendo estas más fuertes; Dipper realmente no lo sintió como algo incómodo, aunque, no por eso quería decir que realmente hubieran pasado desapercibidas a su cuerpo, podía sentir pequeños espasmos en el rubio cuando abandonaba su cuerpo para entrar en el suyo, supuso que era cansado hacer esa transferencia de energía pero lo cierto era que lo que le producía pequeños estremecimientos al demonio era que en él se entrometieran pequeños hilos de su propia marca de energía.

Con el rostro bajo y sintiéndose cada vez más libre y mucho mejor, el demonio terminó de transferir todo lo que le afectaba al cuerpo del castaño, que parecía no rechazarle en absoluto. Levantó la mirada hacia el castaño, observando el rostro de este unos segundos.

Ambos se observaron, deleitándose con el rubor dulce en ambos rostros, lentamente el rubio alejó su mano de la muñeca de la castaña, dedicándose solamente a Dipper, transfiriéndole su turbación a través de la conexión entre sus manos.

De golpe, se alejaron al escuchar un gemido adormilado de la castaña: al romperse su conexión el castaño percibió un pequeño estremecimiento doloroso en el rubio, incluso él mismo lo había sentido, pero no dijo nada, contento por observar cada vez mejor a su hermanita.

Al abrir los ojos, confundida, la castaña observó al hermoso ojo ambarino del rubio, percatándose de que este le observaba como si esperara algo de ella, rápidamente sus mejillas enrojecieron al verle tan cerca de ella. Se incorporó, sentándose con lentitud mientras el atractivo rubio retrocedía, estando aun aturdida.

-Hola –Sonrió a ambos chicos, confundida y avergonzada-

-¡Mabel! –El castaño le apretó entre sus brazos-

Extrañada, correspondió el gesto entre ambos, riendo por lo bajo ante la mirada curiosa del ser demoniaco, que les observaba atento.

-si Dipp, soy yo –Comenzó a reír, apretando al castaño entre sus brazos-

Cuando se apartó observó al rubio, queriendo preguntar que así allí, pero no lo hizo, observó como se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su camisa impecablemente blanca, sacando un hermoso brazalete de colores brillantes, tendiéndolo para ella.

-toma Mabel –Sonrió observándola –espero que no te lo quites nunca…

Los ojos de la melliza brillaron alegres, ruborizada, asintió tomando entre sus manos el obsequio del atractivo chico rubio. No podía creerlo, estaba sintiendo taquicardia de la emoción, se imaginaba el rostro de sus amigas cuando lo vieran, no, se imaginaba el rostro de todas las chicas que iban a la cabaña del misterio cuando les presumiera que ese era un regalo del rubio… que emoción.

-oh, es precioso, gracias –Sonrió ampliamente, llevando sus ojos a los del ser demoniaco-

-no es nada. –Observó de soslayo al chico castaño-

Dipper cruzó los brazos mientras rodaba los ojos, sacándole una risita al ser demoniaco, quien cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Se puso de pie, con esa enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-buen, debo irme. Te veo en la habitación P… -Se llevó una mano a la nuca ante el desliz –Dipper…

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos los hermanos, la castaña le tomó por los hombros, ignorando a sus tíos que entraban, preocupados, pero olvidándose de todo al ver como esta zarandeaba a su pobre hermano.

-Dipp ¡Mira! ¡Mira! –Colocó frente a su rostro el hermoso brazalete –es hermoso Dipper…creo que le diré que me gusta –Comentó a su mellizo riendo ilusionada-

Dipper aburrió el gesto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su brazo, se llevó una mano al mentón, hablando como si no causara relevancia lo que diría.

-sabes…creo que es gay, no lo sé… –Se puso de pie, observando caminar al chico de dorada melena por el extenso pasillo-

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de la chica, que observó atenta las finas caderas del rubio que se meneaban muy sutilmente al caminar, suspiró sonoramente, abatida.

-¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin apartar la mirada de la silueta del rubio-

Su mellizo se encogió de hombros, observando atento como el demonio del sueño desaparecía detrás de una puerta.

-así parece Mabel, pero tal vez sea solo imaginación mía –Dicho esto, palmeó el hombro de su hermana –nos vemos. Estoy muy feliz de que estés mejor hermanita –Sonrió para ella –amaña iremos por helado, descansa –Besó su frente y se dio media vuelta-

Se marchó tras los pasos del rubio, sin decir una sola cosa más, dejando a su hermana con un notorio puchero en su rostro, refunfuñando por la sola idea de saber a un ejemplar tan lindo como ese, lejos de su alcance. Sus tíos rápidamente asaltaron a la melliza con preguntas acerca de su estado al verla tan bien.

No le molestaba que a su hermana le atrajera cualquier chico, sabía que solo lo haría por un periodo corto de tiempo, lo que le molestaba era que se fijara en Cipher, era simplemente imposible, no podía ponerle los ojos encima a Cipher, no a él, a quien fuera menos a Bill…

.

.

.

La noche había caído, y, como todo un Pines que sentía curiosidad, Dipper quería respuestas. Al llegar a la habitación observó al ser demoniaco, que, sonriente, flotaba de pie sobre su, de antaño, cama, verificando que todo estuviera en orden con su cuerpo.

Rodó los ojos al verle realizar, lo que a su parecer fue una innecesaria, pirueta sobre ese reducido espacio, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se acercó a él.

-Bill –Llamó sacando al otro de su ensoñación-

-¡Pine Tree! Justo al chico al que quería ver –Dijo sonriente, a modo de saludo-

De un salto se colocó sobre el piso de madera, llevó sus manos a su rostro, sacándose de encima el parche mientras echaba hacia atrás sus cabellos dorado, esperando a que el otro continuase hablando.

-eso de allá…bueno yo –Nervioso, se llevó una mano a la nuca, inseguro de cómo debía continuar-

Divertido, el rubio se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama en un acto agraciado, cruzó las piernas, colocando una de sus enguantadas manos sobre su mentón mientras realizaba ademán de esperar a que siguiese hablando, por defecto, el chico rodó los ojos.

-gracias –Mencionó después de unos segundos de estar solamente rascándose la nuca en un acto nervioso. Aun había algo que le incomodaba, el saber que esa sensación de antes era apreciada por su cuerpo-

Solo entonces llevó los ojos a los contrarios, encontrando en ellos una alegría socarrona que se borró con lentitud para dar paso a una sonrisa incómoda que llevó al ser demoniaco a desviar la mirada.

Por unos momentos Dipper se preguntó si había hecho bien en decirlo, ya que, alrededor de ellos se formaba un silencio sepulcral que asesinaba todo rastro de camaradería que hubiese.

-hey, eso, realmente no es nada –Respondió el ser demoniaco después de unos segundos más, colocando sus manos sobre su pierna, tamborileando los dedos en señal nerviosa-

El mellizo tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio que escapaba de sus labios al escuchar de nuevo la voz del otro, negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué otra cosa responder para evitar a toda costa otro silencio como ese. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento el rubio habló de nuevo.

-¡Pido la ducha! –Levantó una de sus manos en actitud infantil. De un solo salto se puso de pie, topándose cara a cara con el mellizo-

Un suspiro escapó de labios del humano al verle alejarse con una toalla en manos, directo al baño que poseía la habitación de ambos.

.

.

.

Colocó sus manos sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno de tal forma que pudiera contemplar su rostro entero, recorriendo con sus ojos, todas y cada una de sus facciones, observaba sus labios ligeramente separados, dejando escapar su tibio aliento que chocaba contra su rostro, su mentón cubierto por una muy fina capa de translucidos cabellos castaños, se preguntó si Dipper ya se afeitaba, y por unos segundos deseó poseer algo así. Lo que le obligó a observarle infinidad de segundos era su preciosa marca de nacimiento, por momentos deseó deslizar la yema de sus delgados dedos por encima de ella. Amplió sus ojos desiguales cuando escuchó un murmullo escapando de labios del chico castaño, que, viéndole desde ese ángulo y con la escasa luz que se colaba por el ventanal, se percataba de cuan oscuros eran, con tonos más claros en algunas zonas, observó sus cejas pobladas y sus pómulos, su aun ligeramente sonrosada nariz…

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un inefable color dorado cuando escuchó un murmullo escapando de labios del chico humano.

-…Bill –Masculló entre sueños, removiéndose-

Sus ojos brillaron en una intensidad azulada y ambarina cuando se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Delineó, sin poder evitarlo, su mentón con la punta de uno de sus dedos, subiendo por su mejilla en un roce casi fantasmal. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y manos, viendo de cerca el rostro del humano.

Él no era un experto en la belleza humana, es más, no conocía ni un poco de ella, pero, si había algo que le resultaba atrayente de ese humano era su ingeniosa mentalidad.

¿Qué hacía el allí? Desde lo sucedido anteriormente no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en que había algo en Dipper Pines, algo que le causaba una extraña sensación a su cuerpo entero.

De un momento a otro el mellizo comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, jadeando ligeramente, cosa que extrañó un poco al demonio del sueño, que se aventuró a observar todo lo que él veía, haciendo relucir sus ojos en un tono azulado que brillaba como luces de neón en la habitación oscura y el otro poseía apenas un tono ambarino y una pupila alargada, descubriendo que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, Bastante común, después de haber presenciado la casi muerte de un miembro de su familia, a su parecer, pero al adentrarse un poco más en su mente…no se esperaba ser él la razón de sus miedos…no de aquella manera…

" _Podía ver al mellizo caminando a pasos lentos por los pasillos de la cabaña del misterio, observando a los lados, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Pocos momentos después una sonrisa se trazó en labios del humano, quien, con ojos brillantes, y las mejillas coloreadas, observaba al interior de la cocina._

 _-¡Bill, al fin te encuentro! –Medio gritó decidiéndose a entrar –Mabel nos espera abajo, dice que no olvides lucir casual para cuando conozcas a nuestros padres –Nervioso, se llevó una mano a la nuca, frotando esa zona un par de veces-_

 _El rubio, de alborotados cabellos, se dio media vuelta, girando sobre sus talones, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa al castaño frente a él, con lentitud, se acercó, asintiendo ligeramente mientras, de sus labios sonrosados ligeramente entreabiertos, escapaba su aliento cálido, impactando contra el del mellizo Pines, suave menta revelaba el aliento de este último, se acercó, subió su mano lentamente por su mejilla, haciendo chocar uno de sus delgados dedos con la punta de la nariz contraria de forma cariñosa y juguetona; La sonrisa suave en labios del castaño se alargó quizá un poco más._

 _-enseguida Pino –Susurró-_

… _Se alejó de golpe, caminando con velocidad hacia la salida, pasando por un lado del mellizo mientras golpeaba ligeramente su hombro con el del contrario._

 _-¡Mabel! ¡Mi hermosa y linda Mabel! –Dijo alegre, extendiendo sus brazos buscando recibir en un abrazo cálido a la hermana del castaño-_

 _-¡Bill, cariño! –Respondió alegre esta, agitando su rosado vestido al saltar hacia él, rodeando su delgado torso con sus piernas –Dipper, ¿Verdad que es lindo? –Preguntó asomándose a espaldas del rubio-_

 _Tomó entre sus manos el apuesto rostro del demonio de los sueños, atrayéndole hacia sí de forma lenta, buscando unir sus labios…"_

-¡No, Mabel! –Gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe-

Aferrando la sábana entre sus manos, exaltado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras que, un extrañado rubio colocaba los ojos de nuevo en su total normalidad –lo más normal que podían ser –y le observaba curioso y desconcertado, sin comprender ápice de su loco sueño.

Los ojos avellanos de Dipper se posicionaron sobre los ojos desiguales del rubio, le observaba atento, recuperándose del estupor, una vez habiéndolo hecho se percató de que Cipher se encontraba a gatas sobre él, observando su rostro a una distancia poco prudente, pero…pero pudo observar mejor sus ojos, contemplando como su ojo desigual brillaba en aquella inefable tonalidad ambarina y negra… Negó mentalmente.

-¿Qué…qué haces? –Cuestionó sintiéndose enrojecer-

No prestó mucha atención a como la mirada, sorprendida del demonio, cambiaba a una avergonzada, sus mejillas coloreándose de aquel inusual dorado que solo mostraba cuando su parte demoniaca estaba presente –con mayor intensidad –en su cuerpo. Cipher abrió aún más los ojos, si es que era posible, mostrando su confusión, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, sentándose, por ende, sobre los muslos firmes del chico castaño.

-bueno…yo… ¡Tenias una sueño y me fue inevitable! –Sonrió nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, evitando todo contacto visual con el mellizo-

Dipper se sentó con lentitud, enrojeciendo cada vez más, primero, por saber que Bill conocía su sueño poco usual, en donde por cierto, él era un partícipe importante, y, más importante aún, la cercanía entre ellos…si cualquier persona entrara en la habitación –a pesar de ser más de media noche –y les veía diría que estaban haciendo algo "indebido" y seguramente les arrojaría un paquete de condones…solo por precaución…no estaba exagerando. Conocía perfectamente a su tío Stanley.

Hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, observando al demonio sonreír de forma ladeada mientras colocaba su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, observándole como si le estudiara.

-¿Por qué enrojeces? –Preguntó sereno –no has realizado ninguna actividad física…

El castaño despertó de su ensimismamiento, llevándose una mano a su oscura cabellera mientras se alborotada sus ondulados cabellos, observando atento al demonio sobre sus piernas.

Recorrió con sus ojos el semblante del otro, parecía tan sereno que se olvidaba por momentos de que este podría dañarle si lo deseaba, relajó sus tensos músculos, bajando con lentitud su brazo, conectando su mirada con los ojos desiguales del ser demoniaco, quien sonreía socarronamente hasta que, con ligereza, comenzó a borrar su sonrisa, perdiéndose unos inefables segundos en los profundos pozos marrones y cristalinos que eran los ojos de Dipper…

Mientras el humano sentía apenas una atracción hacia sus ojos, en especial aquel que era distinto a todo lo que él había visto antes, Cipher se perdía descubriendo una parte de la anatomía humana que jamás había observado, una unión poco común entre su cuerpo y su alma…no por nada los ojos eran llamados las ventanas del alma y el alma de ese chico era…tan afín…tan atrayente y repelente…tan diferente y al mismo tiempo…tan común…

-yo…no lo sé –Masculló el mellizo, pestañeando por primera vez desde que sus ojos habían conectado-

El rubio apartó sus ojos de encima de los del castaño, llevando la mirada a donde Dipper mantenía sus manos, sobre sus rodillas flexionadas; el gesto lo observó fugazmente, devolviendo la mirada a los ojos avellanos del mellizo con gesto sugerente, sonriendo de manera ladina sin que fuese realmente su intensión, mostrando una curva apenas notable en sus hermosos labios.

-ha –Se quejó en un gemido el humano, apartando sus manos al toque con aquella mirada intimidante que parecía que le estrujaba cada rincón de su ser –lo siento –Masculló apretando los labios en una fina línea-

Una risita escapó de labios del rubio, una risa no socarrona, por primera vez era una risilla sencilla, Dipper no lo llamaría un gesto "normal" ya que aquella melodía suave no la había escuchado de labios de alguien más anteriormente. Aquello le obligó a él a sonreír, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-eres más gracioso de lo que me parecías cuando niño –Comentó llevándose una mano a los labios, ocultando aquella sonrisa con la palma de su mano-

Le avergonzaba mostrar una sonrisa sincera acompañada de una risa suave, no maniaca, ligera, saliendo de sus demoniacos labios sonrosados. Lentamente desvaneció su sonrisa, bajo su palma enguantada en negro, llevando únicamente sus ojos a los contrarios, corroborando que este no tomara importancia a un gesto tan ridículo como ese, sin embargo, a medida que su gesto se tornaba sereno de nuevo el rostro del mellizo olvidaba la sonrisa plasmada en su propio semblante, extrañaba, aunque no lo admitió, escuchar un poco más su risilla cantarina y sedosa.

-me tomaste desprevenido… -Justificó al ver al humano tan centrado en sus labios, que con cuidado dejó de ocultar bajo la palma de su mano. Sus mejillas se coloreaban con una vestidura alegre de un dorado inusual-

El mellizo enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de manera ladeada.

-me pareces más gracioso de lo que me parecías cuando era niño –Aseguró divertido, cerrando a medias los ojos-

Una mueca divertida se trazó en el semblante del rubio, que se reacomodó sobre las piernas del mellizo, siendo este acto, para él, algo común, después de todo él no era un humano. Su acción devolvió a la realidad al castaño, que rápido le tomó de los hombros, moviéndole a su lado, sacándose de encima al demonio, mostrando repentina incomodidad con la cercanía del otro, pues todos los recuerdos de su sueño volvían a su cabeza.

Por unos segundos un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, siendo los únicos sonidos presentes, que sacaban de la penumbra el recinto, los movimientos lentos de las sábanas en donde se removía inquieto el rubio.

-Pino…eso que soñabas… -Comenzó a decir después de unos momentos, llevando la mirada al frente-

Los ojos del mellizo se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas pintándose de un rubor rojizo cuando sintió su sangre agolpándose sobre sus pómulos.

-eso no… -Masculló, pero fue interrumpido-

-fue relevante para ti, de otro modo ¿Por qué te afectó tanto? Por cierto, no dejabas de moverte y…me sentí atraído por el mal sueño –Mintió –eso explica mi acoso nocturno, tu turno de sincerarte –Le golpeó suavemente con su mano extendida-

El mellizo rodó los ojos, sintiéndose estúpido, se golpeó la frente mientras desviaba la mirada, lejos del profundo mirara del ser demoniaco.

-no sé qué soñé, fue estúpido y no tenía sentido –Afirmó, hablando atropelladamente -

Tras pensarlo unos segundos el rubio asintió, sonriendo con sorna.

-creo que temes que tu hermana se…am…sienta atraída por mí –Respondió viéndole con el rabillo del ojo-

Omitiendo a propósito la parte insólita en donde ambos mantenían un contacto un poco más profundo.

-seguramente es eso –Comenzó a reír –no quiero que ella se enamore de ti…no lo soportaría –Murmuró lo último –es decir, eres extremadamente odioso –Dijo desviando la mirada-

El semblante entretenido del rubio matizado se borró lentamente, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Y pensar que Dipper comenzaba a caerle bien. Sonrió unos momentos después, observando con cuidado al castaño.

-oh…ya lo entiendo todo –Comentó riendo –entiendo perfectamente la razón de tu sueño, oh Pine Tree ¡Que adorable! –Dejó salir de sus labios una risa burlona-

La idea de que Cipher supiera el motivo de su sueño le erizaba la piel, abrió los ojos de golpe, observándole, sus mejillas brillaban en rojo vivo.

-descuida, no te culparé –Aseguró sonriéndole –si tu guardas mis secretos yo guardaré los tuyos…

Se inclinó sobre el humano, revolviendo sus cabellos en un movimiento juguetón. Por poco un suspiro escapa de labios de Dipper, pero no sucedió, relajado, decidió que dormiría de nuevo, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos cuando percibió que el ser demoniaco bajaba de su cama, hasta que sintió los labios del ser demoniaco sobre su mejilla.

-sueños lindos Pino –Murmuró en su oído suavemente-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, observando como el otro se arropaba bajo las sábanas, mientras que él, se mantenía observándole, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al sentir su sangre subir de golpe a sus pómulos.

* * *

 **AliceBlood:** gracias! Eso es un completo alago, en serio, yo considero que mandar al carajo la tarea en un alago, y una muy grande, guay me encanta que disfrutes mi trabajo :3. Y todo se lo debo a ingerir zetas mágicas hehe…abrazos!

 **Greymi:** Bueno, eso es un poco, un yaoi muy leve pero es importante, debo ir lenta, no puedo pasarlos de enemigos a amores por toda la eternidad de la noche a la mañana. Aunque Bill tiene cuerpo humano (y uno muy sensual por cierto) sigue siendo un demonio. Gracias por comentar!

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** Pues la verdad creo que sí se llama así owò lo cierto de todo es que no lo recuerdo muy bien, me alegra mucho que te gustara la escena ;) de hecho estaba planeado que fuera más descriptiva pero por cuestiones de tiempo decidí recortarlo un…mucho.-Corresponde al abrazo –awww. Es Mabel o Bill… -Risilla maniaca estilo mala imitación de Bill en weirdmageddon –tranquila, no asesinaré a nuestro hermoso Cipher. Lástima que Dipper le enseñara a vestirse… Me alegra que te gustara! Espero que hayas pasado una hermosa semana! -Abraza al gatito –pero que guay! Mi comida favorita son las empanadas, porque son como pizza pero en una versión que podría fingirse "saludable" así mi madre no me regaña por comerlas wó soy tan mala! uwu por cierto, Bill se encuentra mucho mejor ahora, en el siguiente capítulo trabajará de nuevo así queee visitas abiertas ;)

Un beso enorme a quienes me comentan! Gracias, me ayudan a que termine rápido. Por cierto, si me demoré un poco más es porque estaba en exámenes y no podía acercarme a la laptop mucho. Quiero decir, apenas y respiraba cerca de ella y me arrojaban un libro de doble pasta gritando que me pudiera a estudiar… bueno, al menos así fue en mi cabeza.

Nos vemos pronto! No olviden que me alimento (como todo escritor supongo) de comentarios!

 **OneDarkLove…**


	7. Chapter 6

Por la mañana, al abrir los ojos en un perezoso movimiento, mientras los rayos solares que se colaban por la derecha le golpeaban el rostro, Dipper observó al ser demoniaco sentado sobre el piso de la habitación en pose loto, a los pies de su cama, jamás hubiera sido relevante verle de aquella manera, escucharle tarareando alguna especie de tonada tranquila mientras centraba su atención en sus brazos si en una de sus manos no tuviese un cuchillo de una afilada hoja…

Abrió sus castaños ojos, antes perezosos, de par en par al observarle trazando tres perfectas líneas sobre su brazo derecho; la punta de la navaja se hundía con tortuosa lentitud sobre su piel nívea, trazando senderos mientras a su paso se dejaba ver como el brotar de gotas carmesí simulaban ser ríos delgados que perseguían el camino de la cuchilla hasta desbordarse por los lados, empapando el resto de la piel. Pudo escuchar un suspiro por parte del ser demoniaco, que trazaba un triángulo isósceles sobre el dorso de su brazo.

De un solo salto se puso de pie, importando poco que en el proceso tirara sus suaves mantas, observó al rubio, una sensación de pánico le recorrió completo al verle empapar el piso con su sangre, espesa y de un profundo carmesí, avanzó a grandes zancadas y sin saber porque razón lo hizo, arrebató de sus manos la cuchilla afilada, dedicándole una mirada de reproche una vez que alejó de él el objeto punzocortante.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó de inmediato el ser demoniaco, levantando la mirada hacia su acompañante que le veía desde arriba-

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba en su mano el mango de la cuchilla –no puedes lastimarte como sin nada, Bill, eso no está bien –Reprochó e, inclinándose le tomó por el brazo con su mano libre-

Rápidamente le obligó a ponerse de pie, consiguiendo una mirada seria de parte del ser demoniaco, que rodó los ojos en fastidio, llevando sus cejas al centro mientras fruncía el ceño. Realmente el castaño podía ser paranoico, no estaba desangrándose o algo parecido, era solo que experimentaba…solo eso.

-eso no es nada –Puntualizó entrecerrando los ojos –pino, estoy bien ¡Nada podría pasarme! –Afirmó viendo los ojos castaños sobre él, que le fulminaban, obligándole a apartar la mirada-

Dipper estaba molesto por la actitud del demonio del sueño, se comportaba como un infante, uno sádico…, Bill no podía lastimarse, un cuerpo humano era como una frágil máquina y si uno de sus cortes viajaba más allá y por alguna razón cortaba alguna de sus venas moriría y él no quería eso…

Tan centrado estaba en eso que no se percató de que ambos estaban en pijama y descalzos sobre el piso, de otro modo, se hubiese reído del pijama de seda amarillo que llevaba el rubio encima. Mientras él, con sus pantaloncillos grises de chándal y una camisa verde a juego, caminaba al baño, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo del rubio.

-no es el punto Bill –Regañó – ya no eres un "ser de energía sin debilidades" ¿Es que no lo sabes? Si cortas alguna vena importante morirás desangrado y si yo no estoy allí para evitarlo entonces dime ¿Quién? –Abrió la puerta como pudo, teniendo ambas manos ocupadas. Sonaba profundamente molesto, ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus palabras-

Al entrar dejó sobre el lavabo la afilada cuchilla y arrojó de sentón al rubio sobre la tapa del inodoro, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa por su violenta acción; el corazón del mellizo palpitaba con desboque, gritándole una y otra vez que estaba aterrado al ver el camino carmesí que se trazaba sobre el brazo de Bill y sobre el piso.

-eres un paranoico ¿Sabías eso? –Preguntó aburriendo el gesto mientras intentaba cruzarse de brazos, descartando la idea ante el rastro de color rojo que cubrió la manga de su camisa-

Aún más molesto por su comentario, apretó entre sus manos una botella transparente de desinfectante que tomó de detrás del espejo sobre el lavabo, no entendía para qué se molestaba en preocuparse…

-y tú un raro –Dijo restando importancia mientras rebuscaba entre los objetos dentro del maletín de primeros auxilios algo que pudiera serle de utilidad en esos momentos-

Buscaba algo con qué sanar las heridas del brazo del rubio, mientras observaba a este, de soslayo, el ser místico refunfuñaba por lo bajo con la vista posada sobre las heridas de su brazo, como un niño mimado, pensó trazando una media sonrisa burlona en sus labios, un niño bastante maniaco…, rebuscó más tranquilamente lo que necesitaba, impidiéndose seguir viendo a Bill y soltando un suspiro para intentar calmarse.

-Pino, eres aburrido –Sentenció soplando sobre sus dorados cabellos, que caían sobre su rostro –y eso no es lindo –Se quejó realizando un puchero-

Dipper se recordó que estaba tratando con un ser de otra dimensión y que no debía y no podía permitirse lastimarlo ahora que podía, él no era así, así que tomó aire profundamente y luego suspiró, contando treinta unidades al derecho y al revés antes de responderle.

-no es como si me interesara que me consideres lindo –Dijo. Puso su mano frente a él, pidiendo que le extendiera su brazo-

El ser demoniaco soltó un bufido, desvió la mirada tendiéndole la palma de su mano, acercando con lentitud sus heridas a donde el castaño quería, cerca de él. En la otra mano el mellizo sostenía una pequeña esponja suave y blanca que de antaño había humedecido para limpiar los restos de líquido vital.

-eso siempre significa que en realidad si lo hace –Murmuró con la mirada fija sobre los dedos de sus pies-

Dipper procedió a limpiar con cuidado sus heridas, observándole por unos momentos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo. Pensó, _Tal vez…_

.

.

.

Mabel caminaba alegremente por el pasillo que le llevaría a la habitación de su hermano y del guapo chico rubio, se suponía que estuvo enferma el día anterior y en esos momentos tendrían helado para desayunar como una celebración, lo cual era maravilloso, debía admitir.

Entró a la habitación de ambos, sumamente contenta de poder tomar un helado, todos juntos, pero apenas abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que el lugar era un completo desastre…

Saltando sobre la cama pudo ver al chico rubio, que reía estruendosamente mientras le arrojaba a su mellizo una de sus tres almohadas.

-¡Gané! –Gritó triunfal, recibiendo un golpe justo en el estómago con una de las mullidas almohadas-

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama a causa del golpe, sosteniendo la zona afectada mientras reía a más no poder, una sonrisa divertida acompañaba la risa alegre de su hermano, se preguntó ¿Por qué conmigo ya no hace ese tipo de juegos de pijamadas?

Se negó a pensar en ello cuando observó a su alrededor…era un horrible desastre, comenzando por la ropa de su hermano tirada por todo su lado de la habitación, la cama del chico nuevo hecha un desastre, las sabanas del mellizo por el piso, cajas de bombones vacías sobre la cama del rubio –ahora sabía dónde terminaban sus dulces –y…oh dios…los documentos de Dipper esparcidos sobre la única mesa, las cómodas llenas de latas de soda vacías, platos sucios, tazones de cereal a medio terminar… ¿Era eso una ardilla comiéndose los restos de un trozo de pan?

-¡Dipper! –Gritó ella, abriendo la puerta de par en par-

Ambos chicos asomaron la cabeza por debajo de una manta que, sin que ella se diese cuenta, procedió a cubrirles, suspiró llevando la mirada a todas partes, el rubio se sentó sobre su cama, pasando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos mientras los hacía caer por su ojo, estaba tan ocupada indignándose con el desastre que ni siquiera notó que no portaba su parche.

-¿Sí? –Al unísono, acudieron a su llamado-

-¿Qué es esto? ¡La habitación es un asco! ¡Debes limpiar! –Reclamó señalando con las manos abiertas le habitación entera mientras avanzaba un par de pasos dentro-

-¡¿Solo yo?! –Indignado, preguntó, señalándose así mismo con ambas manos sobre el pecho-

-soy demasiado lindo como para… -Comenzó a decir el rubio, cruzando las piernas en forma elegante, desgraciadamente siendo interrumpido-

-no, él también, solo miren eso ¡¿Y esa ardilla de tres ojos?! ¡Transmiten enfermedades! ¡No debería estar dentro de casa! –Fue entonces que se percataron de lo diferente y poco usual del animalito que atrapaba entre sus manos un trozo de pan, royendo con sus grandes dientes-

No poseía una cola esponjada y dulce ni unos ojitos lindos, poseía tres ojos completamente negros y una larga cola con rastros de un explosivo pelaje gris oscuro, volvió la mirada a la melliza, abriendo la boca mientras dejaba libre una serpenteante y puntiaguda lengua, un ensordecedor chillido salió de sus fauces. Tras una mirada de total repugnancia la castaña retrocedió un paso.

-¡No le hables así a dumb! No le creas mi pequeña Dumb, sigue comiendo…anda –Pidió el rubio, sonriendo con dulzura al espeluznante animalillo-

La "ardilla" salió corriendo a ocultarse al cesto de ropa sucia, que contenía solamente la del castaño, una vez dentro se revolcó entre sus prendas de vestir, buscando un territorio que marcar…

-¡No! No se hace en la ropa interior de Dipper…está bien sí se hace ahí… -Accedió asqueado el rubio-

Una dura mirada de reproche cayó sobre él, el castaño le observaba con molestia mientras fruncía él ceño, en respuesta se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole como justificación.

-¡Limpien la habitación! Vamos a salir y al volver espero ver todo limpio –Dijo severa, helando a ambos chicos con una mirada-

Y se marchó azotando la puerta con fuerza. Era inconcebible, ella solamente quería pasar un día todos juntos, comiendo helado como desayuno y caminando por el parque para después almorzar pastel pero ese chico rubio y su hermano debían ensuciar asquerosamente la habitación entera, encima, dando albergue a una criatura espantosa que merodeaba libre por la casa… estaba molesta claro que sí.

Se dedicaron a poner todo en orden, mejor dicho, Dipper se dedicó a poner todo en orden mientras que el rubio se sentaba sobre la alfombra redonda a jugar con ese enigmático animalito de tres ojos, que corría en círculos encima de la palma de su mano, como hacía otras tantas veces. Rodó los ojos, cuando terminaran de limpiar todo iba a enseñarle…

.

.

.

-No sé si pueda –Murmuró el rubio, llevando sus ojos desiguales a los profundos ojos marrones del contrario, un tenue rubor dorado corriendo por sus mejillas-

-vamos, es bastante más sencillo de lo que crees –Afirmó comprensivo, sonriéndole a medias-

Ambos arrodillados, viéndose de frente unos inefables segundos.

-pero ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? –Dudoso, bajó la mirada, frunciendo los labios-

-no voy a reírme –Sonriendo, le obligó a elevar la mirada, empujando su mentón hacia arriba con la punta de su dedo índice-

-ten en cuenta que es la primera vez que hago algo así –Accedió no muy convencido el rubio-

-¿Bromeas? –Una expresión de completa incredulidad adornó el semblante del castaño, mostrando divertidos sus expresivos ojos marrones-

-¡No te rías! –Un rubor dorado mucho más notorio vistió alegremente el rostro del rubio, que frunció el ceño-

-será divertido… -Enarcó una ceja curioso de lo que seguiría a continuación-

-calla –Pidió avergonzado, frunciendo el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada de los pozos color chocolate-

-te diré lo que debes hacer, paso a paso –Relajó su semblante, viéndole con una pizca de ternura en su mirada-

-bien –Suspiró antes de asentir-

-tómalo entre tus manos –Murmuró llevando la mirada a las manos del otro-

El rubio se retiró con lentitud los guantes negros, negándose a verle el rostro al contrario, mostró sus manos níveas, dispuesto a acatar las órdenes que se le daban.

-¿Así? –Preguntó colocando sus pulgares a cada lado, sosteniéndolo entre las palmas de sus manos, dándose cuenta de que no lograba envolverlo por completo.

-eso, pero no lo aprietes mucho, harás que empiece antes –Comentó sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada del rostro del ser demoniaco a sus manos-

-ya tengo mis manos ocupadas, ahora ¿Debo usar mi boca para hacerlo? ¿Oh alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo? –Preguntó observando el semblante tranquilo del castaño-

-no, ve, debes golpear a tu oponente… –Afirmó dándole una pequeña palmada a su hombro mientras le hacía girar la mirada al frente-

Los ojos desiguales del demonio se movieron, llevó la mirada a la vieja pantalla del televisor, donde se reproducía un videojuego de combate, Cipher tomaba entre sus manos el mando de la consola, frunciendo el ceño ante el ridículo concepto que tenían los humanos de diversión, sosteniendo un control en sus manos y viendo una pantalla solo para luego decir "Golpea a tu oponente" ¿Para qué sostener el mando si al final iba a tener que pelear?

-¿En serio? –Incrédulo y dudoso, llevó sus ojos a Dipper, observándole de soslayo-

-fuerte –Dijo este, esperando a que comenzara-

-vale… -No muy seguro, asintió, dejando a un lado el mando de la consola, observando con fuego en la mirada a su pixeleado oponente-

Y, arrodillado frente al televisor, Bill golpeó la pantalla con el puño cerrado, imprimiendo toda la fuerza que se permitía…segundos después cientos de cristales volaron por los aires, incrustándose una gran parte de estos en sus nudillos pálidos, y dolió, dolió como el infierno, un jadeo escapó de sus labios y un gemido de dolor. Seguido se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un grito doloroso.

-¡Bill, así no! –Gritó por último el anonadado mellizo-

Frunciendo el ceño ante el escozor de su mano, Cipher se mordió los labios, observando como el color carmesí resbalaba hasta topar contra el piso en pequeñas perlas que explotaban al impactar contra la alfombra.

-eso fue doloroso –Comentó sin apartar la mirada de su extremidad, su mano temblaba involuntariamente ante sus abusados nervios-

-¿Tú crees? –Enarcando una ceja, el mellizo se puso de pie, dispuesto a atenderle-

Tras arrastrarle con cuidado a la habitación, Dipper estaba con él, sentándole de nuevo sobre el inodoro mientras le observaba con una mirada de reproche. Detrás del espejo del baño extrajo una pequeña caja rectangular que guardaba dentro los utensilios de primeros auxilios.

-no puedo creer que sea la segunda vez en el día que debo vendarte, al menos esta vez es la mano derecha… -Se consoló, no muy conforme-

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del ser demoniaco, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-lo haces porque deseas hacerlo, yo estaría bien si decidieras que no quieres cuidarme –Comentó esperando ansioso la reacción del humano. No lo admitía, pero deseaba que este le dijera que no dejaría de hacerlo-

Negando con la cabeza, el mellizo procedió a verle unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada su puño ensangrentado.

-es mejor, si no lo hiciera yo ¿Quién lo haría? –Preguntó, hablando más para sí que para el rubio-

Un inexplicable y cálido sentimiento se alojó en el pecho del ser demoniaco, ruborizando muy tenuemente de color dorado sus mejillas. Tras unos segundos de silencio y, sonriendo animado, el ser demoniaco habló de nuevo.

-Pino, si no duele no sirve –Una risa escapó de sus labios –te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetirlo, además, ¡Yo le gané a ese tipo! –Afirmó alegre-

Un suspiro pesado escapó de labios del humano, que se volvió a él con una pequeñas pincillas de metal en sus manos.

-tengo tanto que enseñarte… -Reconoció resignado, suspirando-

-entonces comienza, profesor… -Pidió riendo por lo bajo, de una forma sugerente-

.

.

.

Mabel atravesó la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, sintiéndose mal por dejarles limpiando en lugar de llevar a ambos con ellos y permitir que limpiasen todo otro día, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver todo el lugar en completo orden, exceptuando a la ardilla que caminaba por la orilla de la ventana…, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, ignorando olímpicamente al animalillo, sabía que sus dos chicos no iban a decepcionarla. Se merecían los helados que llevaba con ella, uno de vainilla para Dipper y otro de chocolate para el lindo rubio. Antes de llamar a su hermano y al chico de los dorados cabellos, logró escuchar una voz, la de este último, que provenía del baño de la habitación de ambos.

-duele –Se quejaba jadeando ligeramente, como si se estuviera mordiendo los labios para contener los sonidos-

Curiosa, se acercó un par de pasos, contorsionando su expresión en una de intriga mientras sostenía con cuidado el cono de ambos helados.

-no te muevas tanto, va a dolerte más –Escuchó entonces de labios de su hermano, inconfundible su voz de comprensión y de reproche-

Aún más confundida, deseó que fuera la siguiente frase la que aclarara todo, contuvo la respiración unos segundos, afinando su oído para lograr escuchar mejor a la distancia a la que se encontraba.

-pero me lastimas –Se quejó de nuevo el rubio, suspirando-

-pensé que te gustaba –Comentó con burla su mellizo-

El movimiento de unas cuantas cosas y un pequeño jadeo del rubio causaron un rosado rubor a sus mejillas, era solo su imaginación hiperactiva la que proponía escenarios no muy complacientes…

-sí –Afirmó con voz temblorosa –al principio sí…pero ahora estás siendo un brusco conmigo –Renegó, intrigando de nuevo a la curiosa castaña-

-si me dejaras hacerlo como yo quiero –Masculló el mellizo, ganándose un bufido de parte de su compañero-

-sí te estoy dejando pero… ¡quita esa cosa blanca de mi mano! …sabe muy raro –Sonando ligeramente molesto, habló el rubio-

-no seas llorón y trágatela… ¿No eras tú el que decía "Si no duele no sirve" cuando poseíste mi cuerpo? –Preguntó sonando burlón, estaba disfrutándolo –no la lamas, trágatela…

Los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron de golpe, ya sabía que su hermano era bisexual, pero ¿Lo era el rubio también? Y peor aún… ¿Andaban juntos? No, no, mucho más importante… ¡¿Dipper estaba siendo el activo?! ¿Su Dipper?… ¿su hermano Dipper? ¡¿En serio?!

-era diferente, esto duele, ya deja, no voy a comer eso, deja que me acomode la camisa de una vez –Protestó lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le escuchara a la perfección-

La fricción entre unas telas la sacó de su momentáneo ensimismamiento. Apretó entre sus manos los conos de helado, frunciendo los labios ante la sorpresa, si seguía apretando iba a derramar el helado sobre el piso recién limpiado.

-vamos…ya casi terminamos… -Escuchó pedir a su hermano-

Un silencio se prolongó, la sola idea de pensar en su hermano sometiendo al lindo rubio era… ¡Que alguien la despierte! ¡Inconcebible!

-…está bien…continúa… -Accedió con voz más tranquila el otro, esperando unos momentos-

-pásate eso primero –Volvió a pedir, esta vez a forma de orden, su mellizo-

Un gruñido de vergüenza escapó de los finos labios del rubio. La piel se le erizó a la melliza, que tensó los labios en una delgada línea, quería gritar.

-…de acuerdo –Tras un suspiro, su voz se acalló-

Seguido de unos dolorosos momentos de intriga, escuchó un gemido doloroso, supuso, por parte del rubio, y frunció el ceño enseguida, ¿Qué tan bruto estaba siendo su hermanito? y segundos después un suspiro de alivio de su hermano y uno más del chico de piel nívea. Agitó la cabeza, ella no debería de estar todavía allí…Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, iba a marcharse, estaba por largarse de allí, pasmada…pero después de unos momentos un despeinado rubio salió del baño, reacomodando su camisa, seguido de su hermano Dipper, que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, como si se los acomodara, al verle estática, el rubio le sonrió, mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

Pudo percatarse de que ambos seguían en pijama pero nunca la venda que envolvía los nudillos del rubio.

-Mabel, no pensamos que volverían tan pronto –Comentó su hermano, viéndole por encima del hombro del rubio-

Se aclaró la garanta, los helados comenzaban a derretirse, incrédula con lo que veía, se le acercó, entregándole un helado a cada uno, con el rostro completamente ruborizado, estaba confundida, el rubio tomó el de chocolate mientras que Dipper se decidió por el de vainilla.

-lo hicimos…ten, me voy –Dijo apenada, actuando más por inercia que por otra cosa. Quería desaparecer-

Era como si su cerebro estuviera fuera de su cabeza, quien sabe en qué lugar, estaba segura que no era en las expresiones que se imaginaba, nítidas, del rubio y de su hermano… ¿oh sí?

Antes de salir, cuando estaba frente a la puerta, escuchó algo de nuevo.

-esto es delicioso –Comentó el rubio alegremente-

-lo sé –Sonriente, confirmó su mellizo-

-… ¿Quieres que juguemos otro poco? –Con un tono de voz sugerente, habló el chico de ojos ambarinos-

-siempre… -Asintió hablando de igual manera –pero primero descansa, debemos esperar a que se te pase el dolor, la pastilla no tardará en hacer lo suyo

-esta vez va a ser turno tuyo –Respondió obviando-

Con una risita, su hermano respondió. Se vio obligada a salir de allí corriendo luego de su respuesta.

-en ese caso, vamos –Sonrió dando una lamida a su helado-

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, se marchó dejándoles solos. Cerró la puerta de golpe y pidió a sus tíos que les dejaran _"hablar"_ un momento. Supuso que estaba pálida, pues sus tíos corrieron tras ella preguntando si se sentía bien…

Una vez aclarada la situación con sus tíos y, para distraer su congoja y confusión mental, decidió poner una película, se sentó frente al televisor, percatándose de que este tenía un enorme agujero en la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué le pasó al televisor?! –Preguntó en un sonoro grito que, estaba segura, lograron escuchar todos dentro de la cabaña-

Ambos chicos, que estaban todavía dentro de la habitación, fruncieron el ceño en expectante sorpresa y arrepentimientos claramente exagerados, vaya, iba a irles mal a los dos…

En la sala esperaban por ellos ambos adultos y la melliza, unos minutos después reunieron el valor suficiente para que Dipper encarara a los gemelos, llegaron ambos chicos con la mitad de sus helados, observando como los adultos se cruzaban de brazos, esperando una respuesta complaciente, ella les observó atenta a cada movimiento, más interesada en averiguar si era su imaginación o esos dos tenían algo, después vio, sorprendida, como se habían intercambiado los helados en algún momento, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes de acercarse aún más. Lo supo entonces, seguramente estaban saliendo… ¿Por qué Dipper no se lo decía?

¡Dipper que traidor! ¡Él sabía que ella gustaba del guapísimo rubio y aun así…!

-am… ¿Fueron los gnomos? –Sonando a más pregunta que afirmación el castaño esbozó una sonrisa, el rubio le tomaba por uno de los hombros, escudándose con él-

.

.

.

-no puedo creer que nos castigaran –Protestó el rubio, cruzando los brazos mientras caminaba detrás del castaño – ¡Soy un ser superior! ¡Mucho mayor que ellos! ¡No tienen control sobre mí! –Afirmó dando fuertes pasos sobre el piso terroso-

Caminaban por el bosque, esperando a que el atardecer cayera sobre ellos, Cipher portaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda mientras que el castaño le guiaba por el lugar, escuchándole no muy atento.

-¿Te quieres calmar? ¡Es solo un castigo! No es como si fuera a acabarse el mundo Bill, además, no estaríamos así si no hubieras golpeado el televisor –Renegó avanzando por los caminos infestados de césped demasiado grande como para ser normal-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Es culpa mía ahora? Te recuerdo que tú nunca me explicaste que debía golpearle enviando una seria de comandos controlados por el mando de la consola, ¡me lo dijiste muy literal! ¡Incluso dijiste que lo hiciera fuerte! –Recordó enfadado-

-…Bill, no hablemos más de eso ¿Quieres? Solo hazlo –Pidió girando sobre sus talones para verle-

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambos, la brisa suave del atardecer les golpeaba los cabellos, ondulándolos a su antojo, con lentitud, las manos níveas del rubio se sacaron de la espalda la pequeña mochila, la colocó frente a sí, introduciendo una de sus manos en ella, el sacarla, la "ardilla" de tres oscuros ojos estaba sobre la palma de su mano vendada.

-entonces –Mencionó en un murmullo – ¿Qué se supone que haga? –Preguntó al castaño, tomando en su palma abierta a su mascota de tres ojos-

Colocó sobre el piso la mochila, con ambas manos libres dos de sus dedos se paseaban por su lomo, acariciando con cuidado su encorvada y peluda espalda mientras esta se apoyaba en la palma de su mano.

-a Mabel no le gusta, debes devolverla al bosque –Sentenció, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura-

Los ojos desiguales del ser demoniaco se abrieron de par en par, negándose a aceptarlo, atónito por sus palabras, le dio la espalda.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! Ella es mía ¿No es así? –Preguntó al roedor. Sus ojos desiguales brillaron dulcemente al verle de nuevo-

No era como si el animalito fuera lindo a ojos humanos, o por lo menos normal, era que se había vuelto algo valioso para el demonio del sueño…

-Bill, debes hacerlo…es solo una ardilla de Gravity Falls –Restándole importancia, se dispuso a recoger la mochila que anteriormente este había abandonado-

Indignado por su actitud, le enfrentó de nuevo, encerrando entre las palmas de sus manos el cuerpo del pequeño animalillo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! No digas eso…–Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarla con su "mascota" –no es cualquiera…ella es especial…quizá tu no lo notes porque es diferente a todo lo que conoces pero…ella…ella porta un enorme significado que…sé que es diferente y extraña…y que es rara pero…siente, siente que tú le importas y no quiere irse como sin nada –Le dio la espalda al castaño, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el pelaje de la ardilla –olvídalo…un humano jamás entendería algo así…a ustedes los humanos…

Enmudeció, suspirando, no valía la pena intentar explicar algo tan profundo a un simple humano, pero…Dipper no era solo un simple humano. Aun así no era de su conveniencia, era solo un estúpido momento y cuando volviera a su propia realidad todo ese remolino de molestas sensaciones se esfumaría…

Confundido con sus palabras, Dipper quiso creer que era porque se sentía sumamente identificado con algo de su propio mundo, para variar, pero no podían solo conservarla, a su melliza no le gustaba ese extraño ser.

-Bill, ya hablamos de esto, te dejé conservarla pero no veo la razón por la cual quieres que se quede en la cabaña si a ti no te gustaba el tener que relacionarte con ellos –Comentó queriendo hacerle desistir de lo que, supuso, era solo un capricho-

Frunció el ceño, empuñando con fuerza innecesaria el pequeño cuerpo de la ardilla, menos mal que esta era resistente y no sentía el dolor corriendo por su diminuto cuerpo.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Tú no lo ves! –Renegando, arrebató de sus manos la mochila, metiendo dentro de ella y con sumo cuidado a su amiguita peluda –y hasta que lo entiendas voy a conservarla ¡Humano idiota! –Bufó realmente enojado-

Él no lo había notado pero sus rubios cabellos se vestían de un color rojizo que corría desde la raíz a la punta de estos, oscilando en tonos naranjos, los pómulos de sus mejillas, que se pintaban de un carmesí tenue que se extendía por su piel, hasta pintar también su nariz, logrando ser fácilmente confundido con un enorme rubor rojizo al cubrir no solo esas zonas sino también sus orejas y frente, sorprendido y, abriendo los ojos de par en par, el mellizo retrocedió un paso, contemplando como las raíces de los dorados cabellos se tornaban de un fuerte color bermellón, como si subieran de la intensidad de su tono con el pasar de los segundos.

De antaño relacionaba el color rojo de Bill con la molestia que lograba a sentir este, pues de niño, recuerdos de haberle visto cambiar de amarillo a rojo volvían a él, concluyó con algo sumamente importante, debía haber ofendido profundamente al demonio, pues en ningún momento recuperó su adorado color níveo, como antes hacía con el amarillo, lo cual quería decir que su enojo era palpable y profundo.

-Bill… -Llamó anonadado por el cambio de coloración en sus mechones dorados, se dedicaba a verle y ver su rostro-

No podía creerlo, su ojo desigual había tomado una coloración oscura, no lograba reconocer el iris de su ojo, su pupila, tornada de un brillante color blanco, le observaba con molestia, su ojo "humano" poseía una alargada y puntiaguda pupila. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, debió haber contorsionado su rostro en una mueca instintiva de miedo pues el demonio profundizó su ya fruncido ceño.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar siquiera…? Con siglos de experiencia y un desliz le obligaba a casi cometer la acción más estúpida de su existencia. ¿Perdería todo por nada? ¡Jamás!

-olvídalo –Comenzó a caminar de retorno a la cabaña, su voz sonaba helada y distante, carente de su brillo de alegría y ese toque burlón que le caracterizaba-

Pero su cabello no volvía a su estado natural, se tornaban lentamente más rojizos, pasando de un suave naranja a un fuerte y presente carmesí. Dipper le siguió el paso, pensar que todo se daba solo por una ardilla…comenzaba a aterrarse cuando una idea pasó por su mente, si llegaban a la cabaña y su cabello no volvía a la normalidad ¡¿Qué iba a decirles a sus tíos?! ¿Y si le veían a los ojos y notaban el enorme cambio?

-¡Bill! ¡Bill regresa…! –Habló, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido-

-¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero hablar contigo ahora! –Se quejó molesto, gruñendo-

Apretó la mandíbula, realmente detestaba su vida como humano, y pensar que comenzó unos momentos a creer que era divertido y que tal vez si le daba un poco más de tiempo encontraría una buena razón para…estaba siendo infantil al pensar en ello.

Corrió en dirección a la cabaña, deseoso de apartarse del castaño de una vez, golpeó fuertemente la puerta de madera con los nudillos de su mano sana, esperando para poder entrar antes que el mellizo, quería estar lejos de él. Pronto el castaño estuvo con él, pasos se escucharon, alarmando de inmediato al mellizo, iban a verle ¡Iban a verle! Se sacó la gorra con velocidad poco meditada y la colocó sobre la cabeza del, antaño, rubio, ganándose una mirada gélida de su parte, pero poco importaba ahora, se dedicó a ocultar su cabello lo mejor que podía, cuando abrieron la melliza se sorprendió al ver al "ruborizado" rubio portando la gorra favorita de su hermano y a este tomándole por uno de los hombros, con los ojos cerrados, el demonio del sueño intentaba tranquilizarse, contenerse para no apartar de un golpe la mano del humano.

Dipper percibió un cambio considerable en la temperatura corporal del demonio, que se había elevado, obligándole a retirar su mano de su sitio. Entraron sin hablar ni saludar, estando muy ocupados en resolver ese conflicto entre ambos, el rubio caminando velozmente y el castaño corriendo tras de él, ambos en dirección a las habitaciones.

-solucionemos esto –Dijo deseando en verdad encontrarle una solución, si lo discutían tal vez se solucionara-

-no quiero escucharte –Se escuchó de labios del rubio, que sonaba sumamente molesto-

Confundida, decidió que tendría una larga charla con su hermano, pero primero, dejaría que ellos arreglasen…lo que sea que sucedía entre ambos. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y marchó a su propia habitación, desde donde podía escuchar las quejas constantes del chico de dorados cabellos y las exclamaciones de su mellizo.

No había sido un muy bien día… y Dipper no entendía el por qué, ¿Era el capricho del rubio de no deshacerse de esa ardilla? ¿Qué más daba una diferente ardilla…? Podría solamente regalarle otra, una que sí fuese normal.

* * *

Este fue un capítulo más que nada de relleno, pero era necesario, espero no se aburrieran! Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra que les guste tanto n.n

Estoy segura que no entendieron el porqué del enojo de Bill así que para calmar sus dudas y quitarles la ansiedad les diré que eso se explica más adelante…, nos vemos pronto! No olviden dejar su comentario, me anima, gracias!

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** espero que te sientas mejor, pues me fue muy bien, gracias Bill! Debo confesarte que me sentía muy rara haciendo el MaBill, dios, fue como un golpe a mi orgullo fujoshi pero era necesario y eso lo veremos en el siguiente capi, así es ¬3¬ espero, claro. ¡El yaoi dominará el mundo! ¡Salve Bill! –Se tira por la ventana-

 **Greymi:** oh gracias, se hace lo que se puede, espero lograr hacerte pensar lo mismo con el Lemmon porque lo cierto es que estoy un poco oxidada en ese ámbito. Nos vemos pronto!

 **AliceBlood:** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Incluso tuvieron su primera discusión de pareja, todo guay, muy estilo "Bill ya se enojó, hoy no te toca"

Lamento la tardanza pero estuve, como ya había dicho, en exámenes, espero les gustara y debo decir que no estaba del todo convencida pero el capítulo de hoy también era necesario para avanzar en la trama, vamos a esperar el –incluyéndome porque estas cosas fluyen cuando se les da la gana –a que pueda publicarse el siguiente, un beso a los comentarios!


	8. Chapter 7

-que fastidio –Murmuró sacándose la gorra del castaño de su cabeza mientras, sosteniéndola, se dedicaba a observarla-

Hace unos momentos que el mellizo había bajado a hablar con su familia acerca de su inusual comportamiento y la razón por la que ambos habían entrado gritándose mutuamente, era irritante. Del bolso que colgaba sobre su espalda sacó a la pequeña ardilla, viéndola sobre la palma de su mano, frunció el ceño, colocó sobre su cabeza la gorra mientras observaba atento los movimientos tranquilos de la criatura.

-¿Puedes creer eso? –Preguntó a la nada, cualquiera diría que hablaba con el extraordinario roedor –viene a decirme que es imposible conservarte ¡¿Por qué demonios me obsequió algo así y luego me pide que lo olvide?! Es simplemente odioso…

Se sentó sobre el piso, en pose de loto, observando corretear a su ardilla entre sus piernas, se sintió repentinamente torpe por considerar la sola idea de que Dipper supiera el significado de alguna de sus acciones…diablos, era cierto, era como el beso que dejó para él en su mejilla, lo había hecho porque quería pero nunca pensó si había tenido algún significado para el castaño, quizá solo pensaba lo que él quería pensar, tal vez solo estaba imprimiendo emociones donde no las había y significados a acciones que no las merecían.

Debía hablar con Dipper…pero no esperaba disculparse, además, ¿Qué hacía allí todavía? Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, no necesitaba nada más ¿Por qué tenía que esperar? ¿Dipper? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser Pine Tree? Ni siquiera pensó en eso.

Colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, suspirando frustrado, era malditamente odioso el mundo humano, no toleraba estar más tiempo en un lugar en el que no tenía en control de todo lo que sucedía, en donde desconocía muchas cosas, donde sentía que no encajaba… él era amo y señor, y en ese lugar no comprendía nada, era solo un chico más, sin poderes para ver el futuro y se sentía tan confundido…

Por unos momentos quiso abandonar la estúpida idea que pasaba por su cabeza y marcharse de allí porque no lo soportaba, estar metido en su propio cuerpo humano no era ciertamente bonito, se sentía tan débil estando en ese mundo humano de la forma en que estaba…simplemente odioso…

.

.

.

Dipper no comprendía que estaba haciendo el maldito de Cipher con su cabeza, tenía un enorme embrollo mental, pero, debió haberlo sabido, debió haber esperado a que sucediese desde el maldito momento en que estrechó su mano, era obvio que iba a suceder ¿Por qué siquiera había espera a que no sucediese? Pero, bueno, él silenciosamente deseaba que pasara también.

Simplemente no comprendía qué era el reflejo de algo oculto que veía en sus ojos cada vez que le veía como siempre, a esos extraños y desiguales ojos que secretamente le fascinaban.

Mientras caminaba escaleras abajo para poder encontrarse con su familia se preguntó por la extraña actitud del demonio, estaba consciente de que no importaba cuanto se esforzase, no justificaba su forma de ser y para desgracia del mismo él era un tipo muy curioso.

Cuando por fin estuvo con sus tíos, en la cocina –al parecer siendo ese su sitio favorito para detenerse a charlar –pudo por fin explicar todo con calma –o al menos así lo intentó –, siendo cuestionado por su tío Stanford –mejor dicho interrogado –, que se sentaba frente a él en la pequeña mesa circular, y a su lado, Stanley, que veía a ambos con cara incrédula, como si él ya supiera que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué pasó allá? –Preguntó curioso, como siempre, el científico, colocando sus palmas sobre la mesa con cuidado-

Dudoso de lo que debía responder se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensándose un momento las cosas antes de tomar asiento unos momentos, pues sabía que iba para largo todo aquello y aunque no quería, necesitaba decirle a alguien.

-es solo…está molesto conmigo –Dijo, obviamente refiriéndose al rubio mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada de los adultos-

Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos al percibir un brillo de derrota en el semblante de su sobrino –Stanley iba a comentar algo, pero prefirió dejarle desahogarse un poco antes de su veredicto –, pues no habían visto esa mueca desde hace tiempo, volvieron la mirada al menor, descubriéndole mirando distraídamente la mesa. Pensaron que no sería prudente cuestionar más, pero sin que lo pidieran el castaño comenzó a hablar por cuenta propia, como si lo necesitase.

-yo, no lo entiendo, él es…es demasiado diferente…yo quiero entenderlo pero me es imposible si él no me lo permite –Comenzó a decir, como si olvidara que estaba hablando frente a sus tíos, soltando palabra por palabra casi por inercia –y, y lo peor es que me culpa por tener que "obligarle" a echar de la cabaña a esa extraña ardilla suya –Colocó la mejilla sobre su mano, frunciendo el ceño en molestia y monotonía –es decir, no es culpa mía y aun así él tiene la poca delicadeza de culparme…

Los adultos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, de nuevo, un tanto extrañados e incomodos por no entender ni un poco de lo que hablaba su sobrino, diablos, solo hacía falta mirarlo para pensar que se trataba de un absurda discusión de pareja, o eso era lo que pensaba Stan.

-pero él no quiere entender que es por Mabel, a ella le aterra esa cosa extraña y verdaderamente no voy a culparla, es decir, es muy cool y todo eso pero luce inestable y podía morder a alguien, a él no, claro, él puede incluso ser mucho más peligroso considerando su incomprensible y retorcida mente pero tampoco puedo culparlo, eso no es culpa suya… -Gruñó frustrado llevándose una mano a los cabellos mientras tiraba suavemente de ellos –y ahora está molesto conmigo…y cree que no soy… -Suspiró bajando la mirada –debería hablar con él…y así tal vez pueda convencerlo de que no podemos permitir que se quede…es que, suena bastante estúpido, uno pensaría que él no es capaz de encariñarse o sentir alguna otra cosa –Murmuró lo último –él es tan…difícil…

Decidido, Stan se puso de pie, sonriendo mientras, determinado a detener el balbuceo sin sentido del menor de los Pines, comenzó a hablar, recostando la palma de su mano sobre la mesa.

-entiendo chico, tienes problemas para mandar en tu relación y es obvio que ese chico te controla, no me sorprende, debo admitirlo, pero tienes que dejar en claro quien lleva las riendas de esto así que –Señaló a la salida de la habitación –puedes hablar con él o dejar que las cosas se enfríen

-y luego hablar con él –Dijo el gemelo de este, tomando por bueno parte del comentario y dándole a su gemelo una mirada de reproche-

Era claro que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba o les incomodaba el hecho de la sexualidad de su sobrino.

-Stanley tiene razón, deberías hablar y razonar las cosas con él, es un chico brillante, trata de comprenderlo, tú mejor que nadie sabes que los genios no somos comprendidos, y si lo que quiere es una mascota, un perrito sería la mejor opción o dile que cuide al cerdito de Mabel –Movió su mano restando importancia a este hecho-

-o puedes tomarlo por la fuerza cuando te esté gritando y callarlo con un beso forzado, ya sabes, de esos que te obligan a cerrar la boca –Opinó entretenido Stan-

El mellizo abrió los ojos de par en par, oh maldición…él no era, no eran…pareja ni nada por el estilo…sí, le parecía lindo y bastante adorable en algunos de sus momentos pero no era como si él pudiera fijarse en Cipher de esa forma, aunque parecía no estar interesado en asesinarle no podía dejar de considerarlo su "enemigo". Se puso de pie de golpe, retrocediendo un par de pasos con una risita nerviosa en sus labios.

-¿Saben qué? Ya tengo que irme… seguro ya se le pasó el enojo…ya me voy –Sin decir otra cosa cruzó la puerta de la cocina, a pasos rápidos-

-¡No quiero sexo en la cabaña! –Gritó unos momentos después Stan-

Se le erizó la piel de la nuca de solo pensar en sexo con Cipher…después de superarlo marchó escaleras arriba, encontrándose la mirada seria de su melliza en el último escalón, ella, cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, viéndole de forma analítica, algo demasiado serio para tratarse de Mabel.

-dime algo y más vale que me respondas con la verdad y solo la verdad –Ordenó elevando una ceja-

-no te mentiría –apretó en su mano la baranda de los escalones, llevando su mirada a la de su hermana-

Tras suspirar y asentir ligeramente, ella acomodó su larga cabellera, procediendo a continuar después de su no muy larga pausa.

-¿Estás saliendo con el rubio? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-

No lo supo, probablemente así fue, porque, pensó que su rostro estaba ruborizado por el agolpamiento de sangre en sus mejillas y el ardor en su frente y orejas, seguramente su rostro entero era un poema y la sorpresa le pilló tan desprevenido que le fui imposible no titubear al querer responder.

-¿C-Como? –Cuestionó con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó antes de añadir algo más –Bi…Phill y yo no somos…él no es –Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, dándose golpes mentales por la metida de pata –creo que estás confundida Mabel –Sonrió apenas, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, queriendo parecer despreocupado-

Su hermana quedó en silencio, seria, apretando el gesto ante su obvio nerviosismo, de brazos cruzados la vio suspirar antes de relajar el gesto, asintiendo tranquilamente.

-¿No me mientes, verdad? –Preguntó sonriendo a medias-

-por favor Mabel. Somos los misteriomelos ¡No le mentiría a mi hermana! –Festejó alargando la sonrisa antes de caminar a su lado –bueno, nos vemos Mabel

-…Claro, hasta luego –Respondió con un movimiento de cabeza-

No se fiaba demasiado, confiaba mucho en su hermano y lo quería, pero, había algo en la anterior conversación que sostuvo con ese chico rubio que no terminaba de convencerla…quizá debió decirle a Dipper que habló con ese chico.

.

.

.

No sabía que era lo que esperaba al entrar a la habitación ¿Qué hablaran y solucionaran las cosas? Además ¿Por qué discutían? Por una estupidez seguramente. Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con la imagen cada vez más común del rubio sentado sobre el piso con las piernas formando un rombo, entre ellas pudo ver a la peluda criatura de tres ojos que jugueteaba entre ellas, corriendo sobre sus torneadas piernas enfundadas en pantaloncillos negros, trepando por la pal de su mano que este le extendía y volviendo a trazar el mismo camino.

Carraspeó queriendo comunicarle al otro de su presencia pero nada sucedió, ni siquiera volteó a verle. Pero, no era como si él hubiese prestado la adecuada atención para notar que el ser demoniaco se había tensado ante su presencia y que temblaba ansioso mientras se acercaba más y más. Se sentó derecho, esperando a que fuera el mellizo quien hablase pero este no lo tonó, siguió de largo y se sentó sobre la antigua cama de Mabel, esperando…

Bill se levantó del piso, mordiéndose los labios antes de dejar reposar a su ardilla sobre la alfombra redonda, dio una mirada a la cama del mellizo, donde este se encontraba sentado, observándole desde hace unos minutos, apenas se vieron desviaron la mirada, cada uno a su lado correspondiente; caminó hasta su cama, ignorando olímpicamente al humano y se sentó sobre ella, sacándose la gorra que aun llevaba con él.

Le dedicó una nueva mirada al humano, quien, también le veía, y depositó la gorra sobre la mesita de noche, negándose seguir viendo al castaño.

.

.

.

-¡A levantarse! –Gritó entusiasta como siempre, levantando las manos mientras abría de golpe la puerta-

Cuando entró observó cómo, sobresaltados, se levantaban ambos chicos, el rubio con sus dorados cabellos mucho más desordenados de lo usual y su hermano con rastros de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

-les toca bajar a lavar ropa chicos, no lo olvides Dipper ¡Lava tu ropa! Es odioso tener que verla cuando bajo a ponerle suavizante a mis suéteres de perritos –Regañó realizando un puchero –no se tarden, el desayuno ya está servido, laven la ropa después de comer –Ordenó como si de una madre se tratase, hablando con sus rebeldes hijos-

Dipper se llevó una mano al rostro, trotándose un par de veces mientras hablaba adormilado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te vas? –Preguntó llevando la mirada a la entrada, donde se encontraba ella-

-debo comprar más jabón para ropa, tontito, la vez pasada lo olvidé –Explicó-

Mientras ellos hablaban el rubio aprovechó para volver a tirarse de espaldas a la cama, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con sus suaves y mullidas sábanas, acomodándose de nuevo para continuar con lo más placentero que había conocido –después de comer, claro –dormir.

-el tío Stan y el tío Ford están abajo desayunando… -Habló un poco más fuerte, queriendo que fuese esta vez el rubio que le prestara atención-

Sin decir palabra alguna descubrió su cuerpo delgado, se puso de pie mientras se llevaba una mano a los cabellos, desordenándolos un poco más mientras marchaba –descalzo y en pijamas –a la puerta.

-que bien, desayuno –Murmuró soñoliento –yo quiero panqueques con miel…

-primero termina de despertar –Aconsejó riendo encantada ante la adorable escena del rubio adormilado –que lindo, ambos vístanse. Lindo pijama de ositos –Comentó sonriendo-

La mirada ambarina del rubio bajó hasta su ropa, estando ya más despierto, y sí, efectivamente tenía ositos de grandes y "adorables" ojos, estampados por todas partes, y en su playera, un hermoso arcoíris de colores brillantes.

-es de Dipper –Confesó llevándose una mano tras la cabeza mientras se revolvía los cabellos –las mías no estaban limpias

Dicho eso y habiendo escuchado satisfecho la risa burlona de la castaña, se volvió al enorme closet del mellizo, donde por cierto guardaba también su ropa, y lo abrió de par en par antes de sacarse la camisa bajo la embabucada mirada de la castaña, que delineaba con sus ojos cada marca en su delgada espalda.

-Mabel, límpiate la baba –Llevándose una mano al mentón, dijo el mellizo, señalando dónde era que debía limpiarse su hermana-

-ahora sé porque babeas mientras duermes –Susurró apretando una sonrisa –este chico es un dios –Masculló levándose una mano a la boca cuando le vio realizando el ademán de sacarse los pantalones-

Dipper se puso de pie, colocándole una mano sobre los ojos mientras la hacía caminar de espaldas a la saluda, bajo sus constantes quejas y protestas, claro.

-ya, suficiente con el stripper, basta –Mencionó sacándola de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta-

Para él no era nuevo ver a Bill vistiéndose delante de él y sin la menor pena, pues este creía que dándole la espalda era suficiente y él nunca le dijo lo contrario, aun así, no podía dejar de maravillarse con las marcas trazadas sobre su pálida piel.

 _Ojalá pudieran llevarse mejor…_

.

.

.

Como Mabel había dicho, desayunaron, sumidos en un extraño silencio que no estaba presente antes dentro de esa poco común familia, y después bajaron a lavar ropa.

Colocó sus pies sobre un banquillo antes de saltar y quedar sentado sobre la máquina de lavado, observando las cestas repletas de ropa sucia, se preguntó el funcionamiento de la máquina que hacía girar la ropa bajo él, pero, sus pensamientos se vieron frustrados por la siguiente mirada del castaño, quien apenas le advirtió retiró sus ojos sobre de él como si la vista le fallara apenas verlo. Suspiró, ¿Qué harían ellos dos solos, estando tanto tiempo, si no se hablaban?

En primer lugar ¿Era su culpa? Para empezar…no, para nada, no era como si él le hubiese hecho algo al chico ¿Cierto? Dicho esto, se reacomodó cruzando cómodamente sus piernas, una sobre la otra, recostando su peso sobre sus muñecas mientras se recostaba en el metal de la máquina de lavado.

Pudo escuchar los pasos del castaño de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, hasta que se detuvieron, pudo escuchar y sentir, cerca de él, a no más de unos cuantos pasos suyos, cosa que le hizo llevar su mirada a él, secretamente ansioso de escucharle hablar de una maldita vez, sí, estaba molesto pero esperaba que este le pidiese perdón para no tener que seguir con aquel voto de silencio entre ambos.

Tras vacilar unos segundos, el castaño se llevó la mano a la nuca, sabía que no podía evadirlo por siempre, mucho menos ahora que su hermana pensaba así de ellos, además, debían aclarar las cosas con ella antes de que se les salieran de las manos. Comenzó a hablar, evadiendo la mirada ajena.

-…Bill ¿Puedes bajarte de allí? Necesito poner dentro detergente para ropa…–Explicó suspirando mientras se sacaba la mano de la nuca, resignado a que no podía decirle-

El ser demoniaco frunció el ceño, que molesto humano orgulloso y estúpido…él no iba a dar su maldito brazo a torcer, era más que obvio que no era ni de lejos lo que esperaba escuchar, de un solo salto bajó de la máquina, cayó elegantemente sobre el piso, acomodándose la ropa de civil que llevaba puesta, un suéter amarillo que hacía juego con sus jeans negros. Cruzó los brazos notoriamente mosqueado porque el humano no había pedido disculpas.

Una vez que el demonio le permitió levantar la tapa de la lavadora, agregó más prendas de vestir dentro y la dosis adecuada de jabón y esperó a que esta se llenara de agua para empezar su lavado automático. Apretó los puños al ver cómo, de brazos cruzados, el ser demoniaco subía las escaleras una a una, abandonando el lugar con un claro aire ofendido alrededor suyo.

Se preguntó si todos los demonios eran tan fáciles de ofender o el orgullo era perteneciente solo a Cipher. Giró sobre sí, observando su espalda delgada y bufó,…no podía dejarle lavando solo la ropa…se mordió el labio inferior, la verdad era que quería dejar de estar molesto.

-Bill…debes ayudarme a lavar la ropa –Dijo escondiendo el rostro bajo la sombra de su gorra. Sí, la había tomado de la cómoda-

Y Bill deseó poder meterse en su mente y torturarlo lentamente, no tenía cabeza para poder estar ahogándose en un ambiente donde la densidad del humor de ambos iba a matarle, sentía su corazón en la cabeza, quería estar solo un rato o que Dipper se disculpara.

Detenido sobre la escalera, a solo unos cuantos escalones de salir de allí, apretó los puños de sus manos y volvió sobre sus pasos, resignado que tener que pasar por esa incómoda tortura que nunca jamás en su vida tuvo que enfrentar, malditos humanos, volvió, volvió y se inclinó a tomar en sus manos un litro de jabón líquido que colocó sobre la cesta de ropa sucia de una, bajo la mirada perpleja del castaño.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Alterado se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver la roa empapada de jabón líquido, se le acercó, quitándole, inútilmente, de las manos el bote vacío de líquido-

-te ayudo a lavar ropa –Respondió serio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

No llevaba puesto su parche, solamente dejaba sobre su rostro caer sus cabellos de forma elegante.

Un escalofrío recorrió completo al mellizo, no le gustaba escuchar a Cipher molesto con él…

-pero no se hace así –Regañó con la mirada puesta en la expresión seria del rubio-

-pues eso te ganas por quedarte callado –Rezongó apretando la mandíbula mientras desviaba la mirada –sabes muy bien que yo no sé hacer nada en este mundo humano…

Dipper se mordió la lengua para no tener que decirle alguna otra palabra, porque era verdad, Cipher no tenía la culpa de no conocer absolutamente nada de lo que hacía. Se llevó una mano a la frente, quitándose la gorra mientras se la entregaba al otro en son de paz.

-perdona…estuvo mal lo que hice –Se acercó a él un par de pasos, extendiéndole en ambas manos la gorra de pino-

Con mirada analítica, el ser demoniaco relajó sus músculos, tomándola en sus manos mientras trazaba sobre su semblante una media sonrisa que le ocultó al castaño. Sus cabellos caían por encima de su ojo desigual, los echó tras su oreja, observando unos momentos a los ojos avellanos del chico frente a él.

-suerte para ti que… -Cerró la boca de golpe, apretando en sus manos la tela de la gorra-

Sujetó el mentón del rubio en una de sus manos, cubrió sus labios con los suyos, probando la suavidad de su piel sonrosada, cerró los ojos unos inefables momentos, durante los cuales se dedicó a deleitarse con la dulzura de unos labios que sabían a moras y crema dulce…helado, que suaves eran los labios de Bill.

Pudo sentir como el ser de ojos desiguales se quedaba estático y temió haber hecho mal pero no podía pensar en absolutamente nada cuando sentía los tibios y suaves labios contra los suyos, que se movían tenuemente, llevó una de sus manos al brazo del contrario, buscando rodearle con sus brazos. Su cuerpo sintió como era invadido por un estremecimiento cálido y al mismo tiempo frío.

Pudo escuchar los pasos veloces de alguien que entraba pero no pudo alejarse a los labios estáticos del rubio hasta que escuchó que algo caía al piso, se separaron de golpe, él recibiendo un empujón sobre el pecho por parte del rubio; derrumbada a los pies de la escalera se encontraba toda la ropa de la melliza y su cesta a un lado, el ser místico abrió los ojos de golpe, pudo ver sus mejillas coloreadas en un dorado inusual…ni siquiera le miró cuando a paso apresurado se alejó evitando la mirada de la melliza, llevando sus ojos al piso de madera y en sus manos, apretando fuertemente su gorra…

Se sintió morir cuando los ojos tristes de su hermana se encontraron con los suyos y, sin decirle nada, se alejó también, dedicándole la más dolida mirada de reproche…

Sabía que había estado mal lo que hizo, besar a Bill, ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Pero…nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo como cuando tocó sus labios de esa manera, juraría haber sentido una corriente eléctrica que caminaba por todo su ser…y era maravilloso…

* * *

Hola! Después de tanto tiempo! Lamento la demora! He estado un poco ocupada y voy a volver a ocuparme quizá, los exámenes son la semana que viene (o eso dicen) así que debo ponerme al tanto con los trabajos y todo eso, bla, bla, nada divertido.

Muy bien, creo que en el capítulo anterior me perdí un poco pero por eso es Fanfiction.

Voy de prisa así que, solo me queda agradecer a sus comentarios! Un beso! Muchas gracias! ¿Qué pasará con esos dos? ¿Yaoi? ¿Por qué Bill actúa tan extraño? ¿A Bill le gusta Dipper? ¿Cómo? ¿A Dipper le gusta Bill? ¿Fumé cabello de unicornio? ¿Qué dices? ¿Mabel está dolida?

Todo esto y más al siguiente! Un beso **Saory Namino Cipher** y **Greymi!** Sus comentarios me inspiran.

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 8

¿Estaba enfermando de nuevo? Sus manos segregaban sudor frío mientras palidecían –si es que era posible –totalmente carentes de guantes, podía verlo, su piel y sus dedos, de alguna forma, temblaban ansiosos, no comprendía la repentina taquicardia y el revoltijo dentro de su estómago, las ganas de correr y las ansias por vomitar…así era como se sentía.

-¿Estoy enfermando? –Se preguntó observando fijamente sus manos pálidas-

Yacía sentado sobre el último de los escalones que le llevaban a las habitaciones de arriba, cabizbajo, observaba confundido, con ambos ojos descubiertos, las palmas de sus manos sin llegar a encontrar respuesta a sus interrogantes, sentía sus piernas vibrar y la piel erizándose fuertemente ente el mero recuerdo…

La electricidad que recorrió no solo su cuerpo si no algo profundo dentro suyo, las manos cálidas que le acercaban…la suavidad de unos labios ajenos…confundido…estaba confundido; lentamente se llevó una mano a los labios, rozando superficialmente con dos de sus dedos sus labios, recordando la calidez que ya no los cubría.

Sus mejillas se teñían doradas ante las ideas estúpidas en su cabeza, se descubrió a sí mismo anhelando algo imposible, él no estaba hecho para anhelar, estaba hecho para tomar lo que quería…

Pero lo que quería… ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía ni él pero estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver con repetir esa sensación cálida que le hizo desaparecer por efímeros instantes, que le transportó, sin necesidad de un portal, a una realidad desconocida. Se mordió el labio inferior, jugando con la punta de su lengua por encima de este, saboreando la textura que ya no los cubría, recordando el aroma a agujas de pino de Dipper…y la sensación abrigadora de sus labios delgados, tan cálida… tantas sensaciones no podían ser humanas.

Así era, seguro era eso, Dipper no podía ser normal si despertaba tanto sentir en él, y era eso seguro…debía averiguarlo, posponer sus planes…sus planes…

No estaba seguro de querer embarcarse en una nueva aventura sin resolver aquel excitante enigma que era Dipper Pines y su, al parecer, impetuosa habilidad de hacerle caer en un abismo desconocido para él.

Desconocido…él, que era un ser con conocimiento de todos los secretos del universo se encontraba deseoso de respuestas…confundido y azorado… _no sabía_ lo que pasaba y eso, eso le aterraba más de lo que podía llegar a admitir, le aterraba la idea de no conocer lo que estaba pasando, de estar tan inmerso en algo que le pregonaba demente. Estaba…estaba congelado, sí, así se sentía, pasmado porque su cerebro no procesaba a la velocidad normal –demasiado veloz para ser humana –que acostumbraba. Estaba distante y distraído, no entendía las sensaciones que ele abordaban –físicamente hablando –y cuando creía que su compostura estaba resulta, levantándose con ahínco, el mellizo Pines derrumbaba todo…

Y se sentía frágil, como una hoja de árbol caída en otoño, que, al soplar la más mínima brisa, volaba por los cielos contra su voluntad, esa, así era su estabilidad mental cada vez que pasaba demasiado tiempo con ese increíblemente terco humano. Nunca antes tuvo que pasar por algo así, era odioso no poder tomar las riendas de esas sensaciones y decidir –como con todo lo que hacía –qué debía y no debía pasar…

Distraído, tanto, que no reparó en una presencia extra hasta que sintió una mano instalándose sobre su hombro, pillándole desprevenido y sorprendiéndole en demasía, ganándose un brinco de su parte.

-¡Demonios! –Giró el rostro hasta el de su acompañante, encontrándose con un rostro mucho más familiar-

Una larga y amable sonrisa se extendía sobre el rostro del hombre de firmes facciones, que tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención, de inmediato su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una más reconfortante, esbozando una suave sonrisa de alivio al toparse con un humano –mejor si ese era Ford –y no una de las extrañas criaturas que ya esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, preguntando qué demonios había pasado con _aquel_ asuntito que debía arreglar sí…o sí, según todos los malditos que…

Dejó de pensar, no queriendo mortificarse más con asuntos de tanto peso mientras sentía suaves apretones reconfortantes de parte de Stanford sobre su hombro, pobre hombre, si supiera que le estaba mintiendo de nuevo y se trataba de su enemigo, seguro no estarían allí ambos.

-¿Qué sucede? Te he notado extraño muchacho –Dijo cálidamente, alejando su mano del hombro en el que la mantenía mientras lentamente borraba su sonrisa, acompañando tono consolador con una mirada seria – ¿Son tus padres? –Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

A Cipher le tomó apenas unos segundos entender, desvió la mirada al frente, suspirando apesarado, en realidad de forma involuntaria.

-No ciertamente –Respondió por inercia, desencajando la mandíbula pensativo-

La duda creció entonces en el adulto, preocupado porque ese chico que parecía tan buen muchacho pudiese tener problemas en el pueblo o alguna incomodidad con su familia…Dipper…pasó de inmediato por su inteligente cerebro, se preguntó entonces por la versión que tenía el rubio para él ya que, de antaño, Dipper no había cooperado mucho con la información que le facilitaba; Podía fingir que no le importaba lo que los mellizos hicieran pero estaba más al pendiente de sus vidas de lo que pensaban así que se animó a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede entonces? –Mencionó con tinte suave, calmado e impasible, como era habitual en él-

Bill recostó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, envolviéndose el rostro entre sus manos con el gesto aburrido, fatigado y hastiado, algo extraño de alguien tan… extrañamente alegre. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

-No lo sé…. –Masculló perdiendo la mirada unos segundos-

Era eso precisamente, que no tenía la respuesta teórica, y eso era difícil de asimilar, al menos para él, que estaba tan acostumbrado a saberlo todo.

-¿No lo sabes? Explícate y te prometo que intentaré ayudarte –Ofreció amablemente-

Lo cierto, era que le preocupaban ambos chicos –refiriéndose obviamente a Dipper y al rubio –porque ninguno de los dos parecía estar con los pies puestos sobre la tierra, pero eso era algo que debía investigar mejor si quería _echarles una mano_.

Interesado por el ofrecimiento, el rubio pareció premeditarlo unos segundos antes de decidir que sí, que Ford era una de las mentes más brillantes que había tenido la dicha de conocer y que necesitaba de un cerebro tan brillante como el suyo para resolver el enigma.

-Hecho –Respondió sin siquiera poder verle al rostro –mm…es complicado de entender…claro que posees una mente capaz –Masculló lo último como si no hablara realmente con él. Carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta –el punto es que…yo…no, no yo…. –Inhaló y exhaló, pensando antes de hablar-

Otro de los efectos secundarios era su descontrolada manía pro agregar cosas innecesarias a frases inconexas con temas que no llegaba a procesar antes de encontrarse parloteando como lo estaba haciendo y aun así, Ford no retiraba su mirada paciente y comprensiva.

-… ¿Qué sucede cuando una persona…siente una inexplicable conexión con otra pero sabe que está mal y aun así no puede evitar dejarse atrapar por las sensaciones de una mirada? ¿Cómo lo arreglas…? –Soltó de repente, con tono suave y ausente, perdiendo la mirada al frente mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos frente a sus labios, sus codos en todo momento sobre sus rodillas, como si lo pensara apenas-

La mirada castaña reflejó comprensión que el otro no llegó a observar, simplemente, pensó bien en sus palabras antes de responderle de la mejor manera que pudo, a su forma.

-Las cosas no suceden porque tengan que pasar –Respondió tranquilamente después de unos segundos –lo que está bien o lo que está mal es relativo…

-¿Y si lastimas a otros? –Murmuró como quien no quiere saber la respuesta y mucho menos formular la pregunta-

Una mueca pensativa adornó el rostro del adulto, que lo meditó apenas unos segundos, continuando.

-Entonces colocas en una balanza los pros y los contras, y lo piensas y buscas una solución, si puedes remediarlo, el daño, hazlo, si es imposible, pregúntate si vale la pena causarlo…. –Convino de forma lenta-

Los ojos ambarinos brillaron momentáneamente en recuerdos y en conclusiones que se detuvieron casi tan rápido como aparecieron.

-¿Qué si está en juego todo por lo que has trabajado tan duro? –Formuló una nueva pregunta, esta vez manteniendo un pequeño ritmo nervioso con sus pies-

-…Mira, lo importante, me he dado cuenta, son los momentos pequeños, la vida no es larga –Dijo quedito, sonriendo apenas –si esa persona de verdad llega a algo contigo no va a pedirte que lo dejes todo de lado, recuerda que están para apoyarse, no para destruirse mutuamente

Las frases le golpearon el rostro entero, en efecto, era verdad, y era por eso que estaba mal, él destruía todo lo que entraba en contacto –y era diferente y hermoso –con él, porque nada sobrevivía estando a su lado si no compartía sus rarezas, él era la destrucción en persona y la catástrofe caminaba junto a él…

Pero era egoísta…egoísta y estaba dispuesto a conocer mucho más las sensaciones cálidas que le reconfortaban a pesar de saber que no iba a cambiar de parecer –porque no podía, porque no debía y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? …No quería –se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo sus manos temblado… _quizá_ …

Levantó la mirada, pensando, hundido en sus cavilaciones, llevó la mirada hacia el hombre a su lado, sin importarle que pudiera darse cuenta –o mejor dicho, sin percatarse de que no llevaba su parce consigo –de sus ojos desiguales.

-Eso es demasiado útil –Una sonrisa a medias surcó sus sonrosados labios, entrecerró los ojos, colocando su mentón entre sus manos –Señor Stanford…agradezco su ayuda –Murmuró perdiendo la mirada unos segundos –haré lo que pueda

-Lo único que deseo es que las cosas se arreglen entre Dipper y tú –Comentó formando una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita del rubio-

Al menos no se había percatado de su mirada desigual, eso era un logro. La piel se le erizó.

-Las cosas no son malas o buenas…perjudican a personas, pero las personas que salen perjudicadas muchas veces se buscan su propio daño, las cosas simplemente son –Se encogió de hombros, incorporándose de su sitio, dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación al observar al otro tan callado-

Bill bajó la mirada, preguntándose de nuevo si estaba haciendo bien en seguir allí todavía o debía marcharse, preguntándose si debía continuar con las cosas o afrontar las consecuencias de concluirlas, preguntándose tantas cosas…y todas tan a prisa y al mismo tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que tomó la maga de la gabardina del adulto antes de permitirle marcharse, aferrándose a algo _real_ para no perderse en sus cavilaciones, él quiso ser real entonces, y desaparecer, lentamente soltó la tela de la gabardina ante la mirada interrogante del adulto, se puso de pie lentamente, con la mirada fija sobre sus zapatos negros de vestir…era extraño, jamás se había sentido tan…desolado…y sin un ancla que le mantuviera firmemente plantado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un pozo de oscuridad y no tenía nada a lo qué asirse, se acercó un paso hacia el adulto, él en realidad no tenía nada, no allí, y las cosas no estaban saliendo bien en casa, _casa…_ ¿Tenía una? El escape mental era un lugar vacío, quizá tanto como él, avanzó un paso más, sentía su cuerpo cansado, a pesar de tener energía de sobra y su cerebro cansado de pensar, sabiendo que tenía una enorme capacidad para hacerlo sin parar, y, recostó su frente contra el pecho del adulto, sintiéndose como un mocoso regañado ante la mirada imponente de un padre.

Nunca se había cuestionado si lo que hacía estaba bien o no y luego, luego ¡Ya no era dueño de sus malditos pensamientos, de sus sentimientos, de lo que le rodeaba! ¡No controlaba todo y eso le ponía furioso, iracundo! Apretó los labios, cerrando con rabia los ojos mientras dejaba su cabeza contra el pecho del adulto, se sentía menos mierda, no lo sabía, tal vez por un tiempo sí llegó a considerar un amigo a Stanford…

 _Odio a todos los malditos Pines…_

Pensó amargamente, divagando hasta llegar a Dipper…maldito castaño, odiaba las sensaciones que le causaba y más aún, llegaba a odiarse porque seguía permitiendo que le confundiera y que le hiciera pensar y replantear cosas que hasta el momento nunca le habían parecido cuestionables.

Sintió unas palmadas suaves en su espalda y supo que estaba siendo humillantemente consolado, rechinó los dientes de rabia, a la maldita mierda su orgullo ¿Eso era lo que se estaba rompiendo? Su cordura, imposible, no poseía una, no, era su dignidad…su entereza, sintió ganas de gritar de frustración.

-Quiero helado –Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, golpeando suavemente con su frente el pecho del adulto-

Una risa suave escapó de los labios contrarios ¡¿Qué maldito empeño tenían los Pines por burlarse de él?!

-Eres la segunda persona que me pide helado –Aclaró al ver la ofendida expresión del rubio-

Y entonces pensó…que _tal vez_ Dipper…

Tal vez ambos pasaban por el mismo acertijo…

¿Era posible?

.

.

.

Mabel caminó hasta la cocina, quería cocinar hotcakes para desayunar pero al abrir la alacena no encontró rastro alguno de harina para panqueques…o de algún otro tipo, debía salir de nuevo a hacer las compras, vaya…ese chico nuevo sí que estaba exigiendo mucho con respecto a los víveres de la cabaña.

Aburrió el gesto, se acomodó el rosado suéter y se dio la vuelta, se sobresaltó enseguida, sintiendo su corazón saltando de golpe, no esperaba que al voltear terminara encontrándose al chico rubio, que mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, apretando los labios en una mueca inescrutable y prácticamente carente de emoción alguna; enarcó una ceja habiendo superado la impresión inicial.

-¿Irás de compras? –Preguntó como si momentos atrás no se hubiese besado con su hermano, y como si no llevara encima de su cabeza la preciada gorra de Dipper-

Rodó los ojos, estaba…algo enfadada, aunque, siendo justos, él no tenía la culpa de eso –quizá indirectamente –se limitó a asentir, sintiendo la mirada del otro sobre ella, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, cosa que le perturbó.

-¿Pasa algo contigo? Estás siendo indiferente –Apuntó con voz calmada mientras una pequeña mueca de sorna deseaba colarse en su semblante por medio de sus cejas-

La castaña evadió su mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para evitar decirle todo lo que la aquejaba, era en serio, quería gritarle que era su culpa lo que le sucedía por tener tan buen trasero, pero no lo hizo.

-No estoy siendo indiferente –Refutó queriendo restarle importancia-

Caminó a la salida de la cocina, queriendo desaparecer del lugar lo antes posible y dejar de hablar con el rubio, pero algo hubo que la hizo petrificarse en su sitio.

-Te molesta mucho ¿Verdad? –Preguntó de espaldas a ella, sintiéndola detenerse de golpe –no comprendo los motivos de tu ira ¿Me explicarías? –Eta vez se esforzó por observarla, por encima de su hombro, sereno-

Esta vez la turbación de la castaña logró llegar hasta él, porque pudo ver sus ojos preocupados, supuso.

-¿Por qué esconderlo de mí? –Cuestionó hablando entonces, acercándose un par de pasos –no tengo nada en contra tuya, es más, antes de saber que ambos se besaron yo estaba dispuesta a decirte –Sus mejillas bronceadas se tornaron rosadas, desvió la mirada, repentinamente nerviosa –que me gustas mucho…y quise hablar con él pero las cosas no salieron como dijiste que saldrían…

Sonaba a acusación, él lo recordaba, la charla que habían tenido cuando Dipper y él discutieron, y efectivamente, él había dicho que podía preguntar a Dipper lo que ella quisiera y la respuesta concordaría con las que él le dio, pero una acción decía más de mil palabras, en especial las acciones de cierto castaño.

-Suena a que me culpas –Elevó una ceja –tampoco soy inocente, pude haberlo detenido pero no lo hice –Continuó ignorando su declaración, él sabía que le gusta-

Tenía que gustarle, a todos y todas –o la mayor cantidad posible –era un demonio y el trabajo de ese cuerpo humano –además de ayudarle a traspasar las barreras de la cabaña, era engañar a los pobres humanos con su rostro de niño bueno.

-Es que no me parece justo –Murmuró avergonzada por su declaración, al parecer siendo ignorada-

-¿Qué no es justo? Los humanos, humanos son, se cometen errores, no puedes molestarte con tu hermano por el hecho de gustar de la misma persona que tú –Se encogió de uno de sus hombros, quitando importancia a los hechos-

Hablaba tan ajeno a la conversación, como si no se tratara de él, como si él no fuera la manzana de la discordia entre os dos mellizos, era tan imparcial que parecía importarle verdaderamente poco lo que ella o su hermano estuvieran pasando…

-Y tú deberías elegir a uno –Comentó pasándose las manos por el largo cabello en son nervioso, ocultando su nerviosismo en ese gesto-

Una ceja rubia se enarcó divertida, de un salto trepó el rubio a la mesa, cruzó las piernas elegante mientras sonreía divertido.

-¿En verdad te gusto? –Preguntó incrédulo y socarrón –no me conoces para nada, bien podría ser algún criminal, un psicópata maniaco que quiere aniquilar a toda tu familia…. –Dijo con suavidad en un tono jocoso que hizo temblar a la chica ahora frente a él –no conoces nada de mí…

-¿Dipper sí? –Cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo-

-…Más que tú, me atrevería a decir –Respondió –pero no lo suficiente

-¿Por eso se besan? –No quería creer lo que este le estaba diciendo porque sabía que era verdad, ellos no llevaban mucho conviviendo y además, ¿Qué sabía realmente de él?-

Pareció pensarlo unos momentos, elevando una ceja, pensativo, mientras ponía seria la mirada, eso era lo que él se preguntaba, sonrió al final.

-Sin corazones rotos –Pidió antes de bajar, al igual que subió, de un salto, de la mesa. –hablé con tu hermano de esto y las cosas quedarán así, si gustas: Te incomoda el hecho de que algo se lleve a cabo entre tu hermano y yo –Afirmó manteniendo el semblante impasible, ganándose el rubor apenado de la melliza, cosa que confirmó sus palabras –así que, por tu bien, por su bien y…y el mío, hagamos esto, me mantendré alejado sentimentalmente de ambos, sin corazones rotos –Repitió severo al ver un asomo triste en el rostro de ella. En realidad quería convencerse así mismo de que era capaz de logar algo así –pero…no estoy garantizando un total éxito, las cosas muchas veces se salen de nuestros parámetros –Agregó después. Extendió su mano a Mabel, pidiendo la suya-

Había prometido a Dipper, y además era parte del trato que ellos mantenían, que no haría algo así con Mabel, pero, era solo algo inofensivo y su pacto con Dipper le permitía aquello; Recibió la mano de la castaña, que estrechó la suya: un trato le recordaría que no debía y no podía –porque su trato iba a recordarle que no debía hacerlo –involucrarse de forma sentimental con el mellizo, era todo lo que buscaba.

-Bien, ahora todos somos amigos –Sonrió soltando la mano de Mabel –quiero acompañarte, si me lo permites, a realizar las compras –Dijo echando al olvido el tema anterior-

Confundida y resignada, la melliza asintió, caminando a la salida.

-por favor, acompáñame –Concedió sonriendo como ella solía hacerlo-

.

.

.

-Creo que podemos llevar donas y muffins –Aceptó Mabel, sosteniendo contra su rostro la lista de compras-

Hacer las compras con Bill Cipher, si bien era divertido, era costoso, aunque, en esa ocasión era diferente y Mabel podía notarlo, el rubio estaba ausente y no había atiborrado –como en un caso normal –el carrito de compras con cajas y cajas de dulces y panques o alguna golosina, y lo único que había en él era una caja de muffins que ella misma tomó y una de donas que obligó a escoger al rubio, quien suspiraba cada dos por tres y de la nada, contemplando los anaqueles o a la nada misma, como perdido, como pensando.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó después de un rato, guardando la lista de compras para después-

El volvió la mirada a ella, sonriendo ampliamente, de manera tan amplia que incluso se le erizó la piel, tal sonrisa no podía ser amable, mucho menos agregando la mirada perdida que poseían sus ojos, no era muy normal era…como cuando le vio por primera vez, quizá.

-Estaba pensando ¿Qué sucedería si encontraran una bomba dentro de este sitio? hay mucha gente…incluyendo a ese perro de allí y los niños del establecimiento vecino –Llevó su mirada a ella, hablando distante y al mismo tiempo con un deje divertido –Mabel… ¿Tú crees en esas cosas del cielo y el infierno? –Preguntó de la nada, eliminando toda emoción de su rostro-

La castaña se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás, aquello no era para nada normal. Se mordió el labio inferior, bajó la mirada a las compras realizadas y decidió que era hora de irse, que debían marcharse ya y obligar a ese chico a tomar una siesta porque sus palabras comenzarían a alterar personas si llegaban a escucharle.

No creyó que algo estuviese mal hasta que un par de chicas se acercaron al rubio y todo estaba bien –mejor dicho normal –él respondía a las preguntas que ellas le hacían y, como si fuera una estrella de cine, sonreía evidenciando la belleza de su apuesto rostro, nada fuera de lo normal, incluso diría que pudo agregar un par más de cosas de su lista de compras con él distraído…

Entonces sucedió, lo peor que pudo haber imaginado, todo estaba bien, pero una de ellas llevó su mano a sus cabellos, queriendo retirar las largas hebras doradas que cubrían su rostro –fue entonces que se percató de que no llevaba su parche con él y, por lo que pudo ver cuando momentáneamente ella retiró sus cabellos, era un ojo perfectamente normal…. –cuando quisieron colocar sus cabellos detrás de su oreja él tomó con fuerza innecesaria la muñeca de la chica, obligándola a retirarla de inmediato, sus ojos, podría jurarlo, adquirieron un brillo dorado que se perdía en el negro de una pupila…alargada que le heló la sangre…

Pero quizá era su imaginación…no…

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso! –Gritó acercándose un paso a la chica, molesto, o quizá consternado-

La otra chica, pelinegra, retrocedió aterrada al ver como ese tipo sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de su amiga, mientras ella, aterrada, soltaba un quejido doloroso y una exclamación de sorpresa. Entrando en pánico al percibirse atrapada por una fuerza extraña que quemaba su piel bajo el tacto del chico rubio.

Mabel se acercó, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, intentó tocar el hombro del rubio antes de que se desatase un caos dentro del lugar pero el sollozo de la chica fue más rápido y el grito de la otra mucho más.

-¡Suéltame psicópata! –Gritó aterrada, con voz aguda, suplicante y al mismo tiempo molesta-

De un empujón el rubio alejó de sí a esa chica, atrayendo la mirada de los que estaban alrededor. Sintiéndose observado, era el centro de atención y no de una forma bonita, gruñó apenas, volviendo la mirada a la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que sus "admiradoras" salieran corriendo.

-Ese sujeto está demente –Murmuró preocupada la chica pelinegra que acompañaba a la lastimada castaña-

El comentario ni siquiera lo amedrentó, se llevó las manos a los cabellos, acomodándolos mejor sobre su rostro, de forma suave, como si no deseara tocarlos, caminó unos pasos hasta la congelada melliza, sonrió largamente para ella antes de colocar dentro del carrito tres paletas heladas.

-Quiero irme ya…tengo algo importante qué hacer –Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones, mencionando en un tono seco, que contrastaba demasiado con su sonrisa-

Tras asentir, caminó lejos de allí y de la mirada de los presentes, que de repente acosaban al extraño fuereño que caminaba al lado de Mabel Pines, sintiéndose acosado, se llevó una mano al mentón, como si pensara las cosas mientras caminaba al lado de la mencionada Mabel.

-En el centro de este lugar hay una bomba activa que detonará en los próximos dos minutos –Mencionó en tono de voz alta, sin dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo a los presentes –yo no la puse…. –Aclaró en un sedoso tono de voz –alguien se me adelantó…

La gente, aterrada, comenzó a correr al exterior y a llamar a la policía mientras la castaña lo veía con ojos abiertos de par en par, atónita y aterrada por sus declaraciones, una sonrisa del rubio le fue obsequiada mientras este colocaba uno de sus delgados dedos sobre sus propios labios, indicando que guardara la compostura.

-Ahora no hay fila en la caja registradora –Susurró demasiado contento para alguien que asusta de muerte a todo un tumulto de persona –vamos antes de que la chica de allí se vaya…

.

.

.

Al volver todo era un silencio espeso entre ambos y en la cabaña, desesperado, el rubio subió escaleras arriba, buscando con anhelo lo que sea que haya necesitado en ese arranque irracional de una ira descomunal y la extrañeza con la que se describiría si alguien así lo pidiera.

Al entrar en la habitación se sentó sobre el piso, inquieto, pensativo, centrando la mirada en las palmas de sus manos mientras meditaba lo que debía o no debía hacer.

Sus arranques no eran tan irracionales…la chica del centro comercial…ella –Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiéndose agotado repentinamente-.

No supo si pasaron largos minutos y horas, lo que supo era que con él estaba Dipper, viéndole serio mientras interrogaba los acontecimientos que, después de una larga disculpa entre ambos hermanos, Mabel le había relatado.

-No lo sé…era necesario y no fue irracional mi comportamiento –Sentenció con voz espesa, llevando la mirada a un punto fijo en el piso-

-Quieres permanecer de incognito ¿No? –Preguntó seriamente el castaño mientras fruncía el entrecejo –entonces ¿Por qué no ayudas con eso?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del ser demoniaco, una perdida, se llevó las manos al mentón, recostando allí su rostro mientras sus codos se acostaban en sus piernas.

-Dipper…. –Se acercó un poco él, susurrando con aires pensativos –esa chica no era una chica –Confesó después de pensarlo-

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó olvidándose que ambos estaban en conflictos por un beso que Dipper consideró forzado para el ser demoniaco-

-Pero son demasiado inútiles como para percatarse de que soy yo así que…Dipper…hay algo que necesito…. –Llevó su mirada al castaño, portándose serio esta vez-

-Dime que es –Pidió el mellizo-

El rubio se puso de rodillas antes de sacarse la gorra del mellizo, cosa que llamó la atención del castaño, que permanecía sentado sobre su mismo sitio, observando fijamente al rubio, que se acercó un poco a él, colocándole sobre la cabeza su gorra de pino.

-No podemos quitarte el motivo de tu apodo…Pine Tree –Murmuró sintiendo la mirada atenta del castaño sobre él-

Sonrió al observar el rubor muy ligero sobre las mejillas de Dipper, colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo ligeramente hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre el piso de madera, avanzó un poco, observando al castaño fijamente, a los ojos, sintiendo como sus propias mejillas se llenaban de un rubor dorado cuando sintió las manos del castaño colocarle los dorados cabellos detrás de la oreja mientras, inmersos en el otro, el tiempo se detenía.

El rubio se colocó sobre él, poniendo sus piernas a los costados del mellizo mientras lentamente bajaba para encontrarse con los labios ansiosos de Dipper, estaban confusos, pero ninguno podía detenerse una vez que hubo terminado el espacio que les separaba.

Como si un violento frenesí se apoderara de ellos, sus labios se encontraron deseosos, sintiendo los suaves besos, correspondidos esta vez por ambas partes, el rubio meneaba sus labios al son que marcaba el castaño, apoyándose sobre los hombros del mismo para mantenerlo en su sitio mientras sentía a este abrazarle contra él, envolviendo sus manos en su cintura.

De un momento a otro los dientes del castaño atraparon su labio inferior, no pudo sentirse menos inexperto en ese nuevo tema que eran los besos, nunca antes había tenido que besar a alguien –no había labios –y en ese momento, sintió de nueva cuenta esa corriente eléctrica que causaba solo Dipper, corriendo su ser entero, electrizándole hasta hacerle parar de pensar, nublándole la vista como un poderoso alucinógeno…

La piel del castaño se erizó al sentir tan cerca al rubio, se aferraba a él, abrazándole contra su cuerpo, se sentía perdido cada vez que probaba los labios contrarios de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, pasando la punta de su lengua por encima de estos, uniéndolos a los suyos con fuerza y lentitud para después hacerlo de forma veloz.

Sus dientes atraparon el sonrosado labio inferior, ganando un suspiro de parte del rubio, se sintió satisfecho al saberse conocedor de algo que este no. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda contraria, rodeando su cintura, apretando suavemente en busca de ganarse nuevos suspiros, sentía los dedos delgados envolverse en su cabellera, la respiración contraria que chocaba con la suya. El aroma del rubio le embriagaba como si de alcohol se tratase, era como una droga su aroma natural a avellanas y un toque dulce y fresco a frutilla y vainilla –una combinación entre un ácido y un dulce aroma –podía dejarse llevar porque su cerebro dejaba de ejecutar de forma correcta actividades o de procesar alguna cosa cuando de saborear –como lo estaba haciendo –los labios de Bill se trataba.

Al separarse, pudo observar como el pecho del contrario subía y baja, al ritmo del suyo, ambos acelerados, se sintió inquieto cuando observó al otro abrir los ojos, contemplando una larga pupila en lo que debía ser su ojo normal y un brillo azulado en el otro, ese que tanto le gustaba, era intrigante y…atrayente, de alguna forma, hermoso. Sus aperladas mejillas teñidas de un suave dorado y su cabello revuelto por los pasionales besos.

Acercó de nuevo su rostro el del otro una vez se hubo calmado su agitada respiración, notando que este no se negaba, sintiéndole inclinarse sobre él, de nuevo, esperando a que atacase sus labios con la misma intensidad que de antaño…

Las manos de Bill apretaron los cabellos ondulados, suspirando ante las manos del mellizo que se aferraban a su cintura, abrazándole con fuerza.

En ese momento no se puso a pensar en Mabel o el trato entre ellos, ni en los problemas del exterior, ni en que alguien había puesto precio –como secreto a voces –a su cabeza o que haciendo aquello no arreglaba nada de su embrollo mental.

Los labios de Dipper eran tan cálidos que se olvidó de todo, como un shock de una potente droga…eso era Dipper, droga…

Y Dipper, Dipper podía considerarse adicto a la miel que se derramaba de los labios del rubio, que era como un golpe placentero que le hacía desinhibirse, como lo habría el alcohol y que lo embriagaba y lo hacía adicto…

Cuan apasionante la situación…

* * *

Adivinen quien publicará cada semana –U ocho días –nop…no es la escritora de uno de los fics que me gustan, eso es claro, ¡Soy yo! Y todo gracias a que me siento inspirada.

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Espero sus comentarios porque no me llegan muchos y eso entristece el alma de un escritor, no juego. Gracias a quienes me comentan! Un beso! No saben el apoyo que me brindan y mil gracias por las críticas constructivas, ya arreglé algunos de los problemas que me indicaron que tenía y espero que les guste, nos vemos el siguiente miércoles!


	10. Chapter 9

Lentamente, las manos del castaño se movieron hacia abajo, acariciándole muy suavemente, la piel del rubio se erizaba, su cuerpo temblaba, Cipher separó sus labios de los del castaño, produciendo un sonido y se dedicó a observar los ojos chocolate, permitiendo que su propia mirada se encendiera fulgurosa en azul eléctrico, rodeando su iris alargado y perdiéndose como cuerdas celestes entre el oro de sus ojos, reluciendo ante la mirada fija que sostenía con el mellizo y a la vez amando el brillo que emanaba de estos.

No hubo palabras, Dipper quería seguir besando sus labios, tiró de él, haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen de nuevo, una y otra vez, asiéndose de suspiros de parte de ambos. Era como si el pensamiento se le viera nublado ¿Cómo no estar así? Era de Bill de quien se trataba, y secretamente había deseado saber que se sentía besar sus labios hace tiempo.

Con lentitud el rubio se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre el firme abdomen del castaño, quien no sabía si debía o no decir algo en el momento en que los ojos desiguales del rubio se fijaron sobre los suyos.

Lo cierto es que era genial besar sus labios, y quería acariciarlo también, si este se lo permitía, claro, pero no tenía en concreto sus sentimientos bien planteados y si en una primera instancia le había besado era porque no perdía nada con intentar asirse de sus suaves labios aunque fuera solo una vez.

De pronto temió algo al verse centrado en los ojos contrarios y quiso levantarse e irse, intimidado por las sensaciones que sus labios le despertaban. Temió haber caído presa de algún extraño y retorcido ser que le hacía sentir cosas bonitas cuando tocaba los labios de Bill; Se limitó a llevar sus manos de su cintura a su rostro, acomodando los rebeldes cabellos que se escapaban, cayendo sobre su rostro, solo hasta entonces se percató de que su gorra estaba tirada a un lado, probablemente por las caricias de su rubio compañero.

-Esto es extraño –Confirmó lo que ambos pensaban, ganándose el alivio de parte de Dipper, que asintió-

-Y diferente –Agregó observando los ojos dorados del otro-

Observó sus sonrosados labios, hinchados por haber recibidos sus besos y perlados por su saliva cuando le acariciaba con la punta de su lengua, se mordió el labio inferior deseando hacerlo de nuevo, tomarle por el rostro y fundirse de nuevo en esas caricias traviesas.

-¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? –Preguntó el rubio. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, recogió la olvidada gorra, arreglándola entre sus dedos-

Dipper no iba a mentirle porque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, él ya había tenido parejas antes, una que otra novia y algún ocasional novio –no iba a decir que eran demasiados porque sería mentir –pero sí, no era esa su primera experiencia besando a alguien.

-Sí, ya lo había hecho, no es tampoco como si no pudiera haber tenido novias o novios a lo largo de cinco años –Explicó con aires jocosos-

Por alguna razón no le resultaba incómodo hablarle a Cipher de ello, aun después de haberle besado ansiosamente.

-No digo que no pudieras, eres un ser bastante interesante y peculiar –Comentó con la mirada fija sobre el pino dibujado sobre la gorra entre sus manos – ¿Novias? ¿Novios? ¿Es eso otro de los títulos humanos que usan ustedes para referirse a alguien en especial? –Enarcó una ceja incrédulo-

Un suave rubor adornó el rostro del castaño, no se creía el alago, él era todo menos eso, al menos, así lo sentía él, no era como su hermana, sociable, además, tampoco tenía algo que le hiciera resaltar de entre la gente, era solo un chico común que no resultaba ni muy atractivo ni galante, era solo él…pero el que Cipher comentara aquello le avergonzaba y hacía que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo; sí, había tenido parejas pero no había mantenido algo verdadero, a lo mucho duraba con ellos alrededor de dos meses y luego la magia se iba, así eran las cosas cuando se daban cuenta de que no era alguien especial en realidad…

Debió haberse quedado callado mucho tiempo, porque Bill le observaba esperando a que dijese algo, así que olvidó todos sus pensamientos para sonreírle y continuar.

-Efectivamente –Sonrió con sorna al saber que era conocedor de algo que este no –es exclusividad entre dos amigos que deciden pasar por cosas juntos y compartir caricias y anécdotas tanto buenas como malas –Explicó brevemente lo que sería un noviazgo-

¿En realidad había tenido eso? Lo cierto era que ahora que lo meditaba, no, no se tomaba el tiempo para conocer de verdad a sus parejas y ellos tampoco lo hacían, simplemente salía con personas a las que les resultaba atractivo, hablaban, se convertían en pareja y después… ¿Después qué? Todo terminaba.

El rubio pareció meditarlo, Dipper y él no seguían ninguna de esas normas, se habían besado, sí, pero no eran novios o amigos ¿Correcta su teoría? Claro que lo era, él sabía que Dipper solo lo veía como se le ve a un enemigo, el asunto era ¿Desde cuándo los enemigos sienten atracción mutua y deseos de esa índole? ¿Desde cuándo los enemigos se besan con tanta pasión? Si los griegos y los romanos hubieran hecho lo que ellos hacían entonces no habrían tenido problemas –o se habrían generado más –era algo…estúpida la situación.

-¿Era diferente a lo que hicimos? –Preguntó curioso, refiriéndose al tacto entre sus labios-

-… ¿Nunca antes lo habías hecho? –Extrañado, elevó una ceja, observándole de repente con mucha más intriga de la que le habría gustado y sus mejillas sonrosadas por la ligereza con la que se tomaba las cosas-

-En mi dimensión las cosas son distintas además, sin labios, sin besos –Riendo, se encogió de hombros-

De pronto el castaño se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cómo sería la dimensión del rubio, se preguntó por cosas que le intrigaban de él, se preguntó si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo o si por lo menos este comprendía que no debía tomarse los besos tan a la ligera…se sintió culpable de haberlo besado, después de todo, era Bill Cipher…enemigo de su familia. Pero al verlo sonreírle…no podía ser tan malo… su cabeza se convirtió un revoltijo.

Pensando en eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió pillando a uno encima del otro, ambos sobre el piso de madera. Cipher volvió la cabeza a la entrada tan rápido que sus largos cabellos volaron, sin mencionar que el castaño se sentó de golpe para poder observar a su espectador. A ambos les recorrió un horrible y tremendo escalofrío el encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que Stanford, que sostenía en su mano la perilla de la puerta, viéndoles con ojos bien abiertos.

-Ah…yo…. –Titubeó el adulto, viéndoles con fijeza-

Bill abrió los ojos de par en par, realizando una mueca de miedo en sus labios mientras su rostro se pintaba de dorado: era vergonzoso que Ford los encontrara cuando estaban hablando tan íntimamente, además, no se atrevía a verle al rostro después de su escena en las escaleras.

Dipper apartó sus manos del cuerpo ajeno como si este quemara, sintiendo su rostro arder, la sangre acumulándose sobre sus pómulos y sus dedos temblando de vergüenza y miedo de lo que su tío más sensato pudiera decir.

-Fingiré que no lo he visto…. –Comentó apartando la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente, acomodándose los cabellos y las prendas de vestir. Un par de golpes a la puerta les dijeron que ya era hora de encarar al adulto.

-Abre tú la puerta –Ordenó el rubio sentándose sobre la cama del mellizo-

-¿Yo? Abre tú –Replicó acomodándose por enésima vez la camisa-

-Es tú casa –Desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, murmurando avergonzado-

-Sí pero…esto te concierne tanto como a mí –Dijo parándose frente a él-

-Sí…pero es tu tío –Negó agitando sus dorados cabellos-

-Pero…. –Frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo hacer que el otro pasara por la vergüenza que él debía pasar –bien, bien ¡Yo abro la puerta pero tú le explicas! –Rezongó y a regañadientes caminó hacia la puerta-

Tomó la perilla entre sus manos mientras inhalaba profundamente para darse el valor necesario para superar la penosa idea de encarar a su tío Stanford, segundos después dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y abrió la puerta.

-Tío Ford –Sonrió enormemente, queriendo fingir que nada pasaba-

-Ahora veo que arreglaron sus problemas –Comentó caminando hacia el interior, observando a un nervioso Bill Cipher, que jugueteaba con sus manos puestas sobre sus pantalones-

-¡No era lo que tú piensas! –Agregó nervioso el mellizo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-

-Claro que no –Quiso ayudar el rubio, observando el gesto sereno de Ford –solo eran besos –Sonrió nervioso, acomodándose el cabello, no sabiendo que más hacer –y alguna ocasional caricia…

-¡No le creas! Está un poco loco –Aseguró el mellizo plantándose frente al rubio, ocultándolo de la vista del adulto mientras reía nerviosamente-

-Eso no viene al caso –Replicó el ofendido ser demoniaco, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras fruncía el ceño-

-…E-El punto aquí es que… ¿Necesitabas algo? –Preguntó queriendo enmendar lo que sea que hubiera figurado la cabeza de Stanford-

-Solo vine a preguntarles si querían comer algo, es un poco tarde ya y Mabel se fue con Stanley hace un rato a comprar bocadillos para una noche de películas…pero creo que estaban ocupados en otras cosas…. –Avergonzado, el adulto se llevó una mano a la nuca-

-No, no es cierto, a nosotros nos encantaría tener una noche de películas ¿No es así? –Rápidamente el mellizo llevó la mirada a Cipher y sin permitirle responder continuó hablando –a él y a mí nos gusta la idea de ver películas…

Cipher se golpeó la frente mientras bajaba la mirada, refunfuñando ante la incompetencia de su castaño. Se adelantó unos pasos, haciendo a un lado a Dipper para poder hablar con Ford cara a cara –teniendo que levantar un poco la mirada para poder lograrlo-.

-Lo que Dipper quiere decir es que se siente avergonzado de que fueses precisamente tú quien nos pillara haciendo…la cosa es simple, y creemos que eres la persona con más autoridad dentro de la cabaña y que…dicho sea de paso nos da un poco de miedo lo que pienses –Explicó poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda en un gesto nervioso –me gustaría agregar que yo nunca antes había besado a nadie…

Stanford no sabía que responderle, si eso era verdad ¿Qué se supone que haría un padre responsable? Sonrió contrariado mientras se alejaba un paso de ambos chicos.

-No sé bien cómo responder a esto o cómo sentirme al respecto –Confesó metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos –nunca tuve hijos así que no sé exactamente como debo reaccionar, solo puedo decirles que…yo no quiero nada que afecte a la paz que tenemos entre todos nosotros y que en serio, en serio usen preservativos –Dijo fijando la mirada en la salida

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, Cipher dudoso de lo que hablaba y Dipper sonrojado por su petición

–Bien…bien…Dipper, quiero que uses la cabeza para pensar, que por eso tenemos una, para pensar –Le dijo seriamente –no estoy prohibiéndote nada, solo te digo que pienses las cosas antes de cometer algún acto que puede cambiarlo todo. Tú, querido compañero –Dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, haciendo a este respingar –espero que sepas lo que haces y que hayas aclarado las cosas en tu mente porque nada me haría más feliz que saber que así ha sido

El lívido se les bajó a ambos con escuchar a Stanford, era como la voz de la razón dentro de esa cabaña, Bill suspiró asintiendo mientras levantaba la mirada para poder ver los ojos marrones del adulto, desvió la mirada, dedicándose a pensar.

Dipper por su lado intentó no sentirse avergonzando por sus acciones, era Bill después de todo y Ford tenía razón, no estaba pensando con la cabeza…

-Si quieren ver películas con nosotros bajen a la sala –Pidió esbozando una sonrisa amable-

Se acercó a ambos y posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de cada uno antes de despeinarlos en un acto cariñoso…Bill lo calificaba como cálido, se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación arrulladora cerrando los ojos, era divertido ser _amenazado_ de la forma en que Ford lo hacía.

-Gracias –Concertó antes de que este se marchara, ganando una mirada amable y un silencioso asentimiento-

Dipper, que observaba a su espalda, se acercó a él, confundido por lo de momentos atrás, Bill no era de las personas –o seres –que agradecieran algo. Se sintió…celoso.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el mellizo, observando hacia la salida-

-La manera más afectiva que tiene una persona para hacer entender sus deseos a otra –Habló ausente el rubio –me dio algo de miedo –Agregó haciendo un cómico gesto al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda – ¿Él siempre es así? –Le preguntó, volviendo su mirada a él-

-¿Ford? –Cruzó los brazos, viéndoles de soslayo. Cuando le vio asentir, respondió –sí, siempre es así…es muy comprensivo con nosotros –Se giró para verle-

Los ojos atentos de Cipher recorrieron sus expresiones, para él, sentir la calidez de algunas palabras era una sensación completamente nueva, remplazaba el vacío que se sentía el recordar el superficial laso amistoso que mantenía con otros seres en su mundo. Avanzó un paso hacia el castaño, observándolo.

-Cuando trabajamos juntos él era bastante profesional, no puedo decir que hablamos de mucho…en realidad siempre fue alguien muy curioso…llegaba a ser molesto –Sonrió apenas, tal vez con nostalgia-

¿Qué le sucedía? Él no se inmutaba por cosas como esas y en esos momentos…

Dipper no sabía que decirle, se limitó a sonreír ante la idea de que su tío Ford atosigara a Bill con miles de preguntas como él lo hacía –en su momento –con él.

-…Bill –Llamó centrando la mirada en sus ojos desiguales-

-¿Sí? –Elevó sus cejas interrogante-

-…hace tiempo dijiste que Ford tenía algo que yo no tenía… ¿Puedo saber qué es?

Los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron amargos al rubio, que frunció los labios, sintiendo veneno corriendo por sus labios apenas recordó la expresiones molestas en el rostro del mellizo, su odio justificado y la forma en que terminó lastimando su muñeca, los recuerdos no eran bonitos, ni para él ni para Dipper, que se sintió desplazado de nuevo apenas presenció a ambos interactuar, recordando inmediatamente esa noche.

Bill frunció las cejas, tensando los labios antes de responderle, como si meditara un poco más sus palabras.

-Él tiene la manía de creer que siempre tiene razón –Contestó por lo bajo, retrocediendo un paso mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla en un gesto ausente –en tu lugar él me habría golpeado creyendo en su teoría…

Las palabras brotaban amargas, no todo era bueno, las cosas no eran bonitas entre ellos y recordar esa noche bastó para que Cipher lo supiera, las cosas no iban y nunca irían bien entre él y los Pines gracias al odio de ambas partes. Se sintió _mal_ al saberlo… peor aún, se reprochó el sentir especial interés hacia Dipper después de recordarse lo mal que la había pasado los días posteriores a ese.

-… ¿Te lastimé? –Preguntó el castaño, observando como el rubio se tocaba la muñeca con aires ausentes, como si fuese un gesto involuntario. Sintió que había hecho mal-

Pero había sentido tanto oído en ese momento que pensó que lo mejor era encarar a Cipher, no confiaba en él, no quería saber nada de él y no quería verlo cerca de ninguno de los miembros de su familia, apenas recordó esa noche supo que, por más que quisiera pensar que algo saldría bien entre ellos no era así porque ambos habían cometido errores y porque, aunque las cosas se hubieran calmado entre ambos, ninguno de los dos confiaba verdaderamente en el otro.

El rubio enarcó una ceja al verle; la respuesta a su interrogante era "Más de lo que crees" pero, no podía decírselo, si este descubría que, por alguna razón, podía causarle verdadero daño no dudaría ni un poco en volver a hacerlo y eso era lo que menos quería, darle armas a algún Pines para hacerle daño.

-Como a cualquier persona –Respondió no deseando darle más datos-

.

.

.

Como prometieron, bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto en la sala, viendo un programa basura que en realidad no tenía nada interesante para ellos, ya que ninguno de los dos prestaba real atención o se dedicaba a intentar entender lo que sea que estuviera narrando la protagonista de una historia de amor.

 _-¡Yo te amo más que a mi vida! –Sollozaba la chica de la película, aferrándose al brazo de su galán-_

 _-Si me amaras en verdad jamás habrías salido con mi mejor amigo –Dramatizó este, colocándose una mano sobre el rostro-_

 _-Estaba confundida…amar es difícil para mí –Dijo está bajando la mirada-_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tío Stan! ¿Tú le crees eso? –Preguntó indignada Mabel, llevándose un puñado de rosetas de maíz a la boca-

-No lo sé, ella nunca antes había tenido relaciones formales –Expresó este, comiendo directo de una bolsa de papitas fritas-

-¡No! ¡¿Es broma?! –Chilló la chica castaña al ver una escena de reconciliación –eso es todo, definitivamente esta película no es buena… ¿Tú qué crees ti Ford? –Llevó la mirada al adulto que ocupaba el sillón individual-

-Creo que las relaciones amorosas son difíciles –Se rascó el mentón, sonriendo apenas –es en serio ¿Quién lo necesita?

-¡Bu! ¡Que amargado! –Gritoneó su gemelo –lo dice porque el nerd nunca pudo tener una buena cita…

-Tú tampoco –Recordó ruborizado, cruzándose de brazos indignado-

-Ahora entiendo –Asintió Mabel llevando la mirada a la pantalla-

Las protestas de los gemelos se calmaron entonces para dirigir la mirada a ella, incluyendo también a los ajenos y callados Dipper y Bill, que detuvieron sus momentos de regaños mentales para observarla.

-¿Qué? –Enarcó una ceja Stanley-

-Por qué Dipper no ha conseguido pareja desde que llegamos –Explicó en son de broma, queriendo solamente hacer reír-

Lo logró, ambos gemelos sonrieron, cada uno a su manera, por la broma que involucraba a todos los chicos Pines, Dipper se limitó a curvar una sonrisa ante sus palabras, algo incómodo por su broma. Bill frunció los labios, tensándolos antes de desviar la mirada al televisor.

-Yo creo que es porque las personas del pueblo son estúpidas –Comentó con aires lejanos, perdiéndose en las imágenes del televisor mientras metía dentro de su boca, una por una, rosetas de maíz-

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo a lo que se refería mientras Mabel carraspeaba. Una sonrisa apareció sobre el semblante de Dipper, que vio con ojos enternecidos al rubio, era dulce de su parte comentar aquello.

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche todos se marcharon hacia sus habitaciones, habiendo concluido con su tarde-noche de películas y comida chatarra, por su parte, Bill fue el primero en subir las escaleras, decidido a irse de allí.

Dipper se quedó unos momentos más, completamente solo: sabía que esa noche no podría dormir así que decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era continuar con las instrucciones que le había dado su tío Ford para la creación de un nuevo artefacto que, según su teoría, era capaz de expandir en un radio mucho más amplio la protección que ofrecía el cabello de unicornio a la cabaña del misterio, logrando proteger un mayor terreno de los poderes y la magia de Bill…

Diablos, si tan solo su tío supiera que este ya estaba dentro de la cabaña…

Leía los planos con complicadas fórmulas trazadas sobre él, ajeno que una mirada dorada le observaba a lo lejos, viendo el movimiento de sus manos, escuchándole realizar teorías y aprobándolas silenciosamente…

.

.

.

A la mañana del siguiente día todos, exceptuando a Stanford, fueron a la tienda de regalos de la cabaña del misterio. Mabel re acomodando precios en el tour turístico mientras ambos eran forzados a permanecer dentro de la tienda de regalos, ausentes o fingiendo que no pasaba nada con el otro. Las cosas entre ellos estaban un tanto…diferentes, por así decirlo, las miradas analíticas que le daba el rubio por encima de las tarjetas de regalo le erizaban la piel al castaño, aunque no podía ser más diferente de sus miradas deseosas que causaban un cosquilleo en la nuca del rubio.

Bill se sentó sobre la barra de la caja registradora, leyendo lo que Mabel minutos antes le había facilitado, una revista de modas que decía muchos chismes de la farándula y…un montón de trivialidades –peor era nada ¿No? –en silencio intentaba concentrarse, aunque, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de las páginas para analizar al castaño. Ese chico era inteligente y tenaz, quería convencerse de que podía hacer algo para que este entrara en su mundo tanto como él quería, deseaba abrirle los ojos para que pudiera entenderle…

Tan centrado estaba en sus cosas que no escuchó el tintineo de la campana que avisaba de un nuevo cliente a la espera de ser estafado, no hasta que una extraña recién llegada se acercó al mostrador, agitando sus castaños cabellos para llamar su atención, él tarareaba una tonada a piano, distraído del resto hasta que la sombra de un cuerpo alto le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, pero, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Preguntó por obligación, moviendo la pinta de su pie al son de su anterior melodía-

Una conocida risa resonó entonces, aquello le erizó los vellos de la nuca, le hizo levantar con lentitud la mirada, teniendo inmensas ganas, en serio, de no hacerlo, de quedarse con la mirada baja y atender a la _"extraña"_ sin que tuviera que encararla, no ahora que todo parecía marchar bien –lo mejor que podía marchar –pero, se obligó a hacerlo y la observó entonces, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de una chica mucho más alta que él.

-Hola guapo –Dijo esta, riendo con sorna-

Las pupilas de sus ojos desiguales se dilataron, ambas al mismo tiempo, perdiendo su forma alargada que fue remplazada por una redonda. No esperaba en serio encontrarla, no en esos momentos de crisis que pasaba. La mirada del mellizo cayó sobre ellos al ver como quitaba de sus manos el libro, sonriéndole enormemente. Actuaba como si le conociera de mucho tiempo atrás.

-Bonito cabello –Dijo golpeando con uno de sus dedos los largos mechones rubios-

La chica sobrepasaba en estatura a ambos, era mucho más alta de lo que Cipher pudiera pensar, de labios anchos coloreados de un intenso rojo que contrastaba con esa piel ligeramente pálida, sus caderas delgadas combinando con su pequeña cintura, sus cabellos castaños… tenía que inclinarse para poder tocarle la cabeza. Llevaba puestos unos jeans blancos, demasiado ajustados a sus fuertes y delgadas piernas, una blusa rosada y unos altos zapatos de tacón a juego.

Frunció los labios, desviando su descubierta mirada desigual de los imposibles ojos negros de pupilas alargadas de la chica: sus ojos eran similares a los suyos, mientras que el ojo desigual de ella era rosado y el otro poseía un aspecto normal –lo más normal que el imposible color negro podía ser-.

-No me digas que pensabas escapar de mí –Río por lo alto, agitando sus pestañas negras-

Dipper no podía apartar la mirada de encima de ambos, estrujando a la chica con una desdeñosa mirada mientras observaba acercar sus manos al rostro del rubio ¡Y este no hacía nada! Solo apartaba la mirada frunciendo los labios.

La chica observaba desde arriba al rubio, comiéndoselo con los ojos mientras un muy largo flequillo resbalaba de su oreja para caer por su rostro, no sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, solo podía observar sus labios coloreados de rojo moverse y eso le enervaba.

-Vienes conmigo ahora mismo –Ordenó el rubio mucho más alto de lo que le habría gustado, poniéndose de pie-

Apenas se levantó dejó a la vista la evidente diferencia de estatura entre ambos, y esta vez no era por los altos tacones, era que evidentemente ella poseía una mayor estatura, incluso mucho más alta que el propio castaño. El rubio rodeó el mostrador, sin apartar la mirada de encima de ella y caminó hasta el mellizo.

-¿Puedes cuidar mi puesto? –Preguntó sin detenerse-

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo este desapareció por la entrada junto a aquella chica de cuerpo aparentemente fuerte pero delgado, frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle improperios por abandonarle sin decirle si quiera quien era esa tipa de enorme estatura.

.

.

.

-¡Tú, Pyronica, maldita loca! –Gritó acercando sus brazos a su cuello mientras curvaba sus dedos, conteniéndose de estrangular a la invitada mientras gruñía-

No podía creer que su estúpida y divertida amiga demoniaca le hubiera ido a buscar a la cabaña del misterio, creía que le había dejado las cosas claras en el centro comercial, las cosas se las había dicho de forma sencilla y fácil de entender ¡¿Qué diablos hacía allí?! Lo menos que quería era estar dándole explicaciones y diciéndole mentiras a Dipper.

-Tu huella mágica es deliciosamente particular –Comentó riendo entre dientes-

Bill se llevó una mano al rostro, calmándose antes de cometer alguna imprudencia.

-¿Y el resto? –Preguntó llevándose las manos a las caderas en son de reproche-

-Ne…por allí seguramente…. –Restó importancia con un gesto de mano-

Los atónitos ojos del ser demoniaco se abrieron de par en par mientras caminaba a pasos furiosos a donde esa alta chica y la tomaba por los hombros, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar la sacudió como pudo, haciendo empleo de fuerza bruta –aunque era difícil adivinando las proporciones de la alta chica-.

-¡Tonta! ¡Enorme pedazo…! –Aspiró hondo, cerrando sus centellantes ojos para darse paciencia y sacar de su mirada el brillo azuloso que estaba adquiriendo –escucha…. –Ordenó con un tono mucho más suave, forzándose a sacar paciencia de donde no había –ya hemos hablado de lo mucho que me molesta que se entrometan en mis planes por su impaciencia, ¡Montón de imprudentes! –Explicó como se le explica a un cachorro con retraso mental-

La otra frunció el ceño, teniendo que ver hacia abajo para poder observar los centellantes ojos desiguales del rubio. Quería, de verdad, entender a ese demonio del sueño.

-Bueno, es horrible que te acusen de cosas que no has hecho, Bill –Dijo sin atreverse a tocar al otro por temor a cabrearlo-

Este rodó los ojos, alejándose de ella mientras cruzaba los brazos con aires pensativos, preguntándose cómo debía solucionar las cosas ahora.

-Hago lo que puedo –Espetó desviando la mirada-

-Entré a ese lugar y no estabas haciendo _"Lo que podías"_ estabas leyendo un libro sobre cosas humanas ¡Humanas! En lugar de…. –Fue interrumpida abruptamente-

-Son métodos míos –Replicó llevando la mirada a ella de golpe-

-¡Métodos! Siempre los métodos ¿Debería recordarte que el tiempo se agota? ¡Nuestro tiempo! No solo el tuyo –Volvió a decir, frunciendo los rojos labios-

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra –Rodó los ojos una segunda vez, desviando la mirada –tampoco es tan sencillo como crees –Masculló molesto-

-… ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora? –Preguntó queriendo ser paciente, en realidad que deseaba ser paciente con su chico, pero era imposible-

Cipher se colocó una mano en el mentón, tamborileando los dedos de forma nerviosa mientras el viento del bosque golpeaba su rostro, agitando sus cabellos dorados.

-Ya no tienen los diarios…pero me es imposible acercarme a la ruptura aun –Accedió a decir por lo bajo, avergonzado de su, no muy productivo, informe-

-¡Vives con ellos! –Gritó golpeándose la frente la chica de ojos rosados, gruñendo impaciente-

-Dipper me vigila –La encaró plantándose frente a ella con el ceño cada vez más fruncido-

Como deseaba poder flotar por sobre ella en esos momentos, detestaba que le viesen desde arriba, pero dadas sus características físicas debía conformarse.

-¡¿Dipper?! ¿Hables del pino? ¡¿Cuándo se volvió Dipper?! –Preguntó exasperada, queriendo respuesta y rápido-

-¡No me cuestiones! –Gritó entonces él, perdiendo los estribos-

Sus puños a sus costados se apretaron fuertemente mientras sus dorados cabellos oscilaban en rojizo, haciendo callar a la perpleja chica que se quedó estática de golpe al percibirle molesto. No solo su cabello se agitada, podía sentir su marca de energía revolviéndose furiosa como una tormenta a su alrededor.

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo –Le dio la espalda, frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba detrás de su espalda sus brazos –pero hay cosas que no puedo controlar dentro de esta dimensión, entiéndelo. Además, Dipper es un chico demasiado inteligente y tengo dos opciones con él, o le miento y camino con cuidado o soy sincero y recibo su ayuda –Confesó lo que rondaba por su cabeza-

La mirada extrañada de su compañera cayó sobre él. De un segundo a otro ella perdió el color del rostro, convirtiendo su pálida tez en un molesto tono rojizo a causa de lo furiosa que se sentía apenas comprendió a lo que este quería llegar.

-¡No! No de nuevo Bill –Rezongó dando un fuerte pisotón –eso mismo dijiste de Stanford, que entendería, que nos ayudaría y se uniría a nosotros ¡Jamás lo entendió! –Gruñó gritando-

Suerte para ambos que habían caminado bosque adentro para poder hablar en privado, Bill ya sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse así en cuanto mencionara lo que quería decirle acerca de Dipper.

-Eso es porque Stanford no es Dipper…Dipper es un humano de mente mucho más abierta…. –Tentó, encarándola de nuevo-

-No va a funcionar –Replicó entre dientes, gruñendo-

-Lo hará –Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, molesto por la poca fe de esa chica-

-Si funciona, y no lo hará, me cambio el pelo de rosa a morado –Opinó con gesto aburrido y desconfiado-

-Tu cabello es castaño ahora mismo –Ironizó el demonio del sueño-

Un bufido se le escapó a la alta chica, que tiró de sus propios cabellos con enfado en respuesta a su comentario.

-Odio el cuerpo humano…. –Gruñó arrancándose un puñado de cabellos castaños sin el más mínimo sentir-

El rubio realizó una mueca de dolor al verla, le parecía genial, pero eso era doloroso hasta para él. La vio arrojando los cabellos al piso antes de pisotearlos.

-No entiendo cómo es que no te cortas los brazos, es odioso –Masculló frustrada-

-Yo no entiendo cómo es que puedes poseer un cuerpo humano sin pasar por lo que yo he pasado –Comentó sincero, acercándose un par de pasos a ella mientras la veía de pies a cabeza-

-Eres más poderoso que yo y según entendí un cuerpo humano no puede albergar tanto poder o lo que sea –Restó importancia al asunto-

-Esta dimensión me está dando terribles dolores de cabeza –Masculló tocándose ambas sienes-

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de la chica de ojos rosados, que le observó fijamente antes de hablar con voz seria, profunda.

-…En tú dimensión…en nuestra dimensión –Corrigió serenando su tono, esta vez sonando suplicante –las cosas no van bien ¿Comprendes? Estamos metidos en problemas grandes ¡Grandes! Y no te lo dije yo pero sé de antemano que están permitiendo posesiones de distintas criaturas de diversas dimensiones con tal de encontrarte…si te encuentran aquí y el trabajo no está completo te van a convertir en el atractivo recuerdo demoniaco de todos –Frunció el ceño, mordiéndose los labios-

Cipher se quedó estático, metido en sus cavilaciones, mordiéndose los labios pensativo, él quería hacerlo, de verdad quería terminar con sus planes pero había una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza que le pedía no hacerlo, que le pedía buscar otra solución.

-Si regresas a la dimensión…. –Tentó girándose apenas lo necesario para verla-

-Ni lo sueñes, sé a dónde va esto y quiero que sepas que no, no, no ¡No! –Negó frunciendo profundamente el ceño, negándose a aceptar tal locura-

-Sería lo más conveniente –Agregó en tono afable, caminando con pasos suaves hacia ella-

-… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué sería bueno en esta estúpida dimensión para hacerte dudar? ¡Estás dudando! ¡Eso no va contigo! –Renegó retrocediendo un par de pasos-

Él lo sabía, y ella también sabía de qué se trataba, solo quería saberlo de labios del rubio.

-¡Ya sé que no va conmigo! ¡Es frustrante y estúpido! –Farfulló en tonos molestos-

-¡No va contigo! –Repitió como queriendo que sus palabras se grabaran bien dentro de la cabeza del demonio del sueño-

-¡Ya lo sé! –Quería dejar en claro que ya se sentía lo suficientemente frustrado como para tenerla a ella encima, recriminándole y reprochándole su ineficacia-

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones, indeciso de qué hacer con ellas. Era odioso no poder hacer lo que él quería por una vez y olvidarse de todo.

-¡Te partes en dos solo para esto! ¡¿Qué hay de todo lo demás?! ¡Nuestros planes! ¡Sus planes! –Caminó hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos tristemente, estaba desesperada-

Quería ayudarlo a acabar con todo de una vez pero le era difícil si él no le contaba todo, si no confiaba en ella y le permitía inmiscuirse en asuntos de tanto peso.

-¡Que no lo sé carajo! –Se revolvió los cabellos –encontraré una solución…. –Suspiró frustrado-

-La dimensión debe… -Fue interrumpida abruptamente-

-Lo será, ¿De acuerdo? Tres días, dame tres días y arreglo todo –Levantó la palma de su mano, pidiendo que guardara silencio-

La mirada de Pyronica se suavizó, adquiriendo un brillo de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se formaba.

-¿Tres días? –Preguntó con verdadera ilusión adornando su mirada extraña-

-Claro –Asintió encogiéndose de hombros como si diera por hecho que así sería-

Esta corrió hasta él y lo levantó entre sus brazos, abrazando su torso mientras saltaba un par de veces, ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa y asfixia de parte del pequeño rubio.

-No me gusta el contacto físico –Se quejó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica-

-Perdón, lo sé –Riendo nerviosamente, lo puso de nuevo sobre el piso solo para verle sacudirse la ropa con expresión avergonzada-

Ambos vieron a diferentes direcciones sin saber qué hacer. Bill comenzó a cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, se mordía los labios, silbaba y ella se peinaba el cabello, se rascaba la mejilla y golpeaba el piso con su pie…

-No tienes donde quedarte cierto –Llevó sus hermosos ojos desiguales a ella-

-Definitivamente no –Respondió al acto-

-…Diablos…. –Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la extensa sonrisa en el rostro contrario-

* * *

Hola, Hola! **50 Reviews = especial BillDip.**

Lo hago para festejar que las cosas están marchando viento en popa con el fic. Gracias por sus comentarios! Desgraciadamente no todos puedo responderlos u.u pero gracias por los PM en donde me muestran su apoyo.

Comenten para que pueda seguir publicando cada semana. Recuerden que me inspiran.

-Ahora, a la noche que se refieren Bill y Dipper es a la discusión que tuvieron el capítulo tres, donde Dipper le culpa por la desaparición de los diarios.

Les veo el próximo miércoles! Besos a mis kawaii-reader's y a mis lectores fantasmas!


	11. Chapter 10

Se golpeó la frente, no podía creer lo irresponsable e improvisada que podía ser esa chica, era odioso, ella era odiosa… y ahora debía arreglar sus problemas, no lo entendía ¿Por qué debía cuidarlos a todos como si se tratara de crías? Y peor aún, le seguían a todos lados como si él fuese la mamá de los pollitos.

-Bien, te daré un lugar para quedarte –Comenzó a caminar pasos adentro del bosque espeso-

-Entendido –Se llevó una mano a la frente en una seña militar de haber entendido – ¿Dónde será? –Preguntó frunciendo los labios hasta que una idea brilló como una estrella en su mente –tu habitación –La sola idea bastó para que su emoción comenzara a crecer. Chilló colocándose al lado del, a comparación de ella, más bajito –en tu habitación ¿En tu habitación? –Ansiosa por la respuesta, apretó sus puños-

-No toques nada, no rompas nada y no lamas nada –Explicaba enumerando con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que la guiaba por un sendero del espeso bosque, dando miradas de soslayo hacia ella solo para saber que le estaba escuchando.-

La alta chica asintió, apretando los dientes en una sonrisa ansiosa mientras sus ojos desiguales centellaban ante la afirmación. Se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas, conteniendo un chillido emocionado.

-Entendido –Respondió con un hilillo de voz que parecía mejor dicho un gemido de felicidad – ¡Oh demonios! La habitación de Bill –Chilló en un murmullo mordiéndose los labios-

Tan metida estaba en su emoción que no se dio cuenta de que se quedó unos pasos atrás del rubio sino hasta que volvió la mirada hacia él, viendo como su delgada figura se alejaba, al verle alejándose emprendió carrera hacia él.

Sentía sus rodillas temblando y sus dedos castañear con forme avanzaban por el lugar repleto de verde, no sabría decir si fueron minutos, segundos u horas, porque ella estaba inmersa en lo mucho que iba a presumirle al resto de sus maniacos amigos que había estado dentro de la habitación de nada más y nada menos que Bill Cipher, su Bill, el Bill que todos ellos conocían y que era tan cerrado –incluso con ellos –no podía esperar más; frente a ella brilló con claridad lo que dentro de su mente calificó como _"La entrada"_ se detuvieron, frente a una enorme y rocosa cueva –por lo menos así se veía por fuera –clásico de Bill, pensó ella.

La entrada no era solo la entrada era _"La entrada"_ a la habitación del demonio isósceles del sueño, el único demonio que manipulaba la realidad y el único hasta el momento con el poder suficiente para poder poseer un cuerpo humano con solo entrelazar ambas manos y el primero en haber conseguido un cuerpo humano propio, era grande a pesar de ser tan pequeño –de tamaño hablando-.

Nunca antes nadie había tenido la fortuna de pisar un lugar tan íntimo y seguro perteneciente al demonio del sueño –él era bastante reservado aun con ellos, sus amigos –y el tener esa enorme oportunidad realmente la erizaba de júbilo. Sus pupilas alargadas se dilataron al descubrir frente a ella uno de los primeros escritos humanos, el lugar donde se reunían a alabar a antiguos dioses un montón de retrogradas que en su momento creyeron un ser todo poderoso a su Bill, podía ver las escrituras que le alababan e inmediatamente –escritas sobre el rocoso techo –otras más que profesaban la manera de desterrarlo del plano físico, de contenerlo, destruirlo y seguidamente la clara advertencia de nunca invocarle…estúpidos humanos, gruñó por lo bajo.

Sin embargo y para fortuna, no se detuvieron allí si no que continuaron caminado hasta topar con el fondo de la cueva –a pesar de la oscuridad, después de todo para ninguno de los dos era un problema –que era nada más y nada menos que un enorme muro, aunque fuese una ilusión que cedió en forma de llamaradas cálidas de fuego azul eléctrico que nunca llegó a lastimar a ninguno de los dos apenas Cipher se encaminó hacia adelante delatando su energía demoniaca en un aura dorada que le envolvió cuan fulgor que envuelve a una estrella.

-Por mis cuernos –Murmuró sin aire, como una niña en la mayor dulcería que haya pisado-

Apenas posó uno de sus pies dentro del lugar pudo recorrer cada rincón con la mirada: frente a ella una circular y enorme cama perfectamente arreglada con un suave juego de doseles y sábanas que combinaban negro, vino y blanco en una armonía elegante y cómoda. El pulcro dosel abierto le dejaba a la vista la inmensa cama arreglada con edredones color vino que rebosaban de bordes negros –que ella se atrevería a decir eran de suave satín –y bajo este una sábana blanca con un muy delicado bordado en seda color plateado, los almohadones más suaves y de distintos tamaños, reposaban contra los pilares que sostenían el precioso dosel, hermosas y dulces plumas esponjosas, eternamente suaves reposaban sobre la cama, sus ojos centellaban con solo verla…

Bajo sus pies una amplia alfombra que adornaba por completo la enorme habitación y alrededor muebles acomodados de una forma estratégica, un diván de piel y terciopelo, el sillón con bordes de oro, la cómoda de cerezo, a lo lejos una enorme chimenea –que aunque fuese solamente fuego que no quemaba le dejó muda –y oh…el techo era un precioso firmamento nocturno, estrellas reales por todas partes, flotando aunque allí afuera no fuese de noche. Enmudecida y habiendo superado bastante sus expectativas devolvió la mirada a su anfitrión, que observaba con aires burlones las expresiones en su rostro.

-Espero que estés cómoda, ya sabes cómo salir si lo necesitas –Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pues las advertencias ya las había dictado de antaño-

-¡Esto es genial! –Gritó sin poder contenerse la chica demoniaca a sus espaldas. Caminaba adentrándose cada vez más en la habitación –un techo estrellado…una alfombra teñida que aun contiene la esencia mágica de las criaturas con las que fue realizada ¡Un marco hecho con los cuernos lijados de los unicornios! ¡¿Lo que adorna tu cama son plumas de grifo?! –Preguntó en un chillido emocionado, tocando o abrazando cada cosa que mencionaba-

-¡Diviértete! –Sonrió gritando a modo de despedida el rubio, caminando a son elegante hacia la salida-

-Claro que lo haré –Murmuró apretando los dientes emocionada, abriendo los ojos de par en par en una mueca que aterraría a cualquiera-

-Mm…Pyronica ¿Dónde está _él_? –Preguntó deteniéndose frente a la salida-

-Lo dejé con los otros…. –Respondió arrodillándose sobre la alfombra-

-¿Quién era la _"Amiga"_ que te acompañaba? –La vio por encima de su hombro-

-Él, estaba aprendiendo a utilizar la posesión y cuando lo logró quiso verte de nuevo…sigue pensando que ambos deberían…. –Una abrupta interrupción la hizo callar-

-Me voy, no rompas nada –Dijo –y no se te ocurra decirle donde estoy si me busca –Sin decir más salió de allí-

Supuso que ambos…o Bill, debía arreglar sus problemas y dejarla a ella disfrutar las bebidas exóticas que tenía en la barra del bar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación…

Se acercó a la cama una vez el rubio hubo salido, misma que rozó con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de las plumas blancas y rojas, era simplemente hermoso…sentía su piel erizándose, entendía si Bill tenía siempre cosas buenas, después de todo él había estado planeando ese momento durante cientos de años…se lo merecía, eso y más.

-Son plumas de cría –Chilló antes de tirarse de espaldas sobre la cama, adoptando una posición de estrella –wow…amo tu habitación Bill –Susurró sabiendo que el otro no iba a escucharle-

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del tacto suave sobre su cuerpo entero, como si le relajara cada pluma bajo su cuerpo, cada fibra suave…

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba a pasos lentos hacia la cabaña del misterio no hacía más que pensar una y otra vez en si lo que había decidido era lo correcto, él creía firmemente en que sí, que era lo mejor, que no iba a arrepentirse de nada y que Dipper terminaría entendiendo todo si, llegado el momento, le contaba.

Él no era un cualquiera, no era solo un humano, era _el humano_ , el ser que llegó a armonizar perfectamente con él, tanto como para asimilarle, era algo profundo y hasta cierto punto…mágico; inconscientemente sonrió, una muy ligera curva en sus labios rosados.

Siguió caminando la ruta que ya conocía a la perfección, encontrándose tiempo después cerca de la cabaña, donde podía sentir a Dipper, agitado por alguna razón, cosa que comenzó a borrar lentamente la sonrisa sobre su rostro, sintiéndose cohibido ante el modo en que sentía la marca de energía de Dipper arremolinándose con violencia, algo que le hizo mantener su mano levantada frente a la puerta de la entrada a la cabaña, sin atreverse a llamar.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió sin importar que él no hubiese llamado, ¿Razón? _Algo dentro_ _del castaño_ le avisaba que su chico rubio ya había regresado; abrió la puerta de par en par el mellizo Pines, observando con el entrecejo fruncido al rubio, que le observó atento.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, Bill?! Stan preguntó y dije que fuiste al baño ¡Durante más de una hora! ¿Qué rayos crees que…? –Todos sus gritos fueron interrumpidos de golpe-

En actos veloces el rubio le tomó por lo hombros, estirándose para poder realizar contacto entre sus labios, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, sintiéndole relajarse contra sus labios que se movían con lentitud contra los suyos. Poco a poco el castaño recuperó el aplomo, dejando atrás la sorpresa que le asaltó al sentir los labios dulces del rubio contra los suyos, correspondió entonces, empujando sus labios contra los del rubio. Las manos de Bill abandonaron sus hombros para subir hasta sus castaños cabellos, que acarició entre sus dedos mientras sentía la manos del contrario bajar con lentitud de sus brazos hasta su cintura, rodeándole con ellos unos segundos antes de que el aire se agotara entre ellos.

Al alejarse observó el rostro completo del castaño mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de este, acunándola mientras se dedicaba a recorrer por completo el rostro del humano que el calificaba como el más atrayente que conoció nunca y no hablaba solo de su físico.

-Hay que hacer algo divertido juntos –Susurró concentrado en el rostro del moreno, devolviendo sus manos a los hombros contrarios –enséñame –Movió ligeramente sus manos contra sus hombros, sin apartar sus ojos desiguales de encima del castaño –algo que te guste…

Dipper no perdió tiempo para acomodar los largos cabellos que se escapaban, ocultando su ojo desigual, para retirarlos y esconderlos detrás de su oreja, sintiendo que su repentino arranque irracional de furia se disipaba. Estaba un tanto confundido por la repentina petición.

-¿Te refieres a una cita? –Cuestionó sintiendo ruborizar sus mejillas tenuemente-

-¡Sí! ¿Te gusta hacer eso? Entonces invítame a una cita –Le sonrió sinceramente, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo-

El moreno pasó saliva, él no era muy bueno teniendo citas o haciendo que estas fuesen divertidas para quien le estuviese acompañando. Pero supuso que con Bill no tenía que fingir nada, después de todo era Bill Cipher. Se volvió nervioso a la entrada de la tienda de regalos, liberando de su agarre la cintura del rubio, un poco contrariado por el cambiante humor de Cipher…aun así asintió.

-Cuando terminemos aquí… –Nuevamente fue interrumpido a mitad de sus palabras-

-¡No! Hay que hacerlo ahora Pine Tree –Tomó la mano contraria entre la suya, guiándole a la salida con una sonrisa puesta sobre el rostro-

-Pero el tío Stan…. –Cuando estaba por protestar unos delgados dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, haciéndole guardar silencio-

-Shh…yo me encargo de eso –Susurró entrecerrando sus ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al contrario-

Sentía la respiración cálida del rubio acariciando su rostro, cerró los ojos esperando ansioso a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, incluso se preparó mentalmente para ello, tensando los labios, esperando sentir de nuevo la suavidad de sus besos, extendió sus manos, esperando a envolver sus manos alrededor de la cintura del rubio pero este se alejó de un segundo a otro, desconcertándolo…

Al alejarse de él le sonrió, comenzando a caminar en dirección al mostrador, sin esperarlo un suspiro se le escapó al moreno de forma imperceptible al verlo caminar de esa forma tan agraciada y elegante que él conocía a la perfección.

Cipher tomó en sus manos un amplio rectángulo de cartulina blanca en donde normalmente se escribían los precios para los artículos de la tienda de regalos, en su mano derecha sostuvo la cartulina mientras que buscaba con la izquierda el bolígrafo que guardaba debajo del mostrador, una vez con ambas cosas comenzó a escribir con bella letra finamente escrita _"Cerrado. Vuelvo en 5 minutos… (O no) P.D. No te molestes Stanley, tú también fuiste joven y lo sabes. Post P.D. No le digas a Stanford. Atte. El chico rubio"_ Dejó sobre el mueble la nota colocada de una forma que sabía que Stanley iba a encontrar para leerla y caminó de retorno a donde el mellizo.

Rápidamente los brazos de este le envolvieron, Dipper aun quería saber quién era esa chica y por qué había demorado tanto en volver a él, tenía tantas preguntas, justo antes de poder abrir la boca un fuerte tirón a sus brazos le hizo callar; Bill le estaba llevando con él lejos de la cabaña del misterio mientras veía a ambos lados, sonriendo.

-Bien ¿A dónde me llevarás? –En ese momento el rubio le liberó de su agarre, deteniéndose frente a él a unos cuantos metros de la tienda de regalos-

-… ¿A dónde? ¡Oh, claro! –El castaño se dio un golpe mental, él en serio no era bueno con esas cosas-

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios sonrosados del rubio, ver a Dipper tan nervioso por cosas tan insignificantes era algo…lindo. Por ese día iba a olvidar que ambos eran solo dos chicos que jugaban a ser algo más, solo dos desconocidos que querían esforzarse por hacer que algo sin nombre funcionara.

Llevó la mirada lejos de los ojos marrones cuando sintió la mano del moreno aferrarse a la suya mientras iniciaban una caminata y se sintió extrañamente bien, como si su lugar fuera ese, caminando juntos las veredas que les llevaban lejos de la cabaña del misterio.

-¿A dónde? –Volvió a preguntar el rubio, siguiendo los pasos del castaño-

Una suave curva se formó en los labios del mellizo, le estaba sonriendo, Bill decidió que ese gesto se le antojaba perfecto si se trataba de Dipper, y quiso pensar que no estaba siendo un mentiroso cuando se dijo que él tenía el control sobre lo que iba a suceder a futuro.

Dipper se dedicó a sonreír sabiendo que estaba perdido, se dedicó a dejarse hundir en ese mundo que ni él mismo conocía, se permitió perderse en la magia de una mirada confundida, de sus ojos difíciles de leer y que estaban ante su mirada listos para ser leídos, se permitió creer, por ese momento, en un cuento de hadas que se prometía maravilloso.

-A ningún lugar que no conozcas –Respondió aflojando el agarre que sostenían sus manos-

-¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó curioso el rubio, dejándose guiar-

-Nada relevante –Sus ojos castaños observaron de reojo al rubio-

Los dorados cabellos habían caído de nuevo sobre su rostro, estorbándole a su ojo derecho la visión de las cosas, como escondiéndolo. Él realmente deseó creer en la palabra de Dipper y caminar a su lado. Se limitó a asentir.

-Pero será divertido ¿No? –Su curiosidad era su notable fuente de sabiduría, alguien tan curioso como él no podía dejar de hacer preguntas acerca de las cosas que desconocía-

-¿Has comido helado antes? –Evadió su pregunta con otra pregunta, soltando finalmente su mano-

-Claro que sí –Asintió no comprendiendo-

-Te llevaré a comprar un helado y luego podemos pasear un poco ¿Te parece bien? Y me hablas un poco más de ti ¿Quieres? –En ese instante sus castaños ojos destellaron queriendo de verdad hablar acerca de ese tema-

Nunca antes le había preguntado por ello a pesar de sentir profunda intriga con respecto a ese tema en concreto por lo que esa oportunidad parecía ser específica y únicamente el momento de en verdad hacerlo, de poder sostener algo bien esta vez.

-¿De mí? –Cuestionó extrañado, retrocediendo un paso – ¿Por qué querrías saber tú algo tan…irrelevante como eso? –No le estaba gustando mucho la idea de hablarle sobre él-

-Porque no sé nada de ti, prácticamente lo que sé es lo que yo mismo he intuido y lo poco y superficial que leí sobre ti en el diario tres –Dijo sinceramente. De verdad quería conocer un poco más acerca de él-

De nuevo un tema delicado como lo era el mencionar los diarios, ¿Qué quería saber el mellizo? De cualquier forma era preferible responderle, sabía que así podría despertar en el castaño eso que él sentía cuando le escuchaba porque él sí le conocía más a fondo, supuso entonces, que no era justo que él supiera cosas de él y Dipper no lo hiciera, suspiró, aun sabiendo que probablemente al moreno no le gustase lo que iba a responderle.

-Pregunta y yo respondo –Dijo a modo de aprobación para adentrarse en el complejo mundo que era su persona-

-De acuerdo…Creí que no te agradaban los humanos –Comentó como una forma de saber lo que su interlocutor pensaba acerca de ellos-

Tras un encogimiento de hombros el ser mítico decidió que era prudente responderle, aunque en el proceso una risa burlona se escapó en un murmullo.

-No me agradan los humanos, Dipper, sigo creyendo que son seres inferiores que no merecen algo de mí, son seres ingenuos y mentirosos, por igual, son ignorantes y arrogantes –Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones-

Una mueca inconforme se formó en los labios del castaño, aunque no podía culparlo por expresarse con ese grado de desdén de su raza, y no tenía derecho a sentirse lastimado, después de todo él no sabía que había esperado al preguntarle aquello al demonio del sueño.

-Pero…sucedió algo ¿Sabes? –Agregó en un murmullo mientras desviaba la mirada a los arboles altos que se encontraban a su alrededor –luego yo conseguí un cuerpo humano y entendí…tal vez…un poco más que solo lo superficial –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de tonos dorados cuando sintió la atenta mirada del castaño sobre él –supongo que en ese caso ambos estamos en la misma situación –Llevó sus ojos al castaño-

Confundido, Dipper se dedicó a esperar a que le aclarara un poco más las cosas, preguntándose si se refería a su pensamiento con respecto al demonio del sueño.

-Tú crees que soy un ser ambicioso, desalmado y demente –Explicó de tal forma que hizo sentir culpable al castaño, quien iba a decir algo cuando agregó –y no, no te equivocas –Le sonrió como reconfortándole –en eso no soy muy diferente a los tuyos, soy ambicioso y siempre quiero más…y también estoy loco –Río apenas, volviendo la mirada al mellizo –pero supongo que puedo llegar a ser más que eso…y tal vez tú quieras –Carraspeó jugueteando con sus dedos dentro de sus bolsillos-

Nunca antes se había sentido así de ansioso por una respuesta afirmativa o por saber que algo saldría bien, no hasta ese momento. Sabía que si salía bien ganaría mucho.

-Tal vez tú quieras estar allí para entenderme y aprender de mí –Desvió la mirada, imposibilitado a seguir viendo al chico humano, el color dorado trepó hasta sus orejas, sintiendo que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento-

Quizá era esa sensación de estar vivo la que los humanos siempre buscaban con todas esas tonterías que cometían. En ese instante quería salir huyendo de allí y hundirse entre las suaves sábanas de su cama, cubrirse el rostro con cientos de almohadas suaves y esperar a que el temblor en sus piernas se fuese y que la repentina taquicardia cesase, supo en ese preciso momento que no, él no tenía el control de nada, no por el momento.

Una risita suave brotó de la garganta del mellizo, no entendía por qué razón Cipher se ponía tan mal con mencionar esas palabras, pero le había parecido adorable, se acercó un poco a él cuando le percibió con intenciones de salir corriendo de su alcance y antes de que lo hiciera tomó su mano.

-Quiero hacerlo, Bill…siempre y cuando prometas que tú vas a entenderme a mí –Respondió en un murmullo mientras sus ojos se centraban sobre los contrarios-

El corazón humano del aludido aceleró repentinamente su ritmo, sentía además fuego en sus mejillas, en su rostro completo y sus piernas temblando, se sintió…lleno, sentía calidez en su pecho y no supo en ese momento la razón pero le gustaba, y quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación dulzona de estar en paz y al mismo tiempo alterado.

Sin pensarlo sonrió avergonzado pero sin poder diluir del todo la sorna con la que lo hizo y quitó su mano de golpe de la del mellizo, dándole un manotazo para sacárselo de encima, forzándose a sí mismo a retomar la seriedad del asunto.

-¡Dipper! –Gritó golpeándose la frente en un acto desesperado por desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas –me refiero a que quiero que te unas a mí –Explicó de una mejor manera, llevando sus ojos centellantes a su contrario-

Una sonrisa suave apareció en el rostro del mellizo, que se acercó a él hasta abrazarle, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-No te da vergüenza pedirme eso, mentiroso –Murmuró apretando su abrazo –estás dudoso de lo que voy a responderte y tienes miedo –Susurró suavemente a su oído, como todo un experto en el tema-

Ambos brazos del rubio habían quedado atrapados entre sus cuerpos pero eso no impidió la mirada molesta que le dedicó al castaño mientras fruncía el ceño en su ruborizado rostro.

-Tú no sabes eso…tú…tú…humano –Gruñó viendo la sorna con la que el otro le veía. Estaba por rabiar y ponerse rojo, literalmente, de pies a cabeza si ese humano no dejaba de reírse de su inexperiencia en temas de esa índole –además…no sé qué signifiquen en tu mundo las promesas pero tú acabas de…

-Lo sé –Interrumpió este –y yo no sé qué significan en tu mundo los besos, ni la forma en que ambos nos tratamos pero aquí las cosas son diferentes –Acercó un poco su rostro al contrario-

-No lo sabes Dipper…te estoy pidiendo que tú me acompañes –Aclaró empujándole un poco por el pecho-

Cipher quería hacerle comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras, ya antes había cometido el error de no expresarse con verdadera claridad y las cosas no terminaron de la manera deseada, ni nada de eso, pero en esa ocasión quería hacer las cosas mejor pero el castaño le ponía las cosas difíciles, Dipper estaba decidido a besar sus labios, por lo que el suave aviso fue ignorado mientras se acercaba a él y, aunque le gustaba besar los labios contrarios, era exasperante que su cabeza caliente no le dejase entender.

-Dipper –Llamó esquivando a toda costa ese beso, comenzando a realmente molestarse-

-Ya te dije que sí –Respondió acercándose de nuevo a él-

-No lo entiendes todavía –Refutó empujándole por el pecho sin la verdadera intención de sacárselo de encima, solo quería ponerlo a raya-

-Lo hago –Murmuró subiendo sus manos a la espalda contraria, sonriéndole ligeramente, inclinándose al frente mientras sostenía al otro contra su cuerpo-

-¡Dipper! ¡Escúchame! ¡Quiero que te unas a mí pero no ahora! –Le gritó empujándole de nueva cuenta –eso no lo entiendes –Impactó su frente contra el pecho del contrario en un bufido de frustración-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron ampliamente, sintió una extrañeza enorme empaparle cuando percibió tan reales esas palabras. Se detuvo al instante, quedándose quieto con sus brazos alrededor del torso del rubio.

-Eso… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –Preguntó queriendo sinceramente saberlo-

-Que quiero que estés conmigo Dipper, vamos a estar los dos y conocerás de mí lo que tú desees Dipper…te quiero a mi lado cuando llegue el momento de que necesite…cuando lo necesite –Masculló en voz baja-

Estaba siendo sincero con él, quería saber que contaba con lo que necesitara de él y que él haría lo que pudiera para acompañarlo en el difícil camino que seguía. Él sabía que estaba haciendo bien al elegir a Dipper para algo tan importante como eso porque sabía que Dipper era el indicado, no solo por haberlo meditado mucho tiempo, sentía, de verdad, que algo andaba bien cuando pensaba en la posibilidad.

Atónito, el mellizo aspiró hondo, preguntándose si estaba despierto o era su subconsciente que le jugaba una broma dentro de un sueño que el mismo Bill Cipher manipulaba, de inmediato observó los grandes ojos ambarinos frente a él. Estaba confundido y tenía miedo de pensar que no iba a funcionar nunca pero él no era de las personas que se rinden sin darlo todo… abrazó contra su cuerpo al rubio, besando al momento su rostro completo con suaves y muy dulces besos que le erizaban la piel tersa y aperlada al ser mítico.

-Sí Bill…quiero estar contigo –Susurró suavemente a su oído de una forma profunda-

-¿En verdad? –Quiso confirmar, formando una larga sonrisa sobre su rostro-

-Claro que sí –Unió su frente a la del rubio, sonriendo para sí-

Cipher cerró los ojos, dedicándose a disfrutar el momento, era uno de los muy pocos momentos en su larga vida en que se dedicaba a disfrutar profundamente los momentos pequeños y a sentir que los merecía aunque no fuese así. No había palabras que quisiera pronunciar, simplemente llevó sus manos a los cabellos del moreno, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos mientras unía sus frentes dentro de ese abrazo cálido. Ya se preocuparía por el después mañana.

-Quiero ese helado –Susurró dentro del abrazo-

Una nueva risa se le escapó al mellizo, se mordió los labios mientras se alejaba unos centímetros de él, sonriéndole así.

Continuaron su camino, esta vez en silencio, hasta llegar al establecimiento en el pueblo, donde se detuvieron antes de entrar, observaron frente a la puerta de cristal con madera blanca el bonito letrero que decía _"Abierto"_ , apretaron el agarre en sus manos, viéndose mutuamente unos segundos antes de sonreírse y abrirse paso al lugar, que guardaba dentro algunas personas que les observaron de inmediato al verles entrar tomados de la mano.

Las miradas curiosas tanto de hombres como mujeres no se hicieron esperar, les observaban y les veían atentos; a Bill no podía importarle mucho menos, él estaba contento y dentro de su cabeza solamente pensaba en el sabor de helado que iba a pedir pero Dipper era otro asunto. Él se sentía vigilado, no toleraba sentirse el centro de atención de la gente que hablaba, y murmuraba, las personas les veían y les señalaban mientras intercambiaban miradas entre ellos… se sentía repentinamente pequeño…

Sintió la cálida mano amiga dándole un apretón para sacarle de su ensoñación como si pudiera sentir su turbación a través de la unión en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó en un murmullo, acercando su rostro al oído contrario-

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un ataque de pánico, hace mucho que no se sentía inseguro al grado de querer escapar, eso había sucedido hace tanto que parecía en ese entonces solo un momento pero… No lo entendía, no había sucedido algo así hace mucho, él ya no era ese niño tímido ¿Qué le sucedía? Dicen que la mejor terapia es enfrentar tus miedos y una vez que los conquistes ellos se esfumarán…

-Ven –Pidió tirando un poco de su mano para acercarlo hacia él-

Estaba seguro que al lado de Cipher no se sentía pequeño, ni tan solo… con una de sus manos rodeó la cintura del rubio y con la otra tomó su mentón antes de atraerle hacia él y unir sus labios en un corto y suave beso. En ese momento todos les veían y esta vez murmuraban. Lentamente el castaño se alejó del beso.

Una sonrisa sorprendida se formó en labios del rubio, que llevó la fulgurosa mirada desigual al frente, ambos caminaron hacia una mesa cercana: la mesa era circular y bastante cómoda con asientos acolchados que rodeaban en forma circular la mesa, dejando a esta como una mesa de centro. Se sentaron uno frente a otro, observando el menú de sabores en sus manos. Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de dorado al asomarse sobre el menú y observar a su castaño ordenando una copa de helado sabor vainilla.

Él sabía que era uno de sus sabores favoritos, así como el de zarzamora, melocotón, frutilla y chocolate blanco. Cuando llegó su torno de ordenar, bajo la mirada atenta de la mesera, decidió que quería todos y cada uno de los sabores que al mellizo tanto le gustaba saborear.

-Entonces…. –La chica que les atendía, de cabello corto y negro atado en una simple coleta, llevó sus ojos marrones al rubio –confirmo su orden, una copa sencilla de helado de vainilla y…una copa con helado de zarzamora, melocotón, chocolate blanco, napolitano, café, galleta y nuez que lleva encima crema batida, jarabe de chocolate, frutilla y tres galletas cilíndricas con relleno sabor chocolate y vainilla ¿Correcto? –Preguntó con la mirada fija sobre su cuadernillo-

-Eso es correcto –Señaló el rubio formando una sonrisa-

-Aunque…creo que hay un pequeño problema con la segunda orden –Masculló en una mueca-

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron hacia el centro en un descontento acto al haberla escuchado, realizó una mueca.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó el castaño, dando miradas de soslayo al rubio-

-A que no tenemos copas tan grandes y que tantos sabores no pueden ponerse en un mismo recipiente –Sonrió amablemente, llevando la mirada al berrinchudo rubio-

Cipher se cruzó de brazos, indignado por la incompetencia humana, sus muecas y murmullos de berrinche al parecer le resultaban divertidas a Dipper, que río por lo bajo, llevando de nuevo la mirada a la chica pelinegra.

-No importa, solo ponga los helados en la misma copa, sí, no importa que no se vea muy…normal –Comentó-

-Sí, de acuerdo, enseguida…. –Ofreció a ambos una sonrisa amable y salió de allí-

Tras ver como la chica se alejaba el rubio soltó un bufido y el mellizo una carcajada que se ganó la mirada molesta del ser demoniaco.

-Lo siento, es gracioso verte –Puso sus ojos avellanos sobre el rostro contrario-

-¿Qué tengo de gracioso? –Entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente-

La sonrisa sobre el rostro del moreno se alargó, e iba a realizar un comentario pero la mesera llegó con la enorme copa de helado sobre la bandeja redonda en sus manos y la colocó sobre la mesa, ofreciendo una sonrisa a ambos.

-Lamento decir que se acabó el helado de vainilla ¿Gusta algún otro sabor? –Preguntó ella dirigiendo la mirada al castaño-

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo el rubio se le adelantó, hablando mientras se recorría un asiento a la vez hasta quedar al lado del mellizo.

-Gracias, así está bien –Recostó su mano sobre su mejilla mientras le sonreía a la chica, que asintió con una sonrisa-

-De acuerdo, disfruten su orden –Sin más se retiró de allí, colocando la brillante bandeja bajo su brazo-

El castaño llevó su confundida mirada al rubio hasta toparse frente a él una chuchara que llevaba a sus labios porciones iguales de helado sabor nuez y un poco de crema batida encima, observó con ojos abiertos al chico frente a él, que mantenía su rostro recostado sobre la palma de su mano mientras le veía.

-Tiene todos tus sabores favoritos –Comentó llevando la mirada a la copa de helado –así que estoy seguro que va a gustarte

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras una sonrisa se trazaba sobre sus labios, acercó su boca a la cuchara para degustar el helado que le ofrecía su rubio. Al tenerlo en su boca apartó la mano de su contrario y le tomó por las mejillas, atrayéndole hacia él hasta unir sus labios en un beso endulzado por el azúcar del postre. El ser mítico cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de la cálida lengua del mellizo deslizándose sobre su labio inferior y pidiendo una entrada que no se le fue negada a su boca, permitiéndole paladear el sabor dulce de su lengua.

Al separarse el castaño tomo una de las pequeñas cerezas que reposaban rosaditas sobre la crema batida y la colocó entre los sonrosados labios del rubio antes de rodearle por la cintura y acercarse de nuevo a él para colocar sus labios sobre la cereza, mordiéndola para repartirla entre ambos. Los brazos del rubio rodearon su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos.

Ahora tenían motivos para provocar los murmullos negativos de la gente que les rodeaba, esos cálidos y sensuales besos que se proporcionaban robaban la atención a más de uno a pesar de estar en una de las mesas más alejadas. Pero a ninguno le importaba. Dipper se sentía en un mundo diferente cuando probaba los adictivos besos de ese chico rubio, se sentía ajeno a todo con sus lentos labios acariciando los suyos.

No era consciente de las miradas sobre ellos, como entrando en éxtasis con las caricias a sus cabellos y los besos con sabor a dulce de moras que tanto asociaba con los suaves labios del rubio…

Era mentira eso de no tener más helado de vainilla, el poder manipular mentes de nuevo le era muy útil…amaba ser un demonio del sueño. Podía observar los labios del mellizo moverse mientras le hablaba de banalidades sin sentido cuando se separaron para poder seguir consumiendo el postre pero él simplemente podía verle y sabía que le hablaba de algo pero era más entretenido centrarse en sus expresiones de emoción, intriga y cada uno de sus movimientos mientras le hablaba que no prestó atención a lo que le decía, no hasta que fue momento de volver a besar los labios contrarios como tanto le gustaba hacer, con los brazos del mellizo envolviéndole como si temiera que se alejara de él.

.

.

.

Entre risas regresaron a la cabaña del misterio, uno tomando la mano del otro, encontrándose con los tres integrantes restantes de la familia Pines reunidos en la sala, viendo una película en el nuevo televisor que tuvieron que comprar después del incidente entre Bill y una ronda de videojuegos. Al verles entrar volvieron sus miradas a ellos, haciendo que ambos separaran sus manos.

De inmediato fueron ignorados por la castaña, que volvió la vista a la pantalla, enredando su hilo de colores brillantes sobre la alargada aguja.

-¿En serio? –Stanley, aun sentado sobre el sofá, enseñó para ellos el letrero blanco de cartulina-

-No se nos ocurrió mejor forma –Sonrió nerviosamente el mellizo-

-Oh bueno es mi culpa –Aceptó llevando la vista al frente –solo para que lo sepas Dipper, bromeaba con eso de que no en la cabaña, siempre y cuando yo no tenga que escuchar nada…

-¡Fuimos por helado! –Corrigió adelantándose a la habitación con las mejillas calentándose lentamente-

Tras un encogimiento de hombros el rubio siguió sus pasos, sonriéndole a los presentes de esa forma socarrona que él solía usar.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos mientras Mabel centraba toda su atención en las escenas de la televisión, tejiendo de a ratos, un nuevo suéter de hermosos y brillantes colores.

-¿Así se le dice ahora? –Preguntó el científico con la mirada puesta en su gemelo-

Stanley se encogió de hombros, llevando la mirada al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras para luego poner su atención sobre la pantalla.

-Adolescentes –Negó en un murmullo-

* * *

Se me dañó el modem en una tormenta y tuvieron que repararlo, lamento la demora pero esa es mi explicación. Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a los comentarios que pude leer apenas, pero viendo el lado positivo podemos cambiar el día de publicación para el lunes ¿A quién no le gusta iniciar ese horrible día con alegría? –Patente pendiente –o en este caso con la dosis adecuada de un BillxDipper :3

Voy a responder preguntas que me dejaron pero esta vez de forma anónima para que no se me enojen.

-¿Bill puede escribir? Bueno, sí, sí puede y hago referencia a esto ya que en la serie podemos observar que le corrige o le sugiere a Stanford en una ecuación un cambio y lo vemos escribir con la que sería su mano izquierda, lo que lo haría surdo, pero al sellar tratos y tomar otras tantas cosas podemos verlo usando su mano derecha así que llegué a la conclusión de que en mi fic sería ambidiestro.

-¿A Bill le pareció raro besar? Sí, él mismo se lo dice a Dipper en el capítulo nueve " _-Esto es extraño –Confirmó lo que ambos pensaban, ganándose el alivio de parte de Dipper, que asintió-"_ literalmente dice esto ;) pero obviamente le gustó lo que sintió.

-¿El motivo para usar preservativos? Bueno…es porque ya saben, son preservativos y protegen de enfermedades venéreas xD y pues Ford no sabía si Bill ya lo había hecho con alguien o no así que…condones amigos.

-¿Bill va al baño? Yo creo que eso es un claro que sí, es un…demonio en un cuerpo humano. Creo que la pregunta sería ¿Sabe ir al baño? Lo cierto es que he decidido omitir la enseñanza de algunas cosas por temor a avergonzar a los personajes y a mí misma en el proceso pero sí, Bill come y evacúa como todos los lectores de este fic.

Me encantaron los comentarios de la semana, gracias por sus reviews y no duden en dejar más preguntas si lo desean n.n me alegra responderlas. Nos vemos el próximo **lunes** Kawaii-reader's


	12. Chapter 11

Cipher comenzó a subir los escalones , sosteniendo la baranda con su mano derecha mientras trepaba, por unos segundos entrecerró los ojos extrañado por una sensación que recorrió su espalda, algo se sentía diferente a su alrededor mientras subía los escalones pero rápidamente todo se borró de su cabeza al encontrarse en la entrada de la habitación al castaño, esperando de pie, lo cual le pareció extraño y le hizo detenerse al sentir la penetrante mirada avellana del moreno posarse sobre su cuerpo.

Al ver la sonrisa suave sobre ese rostro lindo comenzó a acercarse a él, sonriéndole de regreso. Apenas el moreno le tuvo cerca le envolvió con sus brazos, acercándole a él mientras le besaba lentamente. Entre los besos lentos algo nuevo sucedió, algo que nunca habían hecho antes desde que habían comenzado esa costumbre de besarse: Dipper colocó lenta y estratégicamente sus labios al lado izquierdo de su cuello, rozando tentadoramente, depositando un beso lento mientras su respiración cálida golpeaba la delgada piel de esa zona, haciendo que en su cuerpo una inmediata sensación cálida le recorriese, era como una descarga eléctrica a su piel; las manos del rubio apretaron las mangas de la camisa del castaño, mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus dedos envolvían la tela suave. Su piel se erizaba ante el nuevo contacto y quiso que el otro siguiera haciéndolo, que repitiera de nuevo ese acto, un suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

Las manos delgadas subieron de los brazos del moreno a sus hombros, acariciándole instintivamente por encima de la camisa que llevaba puesta, una vez en sus hombros realizó lentos movimientos en círculos, sintiendo los brazos del moreno atraerle a su cuerpo, el castaño continuaba repartiendo besos sobre el cuello níveo, cada uno más íntimo que el anterior, pasando sus labios insistentemente sobre la garganta, sintiendo la pequeña manzana de Adán del rubio moverse al compás de suaves suspiros que se tragaba y que él estaba dispuesto a hacer que dejara libres, apretando sus dedos contra la piel de su espalda.

En pocos segundos y sin saber cómo, la espalda del castaño se recostó sobre la puerta, arrastrando consigo el cuerpo del rubio, ambos apretados en un abrazo que carecía de espacio entre sus cuerpos mientras se besaban más ansiosamente de lo que lo habían hecho antes, jadeando de vez en cuando contra los labios del otro, sumando esta vez lentos y experimentales besos en el cuello, por parte de Cipher, y unos mucho más suaves y calurosos de Dipper, y las caricias instintivas del rubio al torso ajeno y la espalda.

En medio de sus apasionados besos un suspiro se escapó de labios del rubio cuando las manos del castaño subieron y bajaron a lo largo de su cintura y su espalda. Lentamente las manos de Dipper se colaron por debajo del suéter amarillo, conservándose por encima de la blanca camisa mientras le apretaba contra él en insistentes apretones.

La temperatura comenzó a aumentar en sus cuerpos al ritmo de sus inexpertas y primerizas caricias, sus sonrojados rostros se encontraban en acalorados y sonoros besos, las puntas de sus lenguas se rozaban, adentrándose tímidamente en la cavidad bucal del otro, y al mismo tiempo, apasionada y calurosa. Cipher llevó sus manos a la espalda contraria, apretando sus dedos contra la piel repentinamente caliente, aun por encima de la delgada tela de la camisa.

Bill no lo entendía, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado bien al estar así, con Dipper, estando ambos en esa situación y era nuevo pero era…indescriptible, su sistema nervioso se estaba volviendo loco y sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido, física y emocionalmente hablando.

El moreno llevó una de sus manos al pomo de la puerta, abriendo la misma entre besos y caricias. Apenas se adentraron en la habitación una espesa voz femenina proveniente de una figura alta que reposaba sobre la cama del demonio del sueño les sorprendió a ambos.

-¡Billy! –Chilló poniéndose de pie de un solo salto, revelando su imponente altura-

Ambos chicos se separaron de golpe, gritando de sorpresa en el proceso. No era como si no les hubiesen bajado los ánimos antes, pero esta vez las cosas eran mucho más complicadas con Pyronica parada justo frente a ellos, viéndoles detenidamente, con cierto recelo hacia el humano. La chica empujó al castaño, alejándolo para tomar entre sus largos brazos el delgado torso del rubio mientras lo levantaba del piso, apartándolo del suelo varios centímetros, apretujándolo en un abrazo sobreprotector, ganándose en el proceso un bufido de parte del mellizo y un gemido molesto de Cipher.

Dipper en serio se preguntó qué tenía el universo en su contra cuando ella se apareció de nuevo y esta vez interrumpiendo algo importante, no era tampoco como si su presencia le trajese algo bueno.

-¿Quién eres? –Se acercó a ambos, no muy contento por la forma en que había sido tratado por esa extraña – ¿Cómo entraste a la cabaña? –Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos-

Y ahora que la veía mejor podía darse cuenta de que ella no era otra que la chica que había _raptado_ , momentáneamente al rubio, mismo que ahora colgaba pataleando y forcejeando inútilmente entre sus delgados pero aparentemente fuertes brazos. Pyronica abrió ampliamente los ojos, viendo de reojo al humano que se acercaba a ellos, en medio de su distracción aflojó el agarre sobre el delgado cuerpo níveo del rubio causando que cayera al piso en un golpe sordo que le sacó un gemido doloroso.

-Pino ¿Sí? Pyronica –Se presentó con esa voz ligeramente profunda pero femenina que ella poseía, ganándose una mirada recelosa-

El mellizo la analizó de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndola atentamente con desconfianza mientras el rubio se incorporaba de la caída, viendo severo a ambas figuras, que parecían tener un duelo de miradas.

-Estoy perfectamente bien –Se llevó las manos a la espalda, estirando su figura ósea, que reveló varios chasquidos –gracias

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó el castaño a su compañero, observándole con precaución y seguidamente a la invitada-

-Ella te lo dijo, es Pyronica –Respondió este en susurros, como si la figura femenina frente a ellos no pudiera escucharlos –no hagas caso a lo que diga, está demente y su veracidad es realmente baja, además…a veces se roba mi almuerzo…

-¡Estoy aquí Billy! –Reclamó la, en ese momento, castaña chica que se cruzaba de brazos-

-¡¿Por qué diablos sabe tu nombre verdadero?! –Volvió a preguntar el moreno, enfrascándose en una discusión con el rubio, ignorando a toda costa a la otra chica-

-¡No me dijiste que el niño humano había crecido tanto! –Exclamó entonces la alta castaña, llevando la mirada de arriba abajo en la anatomía del moreno – ¿Sigue siendo un imprudente?

Todo tomó coherencia para el mellizo, que frunció el ceño mientras una mirada de reproche caía sobre el demonio del sueño, que se encogió de hombros viéndole inocentemente, la chica junto a ellos se les acercó, tomando fuertemente la muñeca del ser mítico mientras lo alejaba del humano.

-No te le acerques mucho, Bill –Pidió en un murmullo –no sabes en donde ha estado…

Dipper llevó sus ojos, incrédulo, a Cipher, más tarde dirigió una ofendida mirada a la chica que, al parecer también era una extraña criatura proveniente de otra dimensión.

-¡Quiero que me expliquen qué hace otro ser extraño con ojos diferentes y escalofriante personalidad dentro de mi habitación! Mi límite es uno –Bufó observando a ambos con reproche-

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas como si se pusieran de acuerdo para decir algo y esta vez fue el rubio quien habló, acomodándose el suéter amarillo, mismo que momentos antes Dipper había levantado para acariciarle.

-Dipper, Pyronica, Pyronica, el Pinito –Presentó, esta vez "formalmente" poniéndose entre ambos –ella es una amiga mía, viene de mi dimensión y siente un poco de recelo hacia los humanos –Explicó con sus ojos desiguales puestos sobre el mellizo –Py, él es Pinito…

-Ya no es un pinito –Comentó revisando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo humano frente a ella-

-¡Lo sé! ¡También me sorprendí cuando ya no vi sus brazos de espagueti! –Comentó como si aquello fuera un gran descubrimiento, causando e rápido sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno –siente un poco de aversión hacia…lo que no entiende así que procura que te entienda –Pidió sonriendo largamente-

Mientras el rubio le explicaba a la chica sobre el semblante de esta se formaba una enorme y muy escalofriante sonrisa de curiosidad en sus rojos labios, Dipper catalogó esa sonrisa como una que no le sorprendió mucho después de haber convivido con Cipher durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Hola humano! ¿Es cierto que eres suave? –Intrigada por su interrogante, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del mencionado, tentada a picotearlo para saber si era así-

Dipper se cruzó de brazos, volviendo una severa mirada hacia su rubio mientras sentía un largo dedo empujándose contra su mejilla incontables veces, haciéndole gruñir.

-No es toxico –Comentó la chica demoniaca observando al rubio, sin detener sus acciones-

-No lo es, idiota, tienes un cuerpo humano ahora mismo –Se llevó una mano al mentón, exasperado por el comportamiento de la chica frente al impaciente de Dipper –no debes tocar a otro humano si no te lo permite –Regañó bajo la mirada de reproche del moreno-

Era como si ya pudiera leer todo lo que Dipper le decía con la sola mirada y no era extraño, para él Dipper era un libro abierto, más ahora que nunca.

-…Bueno, él no se queja –Se encogió de hombros, poniendo su mano sobre uno de los brazos del humano mientras apretaba suavemente entre dos de sus dedos, comprobando la firmeza de sus músculos –ya no es tan suave aquí –Frunció los labios al experimentar el cambio de sus mejillas a sus brazos-

Dipper apretó los labios, no sabiendo que debía hacer para sacársela de encima. El colmo de todo fue cuando ella bajó su mano un poco más, a su pecho, eso encendió una alerta en la cabeza del rubio, una que titilaba en rojo.

-¡Ya no toques al humano! –Se golpeó la frente el rubio al ver como la mano de su amiga seguía descendiendo. Frustrado, bufó-

Pero fue ignorado, de un manotazo el castaño se sacó la curiosa mano que quería explorarle por debajo de la playera, cubriéndose con ambas manos mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ambos seres. Dipper se sentía usado ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Le había tocado el abdomen de una forma extraña y ella seguía bajando!

-Te dije que te comportaras ¿Vez eso? Te lo ganaste ¡¿Por qué viniste?! Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en el bosque –Regañó el rubio, viéndola con reproche-

-Quise saber dónde te estabas quedando tú…es un lugar bonito…y tienes tu propio humano… ¿Te deja tocarlo? ¿Mucho? –Preguntó lo último en un susurro-

De repente los ojos desiguales se iluminaron mientras asentía velozmente. Al fin hablaban de algo a lo que él podía responder contento, hace apenas unos minutos en las escaleras, lo que no iba a decirle es que era algo reciproco.

-¡Siempre que quiero! –Chilló el rubio en un susurro ansioso-

Era como si el castaño no estuviese presente. Sonrojado, el mellizo carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos seres, sí, admitía eso pero ¿Tenía que contárselo a un ser extraño de otra dimensión que él apenas y conocía? No, no tenía que hacerlo.

-Pero tú no debes tocarlo porque es contra las reglas humanas –Explicó poniendo sus manos tras su espalda-

-¿Desde cuándo seguimos las reglas? No, no, no ¿Desde cuándo nos importa la opinión de nuestros esc…? –Cipher le cubrió la boca en un fuerte golpe-

Dipper se les acercó, intrigado ¿Esclavos? Iba a decir eso, estaba seguro; comenzaba a temer que seres siguieran invadiendo su dimensión de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho esos dos, pero eso era algo que iba a hablar a solas con el rubio, por el momento una alerta se encendió en su cabeza, esa chica era potencialmente peligrosa y debía estar lejos, lo más lejos posible de su familia.

-Ella no va a quedarse ¿O sí? –Preguntó el mellizo, escéptico-

-…No, ella ni siquiera debería estar aquí –Respondió como reproche para la chica, que se encogió de hombros, sonriendo-

.

.

.

Dipper estaba sentado sobre su cama, y a su lado Bill, discutiendo acerca de la chica que jugaba sentada sobre el piso con el primer objeto que se encontraba, aunque terminaba rompiendo todo lo que tocaba.

-Déjame ver si estoy entendiendo, Bill –Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, apretando esa zona –quieres que crea que ella no es peligrosa ¿En serio me pides que no me preocupe por que tus amigos, que obviamente suenan peligrosos, lleguen aquí?

Cipher asintió lentamente, observando de soslayo a su maniaca amiga, que volvía a romper en pedazos pequeños uno de los bolígrafos de Dipper.

-Cuando dices así las cosas no suena bonito –Comentó acomodándose los cabellos –además, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estoy aquí y no es como si fuesen a hacer algo que yo no quiera ¿Entiendes eso? Puedes confiar en mí

Dipper sabía que tenía que hacerlo y Bill no le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él pero su historial era algo que difícilmente se olvidaba, aun así, ahora estaban juntos y si hubiese querido hacerle daño desde un principio no habría tenido la necesidad de comenzar a salir con él, simplemente lo habría hecho.

-Lo sé –Tomó la mano del rubio entre la suya, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar-

El ser mítico llevó la mirada a la unión de sus manos e inmediatamente al rostro contrario, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, lentamente ambos se acercaron al rostro contrario, una de las manos del castaño viajó al rostro apuesto del rubio, tocando su mejilla mientras le atraía hacia él, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, al momento en que se acercaban mutuamente, todo iba bien hasta que un gritó escapó de labios de su compañera demoniaca. Ambos chicos bufaron mientras se alejaban de nuevo, aburriendo el gesto. Es que debía ser una broma ¿Qué demonios?

La pequeña ardilla de tres ojos había comenzado a recorrer el lugar entero y al parecer a la enorme chica se le había ocurrido que sería divertido atraparla contra su cuerpo en un abrazo demasiado brusco.

-¿Quién es esta cosita? Apuesto a que quiere jugar…. –En la palma de su mano atrapó el pequeño cuerpo, acercándolo a su rostro-

-¡No toques a Dummy! –Chilló el rubio antes de saltar fuera del alcance del moreno, arrebatándole la ardilla de las manos a la chica de cortos cabellos castaños-

Cipher terminó tirando sobre el piso a su amiga, sentándose sobre ella mientras intentaba utilizar su nula fuerza contra ella para quitarle de las manos a su pequeña mascota, mientras tanto, ella se reía de sus intentos, entregándole al animalillo por voluntad propia. Cipher lo abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡No! –Gritó incrédula, sentándose rápidamente, con los ojos fijos sobre el más bajito –tú le tomaste cariño a otro ser ¡No es cierto! –Chilló señalándolo de manera acusadora, con los ojos abiertos de par en par –conservarás a una mascota…y vas a cuidar de ella…

Dipper les observaba, entrecerrando los ojos mientras analizaba el comportamiento de esos dos mientras interactuaban.

-No es cierto –Renegó dándoles la espalda. Sus mejillas se colorearon de dorado-

Contra su pecho recostó a su asustada mascota, una sonrisa dulce apareció en labios del mellizo, que se puso de pie antes de acercarse al rubio, revolviéndole los cabellos dorados bajo la recelosa mirada de la chica de cortos cabellos castaños.

Pyronica llegó a una conclusión y era que ese humano tenía la culpa de lo que sea que le estuviese pasando a su querido demonio isósceles, él lo estaba volviendo…suave.

-¡No toques a mi Billy, humano! –Rodeó la cintura del chico, llevándolo lejos del castaño con tanta facilidad que el ser demoniaco del sueño parecía una muñeca de trapo cuando lo arrastró lejos del alcance del aludido-

El humano se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo en el proceso con el gesto aburrido. Cipher bufó hastiado, era indignante que esa chica se aprovechara de su fuerza superior y su estatura para levantarlo en brazos cada vez que ella lo deseaba, además de odioso, él había estado disfrutando de las caricias de Dipper hasta su intervención.

-¡Bájame! –Pateó el rubio, gruñendo, dejando ir en el proceso a su mascota, que corrió hasta su cama-

-¡No! –Gritó horrorizada por la petición –pasar tanto tiempo con este humano te está volviendo…como uno de ellos –Hizo una mueca de asco en su rostro que se oscureció-

-¿Qué tienen de malo los humanos? –Preguntó ya cabreado el castaño, acercándose un paso a ella-

Una carcajada incrédula se escapó de los labios de la alta chica que se puso de pie lentamente, con el molesto demonio del sueño cargado en brazos como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratase. A Bill no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Preguntas eso, de verdad? Los humanos son seres inferiores, pequeñas piezas en un tablero de ajedrez…son como bolsas de carne con vida. Eres como un juguete divertido que va a servirle a Bill… –a cada palabra suya Dipper entrecerraba los ojos, apretando los labios –una marioneta –Acabó riendo con su última frase. Lo peor era que hablaba como si todo aquello fuese normal y palpable-

Bill dejó de patear para morderse los labios, escuchando todo lo que su alta amiga le estaba diciendo a su castaño, lo peor no era escuchar lo que le decía, si no que ella se refería a los humanos de esa manera tan despectiva porque él lo había hecho así durante mucho tiempo, era culpa suya pues ella nunca antes había tenido contacto con los humanos, no como él…de cierta forma eran sus palabras en boca de la alta chica.

-Py…para –Pidió bajando la mirada a sus manos que se aferraban al fuerte brazo de ella –es suficiente –Elevó un poco su tono de voz-

-Pero Bill…. –Se quejó colocándole sobre el piso al momento-

Él se aclaró la garganta, cruzándose los brazos mientras pensaba en qué hacer, sabía que Dipper estaba molesto, y que tenía muchas preguntas y reclamos para él, no había que ser un demonio del sueño para adivinarlo, llevó sus ojos a él, acomodándose los cabellos tras la oreja en un acto nervioso y pensativo.

-Ella solo está confundida –Explicó al escuchar al otro bufar-

No estaba molesto, Dipper estaba dolido, le había dolido el pensar que hubiese la posibilidad de que todo lo que ella decía no fuesen si no lo que Cipher pensaba de ellos, de los humanos…Marioneta, así le había llamado ella y Bill en su momento ¿Era solo eso? ¿Una marioneta? ¿Una pieza que podía utilizarse a favor de un jugador? No quería pensar en la posibilidad de ser solo eso…

El castaño estaba por protestar cuando un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta de entrada, ganando la mirada alerta de los tres.

-¡Dipper! ¡Mira lo que encontré mientras limpiaba la habitación de Stan! –Le gritó antes de abrir la puerta-

Era quizá la costumbre lo que impulsaba a su hermana a entrar aun cuando él no le daba la autorización, de cualquier forma ella entró y observó fijamente a la castaña de corto cabello.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó viéndola fijamente-

En sus manos llevaba el libro que guardaba en su interior las fotografías de momentos importantes de su niñez, recordaba perfectamente, pero en ese instante había que darle explicaciones.

-¿La hermana de él…? –Preguntó en lugar de afirmar la castaña, recibiendo un golpe disimulado en las costillas de parte del rubio-

-No tengo hermanas –Susurró –Dipper, inventa algo, ya –Pidió en murmullos, acomodándose los cabellos dorados-

El castaño llevó la mirada incrédula a ambos, recibiendo sonrisas inocentes que le sacaron un bufido de molestia. Si no le afectara también a él entonces los delataría…a ella solamente…

-Ella es Pyronica, es como la hermana de Phill…. –Intentó explicar, sonriéndole a su hermana-

-Pero en el centro comercial ellos no parecían muy contentos de verse –Entrecerró los ojos la castaña, viendo a ambos, intrigada-

Los tres restantes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, preguntándose cómo continuar, siendo la castaña de lacios cabellos la que terminase hablando.

-En ese momento atravesábamos problemas ¿Entiendes? Creo que no me presenté en el mejor momento –Sonrió como toda una actriz-

-Sí, ella quería encontrarme después de enterarse que no llegué a mi destino cuando…inicié el viaje –Añadió observando de soslayo a la alta chica castaña-

-Sí, claro, por cierto, cuando te vi adoré tu suéter de diseño de color rosa –Se le acercó un poco a la castaña, sonriéndole-

En el rostro de la melliza brilló una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba sobre la cómoda el libro y se alejaba con la alta chica hasta sentarse sobre la cama del rubio, hablando con ella de cosas que no importaron a los dos chicos restantes.

Dipper se sentó sobre su cama, revolviéndose los cabellos en frustración, Cipher se sentó a su lado, sonriendo al verlo tan afectado por una pequeña mentirilla, porque él sabía que era eso lo que le ponía mal.

-No puedo creer que participara en esta farsa –Recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos-

Una caricia suave a su espalda le sacó de su escondite. Bill le acariciaba como si se burlara de él, y lo hacía. Al volver la mirada a él Dipper pudo comprobar que se burlaba, lo sabía.

-Es difícil la primera vez –Opinó sonriendo –por lo general yo no miento –Aseguró solemne –pero era necesario…

-Ella ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de los humanos ¿Qué hace hablándole a Mabel? –Preguntó viéndolas a ambas sentadas mientras su castaña melliza le señalaba cada uno de los aspectos de la ropa que llevaba puesta-

Bill lo pensó unos segundos, analizando a su amiga mientras una mueca de intriga y confusión se formaba en su semblante, obligándole a ladear la cabeza y llevarse una mano al mentón, pensativo. Volvió la mirada a su castaño después de unos largos minutos.

-Cuando sepa lo que le sucede, te lo digo…. –Ofreció sonriéndole-

Dipper negó con la cabeza, él no quería saber que ella estaba cerca de su hermana con fines desconocidos, no, no y no.

-¿Es broma? ¡Ella está loca! ¿Y si le hace algo? –Preguntó, preocupado y algo paranoico-

Cipher rodó los ojos, volviendo la mirada a la escena de una chica prestándole un suéter tejido a otra, y a Pyronica le quedaba ajustado, no pequeño, pero ajustado. Y volvió a ver al moreno.

-Ten por seguro que no va a hacerle daño –Explicó recostando su rostro en la palma de su mano, apoyando el codo en sus piernas cruzadas –Pyronica no quiere lastimarla…sí está loca pero está usando uno de sus suéteres…lo cual es raro –Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama –Dipper…saca de aquí a esas dos…tengo sueño

Dipper rodó los ojos. No muy seguro de lo que le decía el rubio, se acercó a ambas y unos minutos después su hermana ya se despedía de la alta castaña. Antes de dejarle volver a la habitación su hermana le sonrió.

-Ella es una chica agradable ¿Lo crees? ¡Nunca antes había visto un suéter como el mío! Así es Mabel…genial ¿No te paree? –Rodeó con su brazo el cuello de su mellizo, revolviéndole los cabellos de forma brusca-

Una carcajada se le escapó mientras sentía las caricias bruscas de su hermana. Asintió, empujándole los largos cabellos hacia el rostro mientras ella lo liberaba.

-Supongo, no la he tratado –Restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡Te agradará! –Le sonrió, guiñando uno de sus ojos castaños –bueno, duerme bien Dip-Dop ¡Mañana te quiero de pie a primera hora! –Gritó alejándose de él-

-¡No prometo nada! –Respondió al igual que ella, sonriendo-

Al volver a la habitación el rubio ya dormía, sobre su cama, extendido en todo su esplendor…ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de día, ni los zapatos, y se revolvía sobre la cama, abrazado a su almohada.

-Supongo que esta noche duermo en tu cama –Murmuró acercándosele-

Le sacó los zapatos, dejándolos a costados de la cama y le sacó el suéter, resignado a dejarle la camisa de vestir, besó fríamente su frente, pensativo por lo que le había dicho la chica. Caminó a la cama del rubio, recostándose sobre ella. El aroma suave de Bill le llenó por completo, acunándole y al mismo tiempo quitándole el sueño…

De cualquier forma prefirió sentarse unos momentos frente al escritorio, revisando las notas y las complicadas fórmulas físicas y químicas que le había facilitado su tío Ford para la creación de una nueva máquina en la que estaban trabajando ambos. No supo exactamente a qué hora se levantó de su lugar de trabajo, dejando todas las notas sobre el escritorio, y se acostó a dormir, aunque, temprano no creía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el resto de los pines la conoce, dejando en claro que la chica es tan comelona como Bill, que le enseña a ella todo lo que el ama comer de ese mundo humano

A la mañana los golpes a la puerta hicieron al moreno despertar, y al levantarse no se encontró con Bill sobre la cama. Se arregló velozmente, bajando las escaleras al escuchar que los golpes se detenían. Minutos después entró a la cocina, en donde se encontró a todos reunidos, hablando con…Pyronica…que estaba sentada sobre su asiento.

Maravilloso, justo a quien menos deseaba ver y se la topaba ¿Qué diablos, universo? Se quejó mentalmente, rodando los ojos. Entró en la habitación, sonriendo a los presentes.

-¡Dipper! Qué pena, ocupé tu lugar –Se disculpó falsamente la castaña de cabellos cortos-

Bill le golpeó un costado, rodando los ojos mientras se incorporaba de su asiento.

-Puedes tomar el mío –Ofreció sonriéndole amablemente-

Solo esa acción logró que el día se le alegrara, pero se vio obligado a negarse, como todo un caballero, pero sonrió para él. Bill podía ser demasiado lindo cuando se lo proponía…aunque eso no aligeraba el hecho de que tenían que hablar.

-Gracias, estoy bien de pie –Le pidió sentarse de nuevo, mientras se posicionaba a su lado-

-Dipper, lamento decir que se terminó el desayuno pero dime que quieres y lo preparo para ti –Ofreció su hermana amablemente-

Dipper llevó la mirada a la chica, contemplando el plato…los platos, era obvio que ella comía igual o más que su rubio. Desvió la mirada, negando ligeramente mientras caminaba en dirección a la alacena.

-Comeré cereal –Decidió tomando un tazón en sus manos-

Era insoportable estar en el mismo espacio que ella, más aun cuando sus comentarios mordaces llegaban a sus oídos, dedicados casi específicamente para él…no entendía como su hermana podía llevarse tan bien con ella al grado de trenzarle el cabello mientras hablaban…

-Iremos a la piscina pública de Gravity Falls! –Gritó alegremente su melliza-

Por supuesto que no había pedido opinión de nadie y eso era costumbre ya pero ¿Ella debía ir? Al parecer sí, puesto que ambas corrieron en dirección a la habitación de su hermana a escoger sus trajes de baño… quería ir tras ellas y sacar a la extraña chica de la habitación…

-Oye, deja ya de verlas, te demandarán por acoso –Comentó con altanera voz el rubio, tocándole el hombro, o mejor dicho, recargándose sobre su hombro-

-No es acoso…ella me preocupa –Respondió sincero, realizando una mueca con sus labios finamente tensados-

Por octava vez en el día Bill rodó los ojos, tirando de la mano del mellizo le obligó a caminar en dirección a la habitación que ambos compartían. Aun bajo las constantes protestas. Una idea brillante atravesó la sagaz mente del demonio del sueño mientras caminaban: por lo general su Pine Tree era bastante posesivo y por posesivo se refería a que de alguna forma quería toda su atención y que le resultaba incómodo cuando llamaba la atención en masa de otros humanos, por lo que procuraba no hacerlo….

-¿Debería nadar desnudo? Es como una enorme bañera…. –Se llevó la mano al mentón, abriendo la puerta mientras fingía que pensaba-

Fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Dipper, que desvió su atención de las chicas para tomar al rubio y llevarlo frente al armario, decidido a que Cipher De ninguna manera, podía nadar desnudo, además de ser una ofensa para la ley era imprudente.

-No, ni lo pienses –Le regañó, tomando del armario unos pantaloncillos cortos para alberca que llevaba consigo, todos de diferentes colores y diseños-

Cipher se decidió por dos de ellos, uno amarillo –obviando las razones –y otro negro, llevándose una mano al mentón y otra a la cintura los observó pensativo… valorando las posibilidades y descartando los pros y los contras de cada uno.

-Dipper, no puedo escoger uno –Dijo llegando a la irremediable decisión final –si tan solo pudiera usar ambos…. –Suspiró con la mirada fija sobre el vestuario –oye…pero si puedo…podemos –Sonrió ampliamente, observando de soslayo el rostro de su moreno-

.

.

.

Se detuvieron frente a la piscina pública, observando todo, atentos. Pyronica a su lado no dejaba de analizar a cada humano que se paseaba en lo que ella definía como "ropa interior" y se sumergían en esa enorme bañera que compartían con otros cuerpos,…asqueroso si alguien le preguntaba.

Cipher por su lado, se llevó las manos a las caderas, acomodándose las gafas de sol sobre los ojos, sonriendo, entusiasta como siempre, a sus costados podía encontrarse a Dipper, que llevaba los pantaloncillos cortos color amarillo que él había elegido de su closet para que los usase, todo se lo debía a Bill, supuso. Por su lado Cipher conservaba la ropa, en esa ocasión unos pantaloncillos cortos y el suéter verde del moreno.

-Puede ser divertido –Comentó al observar a la castaña que se acomodaba el largo cabello en una coleta alta-

Mabel portaba un traje de baño de una pieza, color rosa, que resaltaba las curvas suaves de su cuerpo, ella no era una chica muy voluptuosa pero la ropa le hacía ver muy bien, el rubio la observó unos segundos antes de terminar volviendo la mirada a donde los adultos ya se sentaban en las tumbonas, relajándose. Ellos por su parte avanzaron hasta las orillas de la piscina, viendo a algunas chicas y chicos lanzarse al agua, los niños corriendo a las orillas de la piscina.

Los pines se acercaron a la orilla antes de entrar, cada uno a su estilo, Mabel por ejemplo, lanzándose en una "bala de cañón" que terminó por salpicarlos a todos. Dipper sonrió, era tan típico de su hermana, él colocó sus manos frente a sí, juntas y se lanzó en el agua, moviéndose ágilmente para sacar la cabeza a la superficie. Bill no dejaba de ver como el agua empapaba el torso desnudo del moreno, su piel bronceada mojándose al entrar y las gotas resbalando de su empapado cabello castaño… volvió la mirada a Pyronica y ambos comenzaron a sacarse la pieza de arriba de la ropa frente a la mirada de todos los presentes.

Era como si estuviesen pidiendo la atención de todos de forma involuntaria, las chicas babeando literalmente, por el torso desnudo y la espalda tatuada del rubio que se sacaba la camisa, exponiendo completamente su torso ligeramente delineado.

Dipper bufó al percatarse de las miradas que caían sobre él sin que a Cipher le importara o se percatara de ello mientras se sacaba los pantalones, quedándose con el short color negro que habían escogido juntos apenas unos minutos atrás…juntos, claro.

Pyronica se sacaba la camisa, haciendo lucir sus grandes pechos en el bikini rosado que Mabel le había prestado para esa ocasión, mientras tanto la castaña le sonreía como invitando a darse prisa. Su piel bronceada quedó expuesta ante la mirada de los varones cuando se sacó los pantalones, mostrando las ajustadas piezas que delineaban sus anchas caderas, resaltando su pequeña cintura y sus redondos pechos. Se sentó a la orilla de la piscina, junto a Cipher, que observaba al moreno y a su hermana moverse dentro de la piscina.

Al lado del rubio un enorme colchón inflable era depositado por una chica de bonitos ojos verdes que le sonrió antes de meterse en la piscina, por supuesto que Bill iba a ignorarla hasta que observó con curiosidad el transparente objeto que flotaba en el agua.

-¡Hey! –La llamó desde su lugar en la orilla, al lado de Pyronica, intercambiando miradas con ella-

-Bill –Intentó distraerle de lo que sea que quisiera decirle a la humana, tocándole el brazo-

En rápidos movimientos la chica de corto cabello castaño claro se acercó, sonriendo para el rubio, llevando a su lado el colchón inflable que tanta atención llamaba en él.

-Hola –Sonrió la chica, observando atentamente el cuerpo entero del chico frente a ella-

-Me gusta tu salvavidas ¿Puedo tenerlo? –Le preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, viendo atento el objeto de sus deseos-

La alta chica a su costado le dio una mirada a su amigo, observando seguidamente a la chica que les observaba.

¡No lo entendía! ¡¿Cómo alguien podía salirse con la suya en tan cortos minutos?! Bill siempre se salía con la suya, eso debería estar penado por la ley o algo así; contento, el demonio isósceles le sonrió alegre a la chica que se sentaba a su lado mientras apretaba contra él la enorme pieza que comenzó a flotar cuando la depositó sobre el agua.

-¿Para que la quieres? –Cuestionó su amiga, viéndole fijamente –no me digas, por favor, que vas a entrar a ese pozo de baterías –Pidió viendo con expresión asqueada la enorme piscina-

Bill rodó los ojos, tocando con la punta de su pie el inflable, impidiendo que se fuese a donde él no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Pyronica, el agua está limpia –Le reprochó volviendo al mirada a donde Mabel y su moreno nadaban, jugando alguna especie de absurdez –además, se ve divertido, solo míralos. Y yo voy a estar todo el tiempo sobre esta cosa que me mantendrá a salvo del agua –Sonrió seguro de sus palabras, realizando gestos con sus manos –Y me salvará de morir o algo así, por algo se llaman salvavidas –Se encogió de hombros, pensando un poco más las cosas-

-Me refiero a los humanos, Bill no sabes dónde hayan estado –Se quejó, sosteniéndole por los hombros –además, no dejan de vernos…. –Chilló en un murmullo a su oído, nerviosa, repentinamente –tienen un plan, Bill, apenas entremos al agua van a ejecutarlo y luego a ejecutarnos a nosotros…. –Abrió grande los ojos, mientras sostenía al chico contra su cuerpo-

Ella había adoptado la manía de abrazarlo como si se tratase de su oso de felpa favorito, tomó el rostro del rubio, apretándolo contra sus brazos y su pecho, ganando empujones de su parte y quejidos.

-Ellos no saben quiénes somos ni lo que hacemos aquí ¡Ya suéltame, no respiro! –Gritó ahogadamente, sintiendo los brazos fuertes de la otra apretarle por el cuello –no tienen un plan malévolo o algo así –Afirmó una vez se hubo librado de los brazos de ella-

-¿Entonces porque diablos nos ven tanto? –Se acercó unos centímetros a él-

A su lado se sentaba un chico de cabellos negros que le sonreía coqueto, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa sobre el rostro que causó gran rabia en la chica de otra dimensión. Ella gruñó, aferrado al rubio.

-¡¿Qué tanto miras humano?! ¡Te quemaré vivo! –Le gritó viendo al humano-

El chico retrocedió asustado mientras Bill reía nerviosamente, aferrándose a ella por uno de sus brazos.

-Oh…he –Sonrió nervioso el demonio del sueño –ella juega –Quiso justificarse –Pyronica, los humanos son como suaves máquinas de hormonas, se guían por instintos…como…los peces –Puntualizó no muy seguro de sus palabras –ya lo entenderás con el tiempo –Afirmó sonriéndole-

-Aun así, creo que es mejor si nos quedamos juntos…nunca se sabe lo que pueda suceder –Susurró observando con cautela al chico que se alejaba de ellos, viéndoles con fijeza-

El mellizo se les acercó al ver como ahuyentaban violentamente a un chico más que se le acercaba a la alta chica de cabellos cortos.

-¡Muérete o te mato! –Le gritó ella, aferrada al delgado torso de un rubio que se asfixiaba-

Al ver al chico alejarse el moreno se acercó, viendo extrañado el color rojizo que tomaba el lindo rostro de su rubio al estar apretado entre los brazos fuertes de su alta amiga.

-¡Pyronica! ¡Suelta a Bill, lo estás asfixiando! –Le regañó, moviendo a un lado el largo inflable para poder acercarse más a ellos-

Solo entonces la alta chica reaccionó, soltando al rubio, que tosía, avergonzada se llevó una mano a los labios, sonriendo como disculpa mientras pestañeaba para él.

-Lo siento, Billy –Le susurró apenada por su comportamiento-

-¿Qué pasa? Los chicos que se acercan salen corriendo –Indagó con la mirada puesta en ambos-

Bill bufó, volviendo la mirada al castaño mientras se alejaba de la alta chica a su lado, poniéndose lejos de sus brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que a Pyronica no le agrada la idea de que los humanos se le acerquen a hablar con ella y tampoco quiere meterse al agua –Explicó en son de reproche el rubio-

Dipper frunció las cejas, confundido por tal afirmación, él no conocía a alguien –exceptuando a la gente con hidrofobia –que no disfrutase de jugar dentro de la piscina.

-¿Por qué? –Se recargó contra la orilla, observando a ambos-

-No sabemos nadar –Confesó sintiendo el color dorado trepando por sus mejillas-

Las mejillas de Pyronica se ruborizaron mientras desviaba la mirada. Dipper alargó una sonrisa al escuchar tal cosa. Mabel, al ver que ninguno se acercaba al agua, nadó hacia ellos, posicionándose al lado de su mellizo.

-¿Qué pasa aburridos? –Sonriente, preguntó-

-No saben nadar, Mabel –Explicó su mellizo muy brevemente-

Sorprendida, enarcó las cejas, eso era nuevo, pero claro que ella podía arreglarlo y ¿Qué mejor que enseñándoles a hacerlo? Su sonrisa se alargó mientras intercambiaba miradas con su hermano.

-Vamos a mostrarles cómo –Sugirió acercándose un poco a la alta chica-

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo? –Ofreció el moreno, observando al demonio del sueño-

Bill volvió la mirada a su amiga, que le tomó el brazo, negando con la cabeza…fácilmente la ignoró mientras asentía dudoso, acercándose a la orilla hasta apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de Dipper, que le ayudó a bajar hasta que estuvo dentro del agua. Una vez dentro las cosas fueron más complicadas, podía sentir como se hundía y el Cataño estaba aflojando el agarre a su cuerpo, aterrándole al sentirse así de inexperto.

-¡Cambié de opinión! ¡Sácame de este pozo de muerte! –Pidió abrazando el cuello del mellizo con fuerza innecesaria mientras comenzaba a patear-

Una carcajada se le escapó al moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza, pidiendo que dejara de moverse entre risas de burla.

-Bill, estás bien, solo deja de patear y no me aprietes tanto –Le pidió riéndose-

-¡No te burles! –Bufó aflojando el agarre a su cuerpo-

Mabel extendió su mano a la chica frente a ella, sonriéndole enormemente.

-Vamos, puedo enseñarte, solo toma mi mano y yo te guiaré –Ofreció amablemente-

Los ojos de espesas pestañas se abrieron ampliamente mientras dudosa, aceptaba la mano que se le ofrecía, sumergiendo primero los dedos de los pies y seguidamente su cuerpo entero. Un escalofrío la recorrió al adentrarse al agua.

Bill no lo entendía ¿Por qué había temido en un principio? Era maravillosa la sensación de estar flotando en el agua, le recordaba a cuando podía flotar porque no estaba atado a nada y podía moverse sin asirse a algo firme. Aprendía muy rápido, en poco tiempo ya se encontraba flotando él solo y minutos después nadando.

Lo que no era cómodo era tener que soportar la cercanía de las chicas que pasaban junto a él o los tipos que le empujaban en medio de sus juegos…era odioso…

Cuando Pyronica aprendió a nadar como él lo hacía ambos se pusieron a jugar en medio de chapoteos, sonriendo entre risas mientras se empapaban mutuamente bajo la mirada atenta y sonriente de los mellizos Pines.

.

.

.

Cipher su cubría el rostro con el dorso de su mano, intentando esquivar los salpicones de agua que le lanzaba su amiga mientras se reía de sus intentos vanos de empaparlo, juntó sus manos bajó el agua, llenándolas antes de comenzar a empujar hacia arriba, empapándole el rostro entero a su muy alta amiga.

-¡Toma eso! –Gritó riéndose a carcajadas al ver la expresión aturdida de la otra-

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, pequeñito? –Le preguntó burlándose de tu estatura apenas se hubo recuperado del shock de sentir agua clorada dentro de los ojos-

Bill entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su completo y oscurecido semblante, había bromas pesadas que se hacían entre amigos, íntimos amigos, pero burlarse de su pequeña estatura –a comparación de la de la chica de casi dos metros –… momentos después tenía atrapada a la chica, sumergiéndola de pies a cabeza mientras esta pateaba y agitaba sus brazos, él se reía, viéndola moverse. Era divertido jugar así…

Era como una especie de castigo por burlarse de él, realmente era divertido verla patear, intentando hundirlo junto a ella.

A los minutos dejó de moverse y supo que él había ganado por lo que la soltó, viendo como comenzaba a flotar hacia arriba, muy quieta…

-Oh, oh –Masculló tensando los labios en una cómica mueca-

Segundos bastaron para que el guardavidas la sacara y le diese respiración de boca a boca, vaya, que escandalosos, al despertar la chica se sentó de golpe, buscándole con la mirada antes de reírse a carcajadas, junto a él.

-Me ganaste, eso fue horrible –Admitió sintiendo escozor en alguna parte de su garganta y el pequeño dolor en su pecho y pulmones-

Bill podía jurara que al salvavidas le había gustado reanimar a su amiga, él lo sabía de algún modo y a pesar de que intentó convencerlos de que había sido un juego fue enviado a la prisión de la piscina durante lo que restaba de día –que ciertamente no era mucho, el sol ya se pondría en poco tiempo, dos o tres horas a lo sumo –y de cualquier forma Dipper le sacó antes de tiempo, llevándole con él a las tumbonas.

-Hola rubio –Le saludó recargándose en la reja de metal-

Al lado del ser demoniaco se encontraban otros tantos, que volvieron la mirada al castaño que observaba con ojos atentos al chico que se puso de pie, sonriendo alegre al ver a su castaño.

-Que bien que vienes, me aburría. Sácame de aquí –Pidió acercándose unos pasos más-

Eso bastó para que ambos se encontraran, minutos después, camino a las tumbonas, lo más lejos posible de Stan y Ford.

-Broncéate un poco, estás más pálido de lo normal –Le señaló sonriéndole –un poco más y te creerán uno de esos vampiros de las películas para chicas –Advirtió recostándose sobre una tumbona-

-¿No te gusta mi tono de piel? –Le preguntó sentándose en la silla de al lado, echándose el cabello húmedo hacia atrás-

-Yo no dije eso –Dipper puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos bajo sus lentes de sol, a pesar de que el sol no se encontraba en todo su esplendor hace tiempo-

-Los vampiros no son seres lindos –Comentó recostándose, intentando broncearse un poco, como se lo había pedido el castaño –y yo soy hermoso –Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente-

-Y sexy –Admitió por lo bajo el moreno, mostrando una imperceptible sonrisa en el semblante-

.

.

.

Al volver a casa el ser demoniaco no dejaba de observar alrededor con detenimiento mientras avanzaba al lado del castaño, todos castigados con tener que caminar a casa por haber empapado también su ropa de repuesto, ambos guiados por la chica castaña, Pyronica por su parte, caminaba detrás de ellos, observando solamente. Bill no podía dejar de ver a los adolescentes corriendo por la calle, a los niños arrojándose globos llenos de agua en ese caluroso día que estaba por terminar, algunos disfrutando de extrañas paletas heladas –multicolores y de raras figuras –; se sentía impresionado por todas las cosas que podían verse cuando estabas al nivel de esos seres vivos y no viéndoles desde arriba, como él hacía siempre.

 _Le parecía gracioso…_

Sujetó entre dos de sus dedos la camisa del mellizo y dio suaves tirones para llamar su atención, su mirada fija y perdida sobre unos adolescentes que caminaban al lado opuesto de la acera, un joven llevando en su espalda a una chica mientras corría, riendo mientras otros dos les perseguían arrojando bombas de agua, eso se veía divertido…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el castaño, llevando sus orbes avellanas hasta el rubio mientras alentaba el paso-

Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas níveas del rubio, que observó de soslayo a su interlocutor, tensando ligeramente los labios, no sabía cómo expresarse con claridad. De cualquier forma era Dipper a quien debía explicarle, no debía ser complicado.

-Mira eso –Pidió llevando los ojos al grupo de chicos que se perseguía entre ellos –eso se ve…entretenido…. –Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros en un intento vano de restar importancia al asunto que le intrigaba-

Una expresión de confusión adornó el semblante del mellizo, que llevó los ojos a la misma escena que presenciaba el rubio, percatándose de lo que él veía y era algo bastante normal, observó de soslayo a Cipher y sonrió a medias, era muy lindo, a veces podía incluso decir que era adorable…

-¿Quieres hacer eso? –Preguntó llevando la mirada de nuevo al frente, sonriendo para sí-

-¿Me dejarás hacerlo? –Sonrió ligeramente emocionado, sin poder evitarlo, claro. De su cuenta lo habría evitado-

-Claro –Le sonrió, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica más alta-

En pocos segundos y de un solo salto que sorprendió a Dipper, se colocó sobre su espalda, abrazándose a sus hombros, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del mismo; el castaño afianzó las piernas con sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar con él sobre la espalda.

-Corre –Pidió riendo. Apretó sus brazos al cuerpo contrario, alargando su sonrisa-

Una pequeña risita se le escapó al castaño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bill recostó la cabeza contra la ajena, acomodándose en ese abrazo mientras sonreía.

Pyronica les observó confundida, nunca había visto a Bill divertirse sin necesidad de acabar con una población o extinguir a una especie en medio de una de sus fiestas y debía admitir que le parecía extraño…no, era inusual y no le parecía que pudiera ser cierto pero estaba sucediendo y al parecer no le molestaba el contacto que le ofrecía ese chico humano.

Observó sus propias manos humanas, extrañada y confundida, él nunca le permitía a nadie abrazarle como lo estaba haciendo el castaño, ni le susurraba al oído a alguien de la forma en que se lo hacía a Dipper. Frunció el ceño, pensativa, analizándoles con la mirada. Intentando comprender un poco más acerca de esa extraña _conexión…_

.

.

.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar! –Festejó Stan, tirando las cosas que llevaba al piso –el lugar donde puedes comportarte como en verdad eres…hermoso paraíso –Sonrió diciendo lo último al observar a lo lejos el sillón que le esperaba-

-Así es, en el hogar puedes perder la razón como desees y nadie va a juzgarte… ¿Oh era en las vegas? …. –Se lo pensó la castaña-

-Yo también estoy feliz de llegar, podré continuar con mis investigaciones y…. –El científico fue interrumpido por el brusco agarre de unas manos a uno de sus hombros-

-¡Nada de eso nerd! –Regañó su gemelo, que le tomaba por uno de los hombros-

-Pero…. –Intentó protestar, siendo arrastrado por su interlocutor-

-¡Imposible! No has dormido nada, ¡puedo ver ojeras en tus ojeras y bolsas en tus bolsas! Duerme un poco, temprano esta vez, así que ¡Largo de aquí nerd! A dormir –Ordenó dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda-

-Pero Stanley –Quiso intentar quejarse de nuevo, volviendo la mirada sobre su hombro-

-¡Sin peros, nerd! –Regañó empujándole mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones-

Ambos gemelos se perdieron de vista mientras los tres restantes les observaban, Mabel había dejado de prestarles atención a ellos al percatarse del intercambio fugaz de miradas entre el rubio y la castaña de cabello corto. Segundos después el rubio y su hermano se sentaron a su lado, dejándose caer sobre el sillón para ver la televisión.

-¡Nos vemos Pines, y bonito rubio! –Gritoneó la muy alta chica, saliendo de allí, cerrando la puerta de un golpe sonoro-

-Adiós –Musitaron los mellizos al unísono-

-¡No vuelvas nunca! –Gritó riendo el rubio, centrando esta vez la mirada en el televisor-

Los tres veían un programa bastante ridículo acerca de personas en un programa de "vuélvase millonario" o a saber que patrañas, realizando preguntas fáciles, a ojos de Bill, que sabía mucho de la mayoría de los temas que estaba escuchando, sin prestar atención.

El tiempo corrió así hasta llegar a la hora de dormir, en donde se fue a su habitación, junto a Dipper, no sin antes despedirse de Mabel, el castaño besando su frente, mientras que él se detuvo a hablar un poco más con ella.

-Mabel…. –El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando un poco las cosas –yo saldré mañana a caminar con tu hermano ¿Podrías cubrirnos en la cabaña? –Preguntó sonriéndole ligeramente-

La chica se lo pensó un poco, observando atenta el rostro contrario.

-¿Qué tengo a cambio? –Le preguntó dudosa, cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Qué quieres? –Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, precavido-

Ella se acercó un poco a él, llevando sus manos tras su espalda, sus mejillas se pintaron muy dulcemente de rosa a medida que ella se acercaba a su oído, susurrando para él en una suave melodía.

-Un beso tuyo…. –Dijo ella, ansiosa, y temblando de miedo por lo que acababa de decir, aun así, sin arrepentirse de nada-

-¿Solo eso? –Una rubia ceja se enarcó mientras le sonreía-

Las mejillas rosadas de Mabel se pintaron de rojo mientras asentía, Bill le extendió la mano para sellar el trato, ella vio aquello como algo bastante raro pero aceptó su mano, ruborizada. Tras estrechar sus manos y pronunciar un "trato hecho" Cipher se acercó un poco a ella y se inclinó hasta besar el dorso de su mano, se levantó de nuevo, sonriéndole.

-Que bien que puedas cuidar mi puesto y el de Dipper…de cualquier forma no vas a hacerlo por mucho tiempo –Subió al primer escalón, viendo el confundido rostro de la melliza, que se veía algo consternada – ¿Qué pasa querida? –Le preguntó aun sabiendo que era lo que le pasaba, elevando una de sus cejas-

-Bueno…es que yo pensé que –Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, interrumpiéndose a sí misma –lo del beso…

-¡Oh! Así que es eso solamente –Una amable sonrisa apareció en su semblante –hermosa Mabel, sé más especifica la próxima vez ¿Quieres? Se resumen así términos mucho más simples pero si lo haces a mi manera te ahorras malentendidos –Comenzó a subir los escalones-

Un suspiro salió de labios de la castaña, que sonrió escasamente, asintiendo en ausencia mientras le veía subir los escalones en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

Mientras subía los escalones el rubio se regañaba mentalmente, no era difícil realmente, era solo contacto directo con otros labios, lo había hecho cientos de veces con Dipper, no era nuevo y sabía que Mabel quería hacerlo con él pero…no cabía en su cabeza el pensamiento de poder si quiera hacerlo.

Se sentía de alguna forma, la idea, mal, no lo deseaba, no deseaba besar labios contrarios a los de Dipper, aun así, debía ser profesional, por eso había retorcido un poco las cosas, huyendo a algo tan simple como un sencillo beso. No se suponía que debiera afectar en demasía a alguien como él…pero lo había hecho.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación, después de ducharse, se vistió frente al armario del moreno, seleccionado para él un pijama, esta vez menos colorido, uno verde y blanco. A su espalda Dipper leía un libro, llevando en sus labios un bolígrafo que mordía mientras mascullaba cosas sin sentido.

Se acercó unos pasos para observar solamente que se trataba de una novela de misterio, y sonrió al saber el final del libro, mejor dicho, de la saga de libros. Comenzó a caminar a pasos silenciosos hacia los pies de la cama, una vez allí comenzó a gatear muy silenciosamente, asegurándose de que no alertaba al moreno cuando le quitó la pluma de la boca con sus propios labios.

-Fue la chica que estaba en el bar –Respondió a sus murmullos, sacándose de la boca el bolígrafo-

Dipper levanto la mirada sorprendido al encontrarse la escena maravillosa del Cipher acomodado entre sus piernas, quitándole de los labios su bolígrafo…y también revelándole el culpable de un asesinato clave en su libro de misterio.

-Bill –Su nombre se le escapó como un gemido-

Una risita brotó de los rosados labios ajenos, sonriendo mientras se acercaba y besaba por unos segundos sus labios, antes de alejarse de nuevo.

-El escritor es bueno, pero en realidad la confusión que nos causa es por la falta de pequeñas pistas esenciales que decide omitir y no disfrazar ¿Entiendes? –Se sentó sobre sus tobillos, explicándole –una vez que te das cuenta de los pequeños mensajes puedes desenmarañar todo como si lo extrajeras de la mente misma del autor –Comentó sonriendo ligeramente a su castaño-

Una sonrisa apareció en el semblante del moreno mientras cerraba el libro entre sus manos, depositándolo sobre la mesita de noche, en donde también se encontraba su gorra; era maravilloso, realmente, con nadie, además de Ford, podía hablar de esa manera, Bill era estimulante, en muchos sentidos, para él.

-Y aun así no es imposible, tú lo dedujiste sin aparente problema –Rodeó con sus brazos al contrario, acercándole a sí-

-No en realidad –Se sinceró Cipher –imagina conocer todas las respuestas del universo y meterse en un lío como este por falta de datos, es ciertamente frustrante –Negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca escéptica mientras lo recordaba todo –lo leí, para serte sincero, hace mucho tiempo, esa copia que posees sufrió modificaciones ¿No? La original fue lanzada hace varios años ya

-Fue adaptada, no es como si pudiera comprender completamente esa extraña forma de hablar que tenían de antaño –Posó una de sus manos sobre la nuca contraria, solo por hacerlo, acariciando los cabellos a su alcance-

-Cuando leo un libro actual me doy cuenta que el léxico antiguo me aburre…demasiada propiedad y aun así a veces me olvido de que estamos en el siglo veintiuno –Comentó posando sus manos sobre el pecho contrario mientras se reclinaba sobre él, acomodándose bocabajo-

Una sonrisa se formó en el semblante del moreno, que se recostó sobre su cama, observando el techo mientras realizaba una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bill ¿Qué edad tienes? –Quiso saber mientras metía sus dedos entre las sedosas fibras doradas-

-Wow, con calma Dipper –Una risa se le escapó de los labios ante la pregunta –eso no se le pregunta a un caballero –Recriminó sin verdaderamente sentirse ofendido-

-Creí que era a las damas –Enarcó una ceja el moreno, sonriendo-

-Soy mayor que tu galaxia –Explicó riendo ante la broma de su castaño-

Dipper levantó las cejas al escuchar que le confirmaba lo que su tío Ford le había dicho una vez, se lo pensó un poco, había más preguntas que quería hacerle, de ese tipo.

-Eso suena a mucho tiempo –Comentó vagamente-

-El tiempo de tu dimensión y la mía es diferente, en mi dimensión soy demasiado joven para muchas cosas y en tu dimensión soy demasiado viejo –Una risita salió de sus labios –Py es mayor que yo –Comentó elevando las cejas-

-¡Es broma! –Retó el castaño, masajeando la espalda contraria con la palma de su mano libre-

-¡Para nada! Y aun así ella me admira ¿Raro, no te parece? –Le sonrió, llevando la mirada a él-

-Mucho –Le revolvió los cabellos, despeinándole las largas hebras mientras le obligaba a recostarse a su lado-

Adoraba esa posición pero no cuando Cipher entrometía sus manos en sus costillas, ahogándole, confundido por el cambio de posición, Bill le observó esperando a que le dijese algo.

-Bájate pesado, me ahogas –Comentó riéndose de su propio comentario-

-¡Humano! ¡Eso fue cruel! –Le propinó un suave golpe en el hombro-

Ambos se rieron de lo que estaban haciendo y en un gesto de infantil berrinche el rubio se giró hasta darle la espalda, fingiéndose molesto hasta que volvieron a abrazarse de nuevo, esta vez Bill dándole la espalda y Dipper rodeándole con sus brazos.

-Debe ser tedioso tener una vida tan larga –Comentó el mellizo como una manera de que Bill quisiera decirle más acerca de su vida-

-No cuando tus amigos son unos maniacos que te llevan de aquí a allá, dimensión por dimensión, de fiesta en fiesta… te agradarán cuando los conozcas –Le afirmó sonriéndole –espero que lo hagas, Pyronica te agrada ¿No? –Preguntó viéndole ligeramente por encima de su hombro-

Hablar de Pyronica ciertamente no era el tema de conversación favorito de Dipper, por lo que asintió apenas, quedándose con un mal sabor de boca.

-En cambio tener una vida tan corta, eso debe dar algo de pánico…algo así como… _"¡El tiempo se acaba! ¡Corre!"_ Ahora entiendo por qué los humanos se reproducen con tanta frecuencia y precocidad ¡Su vida es demasiado corta! –Renegó extendiendo sus manos, aun en su posición-

Las mejillas ligeramente bronceadas del mellizo se ruborizaron, había prometido explicarle un poco más a Bill acerca de porque hacer el amor era no por obligación si no por placer, pero no encontraba un momento exacto para hacerlo…

-Sobre eso…. –Las manos de Bill atraparon las suyas, manteniéndolas sobre su abdomen-

-Pero supongo que es algo que debe darse…no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora que estás conmigo –Le sonrió largamente, acariciando sus manos-

Dipper se resignó a que podía posponer esa clase, sonrió besando el hombro del rubio, un silencio prolongado se formó entre ellos, después de unos momentos Bill volvió a ser quien cortara el silencio entre ellos, hablando pensativo.

-¿Estuve bien hoy? –Preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo los envolventes brazos del moreno alrededor de su cuerpo-

Dipper dibujaba con la punta de su dedo figuras sin sentido sobre el brazo del rubio, pensándose las cosas un poco antes de responderle.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Tras un prolongado silencio, habló con aires serenos, dibujando pequeños triángulos sobre la suave piel que dejaba expuesta la playera de mangas cortas-

-…A lo de hoy –Respondió posando sus manos sobre la muñeca contraria, manteniéndole sobre su abdomen –a lo que pasó durante este día, convivir con el resto de las personas como tú, con tu familia, ¿Te pareció divertido? –Volvió ligeramente la mirada a su espalda para ver de soslayo el rostro de su castaño-

Tras sonreír, el moreno asintió ligeramente, recostando su mejilla sobre el hombro níveo del contrario. No mentía, había sido lo mejor ese día.

-Fue genial…estos días has sido muy comprensivo –Soltó una pequeña risita –incluso me pregunté donde era que había quedado el ser desalmado que se entrometió en la mente del tío Stan –Admitió sinceramente-

El rubio sonrió ante lo dicho, apretando suavemente las manos contrarias contra su cuerpo. Al menos había logrado su cometido y Dipper tendría buenos recuerdos para pensar en ellos.

-Eso es bueno –Se encogió de hombros –pero toma en cuenta que ese ser desalmado sigue allí, no te emociones –Desvió la mirada al frente, perdiendo sus ojos en el vacío como si pensara profundamente las cosas por efímeros segundos-

Sus palabras no fueron del todo agradables para el mellizo, pero supuso que tenía razón, las personas, o seres, no cambiaban de la noche a la mañana y no esperaba tal cosa de Bill, no de un solo golpe ni de un instante a otro.

De repente Bill se detuvo a reflexionar, recordando las palabras de su amiga, nunca se había disculpado como debía con Dipper.

-Yo…siento lo que dijo Pyronica –Continuó después de una prolongada pausa en la que solo sus respiraciones resonaban –ella no lo decía porque quisiera…

El semblante del moreno se ensombreció al recordar las palabras de la chica, le dolía pensar que había cierto grado de verdad en lo que le decía, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese completamente cierto, no solo lo que pensaba acerca de los humanos porque él ya le había dicho algo parecido, si no lo que pensaba de él.

-No soy eso, no soy para ti solo una pieza en tu talero de ajedrez…o un juego ¿Cierto? –Preguntó con sus manos juntas sobre el abdomen del contrario, deseando verdaderamente una respuesta y al mismo tiempo temiéndola-

Deseaba, de verdad, poder creer que no era así, que era algo más profundo que la herramienta de trabajo de alguien y solo necesitaba que Bill se lo confirmara o se lo negara.

Un suspiro lento escapó de los labios contrarios, Cipher tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, llevándolas a sus labios para depositar un suave beso sobre el dorso de ellas. Soltó una pequeña risita, negando lentamente.

-Eres más…eres necesario…eres mi compañero ahora –Se recostó contra el pecho del moreno, susurrando –sí me diviertes, no voy a negar eso…. –Sonrió ampliamente –pero eso es bueno ¿No?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre los labios del mellizo, que depositó un suave beso sobre la nuca contraria, suspirando. Aunque no por ello se encontraba del todo conforme con lo que se le decía.

-Estamos juntos –Dijo entonces el rubio, envolviendo con sus manos las del castaño-

-Bill… ¿Es verdad? ¿Soy importante para ti? –Preguntó, jugueteando con las manos pálidas del otro entre las suyas-

Cipher le detuvo, se giró lentamente hasta estar frente a frente y se posicionó sobre él, sentándose con las piernas a sus costados, besando su mentón.

-Más de lo que piensas –Recostó su frente en la contraria –Dipper…me haces falta…

La seriedad del rostro del moreno se borró lentamente, envolviendo el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, manteniéndole recostado sobre él mientras besaba suavemente sus labios en cortos besos. Tras separarse sonrió apenas.

-Que bien que sonríes –Se hizo un ovillo sobre el moreno, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho contrario, dejando sus piernas flexionadas a costados del otro, con sus rodillas sobre la cama –ya me recordabas a Ford con la cara de amargado que traías…

El moreno del dio un ligero golpecito sobre el hombro, más empujón que golpe mientras una risilla se le escapaba.

-No digas eso –Ordenó en medio de una risita-

-Sabes que soy sincero…. –Sonrió ampliamente, riendo al compás de la risa ajena –Dipper… ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Lo hizo, hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde el día anterior y que no se había atrevido, por más que lo quisiera, pero ese parecía ser el momento justo para poder decirle.

El moreno pareció pensarlo unos segundos mientras le acariciaba la espalda muy suavemente, casi como un roce lento.

Las mejillas de Dipper se tornaron rojizas mientras se pensaba las verdaderas razones ¿Cómo decirle que le había impactado su hermoso físico? Incluso cuando pensó que era una persona normal y no un demonio del sueño, y que más tarde su forma al tratarle a él de una manera tan especial, parecía ser él –y en ocasiones Stanford –al único humano al que le permitía una cercanía más íntima y no hablaba de las caricias o los besos, hablaba de compartir con él sus pensamientos.

-Eres diferente a todo lo que conozco –Comenzó a decir, llamando la atención del rubio, que levantó la mirada para verle –me parece lindo que sea yo quien, irónicamente, tenga que darte las respuestas de algo…supongo también que es porque me gustas, me gustas mucho –Admitió frotando suavemente la cintura contraria-

-¿Físicamente? –Preguntó el ser mítico, sin cambiar de posición-

-Como humano le resultas atractivo a todo el mundo ¿Cómo esperabas que no lo creyera también yo? –Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas-

Bill se limitó a sonreírle mientras se recostaba de nuevo contra su pecho, era cómodo recostarse sobre el castaño. De pronto un brillante pensamiento pareció centellar en la mente del rubio, que se sentó de golpe, observando al moreno.

-¡Por eso me veías tanto cuando nos vimos en la entrada del bosque! ¡Siempre te gusté! –Señaló como si de un enorme descubrimiento se tratase y comenzó a reírse quedamente-

Dipper apretó los labios, podía sentir sus pómulos calentarse ante la afirmación y simplemente no podía negarlo, le había gustado desde siempre, era lindo y bastante sexy ¿Era eso acaso culpa suya? ¡Para nada! Aun así, le resultaba un poco vergonzoso.

-Sí, sí, ahora lo sabes –Rodó los ojos, avergonzado-

-De haberlo sabido te habría seducido para que aceptaras mi trato desde el primer día –Se golpeó ligeramente en la frente, sonriendo socarrón-

-¿Qué no lo hacías ya? –Entrecerró los ojos, observándole-

-Una vez te enseñé como coqueteaban los demonios…parece que no lo aprendiste –Dijo en un son de coquetería, acercando su rostro al contrario-

-Es porque no me lo enseñaste por completo…. –Contraatacó, llevando sus manos a la cintura ajena, manteniéndole sobre sus abdominales-

Una risita juguetona se le escapó al rubio mientras se inclinaba sobre él, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del mellizo, acariciando su rostro entre sus manos con adoración.

-No es el momento –Le susurró al oído, depositando un beso sobre el sitio como si se tratara de un roce provocativo-

Dipper cerró los ojos, sonriendo ante el contacto sensual, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras dejaba un beso suave sobre el cuello contrario, acariciando la piel con sus labios y rozando con sus manos las caderas contrarias. Bill se incorporó de nuevo, besando sus labios entreabiertos, acariciándole con la punta de su lengua de forma pausada.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, besándose lánguidamente, segundos después se detuvieron y Bill se recostó de nuevo al lado del mellizo, bostezando mientras se acomodaba contra su compañero.

-Dipper…mañana va a ser un largo día –Se estiró, reacomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada del mellizo-

Dipper se quejó al sentir que el otro le sacaba la almohada para abrazarla contra su pecho, recostándose en la propia.

-Bill…yo también necesito una almohada –Se quejó al sentir que el otro le daba la espalda-

Cipher soltó un pequeño gruñido adormilado.

-Yo necesito algo que abrazar…. –Protestó reacomodándose-

-Abrázame a mí –Sugirió a su oído tras pensárselo un poco-

Bill no protestó, le entregó su almohada y procedió a rodearle con una de sus piernas y sus brazos. Esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilamente, al menos el moreno, que cerró los ojos con una sonrisa sobre el semblante, se sentía completo con Cipher recostado junto a él, durmiendo a su lado.

.

.

.

Bill se mordió los labios antes de levantarse de la cama que compartía en esos momentos con Dipper, apenas eran las tres de la madrugada cuando abrió los ojos, inquieto, y se incorporó. Besó la mejilla del moreno, admirando la tranquilidad con la que dormía y soñaba y sonrió, acarició sus cabellos alborotados casi con adoración y se alejó.

Sus pasos lentos le llevaron a bajar las escaleras, y seguido de eso a la máquina expendedora. Él sabía que Stanford no estaba dentro y que no habría nadie allí, casi se sintió mal al teclear el dígito que le abriría la puerta, más, aun así lo hizo y cruzó la entrada.

Los escalones eran realmente oscuros, pero él no tenía problemas para ver con claridad con tan poca luz, después de todo. Una curva adornó sus sonrosados labios al encontrarse frente a lo que alguna vez fue el portal que le traería al mundo humano.

La piel pálida se le erizó bajo el pijama que llevaba puesto, si sintió realmente emocionado con lo que presenciaba, la entrada a su mundo, el precioso portal que ahora estaba desmantelado, los inexistentes diarios que había tomado uno por uno hasta hacerlos desaparecer a todos…oh, el lugar donde Ford se la pasaba meditando, dejándole entrar en su mente a voluntad y placer…

Todo eso llegaba a su memoria mientras abría el compartimento que se encontraba justo frente al alargado escritorio gris que utilizaba Stanford para monitorear el portal y acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos el pequeño domo de frágil cristal bajo sus manos, observando el polvo espacial que se movía dentro de la burbuja.

Alargó al sonrisa, acariciando el cristal con sus pulgares, conteniendo una risotada que deseaba escapar de sus labios, se mordió el labio inferior, riendo por lo bajo. Con la ruptura en sus manos subió de nuevo las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a la salida.

Humedeció sus labios con su lengua, ansioso, salió de allí y caminó a pasos silenciosos hasta llegar a donde se encontrada Dipper, dormido, y colocó dentro de la mochila del moreno la ruptura con sumo cuidado, dejándola a los pies de la cama, donde siempre había estado.

Una vez que la ruptura abandonó sus manos y se encontró sentado junto al moreno se sintió mal, observó su rostro dormido y lo único que pudo hacer fue besar muy suavemente y por una brevedad exasperante los labios contrarios antes de recostarse a su lado, imposibilitado a dormir por un segundo más lo que restaba de tiempo hasta que el sol saliera.

* * *

¡Hay dios! ¡Denme un respiro! Capítulo mega, largo, por favor, este sí merece más reviews que el anterior…ufff…fue como tener que preparar dos en una semana, sin mencionar que entraré a exámenes así que posiblemente el otro se demore un poco o quizá no, supongo que a más tardar el martes, pero no es seguro.

Intento no darles spoiler de cómo sigue el siguiente pero espero que este respondiese las dudas que les quedaron en el anterior n.n

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho. Oh, por cierto, olvidé agregar algunos requisitos para el especial: yo tengo fe en que llegaremos los 50 antes del capítulo catorce así que ya estoy escribiendo el especial, pero si no llegamos a la meta entonces alargo el capítulo quince, por ahora no me estoy presionando con el especial, de cualquier forma sigue allí nuestro reto n_n

Nos vemos la semana que sigue Kawaii-reader's, no se olviden de preguntar si tienen dudas! Besos!


	13. Chapter 12

Lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse a su lado a Dipper pues el aroma a agujas de pino del moreno inundaba su respiración pero al incorporarse se encontró con un hueco a su lado. Se frotó los ojos, intentando espabilar en medio de un profundo bostezo.

Se incorporó con los cabellos completamente desordenados, y caminó en dirección al baño con la mirada serena. Unos minutos más tarde ya se estaba vistiendo, poniéndose unos jeans blancos y una camisa amarilla, acompañados de sus zapatos negros.

Llevó la mirada a su costado, observando a la ardilla de tres ojos que le veía atenta, como si la maldita supiese algo. Frunció los labios en un puchero receloso cuando la vio a su lado.

Sus cabellos dorados caían como una cascada sobre su ojo derecho. Al salir del baño se encontró sobre la cómoda la gorra de Dipper y la tomó en sus manos, colocándosela en la cabeza antes de salir miró hacia atrás, observando la mochila que aun reposaba a los pies de la cama, lo pensó unos segundos, decidiendo si debía tomarla. En todo momento el animalillo caminaba a su par, siguiéndole, se inclinó, lo tomó en sus manos y se acercó a la mochila, metiéndole dentro de ella en un movimiento cuidadoso.

-No salgas de allí, ya sabes cómo funciona –Susurró para él, dejándole un espacio para que asomase la cabeza por si necesitaba respirar-

Suspiró al salir caminando escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina, dejando a sus espaldas la mochila…y a todo su contenido.

Todo se solucionaría, creía firmemente en ello. Se relamió los labios, esperando encontrarse todo en orden al llegar a la cocina.

No había nadie dentro, a excepción de Dipper, que se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café negro mientras verificaba el resultado de las complicadas ecuaciones escritas sobre hojas blancas de papel. Al verle no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y se acercó a él por la espalda, inclinándose para poder leer lo que se encontraba escrito en sus notas.

-Despertaste tarde –Comentó surcando una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, sin alejar la mirada de sus documentos-

Bill enrolló sus brazos sobre sus hombros, besó su mejilla y segundos después recostó su mentón sobre el hombro del mellizo, observando las complicadas ecuaciones.

-Creo que realmente estaba cansado –Susurró en una respuesta ausente-

Era cierto, estaba exhausto mentalmente y esa era la única noche en la que en verdad había dormido bien desde que consiguió un cuerpo humano propio.

-Lo noté –Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios mientras colocaba las hojas sobre la mesa –te perdiste el desayuno –Volvió los ojos hacia él, observándole de soslayo –te veías cansado y no quise despertarte

-Oh, diablos, es mi parte favorita del día –Mencionó en un exagerado murmullo dolido-

Alejó sus manos del cuerpo contrario, permitiendo que el moreno se pusiera de pie. Dipper le envolvió entre sus brazos, besando sus labios como un saludo, los brazos del rubio recorrieron sus hombros y con lentitud se alejaron de nuevo.

-Te prepararé algo –Afirmó el moreno, liberando el cuerpo contrario caminó hacia la alacena-

-¿Sabes cocinar? –Frunció el ceño en intriga-

Recostó la espalda contra el refrigerador, observando al castaño moverse alrededor de la cocina como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces antes, pensó entonces que nada podía mejorar a su castaño.

-Cuando una chica como Mabel es tu hermana debes aprender a cocinar por ti mismo –Comentó llevando en sus manos una caja de harina para waffles –cuando ella estaba aprendiendo a cocinar me causó problemas en más de una ocasión, indigestión y vómitos frecuentes ¿Sabes lo que es vivir eso? ¡Es horrible! –Negó apenas recordar todo eso –así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta

Una carcajada se le escapó de los labios a rubio, que se mordió los labios cuando vio a su castaño acercándosele de esa forma agazapada que le erizaba la piel, mentalmente se preparó para un nuevo beso, pero Dipper simplemente le hizo a un lado para tomar la leche de adentro del refrigerador. Las mejillas se le colorearon de dorado cuando este se alejó de él. Desvió la mirada, apretando los brazos contra su pecho antes de sentir la calidez de un beso en su mejilla.

Se sentó frente a la mesa, esperando pacientemente mientras pensaba las cosas. Todo estaba en orden, cada cosa y Dipper estaba con él, entonces ¿Por qué el temblor en sus manos? Llevó la mirada al frente, observando la aun humeante taza de café de su castaño y los documentos sobre la mesa.

Tomó en sus manos la taza y bebió un sorbo, una mueca de asco apareció en su semblante al descubrir que a Dipper le encantaba beber café sin pizca de azúcar y más cargado de lo necesario. La colocó de nuevo sobre su sitio, observando esta vez, de nuevo, las notas.

-Dipper ¿Para qué son? –Preguntó releyendo las notas de pie de página, escritas a puño y letra del moreno-

A espaldas de él respondió su castaño, que preparaba el desayuno para él.

-Ford y yo estamos trabajando en un…bueno él cree que podemos hacer un prototipo parecido al portal, esta vez más seguro, para extraer una muestra de la energía de tu dimensión y revertir la grieta interdimensional –Explicó en un susurro, no estaba seguro de que la noticia le agradase mucho a su demonio, pero, de cualquier forma no era como si él fuese a abrir la grieta o algo por el estilo…-

Bill torció los labios en una mueca mientras hacía notas mentales de cada parte de la pequeña máquina, tan pequeña como la ruptura que había tenido ya en sus manos.

-Suena a una teoría muy buena –Afirmó colocando los documentos sobre la mesa – ¿Ayudaste a plantearla? –Claro que su castaño debía haber ayudado-

El trabajo tenía una firma diferente a la de Stanford, era fácil reconocerlo. Unos minutos después Dipper se sentó a su lado, sonriendo para él mientras le dejaba al frente un plato de humeantes waffles, un delgado cubo de mantequilla y jarabe de maple encima, pequeños trozos de frutilla acomodados al lado hicieron babear al rubio. Colocó al lado un gran vaso con leche dentro.

-Por supuesto –Asintió recostando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, observando al otro relamerse los labios ante la escena de la apetitosa comida frente a él –el tío Ford me dijo que sería importante para él escuchar mis propuestas y terminamos por decidirnos a un prototipo propuesto por mi

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio se alargó mientras se metía dentro de los labios un bocado del delicioso desayuno, escuchando atento lo que su castaño le decía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, analizando dentro de su mente todo lo que había estado leyendo, guardándolo en su memoria como si de un disco duro se tratase.

-Dipper, tu café sabe horrible –Sentenció picoteando el desayuno con la punta del cubierto-

Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó los labios del moreno, que río por lo bajo ante la sinceridad de su rubio. Bill tomó el vaso de leche, bebiendo un largo sorbo.

-Te gusta demasiado el sabor dulce –Se defendió observándole llevarse una fresa a los labios-

-Me gusta mucho, es uno de los mejores sabores que mi paladar ha probado desde que conseguí un cuerpo humano –Le sonrió-

Dipper tenía un pequeño par de dudas, Bill no necesitaba realmente de un cuerpo humano ¿Para qué lo quería en primer lugar? No para poder besarlo a su antojo como había estado haciendo últimamente, era seguro.

Una vez que terminó con su desayuno se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, el rubio. El día anterior Pyronica y él habían pactado verse en el bosque, en un punto lejos de lo que sería su habitación, pero mientras el momento más se acercaba los nervios los sentía a flor de piel.

No se preocupaba, de un momento a otro, por la aprobación de Dipper, quería pensar, pero realmente deseaba saber que era admitido por el mismo.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? –Le preguntó antes de ponerse de pie, tomando los platos en sus manos-

-Salió un momento con Stan a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta a la alacena –Respondió entonces poniéndose de pie también-

-¿Y Ford? –Apretó las manos contra la bajilla, dando la espalda a su moreno colocó los objetos sobre el fregadero, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en la boca del estómago-

Stanford era lo único que podía entrometerse en sus planes, ansiaba intensamente que le dijese algo bueno.

-Bajó al sótano, como siempre –Restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros-

Bill inhaló profundamente, mentalizándose, se dio media vuelta y sonrió a su castaño, acercándose a él le tomó por las mejillas, para continuar besando suavemente sus labios, tan lento e íntimo que Dipper podría jurar que sintió cada átomo de su cuerpo revolverse y temblar ante el tacto.

Su rubio no era de los que acostumbraran a besar de aquella forma tan desesperantemente lenta, como si la intensión fuese no besarse si no fundirse con el otro, no porque le disgustase, porque sabía que era algo que disfrutaba, sabía, también, que para él era difícil revelarle sentimientos y con los escasos besos de esa índole que le había propinado ya había podido corroborarlo.

-Vamos, ven conmigo –Pidió al alejarse de él, permaneciendo con sus manos sobre sus mejillas –ven conmigo Dipper

-Claro solo debemos asistir a la tienda de regalos –Asintió el castaño, atrapándole en un abrazo meloso, como él solía hacer-

-Ya lo arreglé con Mabel ayer –Le sonrió –Te daré algo que conocer, vamos al bosque, trae tu mochila y no la abras –Pidió tocando sus hombros-

-¿Eso por qué? ¿Llevas dentro una bomba que estallará cuando la lleve al hombro? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja con afán de jugar-

Cipher palideció, no era un bomba pero era igual de peligroso…besó sus labios, sonriendo divertido.

-Probablemente lo sea…. –Alargó la sonrisa en el rostro y segundos después su semblante se tornó un poco más serio –quiero que sea sorpresa –Susurró a su oído, haciéndole estremecer con el cálido roce de sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja-

-¿Va a gustarme? –Preguntó el moreno, viendo atento esos ojos desiguales que tanto adoraba-

-Eso espero, mejor averígualo –Se encogió de hombros, depositando un beso sobre su cuello-

Se acercaron el uno al otro, sumergiéndose en un profundo beso, las manos del moreno se dirigieron a la cintura ajena y las del rubio subieron por su espalda en caricias lentas. Se alejaron lentamente, dedicándose una media sonrisa antes de que el castaño llevara la mirada hacia los escalones.

-¿Tan temprano? –Preguntó refiriéndose a ir al bosque-

-Créeme, lo que más necesitaremos será tiempo, vamos, sube por la mochila, te espero aquí –Afirmó sonriente-

El mellizo caminó escaleras arriba, apenas Dipper desapareció de su vista se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano, la sola maldita idea de tal posibilidad le avergonzaba y aterraba como jamás en su vida, y él no era de los seres que se apenaban de cualquier cosa, podría salir sin pantaloncillos a la calle, o tirarse de cabeza desde la cima del más alto edificio y no se sentiría apenado ni un poco de miedo pero eso, dios, Dipper debía estar jugando con su cordura, le causaba terror el pensamiento de defraudarlo…

Recostó la frente contra el muro más cercano, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido, quizá solo debía hablar las cosas con Dipper y todo estaría bien, el problema era que ya le estaba mintiendo y no pensaba dar marcha atrás solo por el nuevo dato en su enorme enciclopedia mental, pero su moreno no tenía la culpa de poseer datos inconclusos.

-¡Ha, demonios! –Se quejó golpeando con su frente la superficie sólida –Cipher ¡¿En qué demonios te metiste?! ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! –Se regañó entre golpes-

Probablemente Stanford ya supiera que faltaba la grieta interdimencional, y necesitaba salir de allí, junto a su castaño.

Se alejó del muro, tocándose la nuca con una de sus manos, sintiendo el escozor de su frente después de tantos golpes, dispuesto, por unos instantes quiso no hacerle eso a Dipper y explicarle todo a detalle, dejar las cosas en manos del mellizo y esperar a que todo fuese a su favor, volver sobre sus pasos y largarse de allí, como si nada le importase, pero recordó que no podía flaquear en ese punto, lo necesitaba, y, tras vacilar sobre su lugar, se acercó sonriente a su moreno que bajaba los escalones con la mochila en manos, ocultando una mueca de frustración, se posicionó a su lado.

-Vámonos –Se colgó al brazo del moreno, sonriente-

Dicho esto y, compartiendo con él una mirada, avanzó por el pasillo hacia la salida del lugar. Apenas cruzaron la puerta el rubio cerró la salida de un portazo, exaltando un poco al humano, quien se apartó un par de pasos. Volvió la mirada al castaño, sonriendo ante su expresión de sorpresa.

-Primero quisiera que pasáramos con Pyronica, necesito que haga algunas cosas por mí, después de eso vamos a donde ya te había dicho –Pidió colocando su brazo sobre el del moreno-

-Claro, ¿Dónde está ella? –Preguntó poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros contrarios, haciendo al otro acercarse un poco más a él-

-No debería estar muy lejos –Se relajó contra el cuerpo que le atrapaba-

Pyronica llevaba una hora sentada contra un alto árbol de pino, esperando pacientemente como había dicho Bill el día anterior, tras una larga caminata por el despejado bosque el rubio se encontraba junto a su castaño, frente a la desesperada chica de pronunciadas curvas.

-¡Bill! Que bien que llegas, estaba muriendo de aburrimiento –Se quejó antes de ponerse de pie, cubriendo con su enorme y coqueta sombra a ambos-

-Lo sé, perdona, me he quedado dormido –Sonrió apenado, tomando la mochila que llevaba su moreno sobre los hombros-

-¿Dormido? ¿Desde cuándo duermes? –Enarcó una ceja confundida, viéndole con fijeza, colocando sus manos sobre sus anchas caderas-

-…Desde que tengo un cuerpo humano –Le recordó no muy paciente –desde ese momento

-Tú me habías dicho que no podías dormir de cualquier forma –Le recordó un tanto imprudente, como siempre era ella-

Las mejillas se le colorearon al rubio mientras se colocaba los cabellos detrás de la oreja, no quería que Dipper supiera que gracias a él era que había podido conseguir la mejor noche de sueño de toda su vida. Podía sentir la mirada enternecida del moreno sobre él, a veces le afectaba tener una pareja tan inteligente.

Entregó a la alta chica la mochila que llevaba con él, ella la tomó, sonriéndole. Con disimulo se asomó por la abertura que había dejado el rubio, alcanzando a ver a la ardilla de tres ojos y el radiante brillo proveniente del domo de cristal.

Sus ojos centellaron emocionados, llevó una mirada a los ojos dorados del rubio, que le veía seriamente, como si le reprochase la repentina sonrisa que portaba en el semblante. Se aclaró la garganta, observando a ambos.

-Bien, ahora tengo cosas que hacer –Sonrió abrazando muy suavemente contra su pecho la mochila –cuidado con los gnomos…o lo que sea –Restó importancia, volviendo de repente la mirada a Dipper –por cierto, ¡Saca tus manos de encima de mi Billy, humano! –Le gritó a todo pulmón-

Dipper resopló con molestia mientras apretaba sin consideración al demonio del sueño contra su cuerpo, uniendo su pecho a la espalda del rubio mientras observaba con ojos entrecerrados a la alta chica.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Bill no lo dejes! ¡Se meterá en tu cabeza y revolverá todas tus ideas si le permites seguir así! ¡Bill los humanos solo sirven para revolverte la cabeza! –Explicó llevándose una mano a la frente-

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios sonrosados del demonio, si ella decía que eso era lo hacía porque efectivamente era cierto y él lo sabía también. La chica aspiró hondo, no quería echar nada a perder, puso su mejor y más larga sonrisa sobre el rostro, evitando a toda costa no vomitar ante la asquerosamente melosa escena de…un humano abrazando a su mejor amigo por la cintura…diablos…

-Me voy, Bill…. –Cerró los ojos, bajando la mirada segundos después a la mochila –bien, bien, debo irme ya y…humano, no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido –Amenazó caminando hacia atrás con los ojos fijos sobre la silueta del humano-

Salió de allí a pasos tranquilos, perdiéndose en la lejanía. La sonrisa mentirosa en los labios del moreno se borró al momento que dejaba salir un bufido, esa chica era insoportable…y odiosa…y…simplemente ella no podía expresarse de esa manera de él, era como si odiase.

.

.

.

En cierta forma odiaba al humano, él era el único culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su querido y pequeño amigo triangular, él nunca antes le habría permitido a alguien abrazarle, no era como si ella no estuviese cogiendo un poco más de confianza con la extrovertida hermana del… _humano_ pero las cosas eran diferentes.

Había sufrido un poco al dejar a su amigo isósceles solo con el castaño pero ya lo habían hablado y habían llegado a la conclusión de que Dipper era necesario, ella sabía que Bill lo quería con él y eso para ella era suficiente pero…no quería que el humano hiciera algo estúpido, era todo.

Caminaba en dirección contraria a la cabaña del misterio, cargando sobre los hombros la mochila, Bill le había asignado algunas misiones el día anterior, entre ellas encargarse de que todo estuviese en orden para mantener a raya a Stanford, siempre recalcando que no debía hacer mucho con ellos…

A eso se refería ¿Desde cuando tomaba en cuenta algo tan tonto como eso? Suspiró, tenía hasta las dos con treinta para terminar con todo lo que se le había asignado…

¡¿Para qué demonios quería Bill una rosa negra?! ¡¿Era acaso que sabía lo mucho que iba a batallar para que las malditas hadas la soltaran?! Todo sea por el bien mayor…

Aburrió el gesto, echando los hombros hacia adelante, no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que todo iba a terminarse ya. Hubo algo que le causó una sonrisa, esta vez sincera: llevaba puesto el colorido suéter rosa de gatitos de Mabel, realmente amaba el color rosa que ella utilizaba en los suéteres, y los brillos que le ponía a todo…

Agitó la cabeza, apretando los labios, mientras caminaba con un rumbo fijo, con una meta puesta en su cabeza mientras abrazaba en sus manos los tirantes de la mochila.

.

.

.

Sin decir nada el rubio retiró lentamente las manos del moreno de encima de su cuerpo y avanzó lentamente hacia el bosque, no sin antes asegurarse de que Dipper le seguiría, regalándole un giño. Caminaron por un largo rato, Dipper por su parte sintiéndose perdido, el camino lo había dejado de conocer hace largos minutos, aunque tampoco era como si estuviese prestando demasiad atención al entorno, pues estaba ocupado pensando qué iba a hacer la chica de otra dimensión con su mochila.

Una vez que no pudo reconocer una sola parte del bosque se detuvieron frente a una enorme y rocosa cueva, misma a la que el rubio volteó a ver unos segundos. Como si verificara que estaba a su lado.

-Primero tú –Con un movimiento elegante, le pidió entrar a la obscura cueva-

-¿A la cueva? –Titubeó vacilante, no le hacía mucha gracia meterse allí-

La última vez que se había metido en una cueva cientos de eye-bats le habían perseguido y ese sitio parecía ser el lugar correcto y exacto para que esas criaturas creciesen.

Una risa socarrona escapó de los rosados labios mientras rodaba los ojos antes de acercarse un par de pasos más.

-Entonces primero yo, que caballero –Alargó una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes mientras sus ojos se volvían medias lunas. Dicho esto se adentró al lugar, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo con coquetería a su acompañante-

Sus manos descansaban sobre su espalda. Al verle entrar de esa forma tan galante las mejillas de Dipper se ruborizaron así que también lo hizo, entró al lugar, la intriga de saber la razón por la cual el rubio le llevaba allí le estaba matando.

Al hacerlo pudo ver como el lugar era iluminado por antorchas de flamas azules acomodadas a lo largo de las paredes, las cuales, supuso, pertenecían al demonio del sueño ya que de antaño le había visto sostener llamas del mismo color en sus pequeñas manos.

-Bienvenido –Comentó viéndole unos segundos –este de aquí es uno de los tantos lugares en donde los antiguos pobladores del planeta se reunían para adorarme –Dijo con aires de nostalgia y una extraña sonrisa en su semblante –o lo que queda de ello…sabes, hace mucho que nadie lo hace –Sonrió viéndole, volvió la mirada a unas escrituras que estaban labradas sobre ellos, en el techo del lugar –y ese de allí…

Bajó la mirada pensativo, recordándose que estaba allí con un propósito, pero al parecer Dipper le observaba curioso y atento al haber señalado su figura triangular trazada sobre el techo rocoso, desarmándose con un grupo de personas rodeándole…no era el punto.

-Olvídalo, el punto es que…esta de aquí fue mi casa muchísimo antes de que tú nacieras…y yo en realidad –Se llevó una mano al rostro, rascando con su dedo índice una de sus mejillas –bueno, quería que lo conocieras. Fue aquí donde tu tío aprendió a invocarme y donde todo sucedió…sabes, no siempre estuvimos distanciados…pero Forside es muy rencoroso –Dijo riendo. Estaba nervioso y al parecer tenía vómito moral y estaba hablando de más, había ido allí con un propósito y su constante cotilleo estaba solo para disfrazar el evidente tiritar de sus rodillas –supongo que aún no me perdona el haber querido entrar a la dimensión…

Con esas palabras el castaño retrocedió, entrecerrando los ojos, precavido. No confiaba en el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Sabía que Bill había engañado a su tío más inteligente pero ese tema era algo así como un tabú entre ellos, nunca se mencionaba así que no entendía el motivo por el cual lo hacía en ese momento.

El rubio, al saber que el castaño se hacía ideas erradas abrió para él la entrada a su habitación, permitiéndole esta vez entrar primero.

-Esta es mi habitación –Caminó al interior, viendo que se quedaba el moreno quieto-

-¿Por qué si tenías una habitación te quedaste con nosotros? –Preguntó el mellizo, quedándose estático sobre su mismo sitio dio una mirada alrededor-

Sinceramente era maravillosa la recamara, la habitación era enorme, espaciosa y elegantemente decorada, la enorme cama se veía muy suave y el diván también ¿Cuánto terciopelo se podía tener en una habitación?

Una risita se le escapó al ser demoniaco, que se puso a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle una respuesta.

-Necesitaba quedarme allí para asegurarme de que no me delataras…ya sabes…con un cuerpo humano me es difícil utilizar mis habilidades –Explicó. Se mordió el labio inferior –y luego…no sé…creo que era divertido compartir habitación contigo

Desvió la mirada al sentir los avellanos ojos sobre su persona, que le analizaban como si de la novena maravilla se tratase. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el semblante del moreno. También le parecía divertido pasar las noches con él, cuando no estaba jugando con su ardilla de tres ojos o…arrojando globos de agua a los turistas durante su descanso…

.

.

.

Ya tenía todas las cosas que el rubio le había pedido, se sentó a esperar a que la hora llegase, y a descansar después de su disputa con las horrendas hadas. Odiaba no poder utilizar su magia cuando se encontraba en ese –a decir verdad –bonito cuerpo humano. De cualquier forma, se tiró sobre el piso repleto de pasto, observando el cielo.

Abrió la mochila, dejando en libertad por unos segundos a la ardilla, que se sentó sobre la maraña que eran sus cabellos castaños. Los minutos pasaban y ella no podía normalizar su respiración agitada.

Le habría gustado hablar con Mabel, era divertido pasar tiempo con la extrovertida chica. Pensó mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su nuca, cruzando sus piernas.

-Espero que todo salga bien –Susurró escuchando a la ardilla mordisquear su cabello-

.

.

.

-Me gusta tu habitación pero ¿Por qué me trajiste? –Preguntó observando a su rubio moverse dentro de la habitación-

Cipher caminó hasta sentarse sobre el diván, cruzó las piernas en un movimiento galante, sonriendo mientras se quitaba la gorra del moreno, colocándola a un lado. La iluminación era realmente buena, parecía que incluso había ventanas aunque no las hubiera y todo se lo debía a las "estrellas" que fingían ser lámparas.

-Nada, tú me dijiste una vez que querías saber más sobre mí y ese tipo de cosas, pensé también que te gustaría –Señaló encogiéndose de hombros-

El moreno se acercó un par de pasos a él, se inclinó hacia él, depositó un corto beso sobre sus labios.

-Fue buena idea…oye…creo que al fin puedo lo que te prometí –Le susurró, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares-

-Bromeas…. –Curvó una sonrisa en sus labios, riendo ligeramente-

-Por supuesto –Coreó su risa, besando su la punta de su nariz para alejarse de nuevo –este sitio se ve muy…irreal…como su fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas o algo así…

-De mi cabeza –Le corrigió recostando su mejilla sobre su mano mientras le sonreía-

El rubio se incorporó, poniéndose frente a él. Se la había pasado varios días investigando, con ayuda de Pyronica, algunas cosas que le quedaban en duda cuando quería respuestas del porqué de que su cuerpo tiritara cuando mellizo entrometía sus manos en su suéter y llegó a obtener buenas respuestas…

Encontrándose de frente al moreno una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Cipher, quien observó atentamente con sus ambarinos ojos a los profundos posos avellanos que eran la mirada del moreno, cosa que causó en él que cientos de voltios recorrieran su cuerpo pero no correspondió a la sonrisa ofrecida por el rubio.

No dio indicios de sus acciones, simplemente se dejó dominar por sus oprimidas emociones y tomó con fuerza las muñecas del demonio del sueño, le empujó hasta hacerle llegar a la pared más cercana, acorralándole como si realmente tuviera el control de la inexplicable situación…

Le besó…unió sus labios en un efímero segundo, y al separarse Cipher seguía allí, viéndole con esos ojos llenos de intensidad, como si supieran que podían traspasar una barrera invisible que estaba allí. Con voracidad devoró sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior, deleitándose con el dulce sabor que poseía la piel sonrosada, embriagándose con su ser tras sus desesperados y necesitados besos que arrancaban en el otro, suspiros y jadeos conmocionados. No le importó poner las manos del otro a ambos costados de su cabeza cuando sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más, impulsados por la adrenalina del momento que solo era pretexto para desahogar sus ansiosas emociones.

Cipher correspondió esta vez a sus besos de una manera un poco más tranquila a comparación de la suya, pero al fin, intentando seguirle el paso a la voracidad de sus labios y mordidas. Se habían quedado a mitad de algo importante tiempo atrás y Bill quería reanudarlo; era difícil admitirlo pero necesitaba sentir de nuevo que sus piernas se volvían jalea cuando las manos del moreno le acariciaban lentamente las caderas.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de los labios del rubio cuando unos labios cálidos recorrieron su cuello en agresivos movimientos. Eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas en su inexperto cuerpo humano. De antaño no podía simplemente sentir algo, era inexplicable el escalofrío caliente que le recorría como miles de voltios con el solo roce ansioso de los suaves labios del humano sobre la delgada piel de su clavícula. La electricidad recorría su espina dorsal con los suaves labios del mellizo recorriendo lo extenso de su cuello, saboreándole de una manera lenta y al mismo tiempo hambrienta.

Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron cuando el castaño soltó sus manos para rodear su cintura con ellas, acariciando su torso por encima de las prendas de una forma lenta, rozando con la yema de sus dedos, erizándole la piel. Elevó la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso, inconscientemente y por instinto, a su cuello.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda del moreno, recorriéndola como lo hubiese hecho de antaño en la cabaña, dejando libres suspiros contra el oído del moreno. Sus labios se separaron entre sí, conteniendo un gemido cuando sintió la primera succión a su sensible cuello, su ceño se fruncía en expresiones que jamás se adivinarían provenientes de él.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí dentro del abrazo caluroso, sus manos moviéndose contra el cuerpo contrario en caricias íntimas, suaves y al mismo tiempo desesperadas.

Dipper cerró los ojos, subiendo con besos lentos hacia el rostro contrario, manteniéndose sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciándolo con sus labios, con su rodilla separó las piernas del rubio, dedicándose a acariciar su interior con una de sus manos, deslizando sus dedos por encima de la ropa, impidiéndose tocar más de lo necesario su entrepierna. Con una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura, explorando por debajo del suéter que portaba.

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de un fuerte color dorado que hacia resplandecer su pálido rostro, cerró los ojos de golpe, podía sentir un creciente cosquilleo acumulándose en su vientre bajo, un temblor incontrolable se apoderaba de sus piernas, los vellos de su nuca se erizaban con los dedos del mellizo delineando el interior de sus muslos, con sus labios saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja. Sin poder evitarlo un jadeo placentero escapó de sus labios.

Comenzaba a encantarle esa sensación de su piel calentándose, erizándose bajo el tacto cálido, haciéndole sentir cada vez más el cosquilleo repentino que le invadía.

Estremeciéndose a cada roce del castaño, decidió que por esa sesión él se dedicaría a aprender lo que su mente pudiera retener y lo que su castaño quisiera enseñarle, suspiró jadeante al sentir a Dipper tan cerca de él, haciendo nulo el espacio entre ellos, uniendo sus pechos entre los suaves gimoteos que dejaba libre ante sus besos.

Sus caderas se rozaban mientras sus labios se unían de nuevo, la lengua del castaño saboreaba su labio inferior, deleitándose con su suavidad, mientras que el otro le permitía el fácil acceso separando con lentitud sus labios, preparando su cuerpo para las nuevas sensaciones que se avecinaban. La rosada y húmeda lengua del humano se adentró a sus labios, pidiendo unirse en una danza que ambos necesitaban en ese momento; siguiendo su instinto llevó su rosada lengua hasta tocar la del mellizo, frunció el ceño ante la húmeda sensación que extrañamente comenzaba a parecerle placentera, gimió contra los labios del moreno, moviendo su lengua como este le había enseñado, saboreando la contraria con lentitud.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban al momento que, sin dejar de besarse, intentaban tomar el oxígeno que necesitaban, jadeando contra los labios del otro a causa de las múltiples sensaciones y los acalorados besos.

El contacto entre sus labios se profundizaba. Dipper solamente podía escuchar y sentir la respiración del rubio contra sus labios, acariciando su mentón en un vapor caliente que le hacía jadear. Su propio cuerpo temblaba ante la ansiosa idea de posar sus manos sobre los lugares inexplorados del cuerpo sensual frente a él. Sentía un cosquilleo insistente trepando por su vientre bajo, haciendo que una parte de su anatomía se erizara ante los excitantes sonidos que liberaba su compañero.

El moreno no pudo evitar rozar el miembro despierto del rubio con su propia erección, haciendo que los ojos desiguales se abrieran de golpe ante la firmeza de su entrepierna, primero de manera tímida, Cipher no esperaba esa acción, mucho menos cuando las caderas del castaño –quien dejó atrás la timidez al recibir la muda aprobación del demonio del sueño –se meneaban con paso marcado de adelante hacia atrás de una forma rítmica, haciendo a sus cuerpos mantener una fricción adictiva.

-Ah, Dipper…estás excitado –Gimió a su oído, llevando sus manos a sus hombros en busca de rodearle con sus brazos y acercarle aún más a sí-

Claro que lo estaba, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Él era solo un inocente humano sometido ante los demoniacos encantos del otro gimiendo al ser embargado por nuevas sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Sonrió besando su cuello, rozando con la punta de su lengua la piel nívea: era bueno conocer al fin las debilidades de Cipher…

-Sigue hablando…harás que me excite aún más –Comentó en un susurro a su oído, mordiendo seguidamente el lóbulo de su oreja-

La sorpresa invadía al demonio, no entendía dónde estaba el pinito tímido, no era ciertamente que le molestara que le enseñaran algo nuevo de él, era que estaba conociendo un lado completamente nuevo del castaño y eso le hacía erizarse de pies a cabeza, Dipper era una caja de sorpresas.

Le abrazó, sonriendo, decidió que podrían ambos jugar sucio, si Dipper creía que por ser nuevo en ese juego iba a perder estaba equivocado. Aunque sus caricias le hacían temblar, llevó sus labios a la frente del mellizo, depositando un beso dulce. Seguido de eso aferró entre sus delgados dedos los cabellos castaños del mellizo, tirando de ellos cuando este se atrevía a pasar sus dientes por su piel.

Amaba eso, que lo hiciera le encantaba. Quería a Dipper mordiéndole, empujándole como lo estaba haciendo, el tirar de sus cabellos excitaba al moreno, podía sentirlo cuando, apenas los enredaba en sus delgados dedos, el mellizo movía hacia adelante sus caderas.

-Pine Tree –Flexionó su pierna, acariciando la cadera del humano, buscando profundizar el roce entre sus miembros-

La potente corriente eléctrica aumentaba su intensidad cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban de esa manera y él quería saberlo todo, sentirlo todo.

Decidido, llevó sus labios al cuello del moreno, acariciando su piel bronceada con la punta de su rosada lengua, embriagándose con el aroma a agujas de pino que despedía el humano. Colocó sus dientes de forma suave contra la piel, ejerciendo una muy ligera presión que obligó a su amante a entrometer sus manos por debajo de su camisa, recorriéndole la espalda y la cintura en caricias suaves.

-Dipper –Pidió ser llamado el mellizo, rozando con sus dedos el inicio del pantalón del contrario-

Con una de sus manos tomó la pierna flexionada del rubio, aferrándola al costado de su propia cadera mientras se dedicaba a simular embestidas lentas contra el otro, que, moviéndose a su compás, se meneaba de arriba a abajo.

Ambos jadeantes, gimiendo contra el otro, haciéndose temblar mutuamente mientras sus miembros rozaban por encima de sus pantalones. Las manos del rubio acariciaban la nuca del moreno, bajando lentamente para después subir y enredarse en sus cabellos, tirando de ellos ante las mordidas suaves que le otorgaba.

-Eres un pervertido –Murmuró de manera sensual contra su oído –y eres todo mío Dipper –Gimió aferrando entre sus manos los cabellos castaños-

Tras un jadeo por parte del aludido, las manos del ser demoniaco se dedicaron a desabotonar los únicos tres botones de su playera, decidido a tocar más allá de lo que las prendas le permitían, buscando sacarla de su camino, quería admirar por completo el cuerpo bronceado de su Pino, este, en un movimiento ágil le arrebató del cuerpo su camisa, incluyendo el suéter, admirando por completo su delgado torso aperlado, sus brazos, su cintura.

Los labios del mellizo recorrieron lentamente la clavícula aperlada, manteniéndole atrapado contra su cuerpo y la pared, obligándole a mantener la pierna a la altura de su cintura mientras se meneaba lentamente contra él, saboreando el sabor a vainilla de su piel.

Quería escuchar más de Bill, le gustaba escucharle mientras le besaba, intentando hacer todo lo que sabía como si de una nueva lección se tratase, así podría presumir que era bueno enseñando.

Gemidos y suspiros se escapaban de los labios del ser demoniaco, que temblaba ante las muestras placenteras que le daba el moreno al besar su pecho, al levantar la mirada, viéndole mientras acariciaba con su mano libre su redondo trasero.

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando una mano extendida del moreno se plantó sobre su trasero, acariciándolo y apretándolo muy ligeramente, como si pidiese permiso de hacerlo, la corriente de electricidad rápidamente hizo cosquillear su miembro, sacándole un gemido ansioso.

Los gemidos de Bill excitaban a Dipper, que no se cansaba de moverse contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pantalones repentinamente pequeños a comparación de como los sentía al llegar. La tela se ajustaba a su miembro que se levantaba, cosquilleando ante los gemidos contrarios.

Resignado a romper la unión entre sus cuerpos, el humano retrocedió apenas lo suficiente para despojar de sus pantalones al rubio, quería contemplarle entero, los tomó, entrometiendo sus dedos delante, observando el ruborizado rostro del gran Bill Cipher, sus propias mejillas eran cerezas rojas pero no importó cuando desabrochó los botones, bajándolos de un tirón.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un gemido ante la brusquedad de ese movimiento, ciertamente le había hecho ansiar el momento en que continuara con el resto.

Los ojos de Dipper le estaban devorando, le acariciando con pasión a cada mirada que le daba, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, observando el estorboso bóxer que se interponía en su camino. El moreno se mordió los labios, posando sus manos sobre las caderas ajenas, acariciándolas.

-¿Lo has hecho antes? –Preguntó el demonio del sueño, recostando su espalda contra el muro cuando sintió que sus pantalones ya no le estorbaban, esperando a por el moreno-

Era como si las manos de Dipper estuvieran experimentadas, aunque claro, él era completamente nuevo en ello y cualquier pequeña experiencia que tuviera el mellizo era mucho a comparación de la suya. Ahora entendía el porqué de la reproducción sexual entre los humanos, no era supervivencia de la especie, era placer, infinito placer y la unión entre dos seres…

Una risa escapó de los labios del castaño, que besó los rosados labios del ser demoniaco. El mellizo se dedicaba a sacarse la camisa, negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada sugerente al verle embobado en su bronceada y hermosa anatomía. El rubio posó sus manos sobre los botones de los pantalones, dando una mirada de soslayo a la expresión satisfecha del mellizo. Una vez desechas las ataduras entrometió su mano a los pantalones ajenos, acariciando por encima de la tela de una forma sugerente e inexperta el endurecido miembro, sintiendo la pequeña humedad que se acumulaba. Jadeó observando al otro morderse los labios y con una sonrisa ladina se deshizo de las prendas restantes, contemplando la anatomía completa, su abdomen firme, sus brazos y piernas cubiertos de esa piel bronceada, y la pelusa castaña que llegaba en una fina línea de su ombligo a su vientre, esparciéndose más de forma poblada sobre el pubis.

Contempló su largo miembro, pasando saliva al ver que se erguía ante él, firme y ansioso, se preguntó si el suyo se encontraba igual, ligeramente húmedo, brillante ante las perlas líquidas que se escapaban de la gruesa punta…

-Claro, siempre que puedo –Dijo en son de broma, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo contrario-

El ceño fruncido del demonio se lo dijo todo, estaba celoso, celoso con la idea de que otras manos tocaran el hermoso cuerpo del castaño, no podía alguien simplemente tocar su enanchada espalda, rozar su torso formado, sus brazos, sus caderas…nadie debía besar sus labios, no si no se trataba de él pidiéndole unirse de la forma más placentera que conociera o que iba a conocer.

Una nueva risa escapó de los labios del castaño, que atrapó entre sus manos la cintura del otro, dedicándose a besarle de nuevo, esta vez siendo más dulce que de antaño. Colocó sus manos sobre el elástico de la ropa interior contraria, deslizándola hacia abajo con tortuosa lentitud, pasando sus dedos por encima de los glúteos contrarios, empujando desde atrás al cuerpo contrario para hacerle chocar con el suyo.

-Por supuesto que no –Afirmó sonriendo –tú serás el primero –Susurró a su oído, como si le contara el secreto más mejor guardado del mundo-

La ropa interior terminó fuera de juego, tirada por algún lugar en la habitación al igual que el resto de sus prendas. Dipper se encargó de observar el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, los hombros, la cintura y el torso, no era como si anteriormente no hubiese tenido un panorama similar pero esa vez era diferente porque se desnudaba para él, para entregársele.

Recorrió sus caderas con la mirada, encontrándose con su erecta virilidad que le hizo sentirse excitado, y ansioso. El miembro erguido ante él se humedecía ante sus caricias, el casi transparente vello púbico no se atrevía a subir por el vientre del rubio, regalándole una escena que se le antojaba excitante. La punta enrojecida como una cereza y húmeda le pedía ser tocada.

Los ojos desiguales de Cipher se cerraron, permitiéndose disfrutar a profundidad del placer que le producía la idea de que el mellizo le perteneciera única y exclusivamente a él. Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del moreno, acariciando con su rodilla la del moreno, como si le pidiese que tomase su pierna, esperando a que el castaño retomase su anterior postura, frotándose entre sí, y así lo hizo, solo que en esta ocasión tomó ambas piernas, permitiéndole envolver sus caderas con ellas.

Sus pieles desnudas se rozaban entre sí, cálidas y suaves, erizándose al contacto caliente de la ajena y produciendo un escalofrío a ambos partícipes. La humedad de ambos excitaba al otro, haciendo. El miembro del moreno comenzaba a doler al tener tan de cerca la tentativa entrada y sin poder tocarla, solamente flotándose contra la virilidad ajena.

-Me alegra saber eso –Afirmó el rubio, depositando un beso sobre su cuello, lamiendo lentamente –Dipper…. –Gimió a su oído, moviéndose muy sutilmente contra él-

Admirándole por unos segundos, sonrió, estaba genuinamente feliz de saber que se trataba de un ser como lo era el moreno, le alegraba saber que compartirían la primera experiencia de ambos. Le atrajo más hacia sí, besando con insistencia su marca de nacimiento, amaba la marca de nacimiento sobre la frente de su castaño, era como una prueba de lo especial que llegaba a ser.

Las manos níveas recorrieron la piel caliente del moreno, sintiendo ansiedad de besarla, de tocar su pecho, su espalda, sus bronceados brazos.

En un movimiento de cabeza el mellizo empujó sus castaños cabellos, esforzándose por cubrir –inconscientemente –su marca de nacimieno con sus oscuros cabellos ondulados, desconcertando al ser demoniaco, que ya se había percatado de sus acciones.

-No hagas eso –Murmuró gimiendo, llevando su mano pálida a su frente, rozando en el proceso sus dedos a su mejilla-

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó saboreando la piel en su clavícula, sin querer obtener verdaderamente una respuesta que ya sabía, se limitaba a envolver la cintura ajena con sus brazos-

-Ocultar tu marca de nacimiento de mí…a mí me gusta verla –Dijo deseando no haber gemido en ese momento, quería sonar lo más serio que podía-

Realmente ese ser era especial, podía sentirlo apenas observar sus ojos avellanos salpicados dulcemente con brillos castaños, al sentir su respiración contra sus clavículas y al sentir sus manos aferradas a sus delgados muslos y su cintura.

-Es penosa –Comentó en un murmullo su respuesta, restando importancia-

Con la punta de sus pálidos dedos retiró sus cabellos de su frente, observando con cuidado la extraña marca de nacimiento que tanto adoraba, era como la confirmación de lo especial que era ese humano, unió su frente a la del castaño, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía todo su interior revolverse en emociones que le llenaban el pecho, que le asustaban…, suspiró antes de besar sus labios de nuevo, mordiéndolos en el proceso.

-Eres mío Dipper…todo de ti es perfecto –Susurró entrecerrando sus ojos mientras recorría la ancha espalda con sus manos-

No mentía, Dipper era perfecto, era probablemente, no, definitivamente, el ser humano más perfecto que llegaría a conocer jamás, era maravilloso, era especial, nunca conocería, ni en todos los siglos que le restaran de vida, a alguien así de increíble porque Dipper era…

-Mío…eres mío –Masculló contra sus labios, exhalando jadeante ante el roce de sus cuerpos-

Los ojos avellanos centellaron ante la sinceridad de las palabras ajenas, unió sus cuerpos en movimientos suaves. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, que comenzó profundizar la fricción entre sus pieles, sintiendo la firmeza del rubio contra su propio cuerpo; Bill era un ser increíble, hermoso y que le entendía como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Ansioso de más, besó sus labios, golpeando su espalda contra la pared en un suave toque en cuanto se aproximó a él en forma de una estocada.

Los brazos níveos se aferraron fuertemente a la espalda del moreno al sentir la fricción entre sus húmedos miembros.

-Dilo, di que me perteneces –Pidió el rubio, aferrándose a sus caderas como su instinto se lo pedía, pidiéndole estar más cerca cada vez-

-Soy tuyo, Bill, te pertenezco –Musitó contra sus labios, meneando sus caderas en un agónico y lánguido baile-

Ajenos a todo lo que sucediese en el exterior, a todos los sonidos que brotaban de la tierra y los sismos que sucedieran, ajenos al mundo. Lejanos a que las dos con treinta habían llegado.

Dipper podía sentir el cuerpo normalmente frío de su amante aumentando su temperatura mientras escalofríos le recorrían a él mismo al ver sus destellantes ojos desiguales viéndole con devoción.

Amaba su inusual mirada sobre él, el cómo sus cabellos caían sobre su frente en sus movimientos, escuchar sus jadeos y sentir la piel suave de sus piernas entre sus dedos cuando apretaba fuertemente al empujarse contra él.

Meneaba su cuerpo contra el del rubio, pidiéndole ceder ante él, pidiendo más ante los sonoros gemidos del mismo, que se movía a su compás impulsándose con sus delgadas piernas.

En un movimiento logró arrastrar al rubio hasta la enorme cama cubierta por plumas blancas y rojizas, le colocó sobre esta mientras posicionaba su cuerpo encima de él, aferrando sus caderas entre sus manos mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por esa zona, delineando una de sus piernas, acariciando su bien formado y redondo trasero.

Temblores recorrían el cuerpo entero del rubio, su inexperto cuerpo, emocionado por el estreno de sensaciones nunca conocidas se derretía ante las manos del mellizo, obligándole a hablar más de la cuenta.

-Dipper…mi cuerpo te pertenece –Jadeó en un sensual susurro, observando con fijeza los hermosos ojos avellanos que tanto le gustaban-

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior, justo lo que ansiaba escuchar de labios del rubio, le veía recostado bajo su cuerpo y era como si ambos pertenecieran a ese lugar, desnudos, el uno junto al otro y nada se sentía mal…

Durante toda la travesía de las manos del castaño por la anatomía del rubio este no realizó ni siquiera ademán de tocarle, dedicándose solamente a disfrutar de las manos del moreno resbalando por su cuerpo en tenues caricias que le exploraban en lo más íntimo de su ser. Queriendo formar parte de ese intenso vinculo que se formaba entre ellos, el mellizo llevó sus ojos marrones al rostro atractivo de su amante.

-Bill, tócame –Pidió con voz ronca, exhalando con los labios entreabiertos mientras se deleitaba con la hermosa vista de su compañero jadeando-

Amaba su torso delgado, sus deliciosas piernas, sus sensuales caderas y ese hermoso rostro, pero lo que más le cautivaba eran sus ojos desiguales, como amaba su mirada, esa mirada que brillaba fulgurosa en tenues toques azul eléctrico esa noche solamente para él; las manos del rubio se posaron sobre su espalda, recorriendo con lentitud la extensión de esta mientras le observaba a los ojos.

-Dipper –Llamó ruborizándose, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en un perfecto dorado-

No podía evitar que sus ojos centellaran en azul eléctrico, al igual que no podía normalizar su rubor dorado a uno rosado, era parte de él. Su parte demoniaca le pedía al mellizo mostrarse para él, unírsele y sellar entre ambos un pacto irrompible, era imposible contener esa parte suya que ansiaba más del moreno porque él no lo controlaba, quien lo hacía se encontraba sobre él, invocándola inconscientemente con sus besos suaves y sus caricias.

Le avergonzaba mostrarse así, era como si se mostrara realmente desnudo ante el moreno, se desnudaba el _alma_ cuando le permitía tocarle de esa forma tan íntima.

-Dime –Pidió aferrando una de sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo con un tacto suave y deseoso-

Sentía temblores calientes recorrerle con la vista que poseía del ser demoniaco recostado bajo él, pidiéndole unirse sobre la mullida cama, sintiendo el ambiente calentarse a medida que los fulgurosos ojos ajenos centellaban por milésimas de segundos en tonos azulosos.

-Nunca he hecho esto con un humano…no sé cómo funciona –Explicó avergonzado, acariciando sutilmente su espalda, sin saber qué más hacer para transmitirle el deseo que sentía por él de forma que este le entendiera-

-Solo relájate y déjate llevar –Susurró a su oído, sintiendo a su contrario estremecerse –siénteme y correspóndeme –Dictó contra su oído en un profundo murmullo-

Sus labios acariciaron el lóbulo de su oreja tras sus susurros, colocó una de sus manos al costado de su cabeza, acariciando con suavidad su cadera con la otra.

Un gemido nuevo se escapó de los labios del ser mítico, que se esforzaba por no perder el control de su lengua y decirle al mellizo lo mucho que ansiaba el momento de estar juntos, de lo mucho que le necesitaba, que quería pertenecerle…

Seguido de eso el moreno se vio así mismo apartando las exquisitas manos del rubio de su cuerpo, acariciando traviesamente con dos de sus dedos la erección endurecida de su amante, asiéndose de un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de este cuando la caricia recorrió hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser en electricidad placentera.

-Dipper, eso se siente muy bien –Comentó echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus mullidas almohadas, mordiéndose los labios-

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó deslizando sus dedos por toda su extensión con lentitud tortuosa-

Dipper se sentó sobre sus tobillos, separándole las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, acariciando con la punta de dos de sus dedos el miembro erguido que hacía estremecer al rubio.

Tras asentir, el rubio meneó las caderas hacia arriba, siendo sostenido por el castaño, que le mantuvo quieto mientras negaba chitando, como si disfrutase realmente hacerle aquello.

-No, no, déjame hacerlo por ti –Pidió con una sonrisa sobre su apuesto rostro –no sé cuándo me permitas hacer esto de nuevo una vez que aprendas así que…voy a aprovecharte muy bien –Afirmó depositando un beso sobre la cadera delgada y pálida del ser mítico-

Un suspiro escapó de labios del rubio, que asintió, sentía sus piernas temblando y su cuerpo ardiendo, se sentía incinerarse placenteramente ante el anticipo de saberse presa de las sensaciones abrumadoras.

Su mirada centellaba por milésimas de segundo, ansiosa de saberse de Dipper.

-Cuando quieras follarme solo debes decirlo –Aceptó sabiendo lo tentador que sonaba saliendo de sus labios-

-Esas palabras Cipher –Regañó sonriendo de medio lado, aceptando internamente que le gustaba escucharle hablarle de esa manera mientras se preparaba para hacerle el amor. Bajó su cabeza, besando por debajo de su ombligo-

Una risita quieta escapó de los labios del ser demoniaco. En protesta y castigo el castaño envolvió su miembro en su mano, apretando suavemente mientras descendía y subía de nuevo, un par de veces, por su extensión, moviendo su mano mientras sus labios saboreaban su piel aperlada, bajando lentamente en besos húmedos por su vientre.

-No te escucho, Bill –Afirmó sonriendo contra la piel de una de sus caderas-

Sus finos dientes se posaron sobre la piel delgada como papel que amenazaba con rasgarse al más mínimo toque violento, al menos así lo sentía el mellizo cuando posaba sus dientes sobre ella, mordiendo suavemente a la par que le acariciaba el miembro endurecido. Un jadeo escapó de los labios contrarios al sentir los dientes rozando su piel y la cálida mano aferrándole.

-Te odio –Jadeó gimiendo, envolvió en sus manos la tela suave, empujando las esponjosas plumas entre sus dedos-

Su propio miembro palpitaba por atención mientras se dedicaba a acariciar la hombría erguida del rubio, sintiendo su humedad cálida sobre su mano.

-¿Perdona? No logro escuchar con claridad a causa de tus gemidos…. –Pasó la punta de su caliente lengua por encima de la piel, subiendo su mano al mismo tiempo por toda la extensión de su amante-

-Que te odio hu…. –No logró concluir con su frase al sentir el húmedo calor de una lengua pasarse por la punta de su miembro – ¡Ahh Dipper! –Cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretando las piernas mientras las flexionaba-

Dipper posaba la punta de su lengua sobre su extensión, delineándola de arriba hacia abajo, realizando círculos sobre la punta rosadita y húmeda, ganándose jadeos de parte del rubio, que se aferraba a las sábanas, agobiado y mareado ante las sensaciones que le recorrían entero. Se sentía abrumado por la caliente lengua que le saboreaba y las manos deslizándose por sus muslos y sus testículos, masajeando suavemente de vez en cuando.

Los dedos del mellizo jugaban con su pene, acariciándolo lenta y tortuosamente, disfrutando de sus jadeos y gemidos acallados.

-Pinito…. –Llamó con la mirada fija en el techo sobre ellos, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios-

-No desvaríes, todavía no empiezo –Pidió deteniendo momentáneamente sus acciones-

Retomó sus deberes metiendo dentro de su boca la punta del palpitante miembro, saboreando con su lengua mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, adentrándolo un poco, succionando ligeramente la parte superior para después bajar su cabeza por el largo miembro, intentando mantener dentro de sí la mayor parte posible.

-Dipper…ah…Dipper sigue –Jadeó el rubio, bajando la cabeza hacia el mellizo para poder verle-

Inclinado entre sus piernas se encontraba el castaño, observándole al rostro mientras le saboreaba, pasando de acariciarle con la lengua a raspar suavemente con sus dientes. El rostro ruborizado del castaño era un poema digno de admirar, su rostro entero, su hermosa mirada avellana, sus preciosos labios engulléndole, sin romper la conexión de sus miradas, sintió la sangre agolparse en sus pómulos, el chico era adorable y al mismo tiempo excitante…simplemente era Dipper y se lo confirmó cuando apretó entre ambas manos sus glúteos, delineándolos con sus dedos en una pervertida caricia.

Cerró los ojos de golpe, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, el mellizo había succionado con especial fuerza la erizada parte de su anatomía, ganándose un gemido por demás placentero. Sin poder evitarlo llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza contraria, acariciando sus cabellos mientras jadeaba contra la palma de una de sus manos, mordiendo el dorso de esta para contener sus jadeos ansiosos.

Su piel se erizaba con los dedos calientes acariciándole los glúteos y la boca tibia engulléndole, húmeda deliciosa.

-Dipper, esto se siente muy bien –Murmuró metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños, enredándolos entre sus rizos –me gusta cómo se siente –Admitió entrecerrando los ojos en muecas placenteras-

El vello púbico del rubio le cosquilleaba la nariz cuando bajaba demasiado, podía sentir la punta de su miembro golpeándole la garganta, era lastimoso considerando que bajaba de golpe, pero aun así no quería parar al ver y escucharle gemir y jadear entre suspiros de placer, placer que nunca se imaginó que podría darle a alguien como Cipher, que apretaba sus labios contra la palma de una de sus manos, tembloroso por sus caricias.

Se sentía contento de poder complacer al sensual rubio que se mordía el dorso de la mano. Acariciaba su redondo trasero, sintiendo como su saliva resbalaba al interior de sus piernas, combinándose con la esencia preseminal del demonio.

Como adivinando sus inseguridades de primerizo, el demonio del sueño se dedicaba en todo momento a hacerle saber lo increíble que la estaba pasando, pero no solo por hacerle sentir bien a él, era impresionante que los humanos pudieran recibir tanto placer de otro, y él consideraba que…el dolor era placentero…quizá era porque no conocía el verdadero placer.

En su vida entera, jamás se había derretido como lo estaba haciendo con ese humano, quizá era también que nunca antes había poseído una forma física. El punto era el infinito placer que ese castaño le estaba haciendo sentir con solo el uso de su lengua y sus dedos que rozaban sus piernas, sus caderas delgadas y por alguna razón esparcían humedad entre sus piernas.

Oh, sus dientes sobre su miembro repartiendo pequeñas y muy sutiles mordidas, eso era nuevo y sensual, le hacía querer tomarle fuertemente de los cabellos y tirar de ellos, eso era lo que quería; gruñó frustrado al sentir lentas succiones a su excitado miembro, maldición, debía estar profanando el cielo con las manos del mellizo envolviendo sus caderas en bruscos y al mismo tiempo cariñosos movimientos que le obligaban a subir contra su boca.

-Ha, Dipper, Dipper usa tus dientes de nuevo –Exigió revolviéndose los cabellos mientras se retorcía sobre la cama mullida-

Cientos de plumas volaron por los aires cuando sus puños golpearon la superficie blanda de la cama, acompañado de su cuerpo entero ante la holeada de calor que le recorrió con los dulces labios del castaño recorriéndole de arriba hacia abajo, succionando todo a su paso mientras le obligaba a subir y bajar sus caderas al compás de las succiones de sus labios.

Sentía la saliva del moreno corriendo por su extensión, resbalando hasta su vientre bajo, corriendo de forma lenta entre sus piernas.

-Ah…ah, ah –Se mordía los labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante los placenteros movimientos que tenía el moreno con su boca, succionando fuertemente al sentirle tensándose –ah…ah…Dipper…Dipper más rápido –Pidió empujando sus caderas hacia arriba instintivamente-

El moreno podía sentir el miembro palpitante en su boca mientras lo acariciaba con la lengua, envolviéndolo y succionando con fuerza mientras bajaba y subía, escuchando los intensos gemidos que lograban excitarle. Su propio pene dolía, se sentía tan receptivo que podría terminar empapando el rubio con su esencia apenas tocarse un poco.

-Sigue…Dipper estoy temblando –Gimió sintiendo su vista nublarse-

Con la mirada puesta en el techo de hermosas decoraciones de estrellas su mirar se hizo borroso, fuertes espasmos hicieron arquear su espalda de forma brusca, haciéndole apretar las piernas mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas, sus dientes rasgaban la piel de su labio inferior, mordiendo con fuerza innecesaria.

-¡Ah! –Gimió fuertemente, arqueándose hacia arriba ante el orgasmo que le arribó-

El moreno que sostenía sus piernas para evitar que al apretarlas les golpeara, terminó recibiendo su esencia dentro de su boca, sintiéndola espesa, caliente…dulce…

Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y los gemidos involuntarios saliendo de labios del rubio, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un son desigual mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, retirando sus húmedos y dorados cabellos, suspirando y jadeando, él por su parte retiró de la comisura de sus labios las pequeñas gotas blanquecinas que resbalaban a su mentón, degustando la dulzura de su sabor.

Colocó la mirada entre las piernas del rubio, observando como su propia esencia resbalaba entre sus piernas, humedeciéndolo…era tentador verle tan expuesto, jadeando…sudando sobre esa cama enorme.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre el rubio, encargándose de besar su pecho sin perder ese momento de sensibilidad extrema que dejaba atrás el delicioso orgasmo sufrido, al momento las piernas de su amante se tensaron. Con sus labios saboreó su clavícula, marcando por encima sus dientes mientras las manos de dedos delgados le rodeaban el cuello.

-Ahh…Dipper –Jadeó echando hacia atrás la cabeza-

Sus gemidos le erizaban la piel, sentía su propia masculinidad palpitar de deseo, pidiéndole unirse al cuerpo de su amante, que reposaba bajo él, rebosando sensualidad. Bajó sus labios lentamente por el pecho pálido, pasando la punta de su rosada lengua por encima de los botones rosados que se erizaban a su tacto. Los brazos de su amante rodearon su espalda mientras le acariciaba, explorándole entre gemidos y jadeos, aferrándole con fuerza.

Se llevó una de sus manos a su propia virilidad, sintiendo la humedad resbalando por la rosada punta, misma que esparció en movimientos lentos al sentir tan receptivo a su amante. Algo dentro de él temblaba al saber a Bill tan dispuesto para él. Lo sentía de una extraña manera…muy junto a él.

Separó las piernas pálidas al momento que metía sus manos bajo la cintura, ayudando al rubio a sentarse junto a él, sobre su entrepierna endurecida. Bajó la mirada al miembro del demonio del sueño, que se endurecía lentamente, chocando contra su abdomen firme.

-¿Vas a metérmela ahora? –Preguntó jadeante el rubio, aferrándose a sus hombros-

Ignorando aquella forma de hablar del demonio del sueño besó sus labios, compartiendo con él su propio sabor, haciéndolo a propósito de una forma pervertida mientras entrometía su lengua dentro de sus labios. Al separarse le sonrió apenas.

-Esta parte puede ser dolorosa –Le susurró al oído-

Llevó dos de sus dedos y recogió su propia esencia, humedeciéndolos con ella, viendo fijamente al demonio del sueño, que se aferraba en un abrazo a sus hombros.

-No es como si no pudiera con ella –Negó sonriéndole-

-Abre bien las piernas –Pidió llevando esos dos dedos a la entrada del rubio-

El botón rozado se sentía apretado apenas ejercía una muy ligera presión, misma que hizo temblar al ser místico, que se acomodó hasta quedar sostenido por sus rodillas. Lentamente fue bajando, siguiendo las indicaciones del moreno, que empujaba uno de sus dedos hacia el estrecho interior, profanándolo mientras rodeaba la cintura del rubio con su brazo libre.

Jadeante, el ser mítico se dedicó a besar el cuello del moreno, mordiendo de vez en cuando, dejando impresas medias lunas rojizas.

-Dipper…. –Gimió en sorpresa al sentirle sumar un dígito más al que ya tenía dentro-

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó realizando la simulación de una embestida con sus dedos en el estrecho interior-

Caliente, así lo definiría el mellizo cuando movía sus dedos en círculos, ganándose jadeos frecuentes a su oído por parte del demonio del sueño, que negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios fuertemente.

-Yo estoy bien Dipper…puedes hacerlo –Le susurró al oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja-

El moreno cerró con fuerza los ojos, embriagándose el aroma repentinamente dulce que provenía del ser demoniaco, los ojos del demonio también se cerraron, sintiendo como el mellizo posicionaba su erección en su entrada, empujando muy lentamente la punta, haciéndose de uno de sus más fuertes gemidos.

En una estocada fuerte el moreno terminó de adentrarse en el cuerpo del demonio del sueño, sacando un gemido placentero al ser recibido por el calor del rubio, estrecho, envolvente.

Cipher abrió los ojos, resplandecientes en un azul fulguroso, observando con ojos ansiosos los avellanos del moreno, que centellaban para él, viéndole deseoso.

Con sus manos delineó la cintura del rubio, acariciando de arriba a abajo con suavidad mientras saboreaba con delicadeza sus labios, sintiéndole cada vez más, adentrándose, dejándose llevar por los sonidos cálidos que escapaban de sus labios, el gemir de su garganta que temblaba. Su piel se erizaba al contacto de esas manos calientes que se aferraban a sus hombros, de esas piernas que rozaban las suyas mientras, sentados sobre la cama, se entregaban el uno al otro.

La espalda nívea repleta de marcas y signos se arqueó hacia adelante ligeramente al recibirle por completo, jadeando de sorpresa y desasosiego ante la nueva sensación que le recorría, era nuevo e inexplicable, pero de alguna manera nunca se sintió mal, a pesar de saber que él no debería permitirle a ningún humano dominarle un solo segundo, con Dipper, estando de esa manera, no parecía malo.

Se permitió hacer cuando el mellizo le pidió que le viera a la cara antes de dar el primer movimiento, suave y lento, mientras le sostenía por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y tomaba su rostro en su mano libre, deleitándose con sus expresiones poéticas cuando sus cejas se fruncieron el placer y cerró los ojos, deseando perderse en la placentera sensación.

El castaño se mordió los labios más de alguna vez al verle, al sentirle, abrazándole contra su cuerpo, se sentía sumamente bien, nunca pensó estar haciendo mal si sus expresiones de deleite eran tan placenteras. Olvidó que era un demonio, olvidó que estaba pecando y que posiblemente se ganaba un boleto al infierno, pues no podía estar haciendo mal si sentía que al tocar el interior del demonio estaba tocando también sus sentimientos.

El abrazo era cálido, lejos de lo que pensó, estaba haciendo el amor, realmente no era sexo, y eso le erizaba la piel y llenaba de sentimientos su pecho.

Bill se le estaba entregando, abriéndose para él, gimiendo contra su oído, mostrándole lo más oculto de sí.

Con movimientos suaves arrastró al rubio a un panel de locura, de una muy distinta a la que este poseía, le enseñó la dulzura de un beso, el calor de un abrazo y el placer de estar unidos. Llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos dorados, acariciándolos mientras el otro acompasaba sus caderas con movimientos rítmicos que le imitaban a él, con su brazo le apretó contra él, rodeando su cintura.

-Mírame –Pidió rozando sus labios con los contarios-

Sin objetar, el ser de ojos desiguales lentamente separó sus párpados, disfrutando profundamente de los preciosos ojos avellanos que le observaban, una sonrisa quiso formarse en sus labios, pero se esfumó siendo remplazada por un jadeo ante una nueva y profunda embestida.

Besó los labios suaves del castaño, adueñándose una vez más de ellos, con una de sus manos retiró las cabellos ondulados y empapados que caían por su frente, observando la preciosa marca de nacimiento, segundos después, recostó su frente contra la contraria, deleitándose con el aliento cálido de su amante que chocaba contra el suyo mientras ambos se meneaban contra el otro, sus oídos se deleitaban con los gemidos dulces del castaño, con sus jadeos y gruñidos de placer…

Nunca antes se sintió tan bien, jamás pensó que sería más importante para él darle placer a otro antes que así mismo, pero allí se encontraba, acariciando la nuca del mellizo, delineando con sus delgados dedos su espalda en busca de un lugar que no hubiese explorado; aferró sus piernas a la cadera del otro y, sin permitir que se alejara de sí, se dejó caer suavemente contra las sábanas delicadamente suaves, arrastrando al otro sobre sí en el proceso.

Embriagado por el brillo en esos ojos avellanos rodeó con sus brazos la nuca de su amante, delineando sus clavículas mientras era embestido de una forma lenta y amorosa que delataba todo lo que Dipper era, un chico cariñoso y maravilloso que se aferraba a su cintura de forma que nunca llegase a dañarle, Dipper, era el mejor, Dipper le hacía sentir completo y le mostraba un cielo que nunca sería capaz de alcanzar.

Dipper era un ángel, suyo, su ángel, su salvación y al mismo tiempo su condena.

Quizá si jamás le hubiera conocido no se estaría quemando vivo en el amor que incendiaba su pecho esa noche mientras masajeaba con suavidad el cuello del moreno con sus labios, mientras se deleitaba con sus jadeos y pedía silenciosamente que la noche jamás terminara para poder besarlo y evitar que se fuera lejos…

Y si Dipper hubiese prestado atención habría escuchado el " _te amo_ " que salió de sus labios antes de unir sus frentes de nuevo.

Con sus piernas envolvió el torso del otro, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su anatomía, una de las manos del castaño acarició su pierna entera, subiendo así a su cadera y quedándose sobre su cintura.

Tantas cosas eran las que querían decirse, tanto y no encontraba ni una sola palabra para hacerlo. Quería y deseaba decir que estaría bien, que todo estaba perdonado y que no importaba su terrorífico pasado, que le quería con él por siempre, que se quedarían juntos viviendo un sueño estúpidamente alegre, que las veces en que le diría un _"te amo"_ sería siendo sincero.

Quería decirle que nunca otro humano le había sacado el aliento con solo un beso dulce como lo había hecho él, que jamás otro de su misma especie se compararía con ese demonio de hermosos ojos que le acompañaba esa noche. Con el dorso de su mano acarició su mejilla retirando los largos cabellos dorados de esta, permitiéndose ver su rostro entero, su piel nívea que brillaba en tonos dorados especialmente para él esa noche, deslumbrando a la luz de las llamaradas tenues que ofrecía sobre el muro una enorme chimenea.

Una mirada fue todo lo que le bastó para saber que era mutuo el cariño pero nunca se percató de que, la sombra en el los ojos del ser demoniaco revelaba no solo el cariño si no la necesidad, el desespero y el deseo de tenerle siempre. Quizá no lo hizo por estar ocupado queriendo transmitirle todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por el que fue enemigo de su familia y de todo ser humano, tal vez estaba ocupado besando la piel de su cuello y marcándola con sus dientes de una forma dulce.

Queriendo prolongarlo, sus movimientos continuaban lentos, aun pese a la necesidad que ambos tenían por acelerar desesperadamente el ritmo, era mejor hacerlo así, de forma suave, extendiendo lánguidamente la noche lo más que sus fuerzas pudieran soportar, meneándose de adentro hacia afuera del rubio en movimientos dulces, acariciándose mutuamente, besándose con pasión y con cariño, mordiendo la piel del otro y trazando caminos de besos por el cuerpo ajeno, saboreando el sabor del contrario, diciéndose un _te amo_ con la mirada, amándose y odiándose sobre esa cama.

Porque, sí, Cipher le odiaba, le odiaba tanto que sus manos se aferraban a sus cabellos castaños, apretándolos mientras le recibía en su interior, le detestaba por hacerle rendirse a un tumulto de emociones para nada enorgullecedoras, la necesidad de tenerle, entre ellas, el deseo de cuidarle siempre y jamás permitir que algo malo le sucediese, de protegerle incluso de sí mismo… de necesitarlo hasta desfallecer…

Y Dipper, Dipper le odiaba por abrirle los ojos, por hacerle ver que nunca estuvo tan equivocado como hasta ese momento, que le necesitaba más de lo que creía y que a su lado dejaba de importarle su familia o todo el maldito mundo, por hacerle sentir que si le supiera en peligro pasaría por encima de quien fuera…no importando de quien se tratase, le odiaba por hacerle preferirlo por encima de todo y todos…por hacerle fallarle a su familia de esa manera, aun cuando sabía, debía acabar con él…

-Te amo –Pronunció por fin lo que ninguno se atrevía, un murmullo contra su clavícula-

Con el rostro escondido contra el cuello del rubio ni siquiera se percató de cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par, cristalizándose por la sola mención de esas dos simples palabras, sus caricias desaparecieron, _por favor, no digas eso_ , pensó el demonio del sueño aferrándole con fuerza por la espalda, abrazándose a él con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro enredaba los dedos de su mano en sus cabellos.

Se sintió romperse cuando el castaño dijo eso ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle ahora? Se mordió el labio inferior, enterrando suavemente sus uñas en las espalda bronceada, debía y quería responder con _te amo_ , pero, no era capaz de creer esas palabras del humano, no, no tenía la certeza de que después de lo que estaba por decirle él quisiera seguir junto a él…sin salir lastimado…

No a la mañana siguiente. Con suaves toques le obligó a retirarse de su cuello para poder besar con desenfreno sus labios, como si el tiempo se acabara, acariciaba su espalda, su nuca, dejándose llevar, sorprendiendo al castaño con la mordida a su labio inferior.

-No me tengas piedad –Pidió contra sus labios en un susurro profundo –no te detengas…

-Te haré daño –Objetó acariciando suavemente su cintura-

-Por favor hazlo –Dio permiso acariciando sus castaños cabellos –

Confundido por sus palabras, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, y el número de sus besos a su cuello, permitiéndose acariciar en movimientos bruscos las caderas del rubio, quien, con la mirada perdida, gemía para él, aferrándose a él fuertemente.

En un momento le pareció escuchar un gemido doloroso por parte del otro cuando, sujetando una de sus piernas, embistió con fuerza, hundiéndose en él, así que aligeró sus movimientos, no deseando hacerle daño al otro a pesar de saber que este posiblemente no tenía problema con ello.

-No, no dejes de hacerlo –Pidió antes de saborear sus labios de nuevo-

No quiso pensar, no quería detenerse a pensar en lo que sucedería por la mañana, pero, simplemente no podía abandonarse a los besos dulces del castaño, necesitaba sentirle con él de una forma desesperada, que le recordase con embestidas violentas que debía prestarle atención a él y no a lo que sucediese después.

-Lo necesito –Probó a decir de nuevo, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos-

El castaño no necesitó de más para hacer lo que se le pedía, aferrándose a sus caderas con fuerza mientras le embestía, adentrándose de golpe, sin dejar de morder la piel oculta en sus costados, marcando con sus dientes su torso y su cuello, saboreando su clavícula con besos desenfrenados que estaba seguro, dejarían una preciosa marca en las zonas que se atreviera a tocar.

Y el otro no lo prefería de otra forma, no le importaba que Dipper le dejase marcas de propiedad porque sin que él se diese cuenta le estaba dejando marcas por el cuerpo que demostrarían a todos que ese castaño tenía toda su protección, que era intocable y suyo…

Podía escucharle gruñendo, gimiendo y eso lo adoraba, adoraba ver a Dipper esforzándose por hacerle sentir bien cuando a él le bastaba con saborear sus labios de aquella misma forma desenfrenada con la que lo estaban haciendo, con eso solamente.

De cualquier forma, al verle ruborizado por el esfuerzo físico y su mirada preciosa era suficiente para hacer que su vientre se estremeciera en contracciones prontas que avecinaban la culminación de su danza prohibida.

Podía sentir los músculos del castaño tensarse mientras le devorada los labios, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, mientras le recorría con sus dedos, volviendo sus movimientos más veloces y erráticos, mucho más placenteros…

Estaba tocando el cielo sin importarle que no poseyera permiso de admisión, Dipper estaba haciéndole conocer el verdadero placer, le estaba dando una probada de su propio cielo. Un mundo de sensaciones nuevas, cálidas.

Gritó de sorpresa cuando el líquido que se escapaba del castaño le tocó por dentro, haciéndole empapar inmediatamente el pecho de su amante y su abdomen, no se esperaba aquello, tan concentrado estaba en las sensaciones que no percibió el momento en que la espalda de su castaño se arqueó haciéndole gemir en voz alta, culminando para él en su interior.

Los ojos del moreno centellaron dorados cuando el rubio unió ambas frentes, Dipper sintió un repentino cosquilleo, como la ocasión en que se tomaron de las manos para salvar a su melliza, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose realmente bien, completo, de Bill…

Durante largos minutos permanecieron así, con sus frentes unidas, los ojos de Cipher brillaban azules, sintiéndose estremecer ente la marca agitada de energía del moreno.

Agitados, jadeantes y agotados, unieron sus labios en un desesperado beso mientras el mellizo lentamente salía del interior del rubio, abandonando su calidez, haciendo sentir nuevamente incompleto al ser demoniaco, que se aferró con fuerza a su espalda. Con cuidado se separaron, observándose mutuamente, sin saber que hacer o qué decir, una sonrisa tenue surcó los labios rosados del demonio, una que no deseó mostrar pero surgió sola.

Por ende, una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño, lo que causó una sonrisa aún más amplia en el rubio, que terminó volviéndose una risita calmada que fue correspondida, con lentitud el castaño se acomodó entre sus piernas, usando sus brazos, como si de una esfinge se tratara, para no aplastar al rubio con su peso.

-Dipper…eso fue extraño –Comenzó a decir el ser demoniaco-

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de su acompañante, no comprendía que pudo haber sido malo, no parecía que algo molestara al rubio en sus pasadas actividades, así que frunció el ceño en duda.

-Yo nunca antes había sido –Un rubor dorado adornó sus mejillas mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse mejor –quiero decir, tú eres el primer humano con quien yo… ¿Entiendes? –Llevó sus ojos a los del castaño, quien pareció suspirar de alivio-

-Entiendo, también fue diferente para mí –Admitió sonriéndole-

De repente las palabras se acabaron, dejando al ser demoniaco con la mirada fija en el techo de constelaciones que adornaba su habitación, suspiró, encontrando su mirada de nuevo con la de su castaño.

-Dipper… ¿Fue especial? –Preguntó con aires pensativos, retirando de nuevo la mirada-

El castaño dibujaba círculos imaginarios en su pecho con la punta de su dedo, pensativo, sonrió.

-Lo fue Bill, fue especial y diferente –Admitió en un susurro-

En silencio, el ser demoniaco sonrió, él no lo habría dicho mejor, tras unos momentos de silencio, habló de nuevo.

-Acuéstate a mi lado –Pidió suavemente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del contario-

Obedeciendo, el mellizo salió de encima de él, recostándose a su lado para después sentir como en movimientos suaves el rubio retiraba de su pecho su propia esencia con un suave pañuelo de seda, segundos después le sintió recostarse junto a él.

-Dipper…. –Susurró, rodeando con sus brazos el torso del otro-

-¿Mmm? –Puso su atención en su rubio-

En un movimiento lento el ser demoniaco besó su frente, justo sobre su marca de nacimiento, posando una de sus manos sobre el rostro del mellizo, acariciando su mejilla al ver al otro caer en una instantánea inconciencia gracias al contacto de sus labios sobre su frente. Se puso de pie, recorriendo el cuerpo del chico castaño con la mirada.

Suspiró mientras se colocaba la camisa de nuevo, observando fijamente el rostro sereno de su castaño.

-Es mejor que duermas un poco ¿No te parece? Debes estar cansado –Dijo en un murmullo suave-

Consiguió terminar de vestirse y volvió la mirada al mellizo, se acercó unos pasos a él, hasta estar a su costado, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su propia mejilla, cerrando los ojos al cálido tacto. Frunció las cejas.

-Todo estará bien…. –Masculló para sí, apretando en sus manos el agarre que mantenía con el otro-

Comenzó a sentir escozor en su muñeca y de repente como si algo le quemara, al bajar la mirada se encontró el motivo, el brillante cabello de unicornio que en su momento le había mantenido en pie, ahora, sin la barrera entre ambos mundos, estaba haciéndole daño. Volvió de soslayo la mirada al mellizo. En un movimiento ágil se quitó el colorido brazalete, mismo que encerró entre sus manos.

Un fulgor celeste comenzó a brillar en forma de ondas alrededor de la unión entre sus manos, rodeando el colorido brazalete que absorbía su huella mágica, segundos después lo sostuvo entre dos de sus dedos, observando como los diversos colores se veían encapsulados por un pequeño y discreto fulgor azuloso, seguidamente lo colocó sobre la muñeca del castaño, dejándolo bien puesto antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie.

* * *

Oh joder, estas coas me están saliendo muy largas últimamente pero eso no les molesta ¿O sí? Porque ahora este es el más largo! Gracias por desearme suerte con mis exámenes! Espero que me vaya bien en historia…QwQ he, he. Vaya…y las cosas se ponen, creo yo, mejores, y gracias por los reviews por cierto, como pudieron ver tenemos aquí a un Bill que fue uke y no, no acepto que me maldigan porque expliqué mis motivos, eso te lo digo a ti, Cream, xD sé que seguramente no están habituadas pero debo decir que me ha gustado bastante mi trabajo con él siendo un uke, espero que a ustedes también n_n sin más, nos vemos el lunes próximo.

Hasta el lunex! (Lunes con "x") kawaii-reader's


	14. Chapter 13

Todo caía a sus pies, jamás había extrañado tanto sentirse tan poderoso, podía sentir todo su cuerpo vibrando ante las ondas de energía que le abordaban de forma casi violenta cuando cerraba los ojos, dejándose arrastrar a ese mundo que eran sus dominios, su interior revolviéndose con su propia energía.

Toda la gente elevaba la mirada al cielo y horror se observaba en sus rostros cuando le veían y escuchaban reír, estruendoso, burlándose de sus pesares y sus mentes cerradas, era maravilloso apreciar sus miradas confundidas.

Humanos simples, seres débiles, personas sin sentido, animales que tenían la ilusión de ser seres evolucionados.

Primitiva escoria…

La tierra temblaba bajo ellos cuando realizaba alguna acción en su contra, las cascadas se volvían torrentes de sangre que flotaba al cielo, atraídas por un agujero negro que devoraba sus rojas aguas.

La enorme pirámide flotaba en el centro de Gravity Falls, esperando a por su rey mientras él intimidaba a todos esos seres de una sola y corta vida, riendo socarrón, derritiendo sus estatuas y acabando con el sentido de aquella dimensión que se llenó de burbujas de brillantes y cegadores colores.

Su forma física fue tomada de forma definitiva, no más restricciones para su poder, sus ojos brillantes en pupilas alargadas, las marcas en su espalda brillaban en azul cuan combinación de caja fuerte mientras una cegadora luz dorada le envolvía, flotando frente al portal que habría de abrirse en el cielo.

Luces azules parecieron hacer resplandecer su mirada, una luz blanca se concentró en su frente, haciendo a sus cabellos estremecerse de forma violenta antes de que las vibrantes ondas de luz se contrajeran y seguidamente estallaran haciendo temblar las pequeñas plantas, las copas de los arboles altos y a los pobladores que entrecerraron los ojos atónitos y cegados.

Nadie podía creer lo que se veía, se trataba del mismo chico que una vez vieron en la cabaña del misterio, ni siquiera Mabel Pines podía dejar de verle, observaba con la mirada rabiosa y cristalizada lo que sucedía: Bill Cipher, todo el tiempo se trató de él, se sentía estúpida por haber llegado a sentir aprecio y cariño hacia ese ser maniaco…destrozada.

Bill, de alguna forma no le sorprendía a Ford, que apretó los labios en una mueca rencorosa y dolida: pasar tiempo con él para ¿Qué? Conocer una faceta suya que le agradó y luego… ¿Luego? Sentirse estúpido y frustrado…

Una parte suya tal vez lo intuía pero…se negaba a pensar que fuese verdad porque ese chico era tan bueno que pensó que de alguna forma no podía relacionarse con quien una vez intentó destruir el mundo y que en ese instante lo lograba…

Vaya estupidez…

La risa alargada y burlona sobre los cielos le erizo la piel. Con ojos entrecerrados observó al ser de esa dimensión que invadía la suya: su porte elegante volvía a él, sus cabellos dorados colocados por encima de su cabeza, atrapados en un par de horquillas negras y un sombrerillo que desafiaba la gravedad sobre ellos.

Alrededor suyo un fulgor dorado resplandecía, enmarcando la palidez de su piel perla y resaltando sus pupilas alargadas, rodeadas por largas y espesas pestañas.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al Weirdmageddon! –Gritó jovial en una onda que se expandía por todo Gravity Falls-

Terminaba todo antes de comenzar… lo decían las lágrimas rabiosas de su sobrina y la preocupación de su propia persona ¿Dónde estaba Dipper…?

¡Dipper! Recordó la castaña ampliando cada vez más sus ojos, ellos dos estaban juntos antes de que comenzara… seguramente el crédulo de Dipper había sido engañado cruelmente al igual que ella…

.

.

.

No había nadie que quisiera detenerle más que Ford ahora que Dipper se encontraba…indispuesto… él y la atolondrada Mabel… ¿Qué podían hacerle? Tenía todo lo que les llenaba de valentía el pecho, al Pinito….

La unión de su familia se formaba alrededor del intrépido castaño, lo sabía, tenía a los Pines lejos de sus planes, todo era suyo…

Podía observar a los pobladores corriendo cuando todo comenzó, cuando en una muestra de destrozos apocalípticos los eye-bats comenzaron a atrapar personas, animales y cualquier tipo de ser viviente en su mirada, congelándolos para llevarles hasta él.

¿Dónde estaba Stanford? De cualquier forma, iban a encontrarse en algún momento y esperaba que para ese entonces tuviera algo bueno que decirle.

No había tiempo, el sol no se escondía en ese lugar y si lo hacía no se veía verdadera diferencia entre el día y la noche porque no importaba el sitio, nadie estaba seguro, a ninguna hora…

La humanidad se ganaba con creses lo que le estaba sucediendo, seres de piedra, rocas que formarían un trono para su rey. Su desdén era mayor que su locura, podía sentirlo cuando los observaba correr y realmente lo disfrutaba, le encantaba verlos sucumbir ante sus pies y gritando de miedo…

Durante ese tiempo ni siquiera reparó en lo que pensaría Dipper de lo que estaba haciendo, ni en lo que sucedería con el resto de su familia, se encontraba dentro de un delirio que le hacía disfrutar cada vez más de su energía corriendo por ese cuerpo que poseía.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estaba? Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza apenas logró abrir los ojos, se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, descubriendo el extraño brazalete que de antaño había visto en la muñeca de Bill…Bill, lo último que recordaba es que ambos habían estado juntos sobre una cama que no era esa, en una habitación que no era aquella en donde se encontraba. No sentía su dulce aroma, ni su calor a su lado…

Se sentó de golpe, buscando a su rubio con la mirada, las sábanas negras y los edredones blancos dejaban en claro que solamente él había dormido allí. Se puso de pie, empujando las sábanas delgadas que le cubrían.

Al ponerse de pie no sintió su desnudez, en su lugar sintió el tacto suave de la seda y se observó; su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un pijama amarillo que parecía estar hecho a su medida, muy suave. Confundido, dio una mirada alrededor, había un sofá de lo que pensó era piel, las paredes de color cobrizo, la iluminación dorada parecía hacer brillar a las paredes, la cama enorme y suave en donde había despertado y al frente una chimenea que tenía sobre ella una enorme pintura donde…donde se veía a Bill en su forma original, una corona de oro sobre su cabeza, un cetro en su mano pequeña y el mundo bajo su pie…

Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender que esa era la habitación de su rubio pero… tenue música llegó a sus oídos, proveniente de pisos más abajo, guiado por su curiosidad buscó la salida pero no había tal.

Colocó sus manos sobre todas las paredes, comenzando a desesperarse al no encontrar esa "puerta secreta" que iba a sacarle de allí, sentía su piel erizarse al haber despertado completamente solo después de haber hecho el amor con su demonio del sueño.

Una de las paredes se abrió entonces en tres simples movimientos, haciéndole retroceder instintivamente y por ella apareció su Bill…un poco cambiado. Llevaba encima un elegante traje negro, blanco y azul y sus cabellos peinados hacia atrás, encima de su cabeza un sombrerillo de copa hacía juego con su vestimenta.

Sitió la sangre bombear de nuevo por su cuerpo, ya extrañaba tener cerca al ser demoniaco. Además, necesitaba que alguien hiciese que sus interrogantes se esfumaran.

-¡Bill! –Tomó a este por los hombros, observando alrededor antes de verle de nuevo – ¿Qué está pasando Bill? –Sus pies descalzos se movieron hacia atrás, sintiendo el tacto horrible del inicio de una alfombra escamosa…-

Con tacto suave las pálidas manos acariciaron sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa consoladora se formaba en sus labios sonrosados, los ojos desiguales se detuvieron sobre él, acariciándole con una mirada.

-Todo estará bien, Dipper, va a gustarte todo lo que hicimos –Susurró con suavidad, viendo sus ojos –ya te acostumbrarás a esto y una vez que lo hagas…. –Encogió uno de sus hombros en son de pensar lo que iba a añadir-

Detrás de ellos el ruido de unos ladrillos moviéndose les sacó de su burbuja de ensoñación, la entrada a la habitación se abrió de nuevo, dejando escuchar la vocecilla alegre y cantarina que Dipper tanto conocía.

-¡Pinito! No sabes lo contento que estoy de…. –Calló de golpe, quedándose congelado sobre su sitio-

Por la entrada apareció su Bill – ¿de nuevo? –vestido esta vez con un elegante traje negro, blanco y amarillo, exactamente igual al Bill que se mantenía sosteniendo por los hombros. Abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito, volviendo la mirada al Bill que se mantenía frente a él, ganándose una sonrisa apenada de parte de este, de inmediato volvió a ver al Bill que se acercaba, molesto, a su copia y a él. De un jalón le sacó de encima al rubio que vestía con azul, viéndole con expresión hastiada y aburrida.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Le gritó, o se gritó, tirando de su oreja con demasiada fuerza –creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos –Reprochó frunciendo el ceño, furioso-

-Y yo creí que estabas dando un discurso –Respondió este, levantando una mano, como haciendo ademán de quitárselo de encima sin tocarlo siquiera-

Era como ver a Bill peleando con su reflejo, solo que vestido con detalles en azul en lugar de amarillo. Desconcertado, retrocedió un par de pasos, escuchando la discusión de ambos rubios. No comprendía nada y cada vez estaba más confundido, él solo quería que su Bill, fuese quien fuese, le dijese que diablos pasaba.

Pensó de inmediato en el cambia-formas, seguramente era una versión extraña de esa criatura mítica, seguro era eso, pero se estaba apresurando a sacar conclusiones por cuenta propia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba pasmado.

-Dije que iba a tomarme un tiempo para explicarle las cosas a Mi Pine Tree _cuando terminara de hablarles a todos_ –Medio gritó a su oído, aturdiendo notablemente al otro-

-Me adelanté, creí que sería mejor así –Renegó entre muecas dolorosas, viendo de soslayo al chico de amarillo-

Un bufido se le escapó al rubio mientras tironeaba con mayor fuerza de la oreja contraria, sacándole un gemido doloroso y una mueca de reproche por sus acciones agresivas.

-No ¡Ya consternaste a mi Pino! –Regañó señalando al atónito chico castaño que se mantenía lejos de ellos –era una de las reglas que te impuse pedazo de…. –Fue interrumpido por una voz idéntica a la suya-

-Perdón por eso –Sonrió ampliamente, llevando la mirada al moreno, una tan coqueta como la de su rubio y llevó la mirada de nuevo a su captor –pero no es el punto, el punto es que él ya estaba despierto cuando yo llegué –Dijo en son de reproche, negando-

-¡¿Y quién dijo que importaba?! A él le gusta así….Diablos –Renegó rodando los ojos-

Soltó a este del agarre en su oreja, permitiéndole frotar la zona afectada que se había enrojecido a causa de los tirones mientras formaba una mueca dolorosa y de recelo hacia él. Pequeños murmullos tácitos se le escapaban al chico de azul, ganándose la mirada furibunda del rubio demonio del sueño que vestía de amarillo, quien le tomó por los cabellos de manera amenazante.

-Bill –Llamó confundido el castaño. No le gustaba presenciar como ambos Bill's se agredían el uno al otro, de la manera que fuese-

-¿Sí? –Preguntaron al unísono ambos rubios, dirigiéndole una mirada alegre mientras detenían sus tirones de cabellos y de ropa-

-Esto es muy raro –Les dio la espalda a ambos, colocando sus manos a los costados de su rostro para impedirse verlos-

Ambos rubios intercambiaron velozmente una mirada confundida, el chico con detalles azules soltó lentamente al de amarillo, dejando sus ahora arrugadas ropas a un lado, el otro Cipher le soltó de los cabellos, dejándolo con las finas hebras doradas despeinadas, todos por si ningún lado.

-Yo te lo explico –Ofreció Bill de forma animada-

-Espera, será mejor que lo haga yo, vas a asustarlo –Replicó…Bill…a sus espaldas-

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo para observarlos a ambos. Se había mentalizado para cualquier cosa desde que comenzó a salir con Bill pero eso sobrepasaba sus límites, su límite, ya lo había dicho antes, era solo un ser místico de otra dimensión y ahora tenía a dos Cipher discutiendo entre ellos, empujándose, codeándose y la única forma que tenía para diferenciarlos era que uno tenía detalles azules en la ropa y el otro amarillos, de allí en más eran dos gotas de agua…

Un minuto se detuvo a pensarlo, su Bill seguramente tenía sus besos tatuados en la piel. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de tan solo recordar la noche anterior, fugaces imágenes de las expresiones placenteras de su rubio navegaron por su mente, acompañadas de sus dulces gemidos.

Los chicos frente a él que se sostenían mutuamente por el cuello de la camisa volvieron a verle con miradas curiosas, mordaces y ¿Por qué no? Excitadas…

-Pine Tree…cuida esos pensamientos –Pidió con una sonrisa socarrona el chico de amarillo-

-Qué curioso…y pensé que él era el inocente –Mencionó el otro en una risita irónica-

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, dio dos pasos al frente, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada fija de su Bill y lo que debía ser una copia del mismo, buscaba alguna señal que le dijese _"yo soy tu Bill"_ pero no encontraba diferencia alguna…salvo quizá lo que parecía ser una marca apenas visible en la frente del chico de amarillo…y los detalles de la ropa…

-¿Cuál de ustedes es mi Bill? –Preguntó dudoso, frunciendo el ceño en su enrojecido rostro-

-Yo –Concertaron ambos, señalándose con el pulgar al pecho mientras volvían miradas a él-

-¡No es cierto! –El de amarillo empujó al otro, poniéndose de frente a él con el entrecejo fruncido-

-¡Claro que sí! –El chico de azul tomó a su compañero por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera contra él –ambos lo somos, ambos somos su Bill –Afirmó regañando al otro con la mirada-

-No, solo yo –Refunfuñó haciendo fuerza contra sí mismo en afán de zafarse de su agarre-

-Yo soy tú –Volvió a probar el de azul, gruñendo-

Algo era seguro, ambos eran obstinados y unos cabezas duras que defendían su punto. Se mordió los labios, cada vez más extrañado. Necesitaba bajarle el cuello de la camisa a esos dos…

-…Sí pero… ¡No es cierto! –Chilló de forma infantil y prepotente el de amarillo, agitando los brazos para sacarse de encima al otro-

-Que sí, joder, acuérdate, tú y yo somos la misma persona ¿Recuerdas eso? La pelirroja, la máquina, el…. –El otro le estampó la mano contra los labios en un desesperado arranque de terror-

Las expresiones faciales de uno y otro eran el de mera confusión y el del miedo que tiene un hijo cuando sabe que está a poco de ser pillado por su padre, respectivamente.

-Cierra la boca, ya me acordé –Río nerviosamente el de amarillo, poniendo los ojos sobre su mellizo –mejor hay que explicarle a él…. –Después de pensarlo unos segundos negó –no –Frunció el ceño llevando la mirada a su contrario –yo voy a explicarle, tú lárgate –Ordenó llevando sus rubias cejas al centro-

-Pero Billy…no puedes echarte a ti mismo…. –Probó a decir el otro, poniendo carita angustiada, como solía hacer…Bill cuando no obtenía lo que quería-

Dipper se hartó, terminó colocándose frente a ambos y retiró al uno del otro, abrió, en movimientos rápidos la camisa blanca del chico de azul bajo la mirada inquisitiva y furiosa del otro rubio. Una risita coqueta se le escapaba a este, que le veía con ojos coquetos que le hicieron enrojecer.

Analizó su cuello y pecho, no había ninguna marca violácea –como debían seguramente haber quedado tras sus mordidas ansiosas la noche anterior…. –volvió la mirada al de amarillo y solo para corroborar que ese era su Cipher lo tomó por la camisa y la desabotonó, sintiendo ambas miradas contrariadas sobre él.

-Piney, no delante de él…. –Pidió en un susurro coqueto el Cipher al que sostenía-

Negó en un bufido, sintiéndose enrojecer bajo las miradas de los Cipher.

-No puedes deshacerte de mí –Se quejó en un bufido el de azul-

-Mira como lo hago –Gruñó, sin poder hacer más levantó su puño al aire de forma amenazante, sintiendo las manos del moreno sobre su cuerpo –y sabes que no me gusta que me digas "Billy" –Hizo comillas con los dedos, molesto-

Dipper encontró sobre el cuello y pecho del chico pequeñas medias lunas… ¿plateadas? Y huellas delgadas y poco definidas de mordidas en la clavícula y cuello…todas con tenues toques plateados que resaltaban sobre su piel aperlada.

-A mí tampoco, por eso lo hago…. –Añadió el chico a espaldas de ambos-

-¿Qué es eso? –Subió la mirada a los ojos desiguales, ignorando olímpicamente al segundo rubio-

-Son…marcas –Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente doradas mientras formaba una sonrisa seductora sobre su semblante –deberías reconocerlas –Le susurró al oído –Y tú no eres Bill, ya te di un apodo –Le medio gritó al chico a sus espaldas una vez se hubo alejado del moreno-

Sí, ese era su Bill, era obvio, podía reconocerlo no solo por las muecas y las tenues marcas en su piel si no por la manera atrevida en que le hablaba, era ese su rubio pero ¿Qué con el otro? ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?!

-No me gusta –Se quejó en un puchero el de azul-

Frunció el ceño confuso, llevando la mirada al chico detrás de ellos, retiró sus manos de la camisa contraria, no sin antes haberla arreglado, se alejó unos pasos y volvió la mirada a su rubio.

-¿Por qué hay dos tú, Bill? –Preguntó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño en extrañeza-

-No tendría que haber dos si Bill quisiera que nosotros…. –Comenzó a hablar el de azul, siendo finalmente interrumpido por el rubio frente a él-

-¡No! –Gritó molesto el Cipher _original_ –No te quiero conmigo, no te quiero cerca y sobre todo, ¡No te quiero hablándole a Pino! –Refunfuñó golpeando el piso con su pie-

-¡¿Por qué?! Somos la misma persona –Volvió a gritar el otro, imitando el pisotón que dio este al piso-

-¡Porque eres bastante inútil! –Aumentando su tono de voz, apartó al confundido moreno de en medio, acercándose a su igual-

-¡Puedo hacer lo que tú! –Intentó decir el de azul-

Dipper se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrado, bufando y cansado de no comprender que mierda sucedía con todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡En teoría! ¡Ni siquiera sabes abrir un portal! –Le recriminó señalando el piso como si allí estuviese la prueba de sus palabras-

-Me pongo nervioso si me ves –Se cruzó de brazos, justificándose-

-¡Mentiroso! Solo no sabes hacerlo –Se golpeó la frente el de amarillo-

-¡Díganme qué demonios sucede! –Se hizo notar el moreno, elevando fuertemente la voz en son de reproche-

-Claro –Dijeron al unísono, volviendo la mirada a él con una enorme sonrisa sobre el rostro-

Un escalofrío enorme le corrió por la espina dorsal, no soportaba más de esa situación, quería respuestas y dejar de ver a uno de esos dos Bill's.

-Bueno…para poder conseguir un cuerpo humano necesitaba reducir mi poder a menos de la mitad –Explicaba el rubio vestido de amarillo –y pensé ¿Por qué no partirme por la mitad? Eso sería reducir por lo menos a la mitad mi poder y sería, con algunas modificaciones hechas a mi cuerpo humano, la respuesta a mis problemas. De todas formas, siendo un ser de pura energía solo debía separar a partes iguales mi cuerpo y entonces…. –Fue abruptamente interrumpido por una voz idéntica a la suya-

-Lo hicimos, pero fue un largo y doloroso proceso, quiero que sepas que no dejábamos de gritar y eso que somos tolerantes, y mucho, al dolor, era como estar muriendo pero sin llegar a morir…una lenta y tortuosa agonía…. –Se expresó el otro, elevando su puño al aire en un dramático movimiento-

Una mueca de horror apareció en rostro del castaño con la sola mención de esas palabras, el imaginar dolor tan grande que había pasado su rubio le erizaba la piel. No entendía qué demonios podía valer tanto como para sufrir tanta agonía.

-Cállate, imprudente. El punto es que continuamos con esa idea y al dividirme en dos algo salió mal y en lugar de tener otro "yo" que se quedara en mi dimensión a cubrirme las espaldas apareció esta barata imitación mía, inútil y sin sentido común a quien me gusta llamar Will por su idéntica apariencia pero su poco cerebro –Realizó ademanes de restar importancia al otro rubio, poniendo sus ojos sobre su moreno-

Frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada a ambos rubios. Pensar que alguien pudiera sufrir tal agonía era horrible, y la única ganancia había sido un cuerpo humano ¿Era cierto?

-Ahora no es necesario que lo haga, ya no es necesario y podemos volver a ser uno…además, yo prefiero que me llamen Bill –Se cruzó de brazos, aburriendo el gesto-

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! –Le gritó señalándole-

Dipper volvió la mirada al chico vestido de azul, que se acercó a él, envolviéndole con los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Ahora que comenzó Weirdmageddon no necesitamos reducir la energía demoniaca y puede unirse de nuevo conmigo ¡Pero no quiere hacerlo! –Chilló apretándolo en sus brazos-

-¡Olvídalo! No quiero estar con un pelele llorón e inútil –Se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada –y quita tus manos de mi Pine Tree –Advirtió en un murmullo-

-Bill –Imploró el otro –me gusta formar parte de ti…vamos…. –Hizo un puchero en sus labios, jalando hacia su cuerpo al moreno-

-No quiero –Desvió la mirada, tomando el brazo de su castaño. Aburrió el gesto –suéltalo…

-Bill…Bill ¡Bill! –Gritó infantilmente, utilizando al moreno de soporte, colocando sus manos sobre sus pectorales con el mero afán de tocar-

Dipper realmente se sentía incómodo siendo halado por uno y otro, abrazado y zarandeado por ambos chicos rubios y siendo toqueteado por las manos inquietas y traviesas de ese par. ¡¿Por qué siempre le sucedían cosas así?!

-¡Que irritante, ya cállate! –Ordenó alejando de sus manos al moreno, llevándoselo lejos de él en medio de su rabieta-

-Bill, Bill, Bill…. –Chilló el de azul, intentando acercarse de nuevo al moreno que se ocultaba detrás de su clon amarillo-

-¡Que no maldición! –Bufó golpeándose la frente en un son molesto-

Dio dos pasos adelante, tomando por los hombros al rubio que vestía con detalles azules y lo empujó con fuerza hasta hacerlo llegar al frente de la salida, donde lo arrojó para sacarlo del lugar.

-Que desgraciado…. –Farfulló el expulsado, recostándose contra la entrada que se cerraba-

-¡Piérdete! –Le gritó con fuerza el rubio que se encontraba adentro-

Fuera de la habitación aburrió el gesto. Las cosas podían ser difíciles cuando la otra mitad de sí no lo quería cerca por más que lo deseara. Sin más se arregló los cabellos, recogiendo su desgastada dignidad y salió de allí caminando a pasos galantes.

El moreno volvió la mirada al único Bill Cipher que se encontraba a su lado, viéndolo con interrogantes dibujadas por todo su rostro. El rubio soltó un exasperado bufido, acomodándose de mala gana el elegante traje en un son molesto e indignado, segundos después volvió a verle con la sonrisa más larga que le había visto esbozar dibujada sobre el semblante.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Weirdmageddon? –Preguntó el mellizo, entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Dónde estamos? –Llevó la mirada alrededor del lugar, analizándolo en silencio-

Una risita ansiosa y emocionada se le escapó entonces al rubio, que se acercó a él tomándole por los hombros, sus ojos se volvieron medias lunas a causa de la brillante sonrisa de blancos dientes en sus labios.

-¡Weirdmageddon! Es mi mundo invadiendo el tuyo, Dipper… ¡Es grandioso! Y no es lo mejor –Le soltó, riendo emocionado – ¡Yo soy el amo y rey supremo! ¡Y tú eres mi compañero, Dipper! –Le tomó por los hombros, acercándose a él como si le diese la mejor noticia que se le podría dar a alguien-

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron de par en par, consternado con lo que le decía. Bill había abierto un portal…la ruptura, ¡Los diarios! Él sí los había tomado, y había roto la grieta interdimensional… ¡Todo el mundo estaba por volverse un caos! O se había vuelto un caos ya…

-¿C-Como dices? –Titubeó en un balbuceo sin sentido-

-Sé que será difícil al principio pero te escogí por algo Dipper…. –Alargó una sonrisa amable en el semblante –vamos, no puedes decir que no te gusta todo esto, la habitación es linda, es la suite del pent-house ¿Hermosa, no? Abajo hay una fiesta ven, vamos a que conozcas la pirámide –Tomó su mano entre la suya, guiándole a la salida-

No sabía cómo reaccionar, sus piernas no se movían, sus labios estaban secos, estaba mudo y desconcertado. Podía sentir la mano fría del rubio envolviendo la suya pero su mente estaba pasmada, intentando procesar el exceso de información que le asaltaba y las dudas que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

Tieso se dejó hacer cuando sintió la suavidad del rubio al llevarle por los pasillos, subiendo y bajando un complejo sistema de escaleras de extraños y luminosos colores fluorescentes y a medida que bajaban se escuchaba resonar con mayor fuerza la música y las luces de colores comenzaban a embriagar su visión, temblando al son de la pieza.

Al entrar no pudo creer lo que veía, decenas de criaturas extrañas reunidas en un mismo sitio, bailando unas muy cerca de otras con la locura de las centellantes luces de colores temblando sobre ellas y la estridente música proveniente de ningún lugar y al mismo tiempo de cualquiera.

Apenas las criaturas observaron aparecer a Cipher una alta chica con corto cabello rosado, un solo ojo, dos cuernos y anchos labios se les acercó vistiendo completamente de rosa, sus guantes y botas altas parecían ser llamas rosadas que le envolvían.

-¡Que increíble! ¡Sabía que no ibas a defraudarnos! –Chilló separando sus anchos y rosados labios –es maravilloso…los eye-bats ya se han puesto manos a la obra y están apilando todo en un hermoso y enorme trono…. –Chilló emocionada-

-Pyronica, hablas con Bill, Bill Cipher, recuerda eso… ¡¿Lo tienen listo?! ¡Genial! ¡Voy a mostrárselo a mi Pinito! –Sonrió riendo por lo bajo-

Cruzaron por en medio de todas esas criaturas extrañas, altas y más grandes que él y que Cipher, confundido se dedicó a observar a todos y cada uno con recelo, deseando salir de allí. Los ojos de una especie de cosa con…muchas caras, se posaron sobre él, algunos dejaban atrás sus risas y baile para comenzar a murmurar cosas y señalarle.

Pyronica, así que esa era su forma original, no lo pensó mucho.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los pies de un alto trono de color plateado…Bill le tomó contra él, ayudándole a flotar hasta llegar a la cima de la enorme silla, pudo verlo entonces…personas…gente que él conocía…humanos…la familia de Wendy, los padres de Pacífica, y no supo cuántas personas más…congeladas, apiladas con muecas de agonía sobre sus helados y rígidos semblantes y ahora él se encontraba sentado sobre sus cuerpos…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y náuseas incontenibles le agitaron en el estómago, acompañados del temblor involuntario de sus manos y piernas.

El rubio se sentó sobre su regazo, sonriendo a los invitados mientras se aclaraba la garganta, rodeó con una de sus manos su cuello, echando su cabeza sobre el soporta brazos del enorme trono.

Dipper estaba tan absorto y pasmado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento el rubio les había hecho cambiar de tamaño hasta ocupar por completo el inmenso trono de agonía humana.

-Amigos…quiero presentarles a Pino –Una vez dijo eso se incorporó de nuevo, enhiesto, quedando sentado completamente sobre sus piernas de tal manera que les facilitaba a todos la visión del castaño – ¿Recuerdan al niño Pines? –Preguntó en ese son jocoso que solía utilizar – ¡El niño creció y ahora es todo mío! –Gritó en una carcajada, seguido de eso besó el cuello del aludido, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del humano-

Los gritos de sus colegas no se hicieron esperar y las risas socarronas y morbosas que tenían, se sintió cohibido pero por sobre todo, asustado, tenía miedo y quería salir de allí, estar sobre los cuerpos congelados de sus amigos era algo que le acortaba la respiración ¡Su familia! ¡¿Dónde estaba su familia?!

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento a causa del poco oxigeno que llegaba a sus pulmones, no podía moverse, no podía sentir, estaba pasmado, congelado sobre ese sitio. Podía escuchar el eco de las risas de todos esos seres extraños y la voz melodiosa del rubio que resonaba en lo profundo, como un eco ahuecado.

-Di _"Hola"_ Pinito –Susurró una sedosa voz a su oído. Pasó la punta de su tibia lengua por encima del lóbulo de su oreja en un son lento-

Quiso que fuera un sueño, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras pequeñas lágrimas empañaban sus pupilas ante el golpe de verdad que le abofeteaba. Estaba dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía y de lo estúpido que había sido, que sí era una pieza en un juego de ajedrez y que Cipher era el jugador… y ahora toda su familia estaba en peligro o peor, por culpa suya, él había sido el que le había permitido la entrada al rubio a la cabaña del misterio, todo era…por culpa suya…

-No están conscientes, tranquilízate –Susurró a su oído como si supiera el motivo de sus pesares-

Tomándose el silencio sepulcral del moreno como una mala noticia decidió hablar, encontrándose con su mirada perturbada y llorosa. Sintió sus labios realizar una mueca al contacto con sus miradas. Colocó su mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡¿Cómo diablos me pides eso?! –Se sacó la mano enguantada del demonio de un empujón-

Desconcertado por sus acciones el rubio frunció el ceño en confusión, se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca dudosa y avergonzada. Las miradas del resto cayeron sobre ellos, haciendo enojar al rubio con el acoso que sentía. No podía creer verdadera la osadía del moreno en frente de todas esas personas importantes de su dimensión.

-Detente Dipper –Regañó en un murmullo entre dientes, desviando la mirada a sus compañeros de la fiesta-

-¡Cierra la boca Bill! –Le gritó, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía-

Estaba aterrado de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo le sucediese a su familia por culpa suya. Lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada y no deseaba escuchar al rubio en ese momento, ni en ningún otro si las cosas no se arreglaban.

El rubio le golpeó la mejilla muy suavemente, casi como pidiendo que solo cerrara la boca y espabilara de su momento de estupidez humana.

-Ven conmigo…. –Ordenó serio antes de ponerse de pie del enorme trono-

A tirones le sacó de allí, los murmullos morbosos no se hicieron esperar, Cipher rodó los ojos, odiaba tener que cumplir con las expectativas de todos cuando sabía perfectamente que no podía porque entendía a Dipper, debía estar aterrado y no iba a culparlo.

-Creo que mi Pino necesita aprender modales…. –Soltó una carcajada fingida –sigan con la fiesta…. –Formó una sonrisa sobre los labios antes de salir de allí-

Ambos cambiaban lentamente a su tamaño original a los pasos que daban. El moreno tironeaba de su brazo, molesto, aterrado por la forma en que el otro le pedía simplemente avanzar. Entre tirones y jalones llegaron a la habitación de donde habían salido, el castaño se sentó sobre el sofá de piel, buscando respirar con calma, Cipher se giró a verle.

-¿Estás bien? –Suavizó sus facciones, quedándose quieto delante de él-

Sentía, al estar a solas con Bill, como si la sangre volviese a circular por su cuerpo de forma amable, ayudándole a recuperar la respiración…De pronto el sillón abrió varios ojos y sacó una larga lengua que le acarició las pantorrillas, haciéndole saltar de golpe, aterrado. Su acelerado corazón comenzó a saltar violentamente.

-¡No, no estoy bien! –Gritó exaltado, alejándose de un salto del sillón-

Se mantuvo lejos del sillón que había cobrado vida. Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron doradas cuando le vio realizar ese gesto hacia ese desconocido acto por el mueble.

-Quieto –Ordenó el rubio dando un golpe al sofá con un largo bastón negro que hizo aparecer en sus manos-

En un chasquido el bastón desapareció y él se le acercó al moreno, que le daba la espalda. Todo era demasiado, Dipper no podía soportar más el tener que ver a otro humano convertido en cristales…

-¿Dónde está mi familia? ¡Bill! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi familia?! –Gritó con los ojos llorosos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

El rubio se mordió los labios mientras se sentaba sobre el largo sofá de piel humana, aspirando hondo.

-No lo sé –Respondió sincero –no sé dónde están y no le he dado importancia pero…pero ellos estarán bien, Ford está con ellos y él sabe…. –Fue interrumpido abruptamente-

-¡No es eso! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?! Me estás diciendo que mi familia está allá afuera, que puede estar en peligro y yo estoy aquí… ¡Sin hacer nada por ellos! –Se revolvió los cabellos, ansioso-

El rubio realizó una mueca en sus labios, pensando en qué hacer, se acercó a una de las paredes del lugar. Sabía que por el momento Dipper se encontraba abrumado, pero él sabía que con el tiempo todo iba a mejorar para ambos…

-¿Quieres saber que sucede afuera? –Preguntó tocando con la punta de sus dedos los ladrillos al otro extremo de la habitación-

El moreno se acercó sin responder pero fue no hizo falta, fue suficiente para el rubio, que sabía leerlo perfectamente, se creó un balcón para él con un hermoso barandal de oro que apareció en un chasquido de dedos.

Los ojos avellanos se abrieron de par en par al momento de verlo todo, monstruos gigantes peleando, fuego, cascadas rojas que flotaban hasta un agujero negro en el cielo, todo Gravity Falls en ruinas y ojos flotantes que llevaban capturados en rayos rojizos a las personas y pequeñas criaturas que capturaban, congelándolas.

Se sentó sobre la superficie lisa del balcón, sintiendo su mirada cristalizarse: toda su familia perdida en ese caos que era el mundo, Ford lo había dicho antes, era una pesadilla real, Bill era un maniaco… y todos estaban en peligro por su culpa…todo estaba mal…por culpa suya…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando los labios, tragándose un sollozo. Bill intentó acercarse a él, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, todo estaba bien, el weirdmageddon estaba progresando perfectamente, la dimensión estaba siendo invadida y la grieta entre dimensiones era estable…la familia de Dipper debería estar bien, Ford sabía cómo cuidar de ellos, Dipper estaba con él y era su compañero, no tenía nada que temer…no lo entendía.

Sus jadeos constantes llegaron a sus oídos, pero eran melancólicos, se le acercó, intentando tocarle, preguntándose qué debía hacer para apaciguar su alma, sentía la mente atormentada del moreno con ningún pensamiento en concreto y miles a la vez, a ese paso iba a marearle.

-Quiero estar solo –Advirtió en son amenazante el moreno, bajando la mirada al desastre que era el pueblo-

Cipher se mordió los labios, supuso que solo debía darle un poco de tiempo, eso era lo que le hacía falta para ver lo afortunado que era y lo mucho que iba a disfrutar su nueva vida.

-De acuerdo, estaré abajo…puedes buscarme cuando gustes –Le dijo, alejándose a pasos tranquilos-

Los ojos cristalizados del moreno dejaron libre un par de lágrimas frustradas que hicieron temblar a Cipher, que no comprendía pero sentía ahogarse al verle llorar… sabía que estaba preocupado por su familia pero no era para tanto.

Al llegar a la fiesta simplemente se sentó sobre su trono, observando a todos divertirse y bailar sin sentido. ¿Qué les taba sucediendo?

Recostó su mejilla contra su mano, apoyándose en el soporta brazos del trono; había hecho todo bien, Dipper y él estaban juntos en eso, había dejado vivir a su familia aun cuando debía terminar con ellos ¿Qué más deseaba el humano? Se sintió abrumado pues, a pesar de estar lejos de él podía sentirle agitado y nervioso, sintiendo sus pensamientos cada vez más revueltos, unos girando a su alrededor y otros tantos en donde se culpaba de cientos de cosas…

¿Qué le sucedía a ambos?

.

.

.

-Tío Ford –Sollozó la melliza mayor, ocultando el rostro contra el pecho del adulto – ¿Qué sucederá con Dipper?

-…No lo sé –Respondió frunciendo el ceño, su mano colocada sobre la cabeza de la morena –si Bill lo tiene no podemos espera nada bueno…

Odiaba ser él quien dijese tan cruda verdad ¿Qué podían esperar cuando estaba capturado por un demente? Era como si fuese el seguro de que nadie iba a hacer nada en su contra, una amenaza constante y él lo sabía ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer del castaño? Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, Bill no tenía a alguien encerrado por mero gusto…

Rabioso, su gemelo se puso de pie.

-¡No! ¡No, no, basta! ¡Ese maniaco no va a hacerle esto a mi familia! –Gritó con fuerza al ver a su gemelo frustrado y a su sobrina llorosa-

-¿Stanley? –Enarcó una ceja, confuso el genio-

-¡No dejaré que haga esto! ¡Iremos por Dipper y golpearé a ese demonio maniaco gusto en el rostro! –Medio gritó imponente-

El rostro de la morena se iluminó entonces en una sonrisa valiente y los ojos del genio centellaron alegres…era lo único que todos ellos necesitaban escuchar… que podían hacer algo probablemente imposible como era acercarse a ese castillo de locura en donde seguramente se encontraba encerrado Dipper.

* * *

¡Una semana después…! Fueron problemas de internet combinados con el hecho de que un examen súper importante se me vino encima y no tuve más remedio que alejarme de mi amado yaoi ¿Lo imaginan? ¡Dolor!

Y luego mi laptop se mojó y todos los capítulos de este fic estaban allí ¿Alguien puede imaginarse mi dolor? Y lo inicié todo, no es muy largo y está algo alterada mi narración pero espero que les guste. Posiblemente publique el lunes (Ahora sí) de la semana que viene, para no perder la buena costumbre.

Gracias por lo comentarios! Me encanta que les haya gustado el no muy elaborado Lemmon :3

Un beso grandote a quienes me comentaron, así muy grande :D

Pregunta: Planeaba poner después de seme a Bill ¿Alguna objeción? Saben bien que tomo a mis Kawaii-reader's en cuenta para esto. ¡Aun no es tarde!

Los veo el lunes! Bill dice _hola y adiós_ ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Los hombros del moreno cayeron ligeramente hacia adelante. Inexpresivo, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho mal, en lo estúpido que se sentía por intentar confiar en alguien a quien jamás debió ofrecerle su confianza.

Lo peor de todo es que se había –estúpidamente –enamorado de sus locuras, de las veces en que le veía esforzarse por entender la madeja de emociones que involucraban las relaciones humanas.

No entendía cómo era posible que hubiese pensado que algo así tenía futuro alguno ¿Cómo era siquiera alguna idea válida?

Frunció los labios en una mueca irónica, Bill se lo había dicho una vez, que él jamás cambiaría, tampoco era como si le hubiese mentido en algún momento, y aun así le dolía.

¿Qué sucedería con ambos? Por el momento no quería pensar en ello, deseaba solamente quedarse allí a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había salido mal, lo que él había hecho mal, y rezar por poder hacer algo para ayudar a la humanidad.

Se debatía entre la moral, el amor a su familia y el inmenso cariño que le tenía al rubio porque de alguna manera en aquel verano había aprendido a adorar sus sonrisas coquetas, sus miradas curiosas y la forma extraña que tenía de actuar ante situaciones comunes.

Se sintió una persona horrible por haber puesto sus deseos encima del bienestar de la humanidad aquél día en que estrechó la pálida mano del rubio.

.

.

.

-Despega la mirada de la mesa por favor –Pidió sonriente la alta chica de otra dimensión-

Frente a ella se encontraba el demonio del sueño, con la mejilla recostada contra su mano, su mirada ausente sobre la madera de cerezo mientras su dedo trazaba figuras indefinidas con total lentitud sobre la misma.

Como respuesta dejó salir un bufido que borró la sonrisa de la fémina de grandes cuernos.

-¿Bill? Te retiraste de la fiesta, pensé que ibas a estar jugando a la parejita con el humano…. –Sonrió, intentando bromear-

El ceño inexpresivo del rubio le obligó a fruncir el ceño a ella, se acercó a él, que solamente asintió llevando sus cejas al centro. Tocó su hombro, haciendo despertar de su pequeño trance al demonio.

-¿Disculpa? –Levantó la mirada, viéndola con fijeza-

En un suspiro pesado ella se sentó arrastrando una silla de madera con forro de piel para sentarse a su lado. Le observó detenidamente, esperando a que fuese el mismo demonio el que iniciara con su declaración.

Sin embargo, ni una sola palabra brotó de los labios del rubio, que simplemente desvió la mirada a los maderos hermosos de la mesa en que se apoyaba, tamborileando los dedos, ansioso.

-¿Qué diablos me ves? –Preguntó en un murmullo frustrado, fulminándola con la mirada-

Ella, impasible, cruzó los brazos por sobre la mesa, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, con el ojo fijo sobre la figura pequeña del cuerpo humano del isósceles.

-…Sigues en tu forma humana. Creí que no te gustaba –Comentó, ignorando la explosión de emociones anteriores del rubio-

Ella le conocía perfectamente, solía estallar de esa manera tan peculiar cuando sentía un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias, abrumadoras. Sabía que el demonio del sueño estaba frustrado, por alguna razón.

Sucedió entonces, sin que ella preguntara, él asintió antes de responder.

-No me desagrada…. –Se cruzó de brazos, como si envolviera su propio cuerpo en sus manos de una manera que pudiera sentirse a sí mismo –no lo notas ¿Verdad? –Preguntó llevando sus ojos desiguales a ella-

Claro que no le desagradaba, pero no porque a él mismo le gustase recordar todas las sensaciones horribles que le había hecho pasar ese cuerpo inútil –desde su punto de vista –poco moldeable a su energía humana, era simplemente que…a Dipper le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y a él le parecía gratificante la idea de agradar al molesto castaño.

-¿Qué debería notar? –Con lentitud, le recorrió el cuerpo entero, pensándose mejor las cosas antes de decir algo que pudiera no ser cierto y alterar al demonio en cuerpo humano-

Mentiría si ella dijese que no había sentido un cambio extraño en el aura que emanaba del rubio cuando ella recuperó su forma original en el weirdmaggedon, pero echaba la culpa de esas sensaciones a que había mermado su propia forma física para poder acompañar al isósceles en el mundo humano y que al recuperarla el shock provocado por la abstinencia de sus sentidos er demasiado como para no reconocer la huella energética del isósceles.

Quedó callada, recorriéndole con la mirada. Cipher se llevó una mano a los labios, mordisqueando descuidada y ausentemente la punta de una de sus uñas, apenas acariciándola con sus finos dientes en un son de pensamientos perdidos.

-Bill…sabes que tú puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Verdad? –Dulcificó a penas su tono de voz, frunciendo su única ceja en comprensión-

Ella no era buena actuando como intentaba hacerlo, es más, podría hasta decir que era mala con eso, pero el intento se estaba haciendo.

El demonio del sueño asintió apretando contra sus labios el dorso de su mano, descolocando la mirada por unos muy largos minutos, mismos que desconcertaban a la chica que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, frente a él.

-Aun no estoy seguro –Masculló con los labios tras el dorso de su mano, ocultos-

.

.

.

Dipper hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho mientras pensaba en qué rayos hacer.

Quería a Bill, lo quería con él de vuelta en la cabaña, quería besarlo cómo hacían antes de despertar allí y recordar una vez más con gozo las expresiones en su rostro mientras lo hacía…pero las cosas se veían tan lejanas, no comprendía a Cipher ¿Qué necesitaba tomar de él? Porque…de otro modo no estaría allí ¿Cierto?

Era doloroso de pensar pero, a como estaban las cosas, era algo factible; y si era así, ¿Qué necesitaba?

 _Eres necesario…_

Recuerda haber escuchado de sus sonrosados labios una vez, ¿Necesario para qué…? Él no era un tipo sumamente brillante, ni alguien importante…

Ni si quiera podía permitirse sufrir sentimentalmente porque necesitaba encontrar un modo de arreglar lo que había roto.

Un tacto amable tocó su espalda, rozando finamente con la punta de sus dedos, lo cual le hizo saltar sobre su sitio, levantando de golpe la mirada.

Los inexplicablemente brillantes ojos dorados de Cipher le observaban con comprensión y un atisbo de cariño; frunció el ceño en una mueca de extrañeza y desconfianza, receloso por su anterior discusión y los problemas que esta había acarreado entre ellos, dolido por sus mentiras y lastimado por su irrefutable engaño.

Observó al demonio del sueño sonreír muy escasamente antes de sentarse a su lado, flexionando las piernas contra su pecho y abrazándolas por debajo de sus rodillas.

Hasta ese momento él no había dicho nada, esperando a que fuese el mismo demonio del sueño quien terminase hablando, teniendo por dentro una batalla de emociones contradictorias que le robaba el aliento de forma funesta.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad? –Preguntó con un inusual toque pacífico en su burlesca voz-

Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, obligándose a no responderle. ¿A qué se refería de todos modos? ¿Al horrible desastre en que se estaba convirtiendo el pueblo? ¿Al hecho de estar sentado a su lado aun cuando le pidió espacio? ¡¿Qué era lo bello allí?!

Todos esos pensamientos corrieron en su cabeza como una película siendo acelerada, tanto así que los intensos ojos dorados se detuvieron sobre él con una mirada interrogante y confundida. _Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos…_

-Oh, yo no tenía idea, perdona –Alargó una amable sonrisa, aparentemente avergonzado al alagar algo que lastimaba al moreno-

Él entrecerró los ojos ante su actitud, antes de verle extender su mano derecha, pidiendo que la estrechara con la suya en un saludo silencioso para proceder a añadir.

-Lamento la confusión, soy Bill…. –Realizó un mohín en los labios, disgustado por lo que estaba por agregar –pero llámame William, será más sencillo para ti…no sabía que habías tenido una discusión con…Bill…. –Especuló un tanto incómodo por las declaraciones-

Hasta ese instante supo que sus sospechas eran claras, ese a su lado no era Bill…al menos no completamente y no con el que había…. Desvió la mirada, sin aceptar el saludo del otro, que bajó lentamente su mano. Le resultaba incómodo tener que hablar de Cipher en esos precisos instantes, aun si este no era _El Cipher_ , su Cipher, estando demasiado ocupado debatiéndose entre la moral y…un demonio del sueño.

Su compañero pareció un tanto ofuscado por su negativa a saludarle, pero no le obligó a nada.

William, como gustaba llamarle al chico de detalles azules en la ropa al verdadero Cipher, era un demonio del sueño, al igual que Bill, que este último llamaría defectuoso… sí, defectuoso por lo que era él, todo su ser estaba lleno de los defectos que Bill no admitía para consigo mismo, la debilidad de una sonrisa amable y la fascinación por la raza humana y su facilidad para adaptar el entorno que les rodeaba a sus necesidades, aun cuando eran seres simples sin pizca de algo extraordinario además de la cabeza dura que tenían…

William era, en pocas palabras, lo bueno que Bill tenía y que este se negaba a reconocer…

William era un defecto…

-Dipper –Llamó de nuevo el rubio a su lado, que observaba atento las llamaradas de fuego sobre el piso del pueblo –esto no debe ser algo de tu agrado pero…es perfecto –Explicó en un murmullo –estás con nosotros ahora, Dipper, nada malo va a sucederte, nunca –Aclaró sonriendo para él de manera amable-

El viento caliente golpeteaba contra el rostro de ambos, meneando los cabellos rubios del demonio y agitando muy suavemente los del humano moreno.

Dipper bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, imposibilitado a continuar observando aquél par de diamantes dorados que eran tan idénticos a los de Bill.

¿Seguro? ¡Jamás se sentiría seguro estando allí! No por culpa de Bill…por culpa del mundo del mismo… pero ¿Eso no era también amar solo lo bueno que ofrecía alguien? Porque si era así entonces no lo amaba realmente…

Uno nunca ama a alguien si no ama también su peor lado.

Llevó los ojos de nuevo al rubio, que le observaba con los párpados ligeramente caídos, en una mueca impasible y que, además, adivinaba ligeramente dolida.

Claro que estaba dolido, el demonio del sueño estaba escuchando cada palabra de su pensar, no lo sentía como tal, pero sí que lograba escucharlo…

-No quieres esto ¿No es así? –Desvió los ojos al frente –Dipper –Llamó después de una pausa –tú no quieres esto –Susurró con la vista al horizonte, intentando al menos que el humano le diese una negativa o se justificara-

Una nube de eye-bats sobrevolaba la zona, cargando personas y animales convertidos en piedra helada… algo que hizo a Dipper desviar la mirada, horrorizado por lo que estaba presenciando.

-No –Fue la primera vez que habló desde que llegase William…su voz sonando como un murmullo, rasposa y agotada –no quiero esto, no quiero nada de esto, tampoco deseo ser el compañero de Bill…

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par, su pupila dilatándose violentamente ante las imborrables palabras. William apretó los labios en una perfecta línea blanca al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos viajaba lentamente hacia su pecho, rozando perezosamente, por encima de su traje de detalles celestes, el órgano humano que palpitaba lentamente, encogiéndose mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario, produciendo en él una sensación…que le pedía resignarse.

.

.

.

Pyronica observó detenidamente a su amigo, que hasta el momento se había mantenido a su lado: Cipher pasaba descuidadamente sus dedos por encima de su cuello, podía ver la incomodidad dibujada en su semblante cada vez que acariciaba esa zona, rascando distraídamente también su pecho.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó en una mueca intrigada, observándole al otro lado de la mesa-

La rosa negra que tuviese el rubio entre sus manos comenzaba a teñirse de blanco desde la raíz de sus pétalos, algo casi imperceptible.

Escozor, eso era lo que sentía en el cuerpo, específicamente sobre las marcas de besos antiguos que había depositado Dipper sobre su piel, sobre las medias lunas plateadas, como si repentinamente estas estuviesen pidiendo su atención agritos.

Era incómodo, y extraño…sentía su piel aumentando su temperatura en busca de aligerar esa sensación nada grata producida de la nada.

Este, como respuesta, frunció las cejas, pasando sus uñas sobre la piel descubierta de su cuello, buscando alivio a su malestar.

-No es nada, creo que he desarrollado una alergia…. –Masculló pensativo, llevando la mirada a sus piernas cubiertas por la elegante tela negra-

-Tú no puedes desarrollar ninguna de esas estupideces –La chica entrecerró su único ojo, analítica, buscando concordancia en sus palabras-

El rubio pareció pensarlo un poco antes de dale la razón, desabotonando el cuello de la perfectamente arreglada camisa y husmear las marcas plateadas que centellaban sobre su piel.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? –Preguntó expectante la chica, atenta a la piel de su cuello-

.

.

.

-No digas eso –Pidió en un murmullo tranquilo el chico de ojos desiguales, viéndole atentamente en una mirada que era casi una súplica-

El humano no titubeó al desviar la mirada, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de angustiosa tortura, frustrado, y molesto con todo el mundo y consigo mismo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Es la verdad –Su voz bajó dos octavas al decirlo, recostando su mentón sobre el cruce de sus brazos –esto no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte…

William llevó los ojos al rojo firmamento, observando a lo lejos la catarata de sangre que corría al agujero negro, hinchó el pecho, aspirando pesadamente antes de dejar salir el aire retenido.

-Sí…puede ser cierto. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿No? –Tranquilizó su tono de voz, hablando suavemente-

El moreno no pudo si no asentir, dándole por completo la razón: él lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en que los labios del rubio Cipher rozaron los suyos y sintió una tormenta eléctrica corriendo por sus huesos, sabía que era maravilloso pero que no era para él algo así de inalcanzable y peligroso.

-Lo sabía –Admitió. Sus labios repentinamente resecos-

-Y aun así aceptaste…. –Masculló en una afirmación que se espetaba sin desearlo –eres un niño…. –Una mueca de tristeza surcó su semblante al murmurar lo último en un susurro inaudible-

-Pensé que era lo correcto –Dijo el moreno después de un largo silencio entre ellos-

William sonrió, recostando la mejilla contra sus brazos, observando todo el terrible paisaje que les rodeaba en la pirámide flotante.

-No pensabas que fuera lo correcto, pensabas que podrías hacerle cambiar, tú no querías amoldarte a algo diferente –Repuso con voz tranquila –deseabas quedarte con algo hermoso que pudiera amoldarse a ti… ¿Te entristece que no saliera como esperabas? –Sus cejas mostraban un semblante inexpresivo a sus palabras – ¿O es la simple decepción de haber buscado en el sitio equivocado?

Confundido por sus palabras, el humano desvió la mirada al paisaje, pensándose las cosas momentos antes de atreverse a responderle algo a ese rostro tan idéntico al que una vez acariciase con sus pulgares, prometiendo cariño. Pero el chico a su lado añadió.

-No puedes. No te culparé, eres un humano y el cometer errores es propio de tu especie…pero me llena de pena tener que aceptarlo…deberías entonces hablarlo con él –Volvió su mirada a los ojos marrones, observándole-

-Quiero que esto acabe…quiero ver a mi familia y volver a tener la vida tranquila que tenía antes de conocerlo…. –Mencionó en un arranque de frustración al ver cómo se levantaba su acompañante-

-Búscale –Sugirió, apenas y separando los labios al hacerlo-

Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida a pasos lentos, apenas darle la espalda al moreno descompuso su semblante por uno pesaroso e intranquilo, y mordiéndose los labios caminó en dirección al enorme salón de fiestas, dispuesto a suplir –momentáneamente –a su otra mitad.

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –Frunciendo la ceja, la alta chica preguntó al rubio-

El ceño del rubio junto a ella se frunció repentinamente en una mueca pensativa. Agobiado y con la preocupación corriendo su forma física el ser mítico dio dos pasos hacia a atrás apenas se puso de pie, apretando los labios.

-Yo…. –Con la mirada analizó velozmente el piso cómo si la respuesta estuviese impresa allí –debo hablar con…. –Señaló a su espalda, refiriéndose al moreno, sin concluir su frase salió del lugar, afectado por sus revueltos pensamientos-

Dipper… ¿Qué sucedía? Sea lo que fuere, necesitaba una respuesta y seguramente él podría dársela, ya le había permitido meditar las cosas un tiempo, a solas, supuso, que después de todo ya debía estar bien, y que todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos.

Entonces ¿Por qué motivo le temblaban las piernas a penas cruzar el umbral de la salida en donde antaño se encontraba? Oh, sí mentiría de tan solo pensar que no le afectaba sentir la turbación del moreno a través de su mente, de las vibraciones involuntarias que tenía su cuerpo a causa de su agitación.

Podía saber cómo se sentía el humano, nunca antes eso había sucedido y era…aterradora la sensación de agobio que sentía, tan palpable que por un momento creyó que las emociones le pertenecían a él.

Ensimismado como se encontraba, no se percató de que había llegado a la entrada de su habitación hasta que impactó con el pecho firme y cálido del moreno de rizos castaños…

 _Mierda…_

Sus pálpitos se aceleraron, podía escucharlos retumbando en sus oídos, ¿O eran los de Dipper? No lo supo realmente, levantó la mirada y allí estaban…

Sus ojos grandes, marrones, castaños, avellanos, de distintos tonos de café, profundos, cubiertos en ese momento por algo que nunca deseó identificar, la sombra gélida que iba dirigida exclusivamente a él.

Imposibilitado a sostenerle la mirada desvió los ojos a otro sitio, su pulso cardiaco se había vuelto loco repentinamente y resonaba suplicante del perdón del moreno.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, no quería hablarle ni escucharle hablar, esperaba sinceramente no tener que llegar a esa conversación, no si sus ojos seguían puestos como esferas de hielo sobre él, dagas heladas que lo atravesaban sin culpa alguna. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal, en todo caso?

-Quiero que esto termine…

No lo supo, realmente nunca estuvo seguro de su orden fue dada con el toque hiriente que él percibió en ese momento o se trató de especulaciones de su cabeza, controladas por el desasosiego que sentía en Dipper pero que este ocultaba tan bien.

Volvió la mirada, aturdido, al semblante serio que le observaba.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! Esto es perfecto –Se justificó, retrocediendo apenas un paso, contrariado-

Su balbuceo fue detenido abruptamente, cortado de un solo tirón por la voz agitada y quebradiza, pero al mismo tiempo firme, que escapó de los labios del único humano dentro de esa habitación de locura.

-¡Bill ya basta! Detén esta locura, detente –Posó sus manos sobre los hombros delgados, obligando a su acompañante a verle a los ojos –termina con esto por favor…. –Sus cejas espesas se fruncieron anhelantes-

Las demandas del moreno fueron inmediatamente bloqueadas dentro de la cabeza rubia de su interlocutor, Bill se negaba a soportar sentir la tormenta de emociones que no le pertenecían a él, obligándolas a silenciarse cuando sintió el toque de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Frío, eso era lo que sentía en las palmas de las, antaño, cálidas manos del mellizo.

-…No, Dipper…tú estás confundido. Ya sé, te daré tiempo para pensar y entonces…. –Sus palabras salieron atropelladas, una tras otra, hasta ser cortadas abruptamente-

-Necesito que esto termine, quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a ver a mis amigos…necesito saber que mi familia está bien. –Apretó ligeramente sus dedos sobre la piel pálida cubierta por la tela suave –quiero ver a mis tíos, a Mabel, extraño a Soos y a Wendy…. –Exclamó entonces en un hilo de voz-

La mención de esta última terminó rompiendo algo dentro del rubio, era como si un fusible hubiese hecho un corto circuito entre su lengua y el filtro que había en su pensamiento.

Frunciendo el ceño, los ojos desiguales se endurecieron, viendo interrogantes y acusadores al chico que le sostenía.

-¿En verdad, Dipper? Porque no lo he notado…. –Escupió despectivo, bloqueando su cabeza a todo lo que pudiese hacerle sentir el moreno, encubriéndolo con la frustración que comenzaba a sentir-

¿Cómo se sentía? Nada era suficiente para el humano, ¿Qué tan malo era acompañarle en esa travesía? ¿Qué podrían ofrecerle todos los mencionados que él no? La pelirroja, pensó en ella con rabia mal disimulada, _lastima…_

-Es una pena –Añadió colocando una de sus manos sobre el brazo del mellizo – ¿Quieres irte? Me parece perfecto…anda ¡Hazlo! Desgraciadamente –Se encogió de hombros, los mismo hombros que el expectante moreno aun sostenía –no la verás a ella…

Como si su piel quemara, el humano le quitó las manos de encima, alejándose lo suficiente para verle, atónito.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó, quedándose petrificado en su sitio-

El semblante del rubio se heló mientras sus músculos se tensaban, por alguna razón no soportaba la expresión en el rostro de su compañero, sin embargo, era bueno simulando que no le dolía, literalmente, el pecho al verle penetrándole con escepticismo en la mirada.

-¿Sabías que existen varias formas de acabar con Weirdmageddon? –Elevó una ceja, llevando los brazos tras su espalda –si yo así lo deseo y decido ponerle fin, si logran destruirme todo lo que pertenezca a mi dimensión se marchará…si me destierran formando un círculo de invocación con todos los símbolos ocupando su lugar correspondiente –Enumeró, tranquilo, esperando la reacción de asombro que abordó al moreno apenas lo comprendió – ¡Perfecto, _Pine Tree_! Lo entiendes, chico listo…

 _Los símbolos del diario…_

-Qué cosa más sencilla deshacerme de uno de los símbolos…fue relativamente fácil –Apaciguó su mirada, calmado – ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Necesitaba poder combinar átomos humanos para obtener mi propio cuerpo humano, algo realmente sencillo cuando tomas un peón que no es útil, lo único que tuve que hacer fue desarmarlo…. –Aceptó, como si aquello le fuese ajeno y bastante normal-

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron cuan platos ante la realización…

-Wendy…. –Sus pecho subió y bajó muy lentamente, como si se ahogara-

Cipher podía sentirlo…y era doloroso hacerlo.

-¡Bingo, Pine Tree! Eres un chico inteligente…. –Una media sonrisa atravesó sus sonrosados labios-

Sin premeditarlo, el castaño le aferró con fuerza por los hombros, haciéndole reaccionar ante la fuerte sacudida que le propinó.

-¡Bill! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?! –Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas-

-¡Pude hacerlo porque fue sencillo! Yo no fui el único que sufrió aquí…. –Masculló lo único como si le contase un secreto-

-Me usaste –Las cejas del mellizo se elevaron en total impresión, a pesar de haberlo intuido antes, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su pupila contraída-

Saber que era cierto, corroborarlo, _dolía…_

-Como a todo el mundo –Sentenció severamente, de forma hiriente, sin remordimiento, el rubio-

 _No es cierto, no, no, no_. Los ojos castaños decayeron casi por inercia ante sus palabras, ¿Qué sucedía con todo lo demás…? ¿Y aquella noche? ¿No importaban sus palabras de afecto?

Cipher le observaba con los párpados a medio caer, leyendo toda la hilera de pensamientos que corrieron su cabeza, uno tras otro, veloces agudos, _dolorosos…_

-Es una irremediable pena…peri si de algo te sirve –Sonrió entonces, tocando su mentón con dos de sus dedos para obligarle a elevar el mentón y pudiese verle –me encantó tenerte entre las piernas…. –Susurró contra sus labios, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre ellos-

 _Basta_. Herido, y encolerizado, el Pines apretó sus hombros con saña, obligándole a alejarse, odiándolo de sobremanera a una velocidad vertiginosa, lastimado por sus hirientes palabras. Sus ojos se cristalizaban, y de no haber estado ocupado siendo abrumado por las sensaciones del momento habría escuchado el gemido doloroso se escapó de los labios sonrosados. Sus dedos se enterraban en las clavículas, sin cuidado, cegados por el cúmulo de efímeras emociones.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Eres un _monstruo_! ¡No entiendo cómo fui tan estúpido…! –De un fuerte empujón se lo sacó de encima, retrocediendo al acto-

Contemplar los ojos desiguales que le veían con sorna y superioridad era sin duda la peor sensación…

-Porque eres un _humano_ –Le sonrió con sorna, conteniendo el agudo y penetrante dolor en sus clavículas-

¿Qué podía hacer? Por supuesto, en el momento, lamentarse violentamente e intentar no llorar de rabia frente a él.

 _¿Todo termina aquí? Perdona…_

El moreno bajó la mirada, sus hombros temblando de rabia y tristeza, se sintió repentinamente vacío, su pecho subiendo y bajando dolorosamente. Se sintió prontamente rechazado…y _dolía_ …

 _Bill…_

 _Dipper…_

* * *

Hola! De nuevo, lamento muchísimo la demora, en serio que sí. Pero el fic está por llegar a su final y quiero hacerlo bien, es por eso que después de enfrentarme a una laguna mental y pelear contra ideas y escenas que no fueron de mi total agrado pude traer este capítulo.

No muy largo, es verdad, pero, ya es el número catorce ¡Definitivo! Este es el capítulo decisivo para el especial. Más de cincuenta, nenes, vamos por amor al BillDip (Aunque ahora que lo pienso puse DipBill aquí…mmm…)

Ahora, no está largo el capi pero lo bueno de esto es que ya no tardo en tener el capítulo 15, tengo ideas, muchas.

Gracias por los comentarios!

Les veo pronto (Ahora sí) en el capi siguiente, un beso enorme cariños míos y pues nada, hasta el capi quince.

PD: No me maten por la escena del final C:

PD2: Para quienes me pedían enardecidamente un Bill seme, escribí un nuevo fic con nuestro Cipher de seme, para quien desee leerlo, el fic es un tanto...oscuro, por los temas que trata, si gustan pueden visitar mi perfil, se encuentra bajo el título cachondo "La teoría de tu llanto".


	16. Chapter 15

Frunció las cejas en una mueca de profundo dolor que el mellizo ignoraba, no por gusto, sencillamente no pudo apreciarla cuando sus empañados y rabiosos ojos se desviaron de la esbelta figura ajena.

-Quiero irme de aquí…no quiero verte –Espetó con la voz pastosa y un nudo profundo en su garganta-

Los labios del rubio se fruncieron, formando una delgada línea recta entre ellos, asintió, sin embargo, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo profundos aguijonazos de dolor atravesar sus clavículas, haciendo palpitar sus hombros.

-¿Estás dolido, Pine Tree? –Una risilla burlona salió del fondo de su garganta, fingida a la perfección –pero si te acabo de alagar, hace unos momentos te dije que me encantaron tus habilidades en la cama…de uno a diez de mi parte tienes un ocho ¿Acaso no es suficiente? –Una rubia ceja formó un arco mientras le sonreía con sorna. En segundos amargó el gesto, desinteresado aparentemente –si lo deseas márchate, ya tengo lo que necesito…

Desvió la mirada, sus pestañas ocultando el color desigual de sus ojos que se pintaban de azul eléctrico, fulgurosos ante la rabia del moreno.

¿Qué debía hacer? Sintió su corazón oprimirse de forma dolorosa, tan fuerte, que pudo decir que era algo literal y real. No podía encontrar su voz, y tampoco era que sintiera que debía decir algo pero, necesitaba hacerlo, se sentía con la capacidad de dejarse humillar un poco más o quizá era solo que en realidad seguía esperando a que fuese una broma.

No podía creerlo irreal, no sus besos, no sus gestos, sus palabras quizá pero esas miradas amorosas no podían ser actuación.

-¿Todo era mentira? –Un hilo delgado, en eso se convirtió su voz-

El rubio no lo analizó mucho tiempo a decir verdad, sencillamente se encogió de hombros, tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás en son lento, ignorando el dolor de sus hombros y tórax. Se ahogaba viendo a Dipper así, por algún motivo, le molestaba.

-No todo…tus besos…era una sensación difícil de igualar. Por cierto, ¿Tu amiga la pelirroja? Antes de ser cruelmente despedazada dejó un mensaje para ti ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? –Llevó una mano a su mentón como si realmente lo pensara, seguidamente chasqueó los dedos en realización perfectamente fingida – ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo! Dijo: Cuando intentes llevar a cabo tus planes y te topes con Dipper él jamás cederá a ti y en tus momentos de perdición vas a pedirle clemencia por haber sido un idiota, _Dipper confío en que lo detendrás_ –Recitó como si el mensaje lo tuviese gravado en su memoria-

La mirada desorbitada y llorosa del moreno se lo dijo todo, _dolía_ , pero él no podía detenerse. ¿Qué era difícil de entender? Antes se lo había advertido ¿Qué esperaba sollozando frente a él? Sin embargo, cerró los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas se recostaran sobre sus mejillas.

-Que desgracia ¿Verdad? Ella en sus últimos momentos aun te tenía fe –Tomó su sombrerillo de copa, sacudiendo un polvo inexistente –y ¿Qué haces a la primera oportunidad? ¡Te vas y follas con tu peor enemigo! Vaya héroe… pero ambos sabemos que valió todo…las penas, las pérdidas…te encantó ¿No es cierto? Me habría gustado que las cosas siguieran así, ya sabes, nosotros dos con ese juego de tacto…te lo ofrecí Dipper, pero no quisiste, te habría dado todo y lo rechazaste…Piney…nos habríamos divertido tanto juntos…. –Acarició con sus dientes su labio inferior, observando de pies a cabeza al chico frente a él-

No todo era falso, no todo era mentira, pero ya no valía nada decirlo. Se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza, acomodándolo elegantemente.

Dipper abrió los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, _humillante…_

-¡Vete a la mierda, Bill Cipher! ¡Maldito el momento en que acepté un trato contigo! –Gritó con fuerza, señalando inauditamente al ser delante suyo –ojalá pudiera borrarte de mi memoria…

 _Dolía…_

Frunció los labios, apretó los dientes sobre su lengua y tras el aguijonazo de dolor en su pecho asintió formando una sonrisa segura de sí, se acercó a él a pasos tranquilos, taladrándole con la mirada.

-Todo lo que tú pidas –Sin más, tras sus dolorosas palabras, que concertó en una sonrisa fingida y un asentimiento, posó sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios – _buen viaje Dipper…_

Después de eso, el moreno se desplomó entre sus brazos, inconsciente, cayendo sobre su pecho, flácido y con una expresión impasible en el rostro.

Los pasos de unas altas zapatillas de tacón de aguja se dejaron escuchar en el silencio sepulcral que era en ese momento el recinto, Cipher, arrodillado sobre el piso, sostenía entre sus brazos, recostado contra su pecho al inconsciente Pines, acomodando cariñosamente, uno a uno, sus desordenados risos castaños.

Con el pulgar delineaba la marca de nacimiento dibujada en la frente del chico de piel bronceada, observando pequeñas gotas saladas sobre sus pestañas, mismas que no dudó un segundo en retirar con parsimonia y el rostro sereno.

Pyronica observó todo, tranquila, con los labios vueltos una línea delgada, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero sea lo que fuere, el rubio no parecía pasarla bien, fue por ello que no se inmutó, se quedó allí, simplemente, callada, esperando a que este diese una señal de vida.

-Py…. –Llamó entones, con la voz baja, vuelta un hilo-

Sin perder un solo segundo, ella se acercó en dos grandes zancadas, poniéndose a su lado.

-Dime –Pidió contemplándole a los ojos-

Sin embargo, este no dijo nada, le sonrió, colocándole entre los brazos el cuerpo inmutable del adormilado moreno, y prosiguió a hablar ante la desconcertada chica.

-Ellos vendrán pronto por él y necesito arreglar algunas cosas ¿Puedes…? –Sus ojos viajaron al dormido moreno antes de ponerse de pie, tomando como una afirmación el silencio de la chica-

Sin embargo, sin permitirle marchar, ella le tomó por la muñeca, insegura de qué debía hacer.

-…Bill…d-dime…dime qué pasó –Le pidió, preguntándose también si eso era algo que ella debía saber –no pienso que debas dejarlo ir si tú no quieres…. –Agregó, sincera, posando su único ojo sobre él-

Sonriendo plácido, el demonio del sueño se sentó sobre sus tobillos, delante de ella, y asintió.

-Eso no es algo que yo tenga que decidir…él lo hizo ya –con calma, descubrió los besos marcados en su cuello y clavículas-

Las que fuesen huellas de amor no eran, en ese momento, más que manchas oscurecidas sobresalientes en su piel de nieve, medias lunas permanentes que trepaban sin cuidado por su cuello, esparciéndose también sobre sus hombros.

Atónita, amplió los ojos, sintiéndose atragantar con su propia saliva.

-Qué demonios, Bill…. –Murmuró en un reproche aterrado-

No podía creerlo, era demasiado, las marcas parecían más un castigo que una prueba de amor; sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada al cuerpo dormido que reposaba entre sus brazos, casi sin haber deseado hacerlo, pues el rubio le reprochó el que culpara al humano.

-Lo siento…. –Dijo casi de inmediato, volviendo la mirada a su interlocutor –Bill…eso… ¿No te duele? –Apretó los labios, dudosa-

-No por el momento –Aspiró hondo, empujando los hombros hacia adelante –yo supongo…que será peor cuando él despierte de nuevo…

-¿Discutiste con él? ¿Por eso se va a ir? –Ella, debía ayudar-

-…Me di cuenta de mucho…él, yo me precipité demasiado…no lo entiende y yo nunca debí fingir que lo iba a hacer…supongo –Se encogió de hombros –que yo no tengo la respuesta para todo

Ella se quedó muda un rato. Pestañeando lentamente, confundida y en cierta forma extrañada. No era posible si quiera pensar algo así.

-¿Por qué te afecta? –Titubeó tras pensarlo unos momentos, escuchando la respiración lenta del moreno-

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios, se negó a responder algo, ni siquiera desmintió las palabras de la chica, eso fue lo que más la preocupó.

.

.

.

-Rescataremos a Dipper…. –Interfirió entonces la rubia chica, Pacífica Noroeste-

Ella, junto a todos los refugiados de la cabaña del misterio, estaba de acuerdo en una cosa, Venganza contra Bill Cipher…

El plan era claro, sencillo pero no por ello fácil, distraer, entrar, atacar, rescatar, salir y acabar con quien iniciara toda la locura…cada paso planificado exhaustivamente.

Todo estaba escrito y creado con profundo odio, dolor y hasta cierto punto, miedo hacia el ser mítico, pero eso no detenía a nadie, es más, era un impulso para todos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Stanford no pudo evitar perder la mirada en el horizonte…para él, aquella conversación que había sostenido con el chico rubio en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso terminaba por tomar total y completo sentido.

 _¿Qué si alguien sale herido?_

Apretó el puño con fuerza. No era tan tonto, Cipher no podría estar haciendo daño a su sobrino, quizá le retenía en contra de su voluntad… ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron quedarse como estaban hasta hace una semana? Lo sentía mucho por Bill…en verdad que sí…pero no iba a detenerse, ni él ni nadie.

Había aprendido a tomarle cariño en esos días en que estuvieron conviviendo, le veía… le había visto de nuevo como a un amigo y sin embargo…

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –En un suspiro frustrado, exhaló la chica pelirrosa, colocando sobre la mullida alfombra el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno-

Él en un gesto pensativo, se llevó una mano al mentón, tensándose ante la idea saliendo de labios ajenos, quizá porque lo hacía mucho más real.

-…A estas alturas, demasiado… Py, piénsalo, y observa esto –Le pidió mostrando sus clavículas, marcadas profundamente por manchones negros-

Su piel como nieve se pintaba en contraste con las marcas oscuras que atontaban los sentidos de la pelirrosa al contemplarlas con detenimiento.

-¿Es la primera vez? –Cansada y agobiada, se acomodó delante suyo, sentándose sobre sus tobillos-

Era la primea vez en toda su larga amistad que se permitía expresar verdadera cercanía sentimental hacia el ser isósceles, mejor dicho, era la primera vez que este derribaba por voluntad propia sus barreras, permitiéndole la cercanía.

El rubio titubeó al responder con una negativa, realizando una mueca en sus labios.

-…No…ya antes había pasado…en la cabaña del misterio –Explicó, frunciendo las cejas –fue en realidad poco tiempo después de mi llegada, me tomó por la muñeca y noté, después, un extraño morado que era exactamente igual a las marcas de mi cuello…

Pyronica se quedó quieta, procesando la información.

-Negras y _tóxicas_ –Murmuró casi para sí misma, perdiendo unos segundos la mirada. Seguidamente elevó su rostro hasta ver los ojos contrarios, penetrándole con su iris negro – ¿Él sabe que te causa esto? –Pronto parecía turbada-

-No, yo lo dudo…no es consciente de gran cantidad de cosas con respecto a mí…. –Se atrevió a decir, sin serenarse del todo –no es muy observador…supongo.

-Bill esto es serio…no comprendo qué sucede…. –Profundizó su voz, impasible y aun así, temerosa-

Bill no lo sabía, no estaba seguro si quería que ella lo supiera. Ya había hecho planes en su cabeza…se dijo después de unos segundos, así que ¿Qué más daba?

-Y también me asimila…él liberó a Mabel de mi energía encerrándola en la suya…. –Explicó pausadamente después de una prolongada pausa de varios minutos, dudoso y titubeante, como si el hecho de meramente admitir tal cosa le causase vergüenza y orgullo a partes iguales-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, si pudiera atragantase con algo, lo habría hecho. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago a causa de los extraños, y poco comunes, nervios.

-Por favor dime que…. –Fue interrumpida abruptamente por la voz dubitativa del Cipher-

-Dame un segundo, no he terminado. El día que comenzó el weirdmaggedon cree un enlace físico con él…. –Añadió seguidamente, fijando los ojos sobre ella como si esperase ansioso su reacción, en gran medida, así era-

La chica reprimió el helado estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, no era capaz de procesar algo así de enorme…sin embargo, buscó aligerar un tanto ese…absurdamente complicado tema.

-En pocas palabras follaste –Elevó su única ceja en un movimiento lento-

-…Es serio…. Pero sí…y y-yo –Se volvió a encoger de hombros, una extraña manía que comenzaba a adoptar cuando se quedaba sin palabras, desvió la mirada-

Ahora, en conjunto a sus malestares anteriores, Pyronica también sintió un tirón fuerte al nudo que era su estómago y una repentina taquicardia ante la realización de los hechos: era consciente de que la especie masculina era un tanto imbécil pero ella había pensado, hasta hace unos momentos, que Bill Cipher se exentaba de tal afirmación.

Casi sintió lástima por su pequeño amigo…se permitió entonces escandalizarse como intento de liberar un poco de estrés.

-¡No! No, no –Le señaló con el dedo –hay Bill…. –Entonces escondió el rostro contra su mano, aspirando hondo y exhalando fuerte-

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora si habían discutido al punto de que el humano ya no quería verle? Mil veces estúpido, pensaba ella con respecto a su colega dorado.

Él se encogió de hombros cómicamente avergonzado, o quizá no lo estaba, con un tremendo idiota de su talla nunca se era posible saberlo, a decir verdad.

Ella se tocó la frente, frustrada, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para aminorar ese estúpido enlace unilateral que al parecer, en ese momento acalorado, le había parecido una buena idea al idiota de Bill.

 _Estaba asustada…_

-No te preocupes, es algo superficial…no es como si yo sintiera algo por el humano –En un movimiento de mano descartó para la chica esa idea –se borrará en poco tiempo, ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas –En un gesto, dio por hecho lo obvio-

Una luz de esperanza pareció brillar en la chica de otra dimensión, que sonrió expectante.

Al parecer, al menos ella pensaba eso, el demonio del sueño no era un idiota.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –Levantó la mirada, viendo por encima de su palma al chico delante de ella-

-Dejarlo ir…. –Respondió sin más-

.

.

.

En poco tiempo se había puesto de pie, dejando a Pyronica con el cuerpo dormido del moreno Pines, caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos que le llevarían a su habitación, no se sentía seguro, no se sentía preparado…de ninguna forma estaba bien.

Sus cavilaciones parecieron tener como respuesta un llamado instintivo a su otro yo, pues en pocos segundos este ya se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Caminando a la par del Cipher original, preguntó-

Este negó, cruzándose de brazos. Llevaba una rosa negra en el ojal de su saco. A pasos veloces cruzó a la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo que el rubio idéntico a él le pisaba los talones.

-Lo sabes bien –Respondió entonces, girándose a él –te lo dijo primero a ti ¿No?

-¿Le dejarás ir sin más? –Frunció las cejas en una mueca temerosa, él no quería algo así-

-Es lo mejor para todo el mundo, además…es un humano –Sus manos fueron a parar a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Observaba expectante los ojos idénticos a los suyos, que en ese momento también le veían –ya, para solo de verme ¡Muévete! Hay asuntos pendientes…

El chico de detalles azules frunció las cejas antes de asentir, resignado.

.

.

.

Se sentó sobre su mullido sillón, bebiendo con calma un licor suave de tono púrpura, la copa de cristal rosándole los labios mientras él cerraba los ojos, escuchando el silencio, todo mundo encerrado e ignorante dentro de una fiesta mientras que sus visitantes entraban directamente al salón del trono que yacía vacío en ese momento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, observando el monumentalmente enorme trono de agonía humana, piezas congeladas acomodadas a la perfección, más, no deseó ni por un momento sentarse allí. Sencillamente esperó.

De un portazo, la figura imponente de Stanford se dejó ver, sosteniendo en alto el desestabilizador cuántico molecular que él conociera tan bien, sonrió con nostalgia apenas percibirlo por el rabillo del ojo, detrás de él se encontraba Mabel, y a su lado derecho Stan Pines.

Le tenían aprecio a Dipper…por supuesto que era así, el chico era brillante.

Bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, permitiendo a todos avanzar al interior antes de ponerse de pie. Con los brazos tras la espalda, esperando a escuchar sus exigencias.

-¡¿Dónde está Dipper, triángulo malvado?! –Gritó la castaña en un intento de adelantarse hasta él-

Esperaba esa reacción, tenía minutos siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos y lo que algunos querían hacerle le había estremecido.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Stanford dio un paso al frente, colocando su brazo como barra de restricción para que su sobrina no avanzara-

Elevando el mentón, el rubio se forzó a responder en voz solemne.

-Hablaré únicamente con Mabel –Sentenció enhiesto, dedicando una mirada de sus filosos ojos a la morena nombrada-

De inmediato se escandalizaron, nadie planeaba dejar a la melliza de Dipper a solas con ese maniático, sin embargo, al encontrarse reflejada en su mirada, la castaña supo que quería escuchar lo que fuese a decirle.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –Refutó Stanley-

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron, y Cipher, que hasta ese instante había estado observando a la mayor de los mellizos fijó su mirada en el hombre.

-Me negaré entonces a proferir palabra –Aspiró tranquilo, dando media vuelta antes de sentarse de piernas elegantemente cruzadas, sobre el sillón de antaño –y ninguno de ustedes podrá obligarme a abrir la boca –Colocó su codo sobre el apoyabrazos, recostando su mejilla en la palma de su mano en actitud tranquila-

-No –Se hizo notar la morena –yo quiero hacerlo –Les dijo a los presentes-

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Sabes de lo que ese monstruo es capaz?! –Miles de murmullos de esa índole abandonaban los labios de la mayoría de los presentes-

Su ceño calmado se frunció ¿Monstruo? Pero si _los monstruos no eran reales…_

-Sí…lo sé…pero es la única forma en que nos dirá qué le ha pasado a Dipper –Frunció el ceño, observando de soslayo al rubio demonio del sueño-

Cipher tarareaba, moviendo su pie a un ritmo tranquilo de arriba abajo en aparente armonía. Aparentando ignorarlos a todos.

-Oh, por cierto Fordy –Dijo entonces elevando la voz el callado demonio –deberías ayudar a tus amigos…pobrecillos, estando afuera con la cabaña destrozada –Elevó una ceja en realización-

Lar orbes marrones de los Pines se abrieron de par en par. Stanford dejó en manos de su sobrina el desestabilizador, indicándole lo que debía hacer; no podían dejar que atraparan al resto de adolescentes y viendo que era imposible completar el círculo de invocación a falta del pino, era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Aunque, no por ello Stanley se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

-No, me niego, ella no va a quedarse con él –Advirtió llevando la mirada a su hermano gemelo –tú no vas a quedarte con él –Volvió la mirada a la menor-

-Tío Stan, tengo que hacerlo…es la única forma….

En un suspiro de real fastidio el rubio aburrió el gesto, haciendo aparecer en un chasquido un reloj de oro de bolsillo que dictaba un escandaloso Tick, Tack.

-El tiempo corre…. –Masculló en impaciencia-

-Estaré bien…Soy Mabel ¿Recuerdan? Además…tengo mi desestabilizador –Susurró como si fuese un secreto, sonriéndoles a los demás-

No le iba a servir de nada, pensaba con fastidio el ser demoniaco, rodando los ojos.

En movimientos demasiado lentos para el gusto de Cipher el resto abandonó el salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándole a solas con la melliza, que frunció el ceño a penas verle de cerca.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! –Medio gritó rayando en rabia –me engañaste… ¡Engañaste a Dipper! ¡Nos mentiste a todos! –A cada pisotón que daba se acercaba un poco más al rubio-

-¡Soy un demonio del sueño, niña! ¡Eso es lo que sé hacer! –Bufó en exaspero, poniéndose de pie –no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desviando la mirada-

-¡¿Mis tonterías?! ¡Secuestraste a mi hermano! –Gritó entonces, cargando el arma desestabilizadora mientras le apuntaba-

-Dijo que quería estar conmigo –Explicó con las cejas fruncidas, viéndola con fijeza –quita eso de mi rostro ¡Estamos en tregua! –Realizó un ademán de manos, enfatizando su punto-

-¡Solo porque le mentiste! –Escupió ella en molestia, sosteniendo con firmeza el gatillo –no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te odio…

Una carcajada sonora se le escapó de los labios, vaya estúpida, ¿Era eso una broma? En ese momento él no tenía tiempo para eso pero… ¿Qué más perdía?

-No me vengas con esas cosas…niña, tu lindo hermanito sabía con quién iba a meterse, desde un inicio… ¿Sí adivinas entonces por qué no te dijo nada? –Llevó sus manos tras su espalda de nuevo, esperando-

El rostro de ella se contorsionó en sorpresa e indignación. No, seguramente Cipher mentía de nuevo…pero si n era así Dipper lo sabía desde siempre. Entendía por qué las salidas solos y los murmullos sobre la mesa.

- _Me mintió, Dipper me mintió…siempre lo supo_ –Pensaba con ojos desorbitados-

-No te mintió, a mí no me convenía que lo supieras y él únicamente obedecía –Añadió después de escuchar sus pensamientos, cierta parte en su interior se llenaba de odio al escucharla –pero no estás aquí para eso, estás aquí porque…. –Bajó instantemente la mirada, como si buscase algo que le ayudara a seguir –porque esto se desmorona…

-¿Qué dices? –Atónita, ella volvió la mirada alrededor, temerosa de sus palabras-

-Quizá no en el sentido literal –Sonrió el demonio pero su sonrisa se borró casi al instante siguiente –Mabel, te diré dónde está Dipper solo si me escuchas sin interrupciones, ni reclamos –Advirtió señalándola-

La mencionada únicamente asintió en son de haber entendido, más interesada en saber de su mellizo a pesar de que este le ocultase tantas cosas. Quería saber todo lo que había sucedido y él era el único que podía darle respuestas sinceras.

-Perfecto. El primer día que llegué con una coartada terrible que milagrosa mente te engañó a ti y a toda tu familia Dipper no me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre vigilaba mis movimientos y cuidaba todo lo que hacía –Explicó con aires pensativos –me sacaba de quicio –Sonrió momentáneamente –pero…después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos creó una atracción hacia mí –Añadió pensativo, como si lo meditase-

El rostro indignado de la morena cambió a uno de molestia, sus helados ojos taladraban al rubio frente a ella. No entendía cómo alguien tan lindo podía ser tan cruel.

-Se enamoró de ti y te aprovechaste de eso –Reprochó en un siseo-

-¡No hice tal cosa! –Refutó molesto –y su enamoramiento humano fue solo un momento –Dijo después de darse cuenta que se había exaltado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de la morena –se va porque así lo desea… no podía quedarse conmigo así que –Se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera restar importancia a este hecho –

Mabel pareció comprenderlo todo entonces, lo leía en sus ojos desiguales, lentamente bajó el arma, más, no se acercó. Algo en el semblante níveo del rubio y en sus ojos le decía algo difícil de leer. Algo importante.

-Él no quiere saber nada de mí así que puede irse contigo…yo solo…no le comentes nada con respecto a mí, reacomodé sus memorias –Explicó al verla aturdida-

-¿Qué hiciste? –Frunció las cejas, confundida, envolviendo en su mano el mango grueso del arma-

-Me dijo que deseaba no saber nada de mí. Sé que de alguna manera le causé mucho daño y cumplí su petición, para él todo este verano se la pasó estudiando con Stanford –Suspiró pensando, sentándose de nuevo sobre el sillón –en realidad no espero que recuerde algo pero por si acaso te pido que finjas que nada de lo que pasó en el verano fue algo real…no hagas comentarios sobre mí con él, no de este último verano…

Ella quería preguntar algo, estaba desconcertada. Bajó la guardia al igual que cómo había bajado su arma hace unos minutos. Estaba muda. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba Cipher con eso? Bill nunca hacía nada si no obtenía algo y sin embargo en ese instante…

De cualquier forma, aunque les entregara por voluntad propia a Dipper ellos iban a detenerlo.

-¿Recuerdas a Pyronica? Se volvió tu amiga…ella no me lo dijo pero a veces te extraña –Sonrió –él está con ella tres habitaciones a la izquierda. Toma a tu hermano y vete –Pidió poniéndose de pie-

-Bill, espera, espera, ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó caminando en su dirección-

Sin embargo el aludido le dedicó una mirada en toda respuesta, una mirada que sonreía y lloraba, le dio la espalda, caminando a la salida trasera.

-Que tengas buen regreso a casa –Murmuró viéndole por encima del hombro, sin más, salió del lugar-

.

.

.

Sin perder un solo segundo Mabel corrió a la dirección dada, arrastrando con ella a su tío Stan, explicando en el camino lo que Cipher le había dicho, omitiendo, por supuesto, el hecho de los sentimientos del demonio del sueño hacia su hermano o viceversa.

No por eso estaba tranquila, había algo rondando su cabeza.

Un temblor inexplicable la envolvió a penas se detuvo frente a la puerta de tonos dorados…Dipper estaba allí. Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas, quedándose congelada con Stan a su espalda.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un inconsciente Dipper, en brazos de una extraña y alta figura de piel rosada y cabellos de fuego con grandes cuernos sobre su cabeza, vestida de un llamativo rosa.

Ese ser se volvió a verle. Pyronica en su forma original…que largas pestañas.

-Mabel –Amplió su único ojo en son de sorpresa-

La morena no dijo nada, únicamente se acercó a ella, con los ojos fijos en su mellizo.

-¿Dipper? –Se arrodilló junto a ella, observando el pijama de seda dorada que vestía su hermano-

Le analizaba con la mirada, buscando algún rastro de maltrato, más, nada de eso era visible. Su hermano en realidad estaba bien, medianamente.

-Estará bien, despertará en un par de horas…lamento los inconvenientes –Susurró extendiéndoselo, a pesar de saber que la melliza tenía los ojos fijos en ella, lo hizo evitando verla-

-También eres de la dimensión de Bill –Masculló aceptando en sus brazos el cuerpo dormido de su hermano-

Pyronica se encogió de hombros, asintiendo en breve antes de ponerse de pie.

-Lo soy…. Aunque si soy sincera no me disgusta tu dimensión, pero…eso ya no importa más ¿Cierto? –Se quedó callada unos segundos, observando el suéter rosa de la morena –debes irte –Dijo observando alrededor –si tu hermano despierta aquí va a armarse un espectáculo tremendo entre esos dos –Sonrió, refiriéndose efectivamente al moreno y al rubio

Era triste decirle adiós a la chica, parecía estar tan loca como ella…eso le gustaba, Mabel era amable…Mabel era una buena humana.

No le dijo adiós, simplemente se sonrieron y cada quien se fue a lados opuestos.

.

.

.

Una vez hubo salido de la enorme pirámide flotante Stanford les interceptó, habiendo ayudado ya al resto.

-¡Dipper! –Gritó a sabiendas que el chico estaba inconsciente – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien? –Preguntó con duda en la voz-

-Perfectamente –Le sonrió conciliadora la morena-

-¡Excelente! Ahora solo tenemos que acabar con…. –Más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas-

Terminar con Weirdmageddon, eso era lo único que les hacía falta. Se vieron obligados a virar las cabezas al cielo escucharon el estruendoso sonido de la temoramide colapsando, los ríos de sangre entrando en el portal y los gritos agudos de los que eran arrastrados de regreso a su dimensión.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Preguntó sin aire el científico –yo no hice nada…

.

.

.

Ladrillo a ladrillo todo el palacio se derrumbaba, y en el medio del recinto corría una aterrada Pyronica, buscando con la mirada al demonio isósceles hasta verle sentado en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! –Se arrodilló a su lado, observando el enorme hueco que ya se formaba en las paredes y la punta de la pirámide-

-Lo siento Py –Respondió bajando la mirada-

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! –Volteó la mirada a varios sitios, buscando salirse de allí de alguna forma –esto colapsa ¡Bill has algo! ¡¿Qué te hicieron para que todo se venga abajo?! –Le tomó fuerte de los hombros, ganando una mueca de dolor –Bill mírame

Cipher levantó la mirada y sonriendo tomó sus manos. Justo en ese instante, cuando las paredes ya eran inexistentes la fuerza del portal comenzó a tirar de Pyronica, que se sostuvo fuerte a sus manos, aferrándose con miedo en el semblante.

-¡Bill! –Gritó apretando fuerte sus anchos labios-

Él tiró de ella con todas las fuerzas que pudo permitirse únicamente para besar su frente ante la desconcertada y anonadada mirada de la chica.

-Se llama beso…se siente realmente bien, pruébalo con todos los que tengan labios –Pidió dejando salir una risita amable-

El único ojo de la chica se abrió, al igual que sus labios, por extraño que fuese, sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo malo, no, no, no.

 _La soltó…_

La soltó y el portal tiró de ella hasta hacerla desaparecer, llevándose en sus labios su nombre en un grito de miedo.

Después de eso él cerró los ojos, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba sentado sobre el piso polvoriento de donde segundos antes se encontraba su pirámide flotante. A su alrededor los pobladores se arremolinaban dispuestos a atacarle con lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

Podía ver sus labios abiertos profiriendo gritos y gruñidos de rabia, más, él no escuchaba, un zumbido le obligaba a percibir todo en un eco mal formado. Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stanford, y seguidamente con los de Mabel.

Los ojos marrones del adulto se abrían en una mueca de incomprensión y duda.

 _Las cosas no suceden porque tengan que pasar_

Reproducía dentro de su cabeza con la voz amable del que fuese su amigo.

 _Si puedes remediarlo, el daño, hazlo…_

En un chacear de sus dedos desapareció del lugar, dejando atrás todo.

.

.

.

Gravity Falls, Oregon. El viento soplaba con cariño sobre los habitantes del pueblo, nadie decía o comentaba palabra sobre el extraño incidente, aunque, algunos tenían cuidado a sabiendas que un ser de otro mundo rondaba por los alrededores…pero _no temían_ ….

Gravity Falls despedía con nostalgia a los mellizos Pines en sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años. Los pobladores y amigos, con sonrisas en sus rostros y lágrimas nostálgicas en sus mejillas despedían el autobús de los gemelos, que se asomaban por los ventanales, viendo a todos.

Los ojos avellanos del moreno mellizo analizaban a todos como si buscase a alguien con la mirada. Lo último que había sabido es que se estaba había quedado dormido para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Su corazón palpitaba lento y constante, haciéndole preguntarse por la presencia que sentía en su costado izquierdo a pesar de no haber nadie con él además de Mabel.

De cualquier forma, lo ignoró en pro de sonreír al ver a su hermana despedirse con efusividad de todos los presentes, sonriendo y mandando besos al aire.

A pasos presurosos de sus pesadas botas una alta chica pelirroja llegó rayando el límite de la carretera, agitando su mano en alegría al verlos partir.

-¡Estaré aquí para el próximo verano! –Había gritado con fuerza Wendy-

Los ojos de los mellizos se posaron alegres sobre ella, fue justo el momento en que el autobús partió de regreso a California.

El verano había terminado de nuevo….

Sentado sobre la más alta rama de uno de los fuertes pinos Cipher les observó partir, recostando su cabeza contra el grueso tronco, su mirada fija en ellos, sonriendo con nostalgia mientras pequeñas e imperceptibles lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos desiguales.

 _Adiós Dipper Pines…_

El único humano que lo había desarmado por completo. El único humano al que jamás podía ganarle por dos palabras cortas y sencillas…el humano que le enseñó a querer y se marchó…

 _Well meet again…_

 _Don´t know were_

 _Don´t know when_

 _But, I know whit meet again_

 _Some sunny day…_

* * *

Am… ¿Sabían que la muerte a las escritoras está penada en Fanfiction? Ahhh! –Corre a esconderse tras el sillón –ok, ok, antes de que me maten quiero decir que a esto le falta epílogo. Pero como quedó muy grande en mi cabeza andaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Segunda parte o epílogo?

Otra cosa, sé que hay mucha confusión, por ejemplo ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! ¡¿Wendy no estaba muerta?! Eso lo resuelvo en el epílogo o la segunda parte. Ustedes elijan que yo los complazco. –Se asoma para guiñar uno de sus ojos-

No es todo, recuerden, aún falta, ¿Comentarios sin odio? ¿Por favor?


	17. Importante

Bienvenidos **Otra vez**!

Bueno, estuve leyendo sus adorables y muy –debo admitirlo –conmovedores comentarios, les juro en que más de un momento pequeñas lágrimas quisieron salir –No es juego, soy sentimental a veces –y pues darle la despedida a este fic realmente llenó mi pecho de emociones bastante contradictorias, entre ellas la satisfacción, el orgullo y pues algo de nostalgia, ¿Por qué no decirlo?

Lo cierto de todo esto es que esta es la primera vez –A sí es, la primera –en todos mis años de escritora que termino un fic y pues que este fuera el elegido fue un gran shock, quedé bastante satisfecha con mis palabras finales.

Pero como siempre, debo decir, se puede hacer algo más y como que me quedó una idea –o varias –en la cabeza y con ustedes habíamos acordado llegar a un punto medio que nos gustara a todos. Al parecer la mayoría coincidimos en que una segunda parte es lo más oportuno, es por este motivo que traigo este extenso comunicado hasta ustedes pero también quería desahogar algunas emociones de mi pecho y aquí van:

Debo agradecer, primero que nada, todos sus comentarios, sus halagadores Favoritos y a los seguidores, algo motivador sin duda, oh, y también quisiera que lloráramos todas juntas un rato por el pobrecito Bill. TwT

Fuera de eso:

Les invito a todas a seguir esta trama en _la parte número dos_! Que en este instante ha sido publicada bajo el muy repensado título de **"Over again"** que, he de advertir, amplía un poco la perspectiva de Dipper ya que en el fic anterior se me liaron las cosas y bueno…, detalles.

Todos una felicitación por llegar rayando esta actualización y un beso ENORME! Y pues espero que este fic tenga la misma –y si se puede aún más –aceptación que Enséñame :3

 **Nos vemos en Over again!**


End file.
